RWBY: Age of Chaos
by Anonymous Fanz2
Summary: The Age of Riders has ended, and now a new age dawns. (Sequel to RWBY: A Rider's Legacy)
1. This is the Way the World Ends: Part 1

**This is the Way the World Ends: Part 1**

* * *

 **Welcome to RWBY: Age of Chaos. As I'm sure you noticed, if you haven't, it doesn't really matter. The new rating, M. This story will be much darker than the last two. **

**Listen, if you're just starting to get into this series, and you're beginning at the third entry, guess what? _You're doing it wrong._ Read the last two first.**

 **The format of this FanFiction is slightly different. No flashbacks or World of Riders for the first few chapters.**

 **Anyway, without further ado, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Act 6:** **D** **awn of a New Age**

* * *

"I do not trust you." Iris states, "He may, but I do not."

"Okay." Ruby drags on.

Ruby, Iris, and other villagers from Anna's village are inside a train.

"My mother's trust is not the issue today, Huntress Rose." Anna says as she walks up to Ruby.

Iris turns away and leaves.

"It is _my_ trust you must earn." Anna states.

"Anna." Ruby greets.

"You are a huntress, yes." Anna states, "A seeker of things."

"That's not the official job description," Ruby corrects, "but it's close enough."

"And now you hunt other Riders." Anna says.

"I'm not really hunting a Rider," Ruby says, "I'm hunting _the_ Rider."

"You seek..." Anna begins.

"Onyx Rider." Ruby finishes.

"I was not told the identity of your prey." Anna states.

"That is why I'm telling you now." Ruby says, "We are talking about trust, after all."

Anna looks at Iris then back to Ruby.

"May I ask you something?" Ruby asks, "You two call him 'Demon.' Is that an insult or a compliment."

"An insult to be sure," Iris answers, "but one with a modicum of respect. He was indeed my enemy, but in time I named him ally, even friend. The events that forged this bond were... complicated."

* * *

The rest of Team RWBY and Winter walk through the war torn city of Vale. They take cover in a damaged building, avoiding the Atlesian dropship flying above. The dropship lands and six Atlesian Knights exit the vessel. Instead of blue lights, they are glowing a yellowish orange.

"They are standing in the way of us and the warehouse." Winter whispers.

She draws her sword. The three members of Team RWBY draw their weapons. Blake converts Gambol Shroud into it's pistol form.

"On my mark." Winter whispers.

She puts up her hand with three fingers extended. Winter slowly puts them down one by one. When she drops her last finger, Blake shoots one Knight, Yang charges and punches another, Weiss strikes a third with her Rapier, and Winter slashes the heads off of two of them. The last one is shot by Camo, who is using Flame's sniper, which is now fixed, while perched on a building.

"The path seems clear." Camo says into his Com.

Winter signals for the others to continue and they do, Camo following on the rooftops.

* * *

Umbra and Prodromus stand on a balcony at Beacon.

" **The kingdom is secure.** " Prodromus states, " **The Humans cannot stop us.** "

" **At the cycle's end, the Pillars will be fully charged.** " Umbra says, " **This is the victory I promised you so many eons ago... where we rule Regno, _together_.** "

" **I have agreed to work with you so that our kingdom will survive.** " Prodromus states, " **I will never work _for_ you. And you would be wise to remember the difference.** "

* * *

Winter and her allies arrive at an abandoned warehouse. They go inside.

"Look around for anything useful." Winter orders.

They split up, gathering things like Dust, Ammo, and Food. Suddenly, three dropships fly overhead.

"Prodromus has found us." Winter states.

Atlesian Knights drop out of the ships and begin firing at the warehouse. The group takes cover. Camo cloaks and runs for an overwatch position.

"Our ancestors will not begrudge our excavation." Umbra's voice echoes from the Atlesian Knights, "By recharging this relic, we pay homage to their glory. When the dust settles, we will all see what I already know: here lies the Path, the start of the Cleansing. My Temple, the vessel that has so long been the focus of our worship, now rests on its true pedestal. Even now, its engines spark greater ones below, relics long without power, yet almost ready to fulfill their divine purpose. Stand fast! Keep our enemies at bay! Soon, my brothers, we will all have our reward!"

Cultis Ex Ipsis members rise out of the shadows join the Atlesian Knights in attacking the Resistance fighters.

* * *

Silicon reports to General Ironwood, leader of the Resistance.

"The communications link needs further calibration to be compatible with the CCTS." Silicon states, "The antivirus however is fully functional."

An Atlesian dropship crashlands in front of the Ghost's mansion, the Resistance's base of operation. Winter and her allies exit the crashed ship. Yang looks at Silicon and Ironwood.

"So Ruby's still not here." Yang says.

"Ruby went with Anna to find Onyx." Silicon states, "And Onyx dropped off the grid. Only he knows where to. He left to protect us. To ensure that everyone else... made it to safety."

"I saw watch the fight go down." Ironwood states, "Very little survived."

"Not that we could see." Blake adds.

"Even if Onyx's alive, I'm sure we can wait for him to show up." Weiss states, "Not with Umbra holding the kingdom hostage from his high and mighty perch at Beacon."

"I would be inclined to agree." Ironwood says, "We must stop Umbra, with or without Onyx Rider. We must do everything in our power to ensure Umbra's downfall. But, we will need to be smart about it."

* * *

Onyx stands in an area. Onyx's stubble has grown back and he no longer has the Shard of the Riders or his sunglasses with him. A large crowd surrounds the arena, including Choppa and Acid Bog.

"Allow me to introduce, Meral Tanner." Choppa says from outside the ring.

Meral Tanner was a dark skinned man. Covering his revealed chest were many black tribal tattoos. Meral also has black dreads.

"Bonafide Vacou warrior." Choppa continues, "We even liberated his tribal weapons from the property locker, special for the occasion. You boys play nice, now."

Meral takes out two daggers. The blades were curved and formed a hook at the top.

"Watch your back, Onyx." Bog warns, "That Meral Tanner cat thinks he's immortal. Something about stealing his foes' life force by eating his heart... Dude ain't right."

"Thanks for the tip." Onyx says.

Meral raises his daggers into the air. Onyx furrows his brow in concentration. Meral charges at Onyx and swings with the right blade. Onyx ducks backs away from Meral's next two swings. Meral swings and Onyx moves his body to the side to dodge. Meral stabs, but Onyx throws his arm back. Onyx hits Meral with a right hook and Meral reacts with a swing from his right blade. Onyx moves back, but the sword cut through his coat and turtleneck.

Meral lets out a scream as he charges again. Onyx blocks his blade with his forearm but is hit by a kick. Meral swings with his left, but Onyx catches his arm. Onyx chops his dagger, slicing the blade with his bare hand. Meral stabs with his right blade, but Onyx dodges and gets into his serious stance. Meral swings his fist, now free of the broken dagger, then stabs with the dagger. Onyx jumps on Meral, holding his arm and wrapping his legs around Meral's neck. Onyx flips Meral over and slams him on the ground, applying pressure with his legs until Meral passes out.

Onyx stands in the center of the arena as Meral is dragged out.

* * *

"Anna," Iris calls, "we are nearing the target."

"Prepare for action." Anna orders.

Iris and the other villagers prepare their weapons. Ruby extends Crescent Rose.

"What do you call him, Huntress Rose?" Anna asks.

"I don't understand the question." Ruby states.

"Onyx Rider, the Last of the Riders." Anna clarifies, He is not your friend, is he your foe?"

"He's disappeared and the Resistance want him back." Ruby states, "I'm going to bring him home."

"I admire your sense of duty, Huntress." Anna says, "But, if he has left the fold, he has his reasons."

"I'm sure he does, Anna," Ruby states, "and I'm going to find out what they are."

The train stops and the doors open as Anna draws her katana.

* * *

"I only know what I witnessed." Ironwood says, "Start from the beginning, how did this happened?"


	2. This is the Way the World Ends: Part 2

**This is the Way the World Ends: Part 2**

* * *

"We can help." Ruby protests.

"We don't stand a chance against these odds." Onyx argues, "Which is why I want you to get Anna and warn Ozpin. We'll hold them off for as long as we can."

Ruby nods and she and the rest Team RWBY go to find Anna.

Onyx turns to the rest of the Ghosts.

"Ghosts, take your positions, and follow Light's lead..." Onyx orders.

Onyx flies to the edge of the Well of the Riders. It is massive, the diameter of the well is a mile and the diameter of the hole is a third of that size. The Well of the Riders creates a gravitational pull that, while still weaker than on Remnant, is strong enough to pull object a few feet above it towards the well itself.

Onyx turns to Umbra who lands on the Well of the Riders in front of Onyx.

"...while I make my stand." Onyx says.

The Ghosts fly away from the Well of the Riders.

* * *

The three Ghosts float a few yards away from the approaching Guardians with Light in the middle, Camo on the right, and Silicon on the left. Light draws his railgun, as Camo draws his pistol, and Silicon draws his weapon, currently in the form of a pistol.

The Guardians, with their weapons drawn, continue their charge.

"Let's go." Light orders.

Light fires a shot with his railgun as the other two charge forward. They jump and kick the two Guardians in front, blasting into their chest in the process.

* * *

"Your fellow allies are wise, Onyx," Umbra says, "they know when to retreat."

"I hold no illusions about engaging your army, Umbra," Onyx states, "but I might derail its objective... by removing its head."

Onyx creates a construct of his custom gauntlet on his right arm. Umbra laughs before speaking.

"Highly unlikely, Onyx." Umbra declares.

Umbra creates his own arm blade and charges at Onyx. Onyx charges at Umbra as well. Both warriors jump, spin around with their bodies horizontal to the ground, and slash. Their blades clash and separate immediately. Onyx turns around to face Umbra and slashes downwards, but Umbra moves to the side. Umbra hits Onyx with an uppercut from his free hand then swings his blade, but Onyx moves backwards to dodge. Umbra raises his blade and brings it down and Onyx blocks with his blade.

Onyx swings and Umbra blocks with his blade. Onyx swings again and Umbra blocks with his forearm. Onyx hits Umbra with a right hook to the face that sends Umbra sliding across the ground. Umbra regains his footing and scraps his blade across the ground to cease to a halt. Onyx charges and swings his blade downwards, Umbra, while still crouching on the ground, blocks with his blade. After a few seconds of struggling, Umbra rises to his feet, pushing Onyx's blade into the air. Umbra then spins around and slashes, but Onyx jumps back.

* * *

A Guardian with a bladed staff tries to stab Camo, but he catches the blade in his free hand, as Silicon shoots another Guardian. Camo pulls the staff out of the Guardian's hands and trips him with it, as Silicon dodges another Guardian's stab and shoots him in the core. Silicon then catches a Guardian's blade. As Silicon holds the weapon, Camo uses the Guardian's staff to cut it in two. While distracted by its damaged weapon, Light blasts the Guardian.

Silicon picks up the part of the weapon with the tip of the blade and throws it into a approaching Guardian's chest. Camo does the same with the bladed staff.

* * *

Umbra hits Onyx with a left hook to the face, knocking him off balance. Umbra uses this to slash Onyx's chest. Onyx regains his ground and holds his blade towards Umbra. Umbra uppercuts the blade with his own, shattering Onyx's construct. Umbra repeats the swing sending Onyx flying into the air. Umbra grabs Onyx with his Aliquam and slams Onyx into the ground before throwing him to the edge of the well.

* * *

Silicon runs and spins around while front flipping over a Guardian, shooting it in the process. Silicon grabs the Guardian and uses it to shield himself from another one's stab. Light shoots that Guardian in the power cluster before turning and shoulder bashing another.

* * *

Umbra steps on Onyx's chest, forcing him into the ground.

"I could crush the life out of you right now, Rider." Umbra states.

Umbra gets up and walks around Onyx, kicking him in the head in the process.

"But as much as it pains me," Umbra continues, "there are larger plans afoot. Goodbye, for now."

Umbra kicks Onyx into the Well of the Riders and watches as he disappears into the dark space.

* * *

"We're getting overwhelmed." Silicon states.

Light blasts another Guardian in its power cluster.

"We need to fall back." Light say.

The three Ghosts fly back to the Well of the Riders to find Onyx. In the process, they pass by Umbra, who merely smirks at them. As they arrive at the Well of the Riders, they see the four pillars circling each other and slowly lowering into the well.

"Anyone see Onyx?" Silicon asks.

* * *

" _What do you think you're doing?_ " A familiar voice says in Onyx's head.

"What do want, Lux?" Onyx asks as he floats near the bottom of the Well of the Riders.

" _I want you to finish the fight._ " Lux answers.

* * *

At Beacon, Ozpin and Glynda walk with Team RWBY through the heavy rain to the portal that just opened in Beacon's courtyard.

"Team RWBY, bear the injured to the infirmary immediately." Glynda orders.

"First, we have to debrief Onyx." Ozpin states.

To everyone's surprise, it is not Onyx who steps out of the portal or even one of the Ghosts, Umbra steps out of the portal.

"Hello, humans." Umbra says.

"Umbra?!" Ozpin says in shock.

Umbra fires a blast, sending Weiss flying. Amaranth, Prodromus, and another Guardian step outside the portal with Umbra. This new Guardian was almost as large as Prodromus, standing at 10 feet. His weapon was a large bladed staff, equal in height with himself.

"Fall back!" Ozpin orders, "Fall back!"

Yang picks up Weiss as Blake and Ruby fire suppressing shots as they retreat into Beacon Tower. Umbra smirks as he and his allies pursue.

* * *

Ozpin, Glynda, and Team RWBY enter the elevator and go up.

"How is this possible?" Glynda asks, "What are we going to do?!"

"For the moment, nothing, Glynda." Ozpin answers, "We are in the most fortified spot in Beacon and we are not without defenses."

Ozpin sends a message to Ironwood, who redirects his fleet and forces to head towards the tower.

* * *

" **Prodromus.** " Umbra calls.

Prodromus nods and activates his semblance. A massive wave of yellowy orange energy is sent out. Every machine connected to any online network, including the airships, Atlesian Knights and Paladins, and other devices give off the same yellowy orange color on all lights. Prodromus' semblance allows him to control technology.

As the Atlesian Knights turn on the soldiers and the ships no longer follow any of the controls, Umbra, Amaranth and the others Guardian continue their charge, leaving Prodromus to control his new army.

* * *

Ozpin and the others watches the destruction from his office.

"This, perhaps, is not unlike what the Riders of Regno experienced at the hands of our ancestors." Ozpin says.

A sadden expression befalls everyone's face at that thought.

* * *

" **Our triumph is at hand.** " Umbra boasts as Amaranth calls down the elevator, " **Only a few minutes stands between me and the vengeance I have awaited for eons.** "

* * *

Ozpin and the others watch as the elevator reaches Ozpin's office. When the door opens, they back away. Glynda prepares her weapon for the fight. Amaranth steps out and launches a construct of a whip. The whip wraps around Glynda's riding crop and disintegrates it. Amaranth then jumps in the air and spins with her body horizontal to the ground, letting the whip constantly strike it as she approaches. Amaranth fires a blast and Glynda dodges with a backflip. Amaranth fires again and Glynda front flips over Amaranth only to be shot by Umbra. As Glynda tries to get back up, Umbra blasts her again. Glynda is knocked onto Ozpin's desk, but is immediately picked up by Amaranth's Aliquam.

"Any final words, Human?" Amaranth asks.

Glynda says nothing. Amaranth smirks as she closes her fist, choking the life out of Glynda. Amaranth drops Glynds lifeless body then steps behind Umbra.

"How about you, Ozpin?" Umbra asks.

Umbra then chuckles.

"The last Human who I spokes name was Drago." Umbra states, "Drago was like you, Ozpin, he was the wisest of all the Humans. It was he who ordered the destruction of my home. He who personally killed my wife and son. And I killed him, just like I'll kill you."

Umbra charges a blast in his hand.

"Umbra enim a mortuis!" Umbra calls.

Umbra places his hands on the ground. A massive beam erupts from the ground underneath Ozpin engulfing him in it.

"Ozpin!" Ruby screams.

"We need to go!" Blake states.

Before anyone can react, Onyx in level two of his Chaos Verto crashes through the window and lands in front of Umbra. Onyx opens a portal for Team RWBY to escape.

"You wanted me, here I am." Onyx says.

"I see that." Umbra says, "You certainly took your time. I've been waiting for this for a very long time - The end of the infamous, Onyx Rider."

Umbra and Onyx begin to circle each other.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not going anywhere." Onyx states, "Now shut up and fight."

"Let's finish this somewhere more private. Umbra floats out of the tower through the hole Onyx created, Onyx follows. They fly up high into the sky. Lightning strikes around the two Riders.

"You trust too easily." Umbra says, "You think these Humans will fight for your side. Their loyalty is to the kingdom. I rule this kingdom."

Umbra tries to punch Onyx, but he flies out of the way. Umbra launches a right hook, but Onyx ducks to the side. Onyx creates a construct of a bo staff, but Umbra shatters the construct by grabbing it. Umbra fires a blast out of his hand, Onyx ducks and watches as the massive beam disappears into the distance.

Umbra continues firing, and Onyx dashes to the side to avoid them. Onyx shoots back, forcing Umbra's arm upwards and causing him to shoot nowhere near his target. Onyx charges at Umbra and tackles him, but Umbra throws Onyx off of him and slams Onyx into one of his newly acquired airships. Umbra slams Onyx into it again before trying to punch him. Onyx ducks under the punch, letting it completely shatter the airship. Onyx unleashes a flurry of punches on Umbra's chest, but Umbra is unphased. He grabs Onyx by his neck and slams him into another airship.

"This ends now." Umbra declares.

Onyx hits Umbra with a solid right hook, causing Umbra to pour more aura into his hand, burning Onyx. Onyx tries to punch Umbra again, but he catches his fist with his free hand. Pouring aura into his other hand to burn Onyx's. Onyx groan against the pain until he is blasted into the ground by a continuous beam.

Onyx retaliates by blasting Umbra.

"You want this to end?" Onyx asks, "Then, come on, let's end it."

"Another time." Umbra says before retreating into a portal.

"You won't escape." Onyx shouts as he charges towards the closing portal.

Onyx looks at Umbra's army engaging innocents.

 _This is the only way to end it._

He hold his arm into the air and fires a blast.

"Max Fire!" Onyx calls.

The blasts splits into _millions_ of equally sized beams and curves to bombard the _entire_ _kingdom_ of Vale. Beacon is the only spot spared.

 _Why did I just..._

Onyx couldn't finish his thought, he used all of his remaining aura in the blast. Onyx is forced out of Chaos Verto and falls down to the surface, leaving a crater in his wake.

* * *

Elsewhere, a mountain starts to violently shake and crumble, as various body parts of a monstrous-looking Grimm are revealed, before the mountain completely breaks apart, releasing a titanic Dragon-like Grimm. The Dragon roars and flies over the abandoned Mountain Glenn, heading towards Beacon. As it flies, it exudes a black, tar-like substance which drops to the ground in the city of Vale and spawns various Grimm.

* * *

Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald watch the destruction from Beacon tower with Umbra and Amaranth.

"This wasn't the plan." Cinder states.

"This wasn't _her_ plan." Umbra corrects, "This was _my_ plan from the very beginning."

Cinder clenches her fists as she turns to Umbra.

"And the relic stays with me." Umbra states.

"How do you...?" Cinder begins.

"I have walked the edge of the Abyss." Umbra explains, "I have governed the unwilling. I have witnessed countless empires _break_ before me. I have seen the most courageous soldiers fall away in fear. I was there with the Angel at the tomb. I have seen your future... and I have learned. There will be no more Sadness. No more Anger. No more Envy. _I have won_. Oh, and the Rider, Lux, had it _all_ wrong, _this_ is the way the world ends."

" _This_ is the way the world ends." Amaranth repeats.

Umbra holds his hand towards Cinder, using his Aliquam to choke her. Umbra holds her in his grip until Cinder stops struggling. Umbra tosses Cinder's body out of the hole in the window that Onyx created. Umbra turns towards Emerald and Mercury.

"You will infiltrate the inevitable resistance." Umbra orders, "You will report back to Deus whenever possible."

"Deus?" Emerald repeats.

The second Guardian from early steps forward from the array of Guardians lined up on the edge of the walls.

"I am Deus." He says.

Umbra turns to the window and watches as the Dragon Grimm approaches.

" **Amaranth, assume command in my absence.** " Umbra orders.

" **What are you going to do?** " Amaranth asks.

" **Bring a titan to its knees.** " Umbra answers.

Umbra steps out of the window and flies towards the Dragon. Due to his Chaos Soul, the Dragon Grimm does not attack him.

"Daemones de abysso!" Umbra calls.

Umbra fires a small ball. The ball expands into a massive portal, sucking the Dragon Grimm inside before the portal implodes. Umbra returns to the tower.

" **Finish this kingdom.** " Umbra orders, " **We are done here.** "

* * *

Anna wakes up in her village, with her mother nursing her many injuries.

"What happened?" Anna asks.

"Don't worry," Iris assures, "You're safe now."

"But, Onyx is still-" Anna stops to groan.

"You're in no condition to help him." Iris argues, "When you're healed, then we'll help."

"Alright." Anna says.

* * *

Onyx wakes up in his crater, to his surprise, Umbra has made no move against him. Onyx rises and looks at all the destruction he caused.

" _Vale's gone._ " Lux's voice echoes in Onyx's head, " _The kingdom's against you. Your friends blame you for it all. And it's only going to get worse._ "

"I know," Onyx says, "and I'm ready."

Onyx removes the Shard of the Riders from his belt and places it in the crater before leaving through a portal.

* * *

 **Consider this chapter as a warning, no one is safe. Anyone can die. Now that I've introduced Anna who has the potential to become stronger than Onyx, I can safely kill Onyx without having to pull some major bullshit to make the other characters stand a chance against Umbra, Prodromus, Amaranth, etc. I told you Age of Chaos was going to be dark.**

 **So far, five main characters are confirmed to die. Only five main characters are confirmed to survive. As for who they are, I won't be giving any hints.**


	3. Fight Night

**Fight Night**

* * *

Ironwood helps the three members of Team RWBY place their newly acquired supplies in the armory of the mansion.

"We don't have much ammo left." Ironwood states, "We'll need to rely on melee and conserve out shots."

"Everyone," Silicon calls from the intercoms built into the mansion, "I have news on the conditions of the rest of Remnant."

* * *

The Resistance, composed of the Ghosts, Qrow, Winter, Ironwood, Port, Oobleck, a few Atlesian soldiers, Penny, Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Team SSSN, Mercury, and Emerald gathers in the briefing room.

"As we've learned, Prodromus' semblance gives him complete control of the skies and communications." Silicon explains, "Prodromus has created a barrier around Vale. Anyone that tries to enter via airship is either taken over, turned back, or killed."

"You mentioned that you knew the condition of the other kingdoms?" Ironwood asks.

"I was just getting to that. Umbra has captured Atlas, giving him control of all of Remnant." Silicon states.

"Our job just got more difficult." Ironwood says.

"What about the Book of the Riders?" Weiss suggests.

"The what?" Qrow asks.

"The Book of the Riders is able to rewind time." Weiss explains, "One of the Ghosts can use it to prevent any of this from happening."

"A considerable strategy," Ironwood says, "but I believe there is a reason why we haven't used it sooner."

"The Book of the Riders is bonded to Onyx." Light states, "Only he can use it, and until Ruby returns with him, that option is unavailable."

"How do we even know Onyx is alive?" Winter asks.

"The relics that are bonded to him pulse at the same rate as his heart." Silicon explains, "The Book is still pulsating and Ruby has the Shard of the Riders with her, giving her an idea of his current status."

* * *

Onyx stands in the arena facing off against Moccasin. Moccasin was large, almost as large as Choppa. He was bald and wore only black jeans. Moccasin charges at Onyx and goes for a right hook. Onyx deflects the blow with his right hand, then hits Moccasin with a backhand punch from the left. Onyx follows up with a right hook then a left hook. Moccasin puts his arms up to block, so Onyx punches Moccasin in his exposed stomach. Now exposed, Onyx hits Moccasin with a left hook.

Onyx tries to hit Moccasin with a right hook, but he catches Onyx's fist and counters with a left hook. Moccasin punches Onyx in the stomach then clasps his hands together and smashed them against Onyx's face, knocking Onyx onto his back. Onyx quickly rises then goes for a right hook, but Moccasin blocks and counters with a left uppercut, sending Onyx flying back.

"You're weak old man." Moccasin taunts.

Moccasin tries to tackle Onyx, but he dashes to the side. Moccasin turns to face Onyx and swings for a left hook, but Onyx ducks while dashes to his right. Moccasin tries a right hook, but Onyx blocks with his forearms. Moccasin tries another left hook, but Onyx claps his ears. Moccasin screams as he backs away.

"You're not too bright." Onyx insults.

Onyx charges and hits Moccasin with a spin kick from his right leg. Onyx then hits Moccasin with a right jab to the stomach and a left hook to the face. Moccasin goes for a high kick with his right leg, but Onyx blocks with his left forearm. Moccasin then tries to go for a left hook, but Onyx ducks and dashes to the side. Onyx takes the opportunity to hit Moccasin in the side, knocking him off balance. Onyx uses this to hit Moccasin with two punches to the stomach.

Finally regaining his balance, Moccasin blocks Onyx's left jab with his left arm, and counters with a high kick to the head. Onyx stumbles backwards, but recovers before Moccasin's next attack. Onyx moves to the side to avoid Moccasin's right jab. Onyx then blocks Moccosin's left hook with his right forearm. Onyx punches Moccasin in the face with his right, then goes for the left. Moccasin blocks hits Onyx with a right jab to the face.

Onyx touches the bruise that has formed on his right cheek, then dodges Moccasin's right hook. Onyx dodges Moccasin's left hook, then goes for a kick to Moccasin's side. He blocks with his right arm and counters with a right hook then a left hook, but Onyx dodges them both. Onyx hits Moccasin's face with the tips of his fingers, causing Moccasin stumbles backwards a bit.

"What was that?" Moccasin asks.

"Just the right kind of cut above the eye." Onyx explains.

Blood begins to leak out from the cut above Moccasin's left eye.

"The kind that bleeds." Onyx states.

Moccasin takes a moment to wipe some of the blood away, but pays for the mistake when Onyx hits him with a powerful right hook. Moccasin goes for his own right hook, but Onyx ducks underneath and throws Moccasin over. Moccasin crashes and skids across the arena.

Onyx slowly approaches Moccasin as he gets up. Moccasin wipes some more blood away before charging at Onyx. Moccasin jumps into the air and tries to spin kick Onyx, but Onyx ducks slightly, letting his leg pass harmlessly above him. Moccasin kicks backwards, sending Onyx sliding back.

Moccasin closes the distance and goes for a right hook, but Onyx dodges then blocks his left hook. Moccasin tries to elbow Onyx, but Onyx catches Moccasin's arm and pushes him backwards. Onyx jumps into the air and double axe handle smashes Moccasin's right shoulder. Moccasin swings his left arm, but Onyx ducks underneath and then dodges his right hook. Onyx counters with a left punch to the side. Onyx hits Moccasin in the same spot again, with more force this time.

Onyx goes for a left hook, but Moccasin blocks with his right shoulder. Moccasin hits Onyx with a right jab, but when he tries to go for a left jab, Onyx counters. Onyx punches Moccasin in the face, then hits him with a left hook to the side of the head. Onyx goes for a right jab, but Moccasins blocks with his left elbow. Onyx hits Moccasin with a powerful left hook to the face, breaking Moccasin's nose. Moccasin back away and screams as he clutches his bleeding nose.

A drop of blood drips down from Moccasin's face, then another. Moccasin growls as he moves his hands from his broken nose. Moccasin charges at Onyx and goes for a right hook, Onyx blocks with his left forearm and counters with a right forearm to Moccasin's head. Moccasin stumbles backwards only to be hit by Onyx's forearm again. As Moccasin clutches his face, Onyx kicks Moccasin with his right foot, sending him flying backwards.

Moccasin slowly rises to his feet with Onyx only watching. Moccasin charges and goes for a right hook, but Onyx ducks and dashes to his left, letting Moccasin's arm pass over him. Onyx jabs Moccasin's chest with his fingertips causing him to groan in pain. Moccasin tries to tackle Onyx, but he moves to the side and jabs Moccasin's left arm with his fingertips. Moccasin then backs away from Onyx.

"That a tickle?!" He taunts.

"That was a nerve bundle in your deltoid." Onyx states, "Might not have hurt, but you won't be moving that arm for a while."

Moccasin clutches his left shoulder when he realizes his arm is limp. With a roar, Moccasin charges at Onyx, jumps into the air, and kicks Onyx, who blocks woth his forearms. Dispite his block, Onyx is knocked off balance. Moccasin hits Onyx's head with a riht hook, then a backhand fist. Moccasin then grabs Onyx's head and pulls him into a right knee. Onyx stumbles backwards after that last hit only to be punched in the face. Moccasin then hits Onyx with a right uppercut, launching him into the air.

Moccasin grabs Onyx's neck and lifts him up so they are eye to eye.

"You're finished, old man." Moccasin taunts.

Onyx responds with a head butt, causing Moccasin to release him.

"You don't get it." Onyx retorts as Moccasin falls to his hands and knees, "This isn't a ring..."

Onyx runs towards Moccasin as he rises and tries to hit Onyx with a right hook. Onyx blocks with his left forearm and counters with his own left hook to the face. Onyx then hits Moccasin's face again with a right hook. Onyx grabs Moccasin and flips him over so that he is on top.

"It's an operating table..." Onyx says.

Moccasin tries to punch Onyx with his right arm, but Onyx catches it and wraps his arms around his wrist with his legs wrapped around his bicep. Onyx then pulls Moccasin's to the side.

"And I'm the surgeon." Onyx finishes.

Onyx pulls Moccasin's wrist downwards while pushing his bicep upward, audibly snapping his arm out of place. Moccasin begins kicking his legs as he screams in pain. Onyx gets back on top of Moccasin and punches him in the face twice before dislocating Moccasin's left leg the same way he snapped his right arm out of place. Most of the crowd looks away as they hear the snap and Moccasin's scream. Onyx punches Moccasin in the face ten more time, until Moccasin was knocked out, his face bloodied and bruised. The crowd gets closer to the ring as Onyx rises up and off of Moccasin, most of them shocked at the defeat of their second best fighter.

"Warm up's over Choppa." Onyx growls, "Face me."

"Though you'd never ask." Choppa says.


	4. Shadow of Doubt

**Shadow of Doubt**

* * *

 _Onyx, shortly after teleporting away from the crater he left the Shard of the Riders, arrives at Acid Bog's gym. It was mostly unscathed, but there were still some damage. Onyx opens the door to find three people, one armed with a baton, another with a shotgun, and the third with a mace. They were Bog's men. The men scowl at Onyx as he closes the doors behind him._

 _Before anyone can react Onyx punches the one armed with a mace. The_

 _one with the baton swings, but Onyx blocks the baton with his forearm. Onyx then turns around and dashes out of the way of the shotgun shells. Onyx kicks the man in his knee, then elbows him in the stomach, causing him to shoot the light, shrouding the room in darkness. The man fires blindly, using the brief flashes to adjust his aim, but Onyx is too quick. He dodges out of the way of the shots until he is close enough to punch the thug with the shotgun in the face._

* * *

 _As more people open the door to see what the commotion is about, they only see Onyx standing in the center of three unconscious men._

* * *

 _Onyx enters Bog office, immediately throwing one of the thugs he fought previously's helmet into the man next to Bog. The two other men, beside Bog, step forward to block Onyx's path._

 _"You're not in charge here, Onyx." Bog says, "I am."_

 _Onyx furrows his brow at the sight._

 _"When I heard you were paying us a visit, I took the liberty of renovating my men's equipment." Bog says. "Only way to make sure you don't steal away with any more of my secrets."_

 _"I'm not here for your secrets." Onyx states._

 _"Oh, really now?" Bog says, clearly skeptical._

 _"I'm here for a place to stay." Onyx states._

 _"Things work a little different in here than they do out there, Onyx." Bog explains, "You want something in here, you gotta take it. And taking it,that's the tricky part."_

 _"For me or for you?" Onyx threatens._

 _Bog smirks and chuckles at the sudden hostility in Onyx._

 _"So I'm going to give you the opportunity to win my property." Bog states, "Fair and square."_

 _"I'm not here to play games." Onyx retorts._

 _"Oh... it ain't a game." Bog responds, "It's a fight... Winner takes all."_

* * *

 **Present Day**

* * *

Anna sheaths her blade after she and Ruby finish dispatching of Prodromus' Atlesian Knights.

"Hard to believe one Guardian is controlling all these machines at once." Anna comments.

Anna kneels down and presses her hand on the ground focusing her aura into it. She picks up small traces of Onyx's aura.

"Onyx was here recently." Anna states, "He was definitely fighting."

"How recently?" Ruby asks.

"Could by hours, days, or even a week." Anna answers.

Ruby takes out the Shard of the Riders and stares at it as the pulsing increases.

"Onyx is in a fight right now." Ruby guesses.

"His heart rate has been very high lately." Anna comments, "What is Onyx doing?"

Iris walks up to the two of them, her own weapon, a pair of ninjatos of similar design to Onyx and Anna's blades that combine to form a great sword. Iris sheaths the sworda in an X position on her back.

"We should get moving." Iris comments, "The next patrol should be here in a few minutes."

Anna gets up and looks into the distance.

"Isn't that...?" Anna begins.

"Acid Bog's gyms." Ruby finishes.

* * *

Umbra walks to Prodromus who is mentally commanding his army from Beacon's Amphitheater.

" **Prodromus, I need to address our enemies.** " Umbra says.

Prodromus holds his hands towards Umbra creating a small yellowy orange orb that functions like a microphone.

"You are, all of you, vermin." Umbra says, "Cowering in the dirt, thinking what, I wonder? That you might escape the coming fire? No. Your world will burn until its surface is but nothing! And not even your champion will live to creep, blackened from its hole to mar the reflection of our passage... the culmination of our mission. For your destruction is the will of Umbra! And my army? They _are_ my instruments!"

* * *

"I wonder what that meant." Qrow says as he takes a drink from his flask.

"Everyone!" Ironwood calls into the Com, "Pack your bags, we're leaving!"

"Sir," Winter says, "with all due respect, this mansion are our only safe haven. Where are we going to go?"

"I don't know." Ironwood states, "But that message means that Umbra is ready to act."

As soon as Ironwood finishes talking, a crimson portal opens and Atlesian Knights begin piling out.

"What?!" Ironwood asks before drawing his revolver.

Ironwood pistol whips one of them before rushing to the door to exit the briefing room, with Winter and Qrow right behind them. The three find out that the entire mansion is being overrun with Atlesian Knights.

* * *

Onyx stands in the center of the ring as Choppa enters.

"I was wrong about you, Onyx." Choppa says, "Didn't think you'd have the stomach for all this."

"I'm going to enjoy hurting you." Onyx retorts.

"See there?" Choppa asks, "You're fitting in just fine."

Onyx charges at Choppa and opens with an array of punches. Choppa blocks all of them with his forearms. After a kick from Onyx, Choppa retaliates by grabbing Onyx's head.

"My turn." Choppa says.

He throws Onyx into the air and hits him with a left hook, sending Onyx flying across the ring. Onyx lands on his hands and flips onto his feet. Onyx runs to Choppa, who walks towards Onyx. Choppa tries to grapple Onyx, but Onyx vaults over Choppa. Onyx hits Choppa's back with a palm strike, then a right jab, followed by a left jab. Onyx stares at his fist as they seem to be doing no damage to Choppa. Choppa turns around and smashes Onyx with his outstretched arm. Onyx blocks, but is still sent flying to the edge of the ring.

Choppa grabs Onyx's shoulder and throws him to the other side of the ring, denting the metal railings surrounding it. Onyx opens his eyes to see Choppa charging at him. Onyx quickly dashes out of the way of Choppa slam, leaving him to smash through the railing. Choppa swings his left arm, but Onyx ducks underneath. Before Onyx can react, he is met with Choppa's foot. Choppa then tackles Onyx and carries him as he runs across the ring. Onyx escapes by elbowing Choppa's shoulder twice, causing Choppa to toss Onyx. Onyx lands on his hands and backflips off of them onto his hands just as Choppa jumps into the air. Choppa punches the ground as he lands, smashing through the railing due to Onyx, rolling out of the way.

Onyx grabs Choppa with a full nelson, but Choppa grabs Onyx and throws him off, slamming Onyx onto the ground. Onyx kicks his legs upwards into Choppa's stomach and lands on his hands and knees. As Onyx gets up, he looks at Choppa. Specifically, the hand that is placed over his stomach. Like all armor, Choppa's muscle protected him but the joints were weak. Onyx furrows his in concentration as he looks at Choppa's stomach. Onyx then looks away Choppa's stomach to each of his shoulders. The right one, the one Onyx elbowed twice, was hanging slightly lower than the left. Choppa, who was following Onyx's eyes roars before charging.

Onyx ducks under Choppa's arm and jabs his side twice, causing Choppa to roar in pain. Choppa swings his left arm, but Onyx ducks underneath and hits him in the stomach with his left fist, causing Choppa to growl in pain. Onyx dashes behind Choppa, who turns and swings, but Onyx leans back. Choppa swings his other arm, but Onyx catches his arm under his left armpit and jabs Choppa's armpit with his fingertips. Choppa swings his left arm, but Onyx backs up and kicks Choppa in the stomach. While Choppa clutches his stomach, Onyx wraps his arms around Choppa's waist and slams him onto the ground.

Onyx, still on top of Choppa, hits him in the face with a right hook, then a left hook. Choppa raises his right arm to retaliate, but Onyx catches it and jabs Choppa's inner elbow with his fingertips. Onyx continues to punch Choppa's face with alternating hooks. Acid Bog and the rest of the crowd back away at Onyx's brutality. Choppa had long since gone limp, but Onyx continued bombarding his face with right hooks, albeit slower the more he did. What used to be two punches per second, slowed to a punch every other second.

Bog's eyes widen as Onyx didn't stop, wouldn't stop, maybe even couldn't stop. He was unleashing all of his anger. Finally ready to finish it, Onyx raises his hand with his fingers extended like a blade.

"Onyx!" Anna calls from a hole in the ceiling.

* * *

 **Damn, what a-**

 ***ring***

 **Excuse me one moment.**

 **Yes?**

 ** _We're gonna need a new character._**

 **You want to include what?**

 ** _Oh, we need a new character._**

 **Absolutely not! Put the character is in the next part of the Rider Trilogy then.**

 ** _That doesn't make any sense._**

 **I don't care if it doesn't make sense. Do it, or I'll have you in violation of your contract.**

 ***beep***

 **You were saying. Oh, were not done?**

 **Okay, moving on...**

* * *

Onyx turns his head to glance at Anna, Ruby and Iris from through the hole. They all furrow their brow in disapproval.

"You shouldn't be here." Onyx says, his voice harsher than usual, "You shouldn't see this."

Onyx lowers his arm, breathing heavily as the three girls drop down.

"It's over." Anna states.

Anna walks beside Onyx.

"We're going home." She demands.

Onyx looks at Anna before rising off of Choppa. Ruby hands Onyx the Shard of the Riders, which he places in the slot on his belt. As the four begin to leave, Onyx slightly limping and clutching his side, Bog and his men stand in their way. They didn't want to lose their newest best fighter who just showed up and started beating Bog's men to near death states.

"Cooperate." Onyx demands, releasing his side, "Or you're next."

"Yeah, sure." Bog says, with a fake smile, "Cooperate."

Bog steps out of the way, but his men draw their weapons.

"Who's first?" Onyx asks.

* * *

 **Okay, serious talk. RWBY: A Rider's Legacy didn't achieve as well as RWBY: Ghosts of Onyx. RWBY: Ghost of Onyx would had about 7k views when it finished. RWBY: A Rider's Legacy has 1300 at the time I am writing. I think that was because of the pacing. RWBY: Age of Chaos is going back to the original roots, with a slower pace, building up to a climactic battle, instead of Onyx vs. Umbra every other chapter.**


	5. No Hope Left

**No Hope Left**

* * *

 _Onyx enters the Sage's home with a sheathed katana in hand. He enters the dinning room, where Anna is sitting at the table. Onyx hits besides her and places the weapon on the table._

 _"It's yours." Onyx states._

 _"My own sword..." Anna says._

 _"Like it?" Onyx asks._

 _"It's beautiful." Anna says as she lifts the katana, "May I?"_

 _"Not here." Onyx says, "You'll have ample opportunity soon enough, Anna."_

 _Anna pulls the blade out slightly, examining the runes on the blade._

 _"What's this inscription?" Anna asks._

 _"An old Riders' motto." Onyx answers, "'When the going gets tough, the tough go riding'. Used swords like this once myself. But this one's better... much better._

 _Anna looks at Onyx._

 _"Let's try it out, then." Anna suggests as she pushes the blade back into its sheath._

* * *

 **Present Day**

* * *

Qrow slashes through one of the Atlesian Knights and then chuckles.

"And what is so funny, Qrow?" Winter asks.

"Just that ever since Umbra's been in control, he's done a good job at keeping the Grimm away." Qrow explains, "With this much panic, you would think Grimm activity would increase, but it's the opposite."

"We can focus on the benefits of Umbra's rule later." Ironwood says, "Right now we need to regroup with the rest of the Resistance."

* * *

Onyx stands on the edge of a rooftop, with Anna a good distance behind him. Iris and Ruby give the two some distance so they aren't in the way.

"If this gets violent, do not interfere." Iris warns.

"But-" Ruby begins.

"It's not like we would stand a chance anyway." Iris comments.

* * *

Umbra sits at Ozpin's desk as he contacts a representatives of each of the councils of the three other kingdoms.

"Councils of Remnant, thank you so much for joining me." Umbra says, "I believe the next few minutes are going to be very enlightening for all of us.

* * *

"You found me." Onyx states with a scowl, "I guess I should congratulate you."

Onyx's voice is dripping with sarcasm.

"I was trained by the best." Anna responds.

"You being here doesn't change _anything_." Onyx says, "I'm still not going back."

"And I'll still change your mind." Anna retorts.

Anna begins to approach Onyx.

"Come with us." Anna says, "We can stop Umbra, together."

Onyx looks up from the street and towards Anna.

"Please." Anna pleads.

Onyx turns towards Anna and begins walking towards her. Onyx surprises everyone by hitting Anna with a left hook. Anna stumbles backwards and looks back at Onyx with a shocked expression. Anna then furrows her brow in concentration and charges. Anna goes for a right hook, but Onyx blocks with his elbow and counters with a right knee to the stomach. Anna tries to elbow Onyx, but he blocks with his left forearm, grabs her wrist and elbows her side. Onyx goes for a right uppercut, but Anna blocks with both arms. Onyx hits her forearms with a left hook followed by another right uppercut, breaking Anna's guard. Anna tries to hit Onyx with a left uppercut, but he ducks and grabs Anna's waist. Onyx charges forward and slams her into the ground. Anna kicks Onyx off of her, but when she tries to get up, she sees that her left arm is cuffed to one of the pipes connected to the venting system on the roof.

Onyx holds Anna's sword in his right hand as Anna struggles against the cuffs. When Anna sees Onyx holding her sword, she instinctively looks at her empty sheath.

"Empress Swallow." Anna calls the name of her weapon.

"The cuffs work on a timer." Onyx explains as he throws Empress Swallow to the other side of the roof, "By the time they unlock, I will be long gone."

Onyx jumps off the edge of the roof.

"Onyx!" Anna calls, "Don't end the revolution before it has a chance to start."

* * *

Silicon stabs into one of the Atlesian Knights with his spear, swinging the Knight into another. Camo stabs into an Atlesian Knight with his sword, before throwing it into the head of the last Atlesian Knight in the room. Light walks into the room and towards his two brothers.

"The mansion is falling." Light states, "We have to head to the rendezvous point."

The Ghosts nod before opening portals.

* * *

Weiss sees Winter on the balcony near the stairs to the second floor.

"Winter!" Weiss calls.

Yang punches into an Atlesian Knight before turning towards the two sisters. Qrow hops over the railing and lands on top of an Atlesian Knight, crushing it beneath his feet.

"Go." Qrow orders, "Winter and I will buy you some time."

Winter nods before leveling her blade before engaging more Atlesian Knights.

Blake heads towards the exit, followed shortly by Yang. Weiss opens her mouth to say something.

"Go, Weiss." Winter says with a warm smile, "I will be right behind you."

Weiss nods before running towards the exit.

* * *

When the three girls regroup, they find Ironwood trying to contact troops with his scroll.

"We need to leave." Ironwood states.

"But my sister and-" Weiss begins to protest.

"Will meet us at the rendezvous point." Ironwood interrupts, "The Ghosts are already there."

An explosion occurs near the second floor, and Nora and Ren jump out of the hole created in the wall.

"Did you guys see Jaune or Pyrrha?" Nora asks.

"No." Yang answers.

Ironwood shakes his head.

* * *

"So that is what I'm offering." Umbra says, "The Riders need a home and we have chosen Vale. You may run your kingdoms as you always have, only now... you are under our 'protection'. Agree and my army disengages. Oppose me and your kingdom will fall into a darkness that will never end."

The representatives talk amongst themselves before addressing Umbra.

"There's no way I'm turning my people over to some-" The representative of Mistral begins before being stabbed by Amaranth, who is posing as insurance.

The other representatives flinch at the sound of his screams.

"It appears Mistral has made their choice." Umbra says, "Do consider my offer. You have until sunrise."

* * *

Onyx kneels down in front his grave, thinking of all the people he killed when he bombarded Vale.

"Don't end the revolution before it has a chance to start." Onyx repeats.

He turns to see Anna, half of the cuff still on her wrist, in level two of her Verto, and her weapon retrieved, Ruby, and Iris approaching him.

"I expected you to go further." Iris comments.

"There's no point running." Onyx states, "If I really wanted to escape, I'd just go into the Shadow Zone."

"So what are you doing?" Anna asks.

"I don't know." Onyx says.

"We saw how angry you were." Iris states, "If you really want to release that anger, why don't you turn it on Umbra?"

"I've fought Umbra enough times." Onyx states, "I can't beat him."

"So that's it then?!" Anna asks.

"I'm done." Onyx says as he holds the Shard of Riders in his hand.

Onyx then chuckles.

"If the Guardians weren't an issue, I'd just shatter this and save everyone." Onyx admits.

"And kill yourself?" Anna asks.

"What do I have to live for?" Onyx responds.

"What happened to the Onyx we used to know?" Anna asks.

Before anyone can react, Onyx turns around and blasts Anna.

"He's not here anymore." Onyx says.

Anna charges at Onyx and hits him with a right hook, followed by a left hook, then a right uppercut, and a left knee. Anna finishes with a right overhand punch, knocking Onyx backwards. Onyx backflips and lands.

"Is that the best you can do?!" Onyx taunts, "You think that will stop me?!"

Anna grits her teeth as she charges her aura into Empress Swallow. The runes on the blade light up in a scarlet red. Empress Swallow, unlike Dark Sympathy, can channel the power of Verto to prevent the user from swinging the sword with enough strength to break it on impact. This is why Onyx said Anna's sword was better than his.

Anna slashes Onyx with the blade as he charges, knocking him off balance for her second swing, which knocks Onyx into the air. Anna then stabs her blade at Onyx, sending him crashing through multiple grave stones. Onyx groans before being crushed by a statue Anna lifted with her Aliquam. Anna smashes Onyx three more times, then chucks the statue away. She slowly approaches Onyx.

"You won't win unless you can do what is necessary." Onyx states, "Can you do it?! CAN YOU?!"

Anna grits her teeth as she flips the katana around so the blade faces downwards and lifts the blade into the air.

"Finish it." Onyx says as he closes his eyes.

Anna brings the blade downwards, but stops just a hair away from Onyx's neck.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Anna asks, with hostility in her voice as she sheaths her blade.

Anna grabs Onyx by his collar and pulls him up to her level.

"But you're not getting off that easy!" Anna says while Onyx scowls, "You'll live with the consequences of what you've done."

"No." Onyx argues, "You must kill me. I'm the one responsible for all this death and destruction. I deserve it!"

"Which is why you're going to help make up for it." Anna states.

Anna releases Onyx and walks back to Ruby and Iris. Onyx activates level two of his Verto.

"Coward." Onyx growls as he follows Anna, "Are you too weak to take your vengeance?!"

Onyx grabs Anna's shoulder. She turns around and hits Onyx with a powerful right hook, sending Onyx flying. Anna then fires a small blast from her finger, striking the Shard of the Riders. Onyx roars in pain before passing out. While the Shard of the Riders wasn't destroyed, his bond to it makes attacking the Shard directly very effective.

"Don't push it." Anna warns.

* * *

As Ironwood, the three members of Team RWBY and the two members of Team JNPR make their way through the city of Vale to the rendezvous point a crimson portal opens on front of them. The six draw their weapons and wait for something to exit. Ironwood steps forward as Umbra steps out.

"Hello, human." Umbra says, "Nice to finally see me, isn't it."

"Umbra?!" Ironwood says, never getting a chance to see him until now.

"Your allies are with me." Umbra states, "And there alive. For now."

"Release them." Ren demands, "Or I shall-"

Ironwood put up his hand to signal for Ren to stop.

"What do you want?" Ironwood asks.

"You." Umbra answers, "Lay down your weapon and surrender to me, or you and rest of your race will pay the price."

Ironwood closes his eyes and exhales before laying his revolver onto the ground.

"Ironwood, what are you doing?!" Yang asks.

"General, no!" Weiss argues.

"I can't let our friends suffer." Ironwood states.

"So noble." Umbra says sarcastically, "They'll sing songs about you when you're gone, human."

Ironwood furrows his brow.

"Come now." Umbra orders before walking back into the portal.

Ironwood closes his eyes and sighs before opening them and following Umbra. He stops directly in front of the portal and turns to the teenagers.

"This isn't over." Ironwood states.

Ironwood enters the portal, which closes behind him.

* * *

"Fools." Onyx says, "For what I have done, you should execute me."

"I do not understand your desire for death." Iris states, "If one regrets one's actions, one should be willing to make restitution."

"I'm not about to debate this with you." Onyx retorts, "I deserve to be dead. I helped destroy this entire world. All those people died because of me."

"No." Ruby says, "Silicon had a read on your aura levels. Umbra transferred some of his into you, re-activating the fragment you absorbed."

"What?!" Onyx asks, "Then I didn't... It doesn't matter. I'm still the one who let him do it. In my heart, I'm guilty of murder. I'm going to stay here."

"What _you_ want is irrelevant!" Iris argues.

"I will _never_ forgive you for this." Onyx states.

"I've seen your past," Ruby says, "and know your pain."

"No one knows my pain." Onyx states, "Certainly not a human."

* * *

"If Jaune or Pyrrha are harmed, there is no place on Remnant where Umbra will be safe from me." Ren threatens.

"I'm not waiting around for that to happen." Yang states, "I'm going after them."

"Wait." Weiss orders, "This isn't some thug, terrorist organization, robot, or Rider we're dealing with. It's Umbra. The five of us aren't experienced enough or equipped to-"

Weiss is interrupted by the screeching of another portal opening.

"What now?!" Yang asks.

"Might be Umbra looking to finish the job." Weiss says as she draws Myrtenaster, "On guard, team."

Everyone else draw their weapons but lower them when they see who exits the portal. Even their expressions change to that of happiness when Onyx steps out of the portal. There is nothing but sheer determination on his face.

"I think we just got a lot better equipped." Yang comments as the others exit the portal.


	6. Last Mission

**Last Mission**

* * *

 **World of Riders: Deus**

* * *

 **It's been a while since I had one of these.** **Deus** **is the second in command of the Guardian army. He was the second Guardian to ever appear. Don't bother looking back, you'll never "find" him.** **Deus** **is the one responsible for the blood red portals that the Guardians and Cultis Ex Ipsis members without Chaos Aura use to travel. Like Prodromus,** **Deus** **is content with sitting on the sidelines, commanding his troops from afar. Don't let that fool you,** **Deus** **is a powerhouse in combat. Deus is a quiet individual, rarely speaking. When Deus does speak it is usually in short sentences.** **Sometimes he doesn't even finish his sentences.** **The only exceptions are during serious conversations. During the Shadow War, Deus fought alongside the other Guardians until he was put into stasis like the other Guardians.**

* * *

"What do mean you're done?!" Yang yells.

"I'm going to help you get your leader back." Onyx states, "Then I'm all done helping you."

"You can't be-" Ruby begins.

"We should head to the rendezvous point." Onyx interrupts.

Instead of teleporting, Onyx and the others continue walking. Ruby speeds up so she is next to Onyx, slowing her speed to match his.

"You didn't mean that did you?" Ruby asks.

"What do I have to gain by helping you?" Onyx answers.

"I just thought that what we do, we do for Remnant and its people." Ruby says, "Their safety comes first. Even Onyx Rider would agree with that.

"I'm not that Onyx Rider." Onyx says, "Not anymore."

* * *

The group arrives at the rendezvous point, an old warehouse in the center of Vale. Onyx is greeted by his wolf, Ebony.

* * *

 **Not gonna lie, forgot she was in the story.**

* * *

"Hey, girl." Onyx says.

Ebony happily licks Onyx's face as he pets her.

"How did you convince him to return?" Silicon asks.

"We may have fought a bit." Anna admits, "A lot."

Onyx looks at the Shard of the Riders which he is twirling in his hands.

"One last ride." Onyx says to himself.

Onyx places the Shard of the Riders on his belt and then stands up.

"I managed to activate the security grid before we left." Silicon states, "It's aura dampening field is set to target Chaos Aura which means we can't teleport inside. Scrolls have been compromised. Change your Communications Unit to the frequency 123.4,77.2"

Onyx adjusts the frequency of his earpiece to match the one Silicon said.

"Silicon, I have to get inside the manor with the grid still on so no one can follow." Onyx says.

"An explosion on the roof where the lasers are least dense could momentarily disrupt the grid, Onyx." Silicon explains, "If you are moving fast enough, there is a chance that you will access the manor undetected."

"How much of a chance?" Onyx asks.

"Twenty-eight percent." Silicon answers.

"Not bad." Onyx comments.

"Not bad?!" Weiss repeats, "There has to be a safer option."

"Shouldn't your security system be able to recognize you?" Blake asks.

"No, since Umbra now has access to Night's copied semblances, he can copy our appearance, voices, and aura." Onyx states, "The system is designed to attack everything to prevent this."

"That's stupid." Weiss responds, "But I can't think of a safer alternative."

"Thanks for the escort." Onyx says, "I'll take it from here."

Onyx creates a construct of a winged jet pack and takes off towards the mansion.

* * *

Ironwood steps out of the portal behind Umbra. He tackles Umbra onto the ground. Umbra creates a construct of a blade on his right forearm, but Ironwood forces his arm onto the floor. Ironwood elbows Umbra head before drawing his revolver, which he secretly recovered before enter the portal. Ironwood shoots the construct until it shatters. Finally bored of Ironwood's hopeless attempt to engage him, Umbra grabs Ironwood with his left arm and throws him off, causing Ironwood to drop his gun. Umbra rolls over and punches Ironwood in the stomach before rising to his feet.

"Like the rest of your race, weak and undisciplined."

Umbra grabs Ironwood's head and throws him into the wall.

"Human, you are no Onyx Rider." Umbra states.

* * *

"Entering drop zone, Onyx." Silicon says over the COM as Onyx flies above the mansion.

The missile pods built into the roof deploy and fire at Onyx. Onyx dodges out of the way while dive bombing towards the roof.

"Goodbye for now, Silicon." Onyx says.

"The probability of successfully accomplishing this maneuver is less than eight percent, Onyx." Silicon states.

"Then you better wish me luck." Onyx responds.

"Good luck, Onyx." Silicon says.

Thanks." Onyx responds.

Onyx fires a blast through the roof disrupting the security grid. Onyx then dive bombs into the hole, rolling on the ground to soften his landing.

"I need a new security system." Onyx says to himself.

Onyx enters his room where the Book of the Riders is resting on the nightstand to the right of his bed. Onyx grabs the book and attaches it to the left side of his belt.

* * *

Umbra contacts Atlas and Vacou.

"The deal has changed." Umbra states, "For too long Vale has held itself up as a symbol of hope to the world. A place of dreams, excess and greed. No more. Tonight the Cultis Ex Ipsis will show the world Vale's true face as it is reborn in darkness. And as with all births, there will be pain. The police cannot help you, your hunters cannot help you. Even your General Ironwood cannot help you. Submit to my rule or become a remnant of history."

* * *

Qrow and Winter kneel down back to back with their arms restrained behind their backs and Atlesian Knights surrounded them. Winter's COM begins to beep quietly in her ear.

"Qrow!" Winter whispers so the Atlesian Knights don't notice.

"What is it, Ice Queen?" Qrow asks.

"Get my COM." Winter orders.

"I don't take orders from you." Qrow says.

"Just do it." Winter demands.

Qrow groans as he maneuvers his restrained arms and presses the button to activate the COM.

"Keep your COM active." Onyx says from over the COM, "Silicon is tracking your exact location."

"Figure a way out of here, 'specialist'?" Qrow whispers.

"No," Winter responds, "Onyx is coming."

"I don't know what you heard on that radio," Qrow whispers, "but Onyx is not-"

Qrow is interrupted by Onyx smashing through the roof and crushing an Atlesian Knight under him. Onyx hits one with alternating hooks before it can shoot, dashes to another and punches straight through its chest, dashes to a third and knocks its head off with a right, and destroys the last on with a spin kick.

"Not coming, huh." Winter says as Onyx approaches.

"Thought you gave up?" Qrow states as Onyx breaks the restraints with a construct of a dagger.

"This is my last mission." Onyx responds.

Onyx hands the two their weapons.

"Umbra has taken Ironwood to Beacon." Onyx states, "Make your way to the rendezvous point. I will contend with Umbra."

"You're going to fight him, again?!" Winter asks, "You won't win."

"I don't plan on winning." Onyx states, "Just buying some time."

Onyx then activates his COM

"Silicon, I've found Qrow and Winter." Onyx says, "Is everyone accounted for."

"Negative." Silicon says, "We are still missing Mercury, Emerald, Jaune, and Pyrrha."

Onyx groans before deactivating his COM.

"Let's hope they're with Ironwood." Qrow says.

* * *

Emerald and Mercury walk across the halls of the Temple of the Riders with Deus in front of them,

"That is the resistance rendezvous point." Mercury says.

"We should go in, and be your eyes on the inside." Emerald suggests, hesitation evident in her voice.

Deus makes a note of that hesitation, but does not act.

"We already have eyes on the inside." Deus states.

"You do?" Emerald asks.

"Who?" Mercury follows up.

* * *

Penny sits on a crate in the warehouse. Her normally green eyes briefly flash Prodromus' iconic yellowy orange, before returning to their usual color.


	7. Saving a Rebellion

**Saving a Rebellion**

* * *

Onyx flies towards Beacon while avoiding all patrolling airships.

* * *

Ironwood seats Umbra at the other side of Ozpin's desk, which he is sitting at.

"There is a version of this conversation where you get to go back to your kingdom and lead your army. Life as you know it will go on." Umbra says, "You have no idea what you're up against here."

"Really?" Ironwood asks, "What's the other version of this conversation? The one where you kill me now. Does it matter? If I cooperate, I'll just die with the rest when your Pillars of the Riders are recharged."

"What's your preference?" Umbra asks, "I'm going to ask you this once: Where is Onyx Rider?"

* * *

Onyx actives level two of his Verto and crashes through the window of Beacon Tower. Onyx knees Umbra into a portal leading him into the volcano where Umbra first awakened.

"Come on!" Onyx yells as he opens another portal, this one goes to the warehouse.

Onyx then activates his COM.

"Silicon, use my scroll as a beacon, find Pyrrha, Jaune, Mercury, and Emerald." Onyx orders.

"It'll give away your location." Silicon warns.

"I'm at Beacon, my location is already compromised." Onyx states.

After a while, Silicon speaks up.

"That doesn't make sense." Silicon says.

"What is it?" Onyx asks.

"Jaune and Pyrrha are below Beacon." Silicon states.

"The Vault." Onyx says.

Onyx enters the elevator and makes his way down towards the Vault. Once inside he sees Amber lying on the floor. Onyx checks her pulse.

"Guess her attacker died and the full power of the Fall Maiden returned." Onyx says, "Too bad Umbra got to her before she could use it."

Onyx continues walking until he reaches the pods that were originally designed to keep Amber alive and transfer her aura. Umbra repurposed them as prisons for Jaune and Pyrrha. Onyx opens the pods. Their expression are varied, Jaune has one of anger and Pyrrha has one of relief.

"Why are you here?" Jaune asks, his voice was seeping with anger.

"You're welcome." Onyx says with equal hostility.

"Answer the question." Jaune demands, "I thought you gave up. Couldn't live with the fact that this is all your fault."

"Jaune!" Pyrrha calls, "Now is not the time."

"It's the perfect time." Onyx counters, "After this I will be done. So be happy I'm saving you when I only agreed to get Ironwood. Which I did already, so I can leave right now and my mission will still be complete."

Jaune and Pyrrha glance at each other.

"Stay close to me." Onyx orders, "I'm your best chance for survival."

"How ironic." Jaune comments.

* * *

The three make their way through Beacon towards the locker rooms.

"I expected to find more of Umbra's top men here." Pyrrha comments.

"They would be in the Temple of the Riders, Umbra's mobile fortress in the sky." Onyx states.

Onyx sends out a small shockwave of energy overloading all the lockers, forcing them to open. The three look around for Jaune and Pyrrha's weapons.

"Over here!" Pyrrha calls.

Onyx and Jaune walk towards Pyrrha, in two adjacent lockers are their respective weapons. Once armed, Onyx opens a portal.

"Go," Onyx orders, "I'll find Emerald and Mercury."

* * *

Emerald and Mercury continue walking with Deus. They arrive to a empty circular room where Prodromus is standing, commanding his army.

"Are we ready to engage the humans?" Deus asks.

"No." Prodromus answers.

Deus nods and turns towards Emerald. In an instant his staff is impaling her. Emerald opens her mouth to speak, but blood is the only thing that comes out.

"That was your left lung." Deus states.

Emerald begins to cough out blood as more blood leaks out of her wound.

"You are hesitant to help us." Deus says, "Could it be that you are actually considering joining the resistance?"

Deus removes his blade from her chest, leaving Emerald in the growing pool of her own blood.

"You didn't show any hesitation." Deus says, "Even now."

Mercury stands at a distance watching the scene breaking out before him.

"Do you not care that we are going to destroy your entire race?" Deus asks.

Mercury tightens his unconsciously made fists.

"I'm not stupid." Mercury says, "I know we can't beat you. If you can provide me with a guarantee that I will be safe from the Pillars of the Riders, I will continue to help you. If not, kill me now."

Deus says nothing as he sheaths his staff. Deus then opens a portal beside him.

"Take the body." Deus says, "Tell them you were attacked."

Mercury nods and looks at Emerald, chocking on her own blood. Mercury grabs Emerald's weapon and converts it into a sickle. Emerald looks at Mercury with pleading eyes, but Mercury's are emotionless. He raises the sickle and stabs Emerald with it, speeding up the process of her death.

* * *

Mercury arrives at the warehouse, covered in Emerald's blood, carrying her body on his arms. Weiss is the first to notice but covers her mouth.

"What happened?" Winter asks.

"A Guardian." Is all Mercury says before laying Emeralsd's body down on a crate and walking away.

"Onyx." Silicon calls into the COM, "Emerald and Mercury are accounted for."

A crimson portal opens and Onyx walks out, seemingly upset.

"That's stupid." Onyx says.

"What's stupid?" Ruby asks.

Onyx ignores and continues talking to seemingly no one.

"You're telling me you don't even know how the Book of the Riders works because you've never used it before?" Onyx asks, "Then how do you know that it can turn back time."

Light notices that the Shard of the Riders is glowing brighter than usual.

"Onyx is talking to Lux." Light informs.

 _"I know because I designed it that way." Lux says._

"And you never tested it." Onyx adds.

 _"I didn't need to." Lux states, "I know it will work."_

"Except it _won't_ because the book doesn't consider this situation worthy of its use." Onyx retorts.

 _"I can not control the Book of the Riders."_ _Lux states._

Onyx groans and opens a portal.

"You're leaving already?" Anna asks.

"No." Onyx answers, "We're leaving. I know a place that is fitting for holding an army. Because it did during on point in time."

* * *

Umbra, after recovering from his lava bath walks through the brig of Ironwood's airship. He looks at the prisoners held in the ship; Eclipse agents, including Flint, and criminals, Roman Torchwick and Neopolitan. The latter of which was captured shortly after Prodromus gained control of Ironwood's ship. Umbra deactivates all the doors and the prisoners exit.

"I am Umbra." Umbra introduces, "I come seeking help with a problem I believe you've all familiar with. The Rider."

Roman begins laughing.

"Have I said something entertaining?" Umbra asks.

"Umbra," Roman calls, "I speak for all of us when I say thank you for opening our cells, but your problem is just that. Yours."

"Yeah, yours." Flint says, "As in not ours."

Umbra blasts Flint into the wall.

"That was regrettable." Cyclone, an Eclipse mercenary comments.

Cyclone is bald, tattooed, and wears orange robes. Over his robe is a white cloak.

"We don't take orders from you." Teal Aquamarine, another Eclipse mercenary says.

"By morning, Remnant will be under the control of the Cultis Ex Ipsis." Umbra states, "Help me, and there will be a place for you."

"And by help you, you mean kill the Rider?" Roman asks.

"Alive or dead is no matter to me." Umbra states, "Whoever brings me the Rider, will be rewarded with their own piece of Remnant to do whatever they please. So do we have a deal?"

* * *

 **Emerald and Amber are dead.**

 **BTW they weren't part of the 5 on the kill list.**

 **Which has expanded to 10. And that does not include deaths we've already seen.**


	8. The Choice

**The Choice**

* * *

The Resistance exit Onyx's portal inside the Umbra base in Menagerie, which was repaired. "Where are we?" Jaune asks.

"Menagerie." Silicon answers.

"I guess you could say this is where we were born." Onyx states, "The Ghosts repaired the facility to be used as our headquarters before the mansion came into play."

"This facility is massive, spanning the entire island with multiple levels." Silicon states, "It easily has enough room to store an army."

"Silicon, install the antivirus to ensure Prodromus cannot hack our systems." Ironwood orders.

"Yes, sir." Silicon responds.

* * *

Onyx walks across the empty streets of Vale. Suddenly he is blasted by an explosive flare, knocking Onyx into an abandoned delivery truck. Onyx turns to the direction of the shot to see Flint fire a fire dust tipped arrow. Flint's arrow hits the truck, Onyx rolls out of the way of the exploding truck. Onyx then breaks off into a sprint, still tired from his rescue mission. Flint follows.

"Hello, Onyx." Umbra voice echoes throughout Vale, "I hope you are not offended that I sought outside help."

Onyx dodges another shot from an explosive flare.

"You're an annoyance," Umbra states, "But hardly worth my individual attention. Enjoy the reunion."

Flint fires another fire dust tipped arrow, but Onyx rolls out of the way. They reach a bridge. Finally ready to act, Onyx backflips, allowing Flint to pass him. Flint turns around, but Onyx is faster and kicks him off of the bridge. Neo suddenly drops on top of Onyx, pinning him to the ground.

"Hello, little Rider." Roman yells from the distance.

Neo tries to stab Onyx with the blade hidden in her parasol, but Onyx catches it, the tip millimeters away from his face. Neo then backflips, bringing Onyx with her as she throws him off of the bridge, but Onyx uses his Aliquam to levitate back onto the bridge.

Neo drop kicks Onyx and backflips off of him. Onyx is forced into the ground, and slides across it. Once he stops, Onyx rises just as Neo jumps onto his back, chocking him with the closed parasol. Onyx jumps onto his back, smashing Neo into the ground, then flips off of his hands and back onto his feet.

"What did Umbra promise you?" Onyx asks, "What am I worth?"

Roman, who just caught up to them answers.

"The powerful Mr. Umbra is going to make me king." Roman says, "With my own piece of the world."

Neo and Roman lunge, but they are hit by balls of dust that explode, originating from Cyclone. Cyclone then fires a blast at Onyx, but he runs out of the way. Onyx fires a blast back at Cyclone, but it is blocked by a wall of fire, curtesy of Ash's gauntlets, another Eclipse mercenary. Ash had blond hair with red highlights. His body was covered in Grimm inspired armor.

"Back off, barbecue boy and caped baldy." Roman says, "He's ours."

Roman gestures towards himself and Neo.

"Big words coming from a dead guy." Ash retorts.

Ash fires a stream of fire at Neo and Roman. Neo jumps out of the way and tackles Ash. Cyclone blasts Neo off of Ash before turning his attention towards Roman.

Onyx watches as his enemies turn on each other. Onyx turns when he hears grunting to see Flint climbing up a rope from a grapnel arrow. Flint gets back on the bridge and readies an arrow.

"Good to see you again, Rider." Flint says, "Let's play."

Flint fires a fire dust tipped arrow, but Onyx jumps backwards. Flint fires two standard arrows then two fire dust tipped arrows. Onyx dodges all four but is hit by a fifth arrow. Onyx is set sprawling across the floor. Flint readies another arrow for the kill, but Onyx blasts him sending Flint off of the bridge, again. Onyx begins walking away but is hit by the force of Ash's gauntlet, set on wind dust. Onyx smashes into the front of an abandoned taxi. Onyx groans as he rises, smashed glass falling off of him. The five after his head begin to approach him, seemingly over their internal feud.

"Enough!" Onyx says, "I'm done."

Onyx steps forward.

"Flint, I'm yours." Onyx says.

Flint chuckles.

"Sorry, suckers." Flint taunts, "This prize's going to the archer."

Flint is blasted by Roman's cane. Flint smashes into the wall of a building before collapses onto the ground.

"I don't think so." Roman comments.

"Looks like you're the winner, Torchwick." Onyx says.

Ash uses his gauntlets to send Roman flying into the air and into a car behind them. Neo begins slashing at Ash, who backs away to avoid damage. Roman rises to his hands and knees, but is blasted into the wall by Cyclone. Cyclone begins making his way towards Onyx, but Flint shoots him with a fire dust tinted arrow, sending Cyclone flying.

"I think it's time to kill the competition." Flint taunts.

"Assuming the competition doesn't kill you first." Cyclone retorts.

"Almost too easy." Onyx says as he begins walking away.

Onyx enters an alley way but is stopped by a voice.

"Going somewhere?" Aquamarine asks.

Aquamarine, now equipped with armor matching Ash's but with a helmet leans on the wall. Onyx begins charging a blast in his right hand.

"I'm unarmed." Aquamarine states, "Just wanna talk. They can beat each other all they want. I don't take orders from Umbra. Understand?"

"No, I don't understand." Onyx responds.

"Umbra wants you, and he offers what?" Aquamarine asks, "A piece of Remnant?! If I were a landowner I may have taken him up on that deal. So the friend of my friend... Understand me now?"

Onyx then realizes who Aquamarine is and nods.

* * *

 **I would tell you, but you're gonna have to read VIRG for that.**

* * *

Onyx, in handcuffs and held at gun point by Aquamarine, walks in Beacon's courtyard, where Umbra, Deus, and Prodromus are waiting. Aquamarine pushes Onyx onto his knees.

"Impressive," Umbra comments, "I was expecting a body, but one so... alive. This is indeed a wonderful prize."

"Hate to disappoint." Onyx says as he rises to his feet, "This is a prize you're gonna lose."

Onyx spreads his arms and breaks the cuffs. Onyx then creates a construct of a staff whilst activating level two of his Chaos Verto.

"Do either of you actually think you will leave here alive?" Umbra asks.

"Actually," Aquamarine says as he walks beside Umbra, "I believe one of us will."

Aquamarine turns his gun on Onyx.

"I'm a gambling man, Onyx." Aquamarine states, "And as any good gambler knows, there's some bets you just don't take. Umbra, I don't need the land, just make sure I don't die."

Onyx merely smirks.

"Didn't know getting played was so amusing." Aquamarine comments

"I needed to get to Umbra, and you brought me right to him." Onyx states, "Thank you."

Aquamarine's gun suddenly explodes, incapacitating him.

" _Now_... let's finish this." Onyx says.

Umbra ignores Onyx and gestures towards Prodromus. Prodromus creates a ball of energy to serve as a microphone.

* * *

"Guys, you need to see this!" Silicon calls.

Using the main computer, Silicon projects the Temple of the Riders entering the skies above the Menagerie. The entire Resistance gathers to watch

"This colony now enjoys the protection of the Cultis Ex Ipsis." Umbra's voice echoes from the Temple, "You have been liberated from the tyranny of the Human. But their huntsmen lackeys are here. You have one hour to bring these war criminals to us or your species will be vaporized."

"Those murdering..." Yang begins.

"We have to turn ourselves over to them." Blake blurts out, thinking of her family.

"Blake, no!" Ruby protests.

"We don't have a choice!" Blake argues.

"These guys are murderers." Weiss states, "They're gonna exterminate the Faunus no matter what you do!"

Onyx suddenly walks through the door.

"We do have a choice." Onyx says, "We can fight them. And keep fighting, until we can't fight anymore."

"I thought you were done?" Anna comments.

"Do you want my help or not?" Onyx asks.

"That thing is a fortress." Pyrrha states, "A frontal attack would be suicide."

"Who said anything about a frontal attack?" Onyx asks.


	9. Fall of Menagerie

**Fall of Menagerie**

* * *

Onyx sits on the bed of his quarters when hears a knock on the door.

"Open." Onyx orders.

The door opens and Anna stands in the doorway. Anna enters the room and sits beside Onyx.

"What made you come back?" Anna asks.

"Umbra is hunting me down." Onyx states, "Better to stay with the people who are engaging Umbra."

"So you still don't care?!" Anna shouts, "You're just doing this for yourself!"

Onyx glances at Anna.

"My reasoning doesn't matter." Onyx says, "I'm here now. We fight them. We stop them. Whatever it takes. However long it takes. We stop them."

Onyx gets leaving Anna in his room.

* * *

Umbra exits a portal inside the throne room of the Temple of the Riders. Amaranth enters the room and bows down to Umbra.

" **You summoned me?** " Amaranth asks.

" **I need you to watch over New Regno in my absence.** " Umbra says, " **I will led this battle due to your disability.** "

Amaranth nods as she rises.

"I wouldn't call it a disability." Amaranth mumbles to herself as she leaves.

Umbra rises from his chair and opens a portal to the home off the chieftain of the Menagerie.

* * *

Ghira Belladonna walks up to the portal that opened in front of his house.

"Who are you?" Ghira asks as Umbra exits the portal.

"I am Umbra." Umbra introduces, "Leader of the Cultis Ex Ipsis. Your time is up. Where are the huntsmen?"

"It's only been thirty minutes, and I don't know about any huntsmen." Ghira argues.

Umbra chuckles.

"How unfortunate." Umbra responds, "Your daughter is one of them. I thought you would keep a better eye on her."

"Blake?" Ghira says.

Umbra floats upwards and raises his arms to the side.

" **Prodromus!** " Umbra calls, " **Mobilize our forces.** Leave no Faunus alive."

Guardians exit the towers on the Temple of the Riders and drop down onto the surface, massacring the people.

* * *

"Umbra has mobilized his forces." Ironwood states.

"Then we act now." Onyx says, "Your forces will engage Umbra's army. Their first priority should be to defeat the enemy."

"Our first priority should be to defend civilians." Ironwood argues.

"We don't trade lives for victory." Anna says.

"No, but if we focus on defending civilians, we put ourselves at risk." Onyx argues, "We sacrifice for the greater good."

"Saving lives is the greater good." Anna retorts.

"Saving the Faunus on Menagerie or all Humans on Remnant." Onyx says, "You decide."

Onyx exits the base and floats upwards before dashing towards the Temple of the Riders.

* * *

Umbra sits on the throne of the Temple of the Riders, looking out of the red stained glass windows. He watches as Onyx smashes through the window and floats in front of the throne. Umbra stands up.

"I can no longer be reach by the likes of mere Riders." Umbra warns, "Do you really want taste my power?"

Onyx activates level two of his Verto.

"You are a fool to face me here." Umbra declares, "Vale is gone. There is nothing left to fight for. Join me as I cleanse this world and return it to greatness."

"Never." Onyx says.

"Then you will die." Umbra responds.

Umbra charges at Onyx and knees him, sending Onyx sliding backwards. Umbra warps behind Onyx and smacks him with his forearm, knocking Onyx to the side. Onyx backflips and slides to a halt. Onyx charges at Umbra while pouring most of his aura into his right hand. Onyx punches Umbra, but he blocks. Despite this, Umbra is still forced backwards. Onyx then hits Umbra with a spin kick. Umbra swings his fist downwards, but Onyx dodges. Umbra goes for a left hook, but Onyx ducks. Onyx then jumps into the air and hits Umbra with his charged overhand punch.

Onyx goes for a left jab, but Umbra warps out of the way. While the momentum of Onyx's punch forces him forward, Umbra, who is next to Onyx, elbows him in the back. Onyx crashes into the floor and bounces off of it. Umbra warps aboves Onyx and smacks him with his forearm, knocking Onyx back into the ground.

Onyx breaths heavily as he slowly rises to his feet. Due to the chaos from the Age of Chaos Umbra has brought, Umbra has been strengthened immensely. Onyx gets up and charges at Umbra, who just stands there. Onyx swings his right fist, but Umbra steps back. Onyx jumps into the air while spinning, kicking Umbra with each leg. Umbra blocks both kicks with his forearm. Onyx attacks with two right jabs. The first missed due to Umbra backing up, the second is blocked by Umbra's forearm. Onyx goes foe a left jab, but Umbra catches Onyx's fist. Umbra tightens his grip, crushing Onyx's hand. Umbra then kicks Onyx, sending out aura to boost his kick. Onyx tumbles across the ground.

Umbra charges and Onyx backflips out of the way of his of his right and left jab. Onyx jumps into the air but is hit by Umbra's right hook, which dispite blocking with his forearms, sent Onyx's flying. Onyx lands on his feet and Umbra charges again. Onyx strikes first with a right hook, but Umbra warps out of the way. Umbra stomps the ground behind Onyx sending a wave of aura out from beneath his feet. Onyx rolls out ofmthe way of the aura and Umbra warps again. Umbra reappears in front of Onyx and swings his right fist. Onyx front flips over Umbra, dodging the blow. Onyx channels his aura into his fist and brings it down on Umbra's head like a blade, but Umbra warps out of the way.

Umbra reappears in the air and slams the ground in front of Onyx, knocking him onto his back. Umbra grabs Onyx by his neck and holds him into the air. Umbra tightens hismgrip, causing Onyx to let out a scream as the pointed fingers of Umbra's gauntlet pierce his neck. Blood leaks out from the wounds and drip onto the floor. The moment the first drop hits the floor, the red markings in the Grimm bone designed floor begin to glow. The markings on the wall and ceiling follow until the entire structure is glowing. Suddenly a massive crimson light erupts from beneath Onyx engulfing the room.

* * *

Blake makes her way through the village with Sun on her tail.

"Blake," Sun calls, "where are you going?!"

Blake doesn't answers, she just keeps running until she arrives at her home. The door is blasted open. Blake runs inside to find the place torn to shreds.

* * *

The light dulls down. Everything seems the same, except for Onyx and Umbra. They are on opposite sides of the room. Onyx's body is covered with crimson energy, his eyes are glowing silver, and his hair is covered by black flames. Onyx looks down at his hands then back towards Umbra.

"Again?" Onyx asks.

Umbra growls then fires a blast at Onyx. The blast explodes on impact, but Onyx is unphased. Umbra recovers from,his moment of shock too late, during that time, Onyx charged a blast of his own, engulfing Umbra and forcing him out of the temple. Umbra crashes through two buildings before landing in the water. Umbra flies out of the water and fires two blasts at Onyx, who pursued him. Onyx dodges both with ease. Umbra fires a third blast, this one barely misses Onyx's left shoulder. Umbra fires a fourth blast, this one hits Onyx's shoulder, shatter the crimson energy around that shoulder and parts of his bicep and chest. The gap is soon replaced by another layer of crimson energy.

Umbra fires another blast, but Onyx blocks with a dome of crimson energy. The shockwave from the blasts affects the entire island. Glass shatters, people are knocked away, trees fall, and structures collapse.

* * *

Blake enters her father's study to find him crushed under one of the support columns. Blood is leaking from his chest and head. Blake instantly runs to her father's side.

"Dad!" She calls.

Ghira has no response.

Blake shakes her father but he doesn't react. Sun catches up to her.

"Blake, we need to go!" Sun urges.

Blake doesn't do anything. Tears begin to leak from her eyes as she kneels by her dead father.

* * *

As the smoke clears from Umbra's blast, Onyx is nowhere to be found. Umbra begins searching Onyx, who is charging up a blast to destroy the Temple of the Riders. Once he spots him, Umbra shoots Onyx in the back, sending Onyx flying. Onyx recovers but is immediately met with another beam, forcing Onyx into the ground. Umbra charges another beam expanding the crater Onyx landed in. Umbra begins to search for Onyx or his body. Onyx hides behind one of houses, waiting for his moment to strike.

* * *

From the distance, Penny watches the carnage. Her eyes fade to iconic yellowy orange of Prodromus as she begins walking towards the Belladonna family home.

* * *

Onyx, now in level two of his Verto hits Umbra with a right hook, enhanced by Verto boost. Onyx hits Umbra with a left hook also enhanced by Verto boost. Onyx hits Umbra with another right hook enhanced by Verto boost. Umbra backs away and fires at Onyx. Onyx dodges out of the way and hits Umbra with a left uppercut, aura surrounding his fist. Onyx then follows up with a right overhand punch, aura surrounding his fist. Aura surrounds Umbra's fist as he hits Onyx with a left hook. Onyx retaliates with a right hook, forcing Umbra back a bit. Onyx hits Umbra with a letf uppercut, aura still surrounding his fists. Onyx follows up with a left hook.

Umbra recovers from the hit and punches Onyx in the stomach causing him to spit out blood. Umbra then hits Onyx with a right hook to the face. Umbra follows up with a left hook.

* * *

Penny watches the sparks of crimson and black with purple energy as the two Riders clash. Penny's sword eject out of her back as she prepares them for a massive blast. The usually green energy also takes the color of Prodromus' yellowy orange.

* * *

Onyx clasps his hands together and smashes them against Umbra's face twice before breaking out into a flurry of alternating hooks.

* * *

The sparks have become a massive ball of equal divided crimson and black with purple energy.

Penny takes aim at the house of the Belladonnas.

* * *

Umbra uppercuts Onyx with a construct of a triple bladed katar, sending Onyx flying through the skies. Onyx's aura begins to flash as does his hair and eyes. Onyx's aura is getting too low to maintain level two of Verto. Umbra sees this and charges at Onyx, set to finish the fight. Onyx takes the last of his power and charges it into a ball of crimson energy, leaving only a fraction of a percent left.

"Burning Doom!" Onyx calls.

The ball of energy smashes into Umbra and carries a few miles out before exploding in the distance.

* * *

The moment the blast carrying Umbra explodes, Penny fires, destroying the home of the Belladonnas.

* * *

 **Ghira was not on the kill list.**


	10. Heed the Call

**Heed the Call**

* * *

 _Onyx, as he appeared during the ten years, lays on a bed, asleep. Suddenly, Iris jabs his side with the one of the sheaths for Dark Sympathy. Onyx opens a single eye and glances at Iris._

 _"What is it?" Onyx asks._

 _"It's midday, already." Iris states._

 _Onyx groans as he closes his eye._

 _"You promised Anna you'd train her today." Iris states, "Go before Amas bores her to death with those books."_

 _Onyx gets up and stretches before holstering his two blades on his belt._

* * *

 **Present Day**

* * *

Onyx falls through the sky. Once close enough, Onyx uses the last of his aura to propell himself into the Temple of the Riders. Onyx slides across the floor.

"You're out of aura, Onyx." Silicon states through the COM.

"Silicon, I'm heading back to you." Onyx says, "I could use a portal."

Silicon opens a portal nearby Onyx, but seconds after the portal reaches its full size, it closes.

"Onyx," Silicon calls, "My readings just spiked. What happened?"

"The portal shut... on its own." Onyx states.

The floor of the throne room of the Temple of the Riders opens up, revealing a stairway. Onyx, seeing no other way to go, follows.

"Onyx?!" Silicon calls, "You're breaking up. Onyx!"

Onyx makes his way through the hallway until he reaches a dead end. The wall in front of him splits open reveal another passageway.

"Whoever you are, I can feel your presence through the Shard of the Riders." Onyx states as he follows the passageway.

Onyx enters a large room. In the center of the room is a bright crimson light. Onyx makes his way towards the light. The light is original from a lantern made of trux, or more specifically, the fragment of the Crystal of the Riders inside the lantern. Onyx grabs the Lantern of the Riders and removes it from the pedestal it is resting on.

* * *

Suddenly the Temple of the Riders begin morphing. Some Cultis Ex Ipsis members fall in between the shifting parts. Other escape through portals. The Temple of the Riders begins forming a body. As parts move into place a hand ejects out of a newly formed arm. That hand makes a fist. The same happens with the other arm. A head then extends out from the top of the chest. The Temple of the Riders is actually a giant Guardian. It's weapons are ten floating blades forming massive wings on its back.

The lights in the Guardian's eyes and power cluster light up red as it takes its first steps on the ground. The Guardian raises its hand, where Onyx stands, to be level with its chest.

"I am Titanus." The Guardian identifies, "Thank you, Onyx Rider, Last of the Riders, you have saved me. Rather, by removing the Lantern, by lighting me, you allowed me the power to save myself from Umbra."

"My pleasure." Onyx says.

"You have given me new purpose." Titanus states, "New power. I am proud to be a Guardian of the Riders. Very proud. And I will here whenever you have need of me."

"Onyx," Silicon calls over the COM, "what just happened?"

"Easy, Silicon." Onyx assures, "He's one of us."

"Awaiting your orders." Titanus says.

"Titanus, we need to expell the Cultis Ex Ipsis from the island." Onyx orders.

Titanus' hands take a gripping position as he raises his arms into the air. Titanus' semblance is Gravitational Manipulation. Using this, Titanus lifts all of the Guardians into the air. Titanus pushes his hands away from his body, sending the Guardians flying in that direction.

* * *

Prodromus relinquishes control of Penny immediately after the blast. With no memory of anything that happened while Prodromus was in control, she searches through the wreckage of her blast. Penny find Blake and Sun, unconscious, but alive. The same could not be said for Kali Belladonna.

* * *

"Titanus," Onyx calls, "Can you transform back into the Temple of the Riders."

Titanus nods and transforms back into the Temple of the Riders.

"Ghosts, get everyone to the Titanus." Onyx orders.

* * *

Onyx sits in the throne room of the Temple of the Riders. Ironwood stands in front of him.

"With Titanus on our side we now have a mobile base of operations." Ironwood states.

* * *

Umbra returns to Beacon to find Amaranth sitting at his desk. The moment Amaranth notices Umbra she stands up.

" **How did it go, master?** " Amaranth asks.

" **Titanus has awoken.** " Umbra states.

" **I thought you said his transformation was permanent.** " Amaranth comments.

* * *

Onyx hits Anna with a right hook, knocking her back a bit. Anna hits Onyx with a spin kick, forcibly turning him to the side. Onyx kicks Anna, knocking her onto her back. Onyx then jumps into the air and prepares to drop kick Anna. Anna takes the hit and begins running away to gain some distance. Onyx follows. Anna turns around, hoping to have some distance, but she was wrong. Onyx was right behind her and kicks her in the chest, knocking Anna into the air and onto her back. Onyx jumps on top of Anna, his forearm pressing against her neck, effectively pinning Anna to the ground.

"Again." Onyx says.

Onyx gets up and pulls Anna up. They were in the training arena of the Umbra Agency's base. This was their thirty fourth round of sparring.

"No." Anna says, "I'm starving. Aren't you hungry?"

"No." Onyx answers.

Anna glances to her left for a second before turning back to Onyx.

"Well, I'm not like you." Anna says as she walks to leave the room, "I need food to stay alive. You know, my father would never let you push yourself like this."

"Amas Sage isn't here." Onyx states.

Onyx activates some of the many flying training drones and begins striking them as they circle around him. As Anna watches Onyx from the doorway, she remembers the message she left for Onyx after he disappeared.

* * *

 _"Hi, Demon. It's Anna. I don't know when you'll hear this message, but... wherever you are..."_

* * *

Onyx begins mercilessly punches a metal punching bag. The bag is designed to measure the force hitting the pressure plate that Onyx is punching.

* * *

 _"...it's time for you to come back."_

* * *

Onyx grits his teeth as he begins to punch harder and faster.

* * *

 _"The Resistance needs you."_

* * *

Cracks begin to form on the punching bag. Onyx eventually punches straight through the device.

* * *

 _"The Ghosts need you."_

* * *

Onyx smashes through another punching bag.

* * *

 _"I need you."_

* * *

Onyx breaths heavily as he stands in between the seven broken punching bags.

* * *

 _"Please, come home."_

* * *

Onyx begins walking towards the exit.

"Back to Titanus?" Anna asks.

"For me." Onyx says, "I'm going alone."

"Alone?" Anna repeats, "Why?"

Onyx doesn't say anything.

"Did I do something wrong?" Anna asks.

"Once I decide on a plan, it's not up for discussion." Onyx says.

"I thought you were becoming more interested in beating Umbra than the safety of the people."

"I chose the right course of action." Onyx argues.

"This time." Anna says, "That plan of yours could have gone either way. You've been taking bigger and bigger risks since the battle at Beacon. I'm worried."

"I'm fine." Onyx insists, "I'm not your concern."

Anna says nothing as Onyx opens a portal, leaving Anna behind.

* * *

As Onyx activates the main computer, which like most of the gear from the Umbra base, was transferred to Titanus, Onyx goes over their current inventory.

"Anything you'd like to tell me?" Anna asks.

"You think I've been stealing gear." Onyx states without even looking at Anna and continuing scrolling through the list.

Some of the equipment is missing.

"Since I've returned, you've followed me everywhere." Onyx states.

"Please." Anna retorts, "I still need to sleep. What are you down to? Three, two hours a night."

"What's your point?" Onyx asks.

"I know you're patroling without me." Anna states, "And when your not, you spend more time training. But it still wouldn't surprise me if the Demon turned out to be preparing for something."

"Except he's not." Onyx says, finally looking at Anna, "So who is?"

Onyx turns and walks away after closing the inventory list.


	11. Follow the Leader

**Follow the Leader**

* * *

 **World of Riders: Titanus**

* * *

 **Titanus is the strongest and largest of the Guardians. He stands at one kilometer tall, which about two thirds of a mile. Titanus semblance is Gravity Manipulation allowing him to fly and control his weapon, ten giant scimitar blades. Titanus usually positions them as wings to make the enemy believe targeting the "wings" will knock Titanus out of the sky. Titanus also can transform into the Temple of the Riders due to adjustment given to his chassis during the Shadow War. His semblance allows him to change form without ruining anything that's inside of his temple form.**

* * *

 _Onyx enters Amas' study. Amas is sitting at his desk in the center of the room. Amas, had an average build, not in shape, yet not out of shape. He had the same ashen white hair as Anna, going down to his shoulders and crimson red eyes. Amas wears a simple sage green dress shirt over his black pants. He wears black dress shoes. Over his simple attire is a silver cuirass, gauntlets, and greaves. A large book is resting on the desk._

 _"Old man's fast asleep..." Onyx observes, "Anna's disappeared somewhere, of course."_

 _Onyx walks to the opened door in front of Amas' desk, leading to a balcony. Onyx looks down to see a seven-year-old Anna. She is training using a wooden katana, small wooden cylinders sticking out of the ground and a pendulum. The weight is cylindrical and serves as a training dummy. Anna stands on the cylinders as she strikes the pendulum._

 _"Guess she prefers practice rather than study." Onyx says to himself._

 _"What?" Amas asks, Onyx's talking woke him up._

 _"Time to wake up." Onyx says, "These lessons so boring they put you to sleep, too?"_

 _"Dammit..." Amas groans, "Had her taking notes on the different types of Beowolves... Wanted to rest my eyes a bit."_

 _Onyx scoffs._

 _"No wonder she took off." Onyx says._

 _"The book lacks flair, true, but it's reliable." Amas argues, "She's tackling the pendulum, right?"_

 _Amas approaches Onyx, who leans his back on the railing of the balcony._

 _"How many times do I have to tell her?" Amas says, "Don't train alone, it only embeds your errors. Bring our young Rider to the courtyard. She wants to practice? She'll get to practice."_

 _"This is our fault." Onyx comments, "We've spoiled her."_

 _"I suppose **your** partly to blame." Amas counters, "But this has to end. Now. Killing monsters is not something to be taken lightly. Anna must understand that if she's to become one of us. I'll see you below."_

* * *

 **Present Day**

* * *

Onyx and Anna enters the reactor room of the Temple of the Riders, it is location of Titanus' power cluster.

"Titanus," Onyx calls, "have you seen anything suspicious as of late?"

"No." Titanus answers.

"We're missing a large amount of our equipment." Anna adds, "We were hoping you had any ideas of who would be taking it."

"We will have to discuss this later." Titanus says, "Umbra's army is approaching."

* * *

Multiple portals open, both Deus' blood red portals and the Shadow Zone's crimson red portals. Multiple Atlesian airships fly out of the portals. They begin opening fire on Titanus.

* * *

"Titanus, keep moving." Onyx orders, "Put some distance between us and them so you can safely teleport away."

Onyx turns to Anna.

"We will delay the enemy." Onyx says.

The ceiling opens up, allowing the two Riders to take to the skies. Onyx runs and jumps out of the hole with Anna following. The two active level two of their Vertos and take flight.

Onyx creates a construct of a massive sword and uses it to cut one of the airship in two, the pieces exploding afterwards. Onyx then punches the front of an approaching airship, causing it to spontaneously combust and explode.

Anna swings her blade launching an aura slash into the engines of an airship, causing it to fall out of the sky. Anna then slashes upwards, sending another aura slash to split a different airship in two.

Onyx creates his custom gauntlets and launches his kunais into two different airship. Onyx pulls them together while flying upwards, causing the ships to crash into one another and explode.

* * *

"What is all that noise?!" Weiss asks, awoken by an explosion.

"Umbra forces have found us." Winter answer.

"Again?" Ruby asks, "How do they keep doing that?"

* * *

Onyx looks at Anna and nods.

They fly back to back so that their auras merge into one. Both hold one hand into the air.

"Crushing Fireworks!" They call together.

A single blast is fired from their hands. Like Max Fire, the beam splits in hundreds of blasts. Each blast shoots out aura spikes that explode on impact, destroying many of the airships.

Out of aura, Anna fades out of her Verto and begins falling towards the ground. Anna sees that Titanus is directly below her and focuses on landing in the still opened hole leading to the reactor room.

"Please let this work." Anna pleads.

Anna punches Titanus' power cluster with the Ring of the Riders, channeling some of his power into the Ring and converting that power into aura. Even with the fraction of a percentage that Anna absorbed, it was more than enough to replenish her aura. Anna takes aim and fires all of the power she has just gained, destroying Umbra's entire airship squadron. Once again out of aura, Anna passes out.

"We're clear." Silicon says through the COMs.

Onyx opens a portal and rushes inside, closing it before anything can follow.

* * *

Anna wakes up on a bed in the room that is designated as their infirmary.

"Easy." Onyx warns, "Think your pretty clever recharging your ring of Titanus like that? I'd say your lucky you didn't blow your arm off."

Anna groans as she holds her head, then her side.

"Feels like I did." Anna says.

* * *

"That's the third time today." Weiss comments, exhausted from a lack of sleep.

Everyone was exhausted except for Penny, the Ghosts, Winter, Ironwood, and some of his more disciplined soldiers. Onyx sits on the throne.

"Until we know how Umbra is tracking us, we can't risk sleep." Onyx states, "We'll have to be ready at all times."

"It could be Titanus." Weiss suggests.

"If I wanted to kill you, we would not be speaking right now." Titanus states.

"Is that a threat?" Ironwood asks.

"Consider it a warning." Titanus answers, "Do not question my loyalty to the Last of the Riders."

"Maybe Prodromus is tracking you without your knowledge." Winter suggests.

"Unlikely, if that were the case, I would never have become the Temple of the Riders." Titanus states.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asks.

"That is a story for another time." Titanus says.

"I have an idea." Penny says.

Everyone turns to unknown enemy.

"Umbra is currently possessing Night's bodies." Penny explains, "Night had the ability to sense the other Ghosts' aura from anywhere on Remnant or the Shadow Zone. What if Umbra retained that ability."

"Ghosts, gear up." Onyx orders.

"Where are you going?" Ruby asks.

"We have to test Penny's theory." Onyx says, "If Umbra finds us, she's probably right. If Umbra finds you, he's using something else to find us."

* * *

The Ghosts exit in the remnants of a destroyed village.

"Where are we?" Silicon asks.

"Dera." Onyx answers.

* * *

Anna struggles to keep her eyes open as she looks out of a window towards the dark skies.

"You okay?" Someone asks.

Anna turns to see Ruby, not fairing that much better at staying awake.

"No." Anna admits, "I just can't get through to Onyx."

"We've tried everything." Ruby says, "Maybe he won't forgive himself. Maybe we can't get through to him."

An explosion interrupts the two girls' conversation.

"Guess Penny was wrong." Anna comments.

The two rush to throne room, where Ironwood is giving orders.

"We can't make contact with the Ghosts." Winter states.

"The COM satellite was damaged with that last blast." Titanus says.

Ironwood turns to one of his soldiers.

"See if you can repair the satellite." Ironwood orders,"We need to hold off Umbra's forcing until we can get one of the Ghosts here."

As Ironwood assigns people individual tasks, Ruby notices Penny. More specifically, she notices the yellowy orangs eyes of Prodromus. Penny sees Ruby and smirks before backing away and leaving for what everyone else believes is her post. Ruby chases after her.

"Ruby!" Ironwood calls, "Where are you going!"

An explosion brings Ironwood's attention back to the task at hand.

"Yang, go after your sister." Ironwood orders, "Team JNPR go to the port tower. SSSN, starboard tower..."

Ironwood continues to give orders without the knowledge that Prodromus now plans to take Titanus out of the sky, permanently.


	12. Friend on Friend

**Friend on Friend**

* * *

 **Random Trivia: The Book of the Riders**

* * *

 **When I created the Book of the Riders, I wrote myself onto a hole. Why wouldn't anyone use it? The first answer was how to use it. The Book of the Riders would have the user's entire life printed on its pages. The user would have to find the line and read it aloud to go back to when they did that action. Now for why Onyx never did this in his free time. My reason was that Onyx respects the time streams and wouldn't use it unless absolutely necessary. Then why wouldn't Umbra use it when he got it? My answer was that since Umbra was not in his own body, he could only go back to moments where he controlled Night's body. Then there was the issue that Onyx would use the Book of the Riders the moment the Cultis Ex Ipsis got one of the Pillars of the Riders. And that is how the Book's choice on whether or not it can be used was born.**

* * *

 _Onyx goes down to the pendulum. Anna strikes it with a wooden katana, maneuvering around the weight by walking onto different cylinders. Onyx crosses his arms and watches._

 _"Wrong." Onyx comments._

 _Startled by Onyx's sudden appearance, Anna nearly loses her balance._

 _"Now I see why you were so eager to practice." Onyx states, "Strike."_

 _Anna twirls her blade around before cartwheeling with one hand and striking the pendulum with the other. Anna hit the pendulum at a bad angle and the sword is knocked out of her hand. Anna catches the blade with her foot and kicks it back into her hands. Anna tosses the blade into the other hand while performing fancy spins and twirls with the sword._

 _"You're not in the circus, Anna." Onyx says._

 _Anna continues to perform many attacks on the pendulum while switches which cylinders she is standing on._

 _"Wrong. Footwork." Onyx says._

 _Amas smirks as he watches from the balcony._

 _"Enough." Onyx says, "Get down."_

 _"With a flip?" Anna asks._

 _"What do you think?" Onyx asks._

 _Anna backflips off of the cylinder and lands perfectly._

 _"Alright, take off the blindfold." Onyx orders._

 _Anna does as she is told._

 _"You've got work to do." Onyx says, "Your reflexes are still slow."_

 _"Maybe for a Rider." Anna retorts._

 _"Thinks the Grimm will go easy on you since you haven't been fully realized?" Onyx asks,_ _"Though in your shoes I'd fear Amas more than any Grimm." Onyx warns, "Disobeying his instructions... Unwise."_

 _"Yeah, but..." Anna thinks of an excuse, "that book was **boring**!"_

 _"I know." Onyx kneels down to match Anna's height, "And you know that's no excuse."_

 _Anna groans._

 _"I'm sorry." Anna says, "It won't happen again."_

 _"Better not." Onyx warns, "Come on. We'll practice with the others in the courtyard."_

* * *

 **Present Day**

* * *

The Ghosts walk through the remnants of Dera. They eventually stop in front of a collapsed home. Onyx kneels down in front of the house and places his hand on the ground.

"Who used to live here?" Silicon asks.

"I did." Onyx answers.

Light looks around.

"It's been an hour." Light says, "We should try to make contact with the rest of the Resistance."

* * *

Ruby chases after Penny who calmly walks across the halls. Ruby draws Crescent Rose as she draws near. The two stop on the reactor room.

"Humans, always move observant than I gave them credit for." Prodromus' voice originates from Penny.

"Let her go." Ruby demands.

"You can only damage the vessel, you cannot hurt me." Prodromus states.

Ruby points Crescent Rose at Penny. Prodromus chuckles.

"The first machine capable of generating an aura." Prodromus mocks, "She wasn't even within the first thousand."

Penny releases ten swords and positions them like Titanus' wings.

* * *

Yang tries to find Ruby was very far back due to her sister's semblance.

* * *

Penny launches four of the blades at Ruby while jumping backwards. Ruby rolls out of the way and fires a shot at Penny. Penny blocks with one of the remaining swords. Penny pulls the blades back and begins to spin them around as she charges a blast between them. Penny fires the beam at Ruby who didn't get a chance to block.

"I know you feel this." Prodromus declares.

Ruby gets up. She levels Crescent Rose and charges.

* * *

The Ghosts walk to the center of the village.

"If we can't make contact, then it is safe to assume that Penny's theory was incorrect." Silicon states.

Onyx clenches his fists and the same time, Camo loosens his fists. They both came to the same realization.

"Dammit." Onyx yells.

"What is it?" Light asks.

"Penny is a machine." Camo states.

"Which can be manipulated by Prodromus." Onyx finishes.

"She lured us away so most of the Resistance's strongest fighters are gone." Onyx explains.

"We need to find Titanus' coordinates so we can teleport back." Silicon states.

* * *

Ruby swings he scythe, but Penny backflips out of the way. Ruby had taken plenty of hits, unable to bring herself to fight her friend. Penny releases ten more blades and begins spinning the twenty blades around her body. Penny then approaches Ruby with the blades forming a wall, acting as a shield. Ruby tries to break through the blade shield with slashes and shots, but nothing works. Ruby's back hits the wall and Penny rotates the blades so that instead of forming a barrier, the tips face Ruby. Ruby closes her eyes and turns her head away. The blades suddenly stop and drop to the ground.

"Ruby." Penny calls.

"Penny," Ruby says in disbelief, "you're alright."

"No," Penny answers, "I cannot hold Prodromus for much longer. You must fight me. You have to stop Prodromus."

"I don't want to hurt you." Ruby admits.

"You won't." Penny assures, "I know you are only trying to save me, my friend. The invading force will rupture my soul. My aura will not protect me. Please, Ruby, stop me from hurting anyone else."

Penny's green eyes return to the color of Prodromus. Ruby jumps over Penny and shoots her in the back.

"Your attack is an insult." Prodromus declares, "This body does not matter."

Penny launches one of her blades directly into Ruby's left thigh. Ruby cries out in pain as she falls down. Penny retrieves the blade and retracts all but one. Ruby whimpers as she clutches the wound, and Penny approaches. Penny poses the blade to strike Ruby's head, but Ruby acts first. She quickly rolls out of the way. Ruby kicks off the wall and impales Penny, slamming her into the ground. Penny falls limp. Ruby drops Crescent Rose and closes her eyes as tear begin to leak from her eyes.

Suddenly, Penny lunges at Ruby, still impaled by the scythe. Ruby catches her weapon and pulls the trigger. The bullet tears through Penny's face, coming out of the back of her head. Penny eyes fade back to green as they become void and lifeless. Ruby collapses once again releasing Crescent Rose. Yang finally finds Ruby and immediately runs to comfort her. Yang glances at Penny, or rather the exposed mechanics and robotics.

"She was the mole." Yang gathers, "Prodromus was using her against us."

Ruby doesn't respond, only sobs into Yang's shoulder. Unnoticed by either was the faint glow in Ruby's eyes.

* * *

 **Penny was on the kill list.**

 **Two more people have been added to the kill list.**


	13. Friends or Foes

**Update (2/3/17):** **Added new dialogue between Onyx and Ruby as well as Onyx and Anna.**

* * *

 **Friends or Foes**

* * *

 _Onyx and Anna enter the courtyard. It was mostly empty. The dirt ground was mostly flat with only slight variations._

 _"Anything to say for yourself, young lady?" Amas asks._

 _"I'm very sorry, father." Anna responds._

 _"Young blood craves action," Amas states, "I understand that. But when you fight the Grimm, knowledge counts as much as your sword. At the very least, you ought to be able to tell a Beowolf from an Alpha Beowolf..."_

 _"By the amount of bones." Anna says, "Alphas have way more visible."_

 _"So you did read the chapter." Amas comments, "Still, you should have asked if-"_

 _"But you were asleep, father." Anna interrupts, innocence covering her voice._

 _"So you did the reading." Onyx backtracks, "Why not admit it right off?"_

 _"'Never pounce on an advantage as soon as it appears. Wait till it stands to have maximum effect.'" Anna quotes, "Father's words."_

 _"Well, you're a quick study." Amas says, "Quick, but mischievous."_

 _"Don't try to weasel your way out of this." Onyx warns._

 _"'A warrior must know how to trick his opponent'." Anna quotes, "You said so yourself."_

 _Onyx kneels down so he matches Anna's height._

 _"I might've." Onyx says, "But, don't use my words of wisdom on Amas, got it. That's playing with fire."_

 _"Fine, we've talked enough." Amas says._

* * *

 **Present Day**

* * *

Onyx flares his aura at a frequency unknown to the other members of the Ghosts.

"What are you doing?" Silicon asks.

Onyx says nothing.

* * *

Team JNPR, equipped with masks connected to a large gas tank capable of surviving at this altitude, battle from one of Titanus' towers. Pyrrha fires a shot at one of the approaching bullhead's cockpit. The bullet smashes through the window, destroying the head of the Atlesian Knights piloting it. Pyrrha then uses her polarity to throw the bullhead into on the Atlesian airships. The bullhead explodes on impact, damaging but not destroying the airship.

Jaune blocks incoming fire for Atlesian Knights on bullheads with his shield, defending his teammates with no way of engaging the enemies in the skies.

Suddenly, Onyx appears, in level two of his Verto, and smashes through one of the Atlesian airships. He then fires a beam at another Atlesian airship.

"Woah?!" Nora says.

* * *

Anna smashes through the window to one of the Atlesian airships' bridge. She slashes the controls and quickly flies out before any of the Atlesian Knights can react. The airship loses control and begins to fly off, endlessly.

Anna charges a beam and fires at one of the airships. It takes about five seconds before the beam breaks through the airship.

"Now I know what you meant when you said you weren't good with Ruina." Onyx comments as he floats next to Anna.

Onyx fires his own beam of equal size to Anna's. This one breaks through the airship immediately. Onyx redirects the beam, cutting through three different airships.

"Show off." Anna pouts.

Onyx flies towards Titanus. Onyx then opens a portal that the Ghosts use to board the Temple of the Riders. Onyx flies in front of Titanus and opens a massive portal. Titanus flies inside with Onyx following.

* * *

Onyx, followed by Anna, enters Titanus' power cluster to find Penny's body, Ruby and Yang. Ruby is still sobbing into her sister's shoulder. Onyx kneels down in front of Penny.

"Guess I was right." Onyx comments.

Anna glances at Ruby.

"I'm guessing someone was forced to kill their friend." Anna says, harshly due to Onyx's lack of sympathy.

Onyx removes Crescent Rose from Penny's torso and lays it down beside her body.

"Prodromus planned to destroy my power cluster." Titanus states.

"Ruby stopped him." Yang adds.

Onyx stands up and turns towards Ruby.

"I know it's hard." Onyx says, "But, now is not the time for this."

"Could you be any more heartless?" Anna asks, sarcastically.

Onyx kneels down besides Ruby and Yang.

"Go." Onyx orders.

"You think I'm just going to leave Ruby like this?!" Yang quietly shouts.

"I think you're going to do as you are told." Onyx responds.

Anna signals for Yang to follow.

"It's for the best." Onyx assures.

Yang reluctantly gets up and follows Anna out of the door.

* * *

Ruby slowly makes her way to Onyx. Onyx sits down and brings Ruby in close. She lets her tears stream down her cheeks onto Onyx's shoulder.

"You wanted to do this." Onyx states.

"What?!" Ruby chokes outs.

"You wanted to do this." Onyx repeats.

"No!" Ruby sobs.

"The reason doesn't matter." Onyx continues, "To protect yourself. To free Penny. To save Titanus. To save the Resistance. You _wanted_ to do this."

Ruby looks up into Onyx's silver eyes.

"Once you come to terms with that fact, you can move on." Onyx says.

"How do you do it...?" Ruby quietly speaks, "Kill without a second thought."

"I know that I am in control." Onyx answers, "I know that I am the one who ended their life, not some force or anyone else. Me."

"Then why can't you let the destruction of Vale go?" Ruby asks.

"Because everyone's blood is on my hands." Onyx says, "And I didn't pull the trigger."

"That can't be it." Ruby says.

Onyx sighs.

"I had a dream before the Age of Chaos began." Onyx says, "I saw myself as I destroyed Vale. I should have taken precautions to prevent that scenario, but I didn't. Even if I didn't pull the trigger, it's my fault."

* * *

Onyx exits the room to find Anna leaning on the wall, waiting for him.

"It was never about fixing your mistake, was it?" Anna asks as she gets off of the wall.

"No." Onyx answers, "We both know what I was looking for."

Onyx places his hand on Anna's shoulder.

"But you helped me find my way." Onyx continues, "I owe you thanks..."

Onyx begins walking away.

"...and an apology." Onyx finishes.

* * *

Onyx watches as Anna sleeps in his bed. Onyx's quarters is the largest in the Temple of the Riders, but like all the rooms it had little more than a bed and crimson red carpet. Onyx smirks as he once again outlasts his "shadow".

"Can I ask you something?" Titanus asks, "That was redundant."

"Go ahead." Onyx responds.

"How have you not beaten Umbra?" Titanus asks.

"What do you mean?" Onyx asks.

"Even with his Chaos Aura, your level three Verto should be more than enough." Titanus explains.

"I've never achieved level three on my own." Onyx explains, "I don't know how."

"You did to defeat Umbra, ending the Shadow Wars." Titanus asks.

"No." Onyx answers, "And what do you mean, 'Shadow _Wars_ '?"

"Are you not the Eighth Rider?" Titanus asks.

"No, I am merely his clone." Onyx answers, "Now answers my question."

"The event you know as the Shadow War was the collection of three wars." Titanus explains, "The Riders fought the Humans, over the confusion about the Grimm."

"I know about that." Onyx states, "And Umbra's war against the other Riders."

"That was the third war." Titanus explains.

"What was the second?" Onyx asks.

"During the end of the Human/Rider War, long after I became the Temple of the Riders, Prodromus betrayed his creators and waged a war against all organic life." Titanus states, "Prodromus failed, and was left in a damaged state while the other Guardians were put into stasis and acted as the only defense for the Relics of the Riders."

"If Prodromus wanted to destroy all organic life, why work with Umbra?" Onyx asks.

"Umbra must have repaired him and gave him a chance to fight again." Titanus says, "My best guess is that Prodromus plans to betray Umbra when he gets an opportunity to."

"Umbra would know this." Onyx adds, "My best guess is they both plan to betray each other. The question is, who will betray the other first?"

* * *

Adam stands in a tent, overlooking a map of Remnant. With Cinder gone, the members of the White Fang under Adam's control have been re-strategizing. Adam draws his blade when he hears a screeching sound behind him. Adam turns and swings only to have his blade stopped by Umbra's Aliquam. Umbra stands in front of Adam, towering over him.

"What do you want?" Adam asks.

"I am the one responsible for killing for former business associate." Umbra states, ignoring Adam's question, "I am the one responsible for bringing Vale to its knees. I am the one responsible for pacifying Atlas and Vacou. I am one who will be responsible for destroying Mistral because they defied me. I am the one who will be responsible for bringing about the end of our common foe, humanity."

"You're also the one responsible for destroying Menagerie." Adam counters.

Umbra chuckles.

"Do want to survive or join humanity in my exodus?" Umbra asks, "We can become allies fighting against our common foe or you can be another foe."

Adam sheaths Wilt.

"So, do we have a deal?" Umbra asks, with a smirk.


	14. The Seeds of the Future

**The Seeds of the Future**

* * *

 _Onyx and Anna circle each other in the courtyard._

 _"When you said you were going to be training me, I thought there'd be more sword fighting involved." Anna comments._

 _"We should get started." Onyx says._

 _Onyx draws one of Dark Sympathy's blades. He throws the second blade to Anna._

 _"One blade?" Anna asks._

 _"Don't need two." Onyx states._

 _"Really?" Anna asks._

 _"I wanna see your technique." Onyx says._

 _"I already know how to fight with a sword." Anna states._

 _"Then this should be easy for you." Onyx responds with a smirk._

 _Anna twirls the blade in her left hand before centering it. She rotates the blade so it is parallel to the ground. Onyx puts his left hand behind his back and points his blade at Anna. Anna charges and slashes, Onyx dodges with little effort. Anna stabs at Onyx and he, once again, dodges with little effort. Onyx pushes Anna with his left hand, knocking her onto her back._

 _"That might work on a Grimm, but not me." Onyx says._

 _Anna gets back up and swings left then right. Onyx backs up, avoiding both strikes. Anna stabs and Onyx moves to his right. Onyx grabs Anna's wrists with his left hand and knees her, causing Anna to drop the ninjato. Anna goes for a right jab, but Onyx bashes her stomach with the pommel of his sword. Onyx then pushes Anna with his free hand, knocking Anna off balance. Onyx bashes Anna's back with the pommel of his blade, forcing her to her hands and knees._

 _Onyx places the flat of the blade below Anna's chin and raises it so Anna is on her knees._

 _"And that's your head." Onyx says._

 _Onyx lowers his blades._

 _"Every mistake risks a limb lost." Onyx warns as he walks away, "The blade is never at rest."_

 _Anna rises to her feet._

 _"Okay, let's go again." Anna says._

 _"No." Onyx responds, "You better practice with Amas first."_

 _Amas draws his own katana. The blade is golden with sage green wrapping around the handle. The scabbard, pommel, and guard for the weapon are silver._

 _"Alright." Amas says._

 _"Why?" Anna asks._

 _"Amas, walk her through the forms." Onyx orders._

 _"Carmine." Anna whines._

 _Amas hands Anna the blade of Dark Sympathy that she dropped._

* * *

 **-Present Day-**

* * *

Onyx stands naked in a room in the Umbra Agency's base. The room was empty except for a pod filled with black liquid in the center of the room.

"Are you sure you want to do this." Silicon asks over the intercom.

"I'm sure." Onyx says, "If I'm to defeat Umbra, I'll need an edge. Chaos Aura will be that edge."

The pod is drained of the liquid then opens. Onyx steps inside. The pod closes and the black liquid fills the pod.

* * *

"The process should take a few hours." Silicon states.

Silicon and Anna stands in the Science Hub of the base. It is filled many consoles. Silicon uses one of these consoles to look over Onyx's change.

"Until then, we're missing our big gun." Anna comments.

"You should go with the others." Silicon suggests, "I can handle the lab work."

Silicon opens a portal to Titanus which Anna enters.

* * *

Anna exits in the throne room where Ironwood is coming up with a plan.

"We've played defense for too long." Ironwood says, "Umbra's forces are currently fighting in Mistral. If we go there we can not only increase our ranks, but make a fatal blow in Umbra's plan to conquer Remnant."

"We're going on the offensive?" Anna asks, "Now? After the Demon just went to give himself Chaos aura, a process that takes hours."

"He what?!" Ironwood growls.

"Of course he didn't tell you." Anna comments.

"Regardless we cannot afford to wait for Onyx's return." Ironwood continues, "Mistral is fighting Umbra as we speak, and losing."

"I will lower my altitude so we can safely teleport." Titanus states as the he does as he said he would.

Once at a survivable altitude, Light uses his boosters to fly in front of Titanus and open a massive portal, big enough to fit the entire temple.

* * *

Umbra walk out of the destroyed Haven Academy after killing its headmaster and sending the relic to the other one in his possession. He looks up to see Titanus exiting a portal.

"And my old friend returns." Umbra comments.

Umbra charges a massive blast in both hands and fires. The blast hits Titanus, causing him to fall out of the sky.

* * *

"We've been hit." Titanus states.

Unable to concentrate due to the pain, his semblance deactivates causing everyone to float as they are in free fall.

"Brace for impact!" Ironwood orders.

* * *

Umbra falls to one knee, exhausted due to the amount of aura he poured into that blast.

* * *

Titanus recovers from the pain and changes forms. He lands on his feet and prepares his blades by spreading them out along his back, as if displaying his wings. Titanus was still too weak to remove all the hostiles like he did on Menagerie, so instead he begins launching his blades into Umbra's airships.

* * *

"We need to spread out and search for survivors." Ironwood orders, "When I give the order, we regroup here. There is no way we're going to win this battle alone."

* * *

Anna makes her way towards Haven, intending to fight Umbra in Onyx's place. She is intercepted by Deus dropping out of a portal above her. Anna backflips to avoid his staff, which Deus tossed like a spear. The staff stabs into the ground and stays unmoving as Deus lands on top of the staff with the tip of his foot, the other leg is bent backwards to help with balance. Deus backflips onto the ground and removes his weapon from the ground. Anna draws her own blade.

"I can sense the blood of the Eighth Rider in you." Deus says.

Anna activates level two of her Verto and channels her aura into Empress Swallow. Deus charges at Anna and stabs with his staff. Anna jumps backwards to dodge while slashing, launching an aura slash at Deus. Deus raises his left hand and blocks the slash with his hand. The arc of aura quickly disappears on Deus hands.

"So that's how it's gonna be?" Anna asks.

Anna slashes downwards, sending another wave of aura at Deus.

Deus walks towards Anna, letting the wave disappears. as it hits him.

"How...?" Anna questions.

Anna decides to test a theory. She picks up a rock and throws it only for the rock to disappear as well. Anna smirks, she's deduced Deus' advantage. Now she needs to find a way to get past it.

* * *

Blake runs through the destroyed city, alarmed by the presence of the White Fang. Blake stops when she sees _him_.

"No." she says aloud.

Adam turns and smirks at Blake.

"Adam?" Blake calls.

"Hello, my darling." Adam responds.

* * *

"Where did Blake go?" Ruby asks her teammates.

"I think I saw her running that way." Weiss answers as she points down a street.

"I'll find her." Yang says as she begins running down the street.

* * *

Onyx floats motionlessly inside the tank. Suddenly, Onyx eyes shoot open. His sclerae are black and his irises are crimson with a faint glow.


	15. Sown in the Past

**Sown in the Past**

* * *

 _Onyx is throwned onto the ground by a man._

 _"Don't blame yourself, Onyx Noir." Night taunts._

 _Night stands in front of Onyx._

 _"You came closer to finding me than any before you." Night states, "But you never had a chance. You are just a man, and I am a god. Your misstep was one of trust. It's always the ones you least suspect that betray you most severely. Like your partner."_

 _Night gestures to the man that threw Onyx, Amas Sage._

 _"I'm sorry, Onyx." Amas says, "It was you or my family."_

 _"We **are** family." Onyx growls. _

_Night takes out the Ring of the Riders and places it on Amas' middle finger._

 _"You now wield the Ring of the Riders, Amas Sage." Night states, "Use it to prove your new found loyalty to me. Before your new life can begin, his life must end."_

 _Amas reluctantly points the Ring of the Riders at Onyx. As the fragment of the Crystal of the Riders on the ring begins to light up, Onyx breaks the ropes that were binding his arm. Onyx and Amas begin to wrestle for the Ring of the Riders, which Onyx already managed to pull off of his finger. The fragment flashes a bright crimson light, filling the tent that the three Riders were in._

* * *

 _When the light dulls, Onyx burst out of the tent. Running for his life, with no one following._

* * *

 **Present Day**

* * *

Anna charges a blast in her hands as she begins firing at the ground around Deus instead of hitting him directly. Deus prepares to throw his spear but stops when Amaranth lands in front of him.

" **Go.** " Amaranth orders, " **I will kill the girl.** "

Amaranth activates level two of her Chaos Verto.

* * *

Blake takes a couple steps back.

"Running away again?" Adam asks, "Is that what you've become, my love? A coward?"

"Why are you doing this?" Blake reponds.

"You and I were going to change the world, remember?" Adam answers, "We were destined to light the fires of revolution! Consider this... _the_ _spark."_

Blake charges into the dining hall, drawing her sword in a flash. Her blade clashes with Adams as she pushes him back, and they stand with their blades locked in a clash.

"I'm. Not. Running." Blake declares.

"You. Will." Adam responds as he begins to take control.

He kicks Blake away, knocking her onto the ground.

"But _not_ before you suffer for your betrayal, _my love._ " Adam says

Adam smiles and begins walking toward her.

* * *

The pod drains the liquid and opens. Onyx, with his eyes returned to normal, falls out and lands on his hands and knees. Onyx flare his aura. Black outline in crimson flames rage around his body. The process worked. Onyx gets dressed opens a portal and leaves.

* * *

"This could've been _our_ day!" Adam declares, "Can't you see that!?"

"I never wanted _this_!" Blake says as she gets up, "I wanted equality! I wanted _peace_!"

She raises her sword, its blade folding into its pistol mode, and shoots at Adam, who blocks both bullets with his sword. Adam's blade, hair and parts of his clothing glow as he absorbed the power from the shots.

"What you want is _impossible_!" Adam declares.

He sheathes his sword and backhands Blake across her face, knocking her over.

"But I understand..." Adam says, "because all I want is _you_ , Blake."

Blake begins to raise her weapon, only for Adam to kick it out of her hand, knocking her over once again.

"And as I set out upon this world and deliver the _justice_ mankind so greatly deserves," Adam begins, "I will make it my mission to destroy _everything_ you love."

"Blake!" Yang calls in the distance.

Yang's voice draws the Faunus' attention to one of the broken windows. She soon comes into view and shoots a White Fang member, before looking around for her teammate.

"Blake!" Yang calls, "Where are you?!"

Adam looks at Blake to see her terrified expression, then returns his gaze to Yang.

"Starting with _her_." Adam says.

* * *

Onyx exits a portal nearby Anna and Amaranth's battle. Anna goes for a right hook, but Amaranth dodges and counters with a high kick. Anna ducks and counters with a kick of her own, but Amaranth blocks with her forearm. Anna then goes for a right hook, but Amaranth blocks with the same forearm. Anna follows up with a right jab, but Amaranth leans backwards, dodging the hit. Anna goes for another right hook, but Amaranth blocks again. Anna tries a spin kick, but Amaranth leans backwards. Her lean becomes a a backflip. In the process, Amaranth kicks Anna in the chin, sending her flying backwards.

Onyx lands in front of Anna.

"Amaranth, enough." Onyx demands.

Onyx and Amaranth walk forward until they are inches apart.

"I came back from the dead for you." Amaranth says, "A little appreciation would be _nice_."

"I never asked you to harm anyone." Onyx states, "And I certainly never told you to come back from the dead, _Sapphire_."

"No!" Amaranth yells, "Don't call me that! I hate that name!"

Anna dusts herself off and she moves to get a beside the two Riders.

"Look, I don't know what's going on between the two of you-" Anna begins.

"There is nothing going on!" Onyx snaps.

Amaranth grabs Onyx's head as if she is about to pull him into a kiss. Instead, Amaranth pulls him into her knee. Anna draws Empress Swallow and charges. Amaranth charges as well. Anna swings, but Amaranth backflips out of the way. Anna charges, but Amaranth backflips again. Anna swings and Amaranth jumps over it. Amaranth then stands on her hands, while spreading her legs out, and spins in a circle. Anna backs away to dodge Amaranth legs. Anna then swings at Amaranth arms, but Amaranth pushes off of them and kicks Anna while in air.

Amaranth goes for a right hook, but Anna maneuvers behind Amaranth. Anna swings but Amaranth dodges and counters with a right jab, knocking Anna back a bit. Anna recovers and charges at Amaranth, who runs away to gain some distance. Amaranth turns around, but before anyone can act, Onyx warps between the two girls. He holds his arms out to signal for them to stop.

"Enough!" Onyx demands.

"Whose side are you on here?!" Anna shouts.

"The side of sanity." Onyx answers, "You're both out of control. It's time to put an end to this."

Anna keeps her sword ready, while Amaranth smirks.

"You're absolutely right, my sweet Rider." Amaranth says.

Amaranths jumps up and spin kicks both Onyx and Anna's heads. She then leaves through a portal.

"She's suffering delirium from her transformation." Onyx states.

"Meaning?" Anna asks.

"Amaranth is yet to gain full control of her Chaos Aura." Onyx explains.

"I how do we know you're not also suffering?" Anna asks.

"Because I've been using Chaos Aura a whole lot longer than she has." Onyx answers.

* * *

Adam draws his sword and stabs it into Blake's abdomen near her left hip, causing Blake to shriek in pain. The cry catches Yang's attention.

"Huh?" Yang says aloud.

Adam stands upright, pulling his sword out from Blake and turning to face Yang.

"Get away from her!" Yang yells.

"No..." Blake pleads as she reaches out, helplessly, "Please..."

Adam sheathes his sword, smiling. Yang screams, her eyes turning red and a burst of flame erupting from her. She leaps at Adam, drawing her fist back with tears in her eyes. Adam swiftly draws his sword, swinging it through the air at Yang, as his semblance activates.


	16. Fatal Attraction

**Fatal Attraction**

* * *

 _Onyx and Iris stand in front of Amas Sage's grave in the rainy night. By his grave are two roses._

 _"Amas was family to me, Iris." Onyx states, "That means you are family to me. I have to leave. My presence puts you in danger. But, I promise that you and your daughter will always have whatever you need. I owe at least that much to Anna."_

* * *

 **Present Day**

* * *

Onyx wraps bandages around Anna's right forearm, which she injured during her battle with Amaranth.

"I remember reading about Amaranth in your files." Anna states, "Revived by Umbra, right? Real name, Sapphire Sinn until she was killed in Dera and became Amaranth. Didn't she try to kill you, as well?"

Anna's voice is filled with sarcasm.

"She did." Onyx states.

"And you've been trying to reason with this bitch?" Anna asks.

"Know your enemy, Anna." Onyx says, "It could save your life."

Onyx finishes wrapping the wound,

"Carmine Noir should have never let himself get so close to her." Onyx comments.

"Agreed." Light says.

Light had arrived shortly after Amaranth left.

"So where does that leave us?" Anna asks.

"Amaranth needs to be taken care of." Onyx states, "Which means you're sitting this one out."

"There is no way I am staying out of this fight!" Anna shouts, "I'm the one she targeted."

"Which makes you the target." Onyx responds, "And a liability I can't afford right now. Tonight the Rider hunts alone."

"Any idea where you're going to start looking?" Light asks.

Onyx doesn't answer.

"Are you really certain it is wise to go alone?" Light asks.

"I know her best, Light." Onyx answers.

"Just out curiosity, where you ever planning to tell the Ghosts that she was your wife when you lived in Dera?" Light asks, "What happened to Sapphire Sinn, Amaranth, is not-"

"My fault." Onyx interrupts, "Sapphire Sinn didn't understand the consequences of hiding who you are. I thought I could help."

"Help who?" Light asks, "Amaranth or yourself?"

Onyx doesn't answer, only teleport away.

"All units," Ironwood calls over the COM, "regroup near Titanus."

* * *

Adam's slash is blocked by another blade. He stares in shock at the Grimm masked woman dressed in red and black standing before him. Adam's shocked expression turns into a scowl as he jumps back and sheaths his blade. Raven sheaths her own and turns to Yang.

"Get you friend and leave." She orders.

"But-" Yang begins.

"Go!" Raven demands.

"It'd be best to listen." A new voice enters.

Yang turns to see Qrow walk beside Raven.

"We'll talk later." Qrow states.

Adam, knowing he's outmatched, takes off into a sprint just as Venator lands in front of the Branwen siblings. Yang grabs Blake and the two run to regroup with the others.

"What about one save?" Qrow asks.

"The tribe is gone." Raven responds, purposely avoiding the question.

"That doesn't-" Qrow begins.

Venator interrupts the siblings conversation with a roar.

"Ready, brother?" Raven asks.

"Just watch out for his aura suppression." Qrow warns.

Venator opens his fists, preparing his claws and charges.

* * *

Onyx exits the portal at Haven academy.

"I knew you would come, my sweet Rider." Amaranth says, floafing above the center of the wreckage.

Amaranth lands in front of Onyx.

"Hello, Amaranth." Onyx says, "This has to stop."

Amaranth turns away from Onyx.

"You know, I was surprised when you took an interest in me in that boring village." Amaranth admits.

"I only want to help." Onyx states, "I don't think it is right that you are forced to fight for Umbra. It isn't where you belong."

"You mean I belong with you?" Amaranth asks as she turns back and places her hands on Onyx's shoulders.

"No." Onyx answers, "You belong in a place that can help you understand what has happened to you. You belong in a hospital."

Amaranth smirks fades into a frown. She begins to slowly walk away from Onyx.

"What is it that scares the Rider?" Amaranth asks, "Are you afraid that if you embrace the chaos, and only the chaos, you might begin to like it?"

Amaranth walks back to Onyx.

"That you might become _free_?" Amaranth continues, "Is that what you want to understand? What it felt like when they buried Sapphire Sinn? That moment when I stepped completely into one side of myself? Well, I'll give a little hint: it's a rush. You should try it sometime."

Amaranth turns when she hears the screeching of a portal opening.

"What's that?!" Amaranth asks, "She's here, isn't she?!"

Anna steps put of the portal.

"Why did you bring her here?" Amaranth asks with her voice filled with sadness.

"I had nothing to do with this." Onyx defends.

"You act like you care about me." Amaranth whimpers, " _LIAR!_ "

Amaranth hits Onyx with a solid right hook, sending him flying into the wreckage. As Onyx slowly pushes himself to his feet, Amaranth walks beside him.

"Everyone lies to me!" Amaranth shouts before kicking Onyx in the head.

Onyx is knocked into more wreckage and buried beneath some of it. Amaranth then turns to Anna.

"He doesn't need you!" Amaranth declares.

"I'll let him tell me that himself." Anna responds as she draws Empress Swallow.

The two Riders charge. Anna swings, but Amaranth jumps back. After a few exchanges of blocked swings from Anna's katanas and Amaranth's daggers, Amaranth kicks Anna in the side of the head, knocking her back and causing Empress Swallow to fall out of her hands. Anna quickly grabs her weapons and turns to block Amaranth's daggers. The two exchange a few more blocked blows before Anna hits Amaranth with a kick from his right leg, then a spin kicks from her left leg, and ended with a spin kick from the right. Amaranth is sent flying backwards and skids against the ground.

Anna, with her blade ready, slowly approaches Amaranth. Amaranth suddenly slashes Anna's side her blade cutting right through Anna's aura and clothing. Anna swings blindly as she falls to her knees.

"What?" Anna questions as her vision blurrs.

"Congerie." Amaranth answers, "You shouldn't have gotten in my way."

Anna's hearing fades out with her sight as she passes out.

* * *

 **Don't worry, you'll get a World of Riders on what the hell Congeria is next chapter.**

* * *

Onyx finally forces all of the rubble off of him using a dome to find no one around. Amaranth reveals herself and walks towards Onyx. She hands Onyx a scroll. On the scroll is live footage of Anna in some sort of wooden container. Above the footage is countdown that is currently just above twenty nine minutes.

"Don't be mad, little Rider." Amaranth coes, "I'm doing this for you. When the counter ends, she'll be gone. Say your goodbyes while you can."

Amaranth kisses Onyx before fading into the Shadow Zone and leaving. Onyx opens a portal and heads back to Titanus to regroup with the others.

* * *

Onyx exits inside of Titanus' throne room to see everyone, except Anna. Raven is being treated by Yang due to an injury she received on her leg, curtesy of Venator's aura suppression.

* * *

 **Also not going to include Raven and Yang making up. I don't know how that would actually go since RWBY hasn't gotten that far.**

* * *

Onyx quickly walks towards Light.

"Why did you let her go after me?!" Onyx yells.

"Because your not in your right mind." Light answers, "If you were, you never would have gone out there alone. Unprotected. Whatever it is that draws you to Amaranth puts us all at risk."

Light then notices something.

"Wait..." Light says, "Where's Anna?"

"I don't know." Onyx admits, "I searched but-"

"You lost my daughter?!" Iris yells, including herself in the conversation, "Amas was hard enough, I'm not losing her too."


	17. Lost and Forgotten

**Lost and Forgotten**

* * *

 **World of Riders: Congeria**

* * *

 **Congeria is the substance Onyx used to give himself Chaos Aura. It is made by extracting the essence from Shadow Grimm, since there are no more Shadow Grimm, Congeria is in limited supply. Congeria's function is twofold. First, it can grant Chaos Aura by performing the procedure that Onyx used. Second, it's a poison. Congeria maintains the Shadow Zone's aura suppression and when it enters the blood stream, it causes dizziness and nausea until the victim loses consciousness. Onyx as the Rider used Congeria on his bullets to make them much more effective. The effects of the poison wear of after about a hour if the wound that applied it wasn't fatal, then you're probably dead. The only cure or vaccine for Congeria is having Chaos Aura.**

* * *

 _Onyx packs his bags as he prepares to leave Anna's village._

 _"Do you have to leave?" Anna asks._

 _Onyx turns to the young girl. She is crying. Onyx walks to Anna and kneels down in front of her._

 _"I do." Onyx says, "But I will be back."_

 _Anna suddenly lunges at Onyx and hugs him. The hug caught Onyx off guard but he soon returned it._

 _"I'll miss you." Anna says._

 _"I'll miss you too." Onyx responds._

* * *

 **Present Day**

* * *

"Any leads?" Light asks

"I keep remembering something Amaranth said at Haven about her former self." Onyx states, "Her choice of words; 'when they buried Sapphire Sinn'. When Umbra brought her back from the dead he created Amaranth. He gave her a new identity."

Onyx pulls up files he downloaded from Haven in the brief time he was there. He pulls up Sapphire Sinn's transcripts. She was a student at the same time when Onyx was at Beacon.

"There Sapphire's Sinns date of birth and... and her date of death?" Onyx questions.

Onyx quickly puts it together.

"When Umbra gave Amaranth her knew identity, he killed off her old one. And to make it legitimate they buried her in a cemetery. In an empty grave. Seems like Amaranth buried Anna alive in Sapphire Sinn's grave."

* * *

Anna wakes up in the coffin, without Empress Swallow. She tries to sit up, but her head hits the lid. Anna examines her surroundings, recognizing the container as a coffin. She tries to push the top off, to no avail.

 _Air's getting thin._

 _Don't panic, Anna._

 _You can panic later._

 _Think._

Anna looks at her hands then activates level one of her Verto. She focusing the scarlet flames around her body into her right hand, creating a blade. Anna did not inherite Construo, therefore she cannot make constructs. This was her makeshift way of making a blade. Anna begins stabbing the same spot on the coffin's lid, causing it to crack and dirt to enter.

* * *

Onyx enters the cemetery. He looks around until he finds Sapphire Sinn's gravestone. Onyx takes a look at the ground. It was recently moved. Onyx then creates a construct of a shovel and begins digging.

* * *

"Here!" Anna shouts.

She can hear the sound of digging.

"I'm in here!" Anna yells, "Hurry!"

* * *

Onyx continues digging, making good progress. Onyx strikes something hard. He scraps away some of the dirt to confirm that he hit the coffin. Onyx then dissolves his construct and removes the lid...

... to only find an empty grave.

* * *

"Hello!" Anna shouts.

She could no longer hear the digging.

"Hello!" Anna shouts louder, "I'm here! I'm alive!"

Anna strikes the coffin again, causing the lid and the dirt above it to collaps on top of her.

* * *

Onyx furrows his brow.

"This time...," Amaranth's voice calls from behind him.

Onyx turns to see Amaranth perched on one of the other grave stones, with Empress Swallow, in its sheath, on her back.

"...I really hoped you wouldn't come." Amaranth finishes, "Onyx Rider, led to an empty grave. I expected better. But walked right into this."

"Where is Anna!" Onyx growls as he gets out of the grave and approaches Amaranth.

Anna hums as she thinks.

"Can't be sure." Amaranth says, "I buried her around her somewhere."

Amaranth's voice is drowned with mock innocence. Onyx grabs Amaranth's arm and pulls her closer to him.

"Tell me!" He demands.

"No!" Amaranth shouts.

She hits Onyx with a left hook, causing Onyx to release her. Amaranth then backflips off of the gravestone.

"I gave you every chance." Amaranth says, "Did all the heavy lifting, but you still come after _her_. Why?!"

Amaranth is once again seemingly on the brink of tears.

"Why is she more important than me?!" Amaranth asks, "I am your wife! I'm the one who understands you!"

"No." Onyx counters as he approaches Amaranth, "You never understood me. If you did, you'd know I'd never allow someone I care about to come to harm. I thought that by showing you around the world, I could give you back some of freedom you lost. I was wrong."

"Coward!" Amaranth yells, "You _are_ like me. That's the reason you came to Dera, to see your future. Hold on to your precious freedom, Onyx. You and I both know it's only a matter of time before it slips from you grasp forever."

Amaranth quickly draws her daggers and slashes Onyx's side. Onyx, having given no sign of having Chaos Aura, covers the wound and pretends that the Congeria is affecting him.

"Enjoy the sting of my daggers, Onyx." Amaranth taunts as she circle the "disoriented" Onyx, "I didn't want this. But you chose your side... and _lost_."

Amaranth kicks Onyx into the empty grave of Sapphire Sinn. She places the cover on it and then jumps onto the coffin and stabs into the coffin with a nearby shovel. Amaranth backflips out of the hole.

"I will miss you my little Rider." Amaranth says as she walks away, "but not forev-"

Amaranth stops and gasps as she sees Anna leaning on a grave stone, having climbed out of the grave she was in.

"You should have buried me deeper." Anna taunts.

"I'll remember that for next time." Amaranth counters.

"I'd like my sword back." Anna says as she activates level two of her Verto.

Amaranth grabs the weapon from her back and draws the blade while throwing the sheath to the side.

"Then come take it!" Amaranth taunts as she activates level two of her Chaos Verto and points the tip of Empress Swallow at Anna.

Anna charges and ducks under Amaranth's swing. While no master, Amaranth is able to use the katana with adept skill. Anna goes for a right hook, but Amaranth side steps. Anna tries a spin kick, but Amaranth backs up. Amaranth swings, but Anna catches Amaranth wrist, she then throws Amaranth to the side. Amaranth gets up and swings again, but Amaranth jumps over the blade, spinning with her body parallel to the ground. When Anna lands, she kicks Amaranth in the face, causing her to turn around. Amaranth kicks at Anna, then swings. Anna ducks under the sword, but is hit by another kick from Amaranth. Anna is sent sprawling across the ground and into a gravestone. Amaranth then jumps into the air drops her heel onto the gravestone. Anna rolled out the way, avoiding Amaranth's leg.

Anna hits Amaranth with a right hook then maneuvers behind her. Amaranth spins while swinging Empress Swallow, but Anna ducks under it and kicks Amaranth in her side. Anna kicks again, but Amaranth backflips out of the way. She tries to swing, but Anna kicks Amaranth in the face. Amaranth then cartwheels, kicking Amaranth as she lands on her feet. Anna hits Amaranth with a powerful roundhouse kick, causing Amaranth to go flying and drop Empress Swallow. Amaranth smashes through a gravestone as Empress Swallow hits the ground, the blade stabbing into the dirt.

"When you find a grave you like, let me know." Anna taunts.

Anna grabs her sword as she walks towards Amaranth. Amaranth draws her daggers and begins slashing wildly. Amaranth has to place her hand near the back of the top of the blade to add leverage for her blocks. Despite this, Anna is still forced backwards with each strike. Amaranth kicks Anna, knocking her into a small shed. Amaranth stabs at Anna, but she front flips over Amaranth.

"You're only a pale imitation of me, sister, and you know it!" Amaranth taunts.

Amaranth swings, and Anna perfectly blocks, but still backs away to gain some distance.

"You're just jealous because the Demon rejected you." Anna taunts, "Kinda childish. Right, Demon."

Amaranth chuckles, then thrusts her blade towards Anna, stopping millimeters from her face.

"Onyx Rider is dead" Amaranth declares, "and so are you."

Before Amaranth can move, she is blasted by a black beam, outlined in crimson.

"Wrong, on both counts." Onyx says, standing on top the shed Anna was knocked into earlier.

"But, how...?" Amaranth questions as she gets up.

Onyx drops from the shed and walks up to Amaranth.

"I really don't want to hurt you." Onyx states.

Amaranth looks down slightly and closes her eyes.

"Too late!" She yells as she opens them.

Amaranth tries to stab Onyx, but he grabs her wrists and throws her towards Anna. Anna kicks Amaranth into Sapphire Sinn's gravestone. Amaranth falls into the empty grave with the now broken gravestone falling on top of her. Onyx and Anna run to the grave to see Amaranth, unconscious.

"The past always returns to haunt us." Umbra says as he floats above them, "Doesn't it, Onyx Rider."

Onyx begins charging a blast in his hands.

"Will you rescue her, Onyx Rider, or kill her... like you killed her father, Amas Sage?" Umbra asks.

Anna eyes widen at the question, she glances at Onyx.

"Don't listen to him." Onyx warns, "He lies with every breath."

Onyx slams his hands onto the ground.

"Shadows of the Dead!" Onyx calls.

Beams of Onyx's aura erupt from the ground, separating Onyx and Anna from Umbra. When the beams die down, the two Riders are gone.

* * *

Onyx and Anna exit the portal inside the Temple of the Riders. Onyx turns to Raven who is limping due to the wound on her leg.

"The Council?" Onyx asks.

"Dead." Raven answers.

"Your tribe?" Onyx asks.

"Dead." Raven answers.

"Anyone else dead?" Onyx asks.

"The Spring Maiden." Raven answers.

Qrow walks up to the two and joins the conversation.

"Umbra is trying to destroy our hope." Qrow states, "He's targeting the major cities and players. Seems like he's hunting the Maidens too."

"Which means their powers will be given to the inexperienced." Raven states, "And we don't have the luxury to train a Maiden for the fight."

"If Umbra set the Pillars to charge the day Vale fell, we have slightly over a year before they are ready to fire again." Onyx states.

Onyx turns around to see Anna pointing Empress Swallow at him.

"Umbra knew my father by name." Anna states, "Knew about my father's death. Is what he said true? Did you kill my father?"

"We encountered Night." Onyx says, "Understandably, Umbra would retain the memories of our encounter."

"You didn't answer my question." Anna states as she furrows her brow.

"Because it's ridiculous!" Onyx yells, "Amas Sage was family. Umbra's trying to draw a wedge between us. Nothing more. I am not your enemy."

Anna slowly lowers her sword.

"For your sake," Anna threatens, "I hope that is true."

* * *

Anna, having calmed herself down watches as Onyx stands in one of the towers of the Temple of the Riders. Light walks beside her.

"Is the Demon going to be alright?" Anna asks.

"He's not the one I'm worried about." Light states.

"You're talking about Rider." Anna says.

"Rider, unlike Onyx, belongs to the chaos." Light explains, "But there is a price to pay for staying too long. Sapphire Sinn paid that price and became Amaranth. I fear Onyx believes he might pay that price as well."

"And if that happens...?" Anna asks.

"Then it will up to us to show him the way home." Light answers.


	18. One With Oneself

**One With Oneself**

* * *

Onyx and Ironwood meet in the Temple of the Rider's throne room to formulate their next move.

"Umbra has conquered Mistral." Ironwood states, "I thought we had more time."

Onyx nods.

"We need to come up with a strategy to defeat Umbra, then we can focus on Prodromus." Onyx states.

"Maybe we should give Anna Chaos Aura." Ironwood suggests, "Even you admit that she has the potential to surpass you."

"No." Onyx says, "With this much chaos in the world, Anna's power would increase more than tenfold. If she can't control that power and ends up like Amaranth, we may not be able to stop her."

"Then teach her how to control it." Ironwood suggests.

"I've lived with Chaos Aura my entire life. Controlling it comes second nature to me." Onyx explains, "I don't how I do it, I just do."

"Perhaps you should strengthen your soul." Titanus suggests.

* * *

 **Another Vita situation, this could very well be something that everyone can do. But there is no proof. So, until proven otherwise strengthening one's soul in the way I will describe is exclusive to Riders.**

* * *

"By increasing your aura reserves, you strengthen the abilities of all aspects of Similitudo." Ironwood adds.

"My soul hasn't increased in power for a few months, despite my best efforts." Onyx, "I think I may have reached my limit."

"Nonsense." Titanus argues, "You've barely tapped into the power of your soul."

"What do you mean?" Ironwood asks.

"You may not be the Eighth Rider, but you definitely possess his soul." Titanus explains, "You must become one with your past self to become one with your soul."

Onyx looks at the Shard of the Riders on his belt.

"That explains why despite the Shard having the ability to strengthen me, I don't lose that much of power when I separate." Onyx says.

"Indeed," Titanus responds, "In addition to the Shard's boost, your soul was strengthening by coming into contact with an item from your past self. And as your bond with the Shard of the Riders becomes stronger, so do you."

"I must become my past self if I am to become stronger." Onyx says to himself.

* * *

Ironwood looks over the inventory.

"We're running low on ammo." Ironwood says to Onyx, who is standing beside him.

"Then we need to find more." Onyx states, "Know any routes where ammunition is being transported?"

"I do." Ironwood states, "But I don't know if it's still in use."

* * *

Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Onyx and Anna stand in a desert like area. Nearby their location are train tracks.

"If they keep to the schedule before the Age of Chaos, it should be here any minute." Onyx states.

Anna draws Empress Swallow.

"We should get to work." Anna states.

The group was their to board and follow the train to its destination. There would most likely be more ammunition and other supplies like the ones on the train itself.

* * *

The train was long, having ten box cars and seven containers cars, two of which are empty. Once the train is close enough, the group drops onto the train from above.

"This is an Gunmetal Industries train." Weiss states, "I recognize the design."

"Anything we should keep in mind?" Onyx asks.

"Its guards are mostly androids, but the engineers are trained to fight." Weiss explains.

* * *

After clearing the train of said defense and teleporting the gear to Titanus. The train stops at a warehouse in the outskirts of the kingdom of Vacuo. Umbra's forces have already moved in, replacing the police and other officials.

"I'll scout ahead, you hold position here." Onyx says, "And don't get caught."

Onyx phases into the Shadow Zone.

* * *

After a few minutes of waiting, Guardian hands break out of the ground, grabbing both Nora and Blake's ankle and pulling them through the ground into a cave below. The cave is an add-on to the warehouse.

* * *

The remainders of Team RWBY and Team JNPR as well as Anna try go down to assist, but are spotted by patrolling Cultis Ex Ipsis members and White Fang members.

* * *

Venator, the Guardian that pulled Nora and Blake down, throws them into the rocky wall of the cave. Blake and Nora recover and prepare their weapons. Venator roars as he charges. Blake and Nora shoot at Venator, but he jumps over the shots and slams his claw on the ground. Blake and Nora both roll out of the way, barely avoiding the attack. Venator immediately turns and lunges at Nora, who just got back on her feet. She turns around and tries to shoot, not having enough time to convert Magnhild into its hammer form. Venator smacks Nora to the side and into the wall and then turns towards Blake. Blake turns around and fires a single shot, before getting grabbed by Venator and thrown into the ceiling. Blake falls out of the small crater in the ceiling and lands on the ground.

While Venator could easily kill them both with his Aura Dampening semblance, he's going to play with his prey and kill them slowly.

Venator jumps into the air and brings his arms down, smashing into the ground. Blake rolled out the way and used her semblance to leave a clone behind. Blake begins running, with the Guardian following. Venator slams his arms down but Blake dodges just like before. Venator tries to grab Blake, but she jumps upwards and spins around while in air. Blake kicks off of the wall and tackles Venator with both blades. Blake backflips off of Venator and charges. She hits him with a fierce uppercut using her cleaver. Venator is knocked into the air and left vulnerable for her kick, knocking Venator into the wall.

Despite the pain, Venator smirks as he prey fights back. Blake charges towards Venator and jumps onto the air, with her blades ready to strike. Venator moves to the side and slams Blake into the wall. Blake drops both parts of Gambol Shroud and begin to fall, but Venator punches her back into the wall. Blake hits the ground, and is immediately bombarded by punches from Venator. Nora smashes Venator with her hammer, finally rejoining the fight, before he has a chance to hit Blake a fifth time. Venator is sent flying and Nora immediately charges, closing the distance. Nora uses a rock that is ejecting out of the ground as a ramp. She prepares to smash Venator with her hammer, but he punches Nora to his left, causing her to tumble across the ground and drop Magnhild.

Venator jumps onto a rock pillar and kicks off of it as Nora quickly crawls to her hammer. As Venator tries to strike Nora, his face is met with Magnhild. Venator stumbles, but regains his footing, only to be hit by Nora's hammer, in an uppercut fashion, sending him flying into the wall of the cave. Venator uses one of his claw to slow his descent down to wall before kicking off of it, towards Nora. Nora rolls forward, avoiding his fist, which slams into the ground in her absence. Nora quickly turns around while holding her hammer out, scraping it against Venator's chest. While not a complete hit, it was enough to stun him for a couple seconds. In that bried moment, Nora places the handle of the hammer over his shoulder, the head of the hammer touching Venator's back, and uses it to slam Venator into a nearby pillar.

Nora raises her hammer and brings it down, but Venator moves to the side and pushes Nora into the pillar. Still gripping her back, Venator throws Nora through another pillar, to the other side of the cave. Nora slowly pushes herself to her hands and knees and looks up. She sees Venator, with Magnhild in his right hand, charging at her. Venator swings the hammer, smashing Nora into the wall to her left. Venator runs to her and raises Magnhild into the air. Before he can bring it down, Blake launches her Kusarigama around the head of Magnhild and pulls it out of Venator's hands. She then swings the hammer around, slamming it into Venator's face. Venator is sent sprawling across the floor, but lands on his feet. When he charges, Blake and Nora, with her hammer returned are ready, and charge as well.

Nora quickly converts Magnhild into its grenade launcher form and fires a grenade at his face. Venator blocks with his forearm, letting the grenade harmlessly explode on impact. When he lowers his arm, Blake has her Kusarigama wrapped around Magnhild and the two huntresses-in-training have spread out, letting Venator trip as he runs into the ribbon. Blake and Nora separate their weapons, glance at one another, then charge. Venator rises to his feet and charges as well. Blake jumps onto the tip of Magnhild's hammer head. Nora then swings, launching Blake into the air. Blake throughs her Kusarigama, letting it wrap around Venator's head, blinding him as it covers his eyes. Venator removes the ribbon as soon as Blake lands behind him. He turns around but Blake backflips, kicking Venator in the process. Venator stumbles into Nora's hammer swing, which knocks him into Blake's cleaver swing, which knocks him into another hammer swing. While Venator stumbles, Blake jumps into the air and kicks Venator with each foot, knocking him back into Nora's hammer, which knocks him into Blake feet as she backflips, which knocks him into Nora's hammer again. Venator stumbles into the wall, the force of the hammer swing forcing him to make a small crater on impact. He begins to pull himself out, but is struck by both of Blake's swords, knocking him out of the crater. Blake then constantly shoots his power cluster as he stumbles forward. Nora smacks Venator towards Blake, who jumps on a small ledge on the wall, letting Venator crash below. Blake then shoots the base of a massive stalactite directly above her and Venator.

Nora catches on and fires a grenade close enough to damage the base of the stalactite without destroying the whole thing. After a few seconds of shooting, the stalactite falls and Blake jumps out the way, letting it crush the disoriented Venator. Blake walks towards Nora with their weapons down, thinking they've won, but crumbling underneath the remains of the stalactite puts them back on guard.

Venator lifts the main piece of the stalactite, while smaller fragments that broke off tumble to the side. Venator then smashes the stalactite onto the ground, causing the two girls to jumps to different sides or else be crushed. The shockwave from the slam causes both to go flying farther than intended and Nora drops Magnhild. Blake looks up to see Venator with the main piece of the stalactite, even more damaged due to the slam, charging at her. He used the relatively flat end to smash Blake into the wall, crushing her between the rocking wall and the rocky cone. Nora looks up to see Blake in rubble, her aura flickering as it is fully depleted. Nora then turns to see Venator flipping through the air. Nora begins crawling towards Magnhild, but Venator lands on her right hand, causing Nora to cry out in pain. While Nora still had aura, Venator semblance extends to all blows, leaving her hand unprotected to the literal ton pressing most of its weight on top of it. Venator raises his foot and stomps down causing Nora to wail in pain. Her screams echo across the cave and out of the hole. Venator grinds his foot in for a few seconds before lifting it. Nora rolls onto her back and whimpers as she holds her hand to her chest. Blood oozes out of the many cuts. Her fingers are disjointed and many parts of her bones are sticking out.

Venator, finally bored of playing games, walks to Magnhild and grabs it. Nora continues to whimper as she rolls over, watching Venator. She quickly glances at Blake, who is unmoving, before turning back to Venator, who stands in front of her. Venator holds Magnhild above his head with both arms and breaks it in two, dropping the pieces beside Nora. Nora closes her eyes, avoiding looking at her destroyed weapon.

"Prepare to perish." Venator says.

Suddenly, Venator is struck in the back by Onyx. Venator is knocked away from Nora, through a pillar and into the wall. Onyx charges and hits Venator with a fierce right hook. Onyx then kicks Venator into the ceiling of the cave, into the warehouse above. The force of the kick forces Venator through the ceiling of the warehouse as well. Venator crashes down re-entering the cave through another newly created hole. Smoke and dust rise Venator's landing point.

"Max Fire!" Onyx calls.

Onyx begins to charge a beam. He stops when he sees Venator, using the unconscious Blake as a shield. Venator tosses Blake towards Onyx and he catches her. Venator charges at Onyx. Onyx tries to front flip over Venator, but the Guardian hits Onyx in the back. Onyx is knocked into the wall of the cave, but he managed to rotate his body and shield Blake from the impact. Onyx fires a blast at Venator, knocking him away and buying time for Onyx to gently lay down Blake.

Venator charges at Onyx and slashes diagonally upwards. Onyx covers his eyes and screams in pain, his screams echoing like Nora's did before. Venator chuckles as Onyx's screams becomes grunts and groans of pain and Onyx continues covering the cut he recieved, going across his face and blinding him.

"And now," Venator taunts, "I'll finish it."

Venator charges and slashes.

"No!" Onyx yells, "I'll finish it!"

Onyx ducks down and punches. The two combatants stay closes to each other for a while. Three cuts from Venator's claws form on Onyx's cheek. Blood drips down as Venator smirks. Venator then begins gasping as the pain finally settles in. Onyx's hand went right through his torso and is currently clutching his power cluster. Onyx removes his hand and stands upright as Venator collapses.

"Taking away my sight still leaves me with five very sharp senses." Onyx states.

* * *

 **Yes, he means five. Next chapter will explain it.**

* * *

"Dragon Shot!" Onyx calls.

A small black ball with a crimson glow appears above Venator's power cluster. Onyx bends down and punches the ball, causing a massive beam, its tip shaped like a dragon head, to launch and smashing into Venator's back. When the smoke caused by the blast is clear, Venator is gone. Nothing was left behind. Onyx rises and opens a portal, he grabs Blake and Nora and walks through, having extracted the rest of their respective teams earlier.

* * *

Nora eyes slowly open as she wakes up. She lies on a bed in the medical bay of the Umbra Agency's base. Ren sits beside her, holding Nora's left as Anna uses her Vita to slow heal Nora's right. Nore glances at her hand and groan.

"Anna will take good care of you." Onyx assures.

Onyx stands at the doorway to Nora's room, his eyes covered by a red blindfold that matches his scarf.

"But what about you?" Anna asks.

While Anna's Vita could heal Nora's hand, it could not heal wounds directly from Venator's claws. Onyx's eyes could not be healed.


	19. Sight Beyond Sight

**Sight Beyond Sight**

* * *

 **World or Riders: Aura Sense**

* * *

 **The Aura Sense is an ability all Riders have. It's function is simple, the user senses aura. The Aura Sense is not new, Light has used every time he's mentioned sensing aura, Anna use it to track Onyx, and Onyx used it to beat the first trial when he died. Only people with Chaos Aura can see the way Onyx does. He sense the dormant Chaos Aura in the Shadow Zone. This makes everything look like dull crimson flames. Soulless items cannot be seen leaving a blank gap in the crimson overlay of the world. People with aura appear as their aura colors, including clothing or things very close to them. When their aura is depleted, the items extremely close to the person take the appearance of soulless items, and the aura user dulls a bit. The more aura in the person, the brighter they appears.**

* * *

 **Present Day**

* * *

Onyx stands in the center of the training arena on the Umbra Agency's base. Surrounding him are Team RWBY, minus Blake, who is still in the infirmary from her battle with Venator. Yang, not really believing Onyx can "see", challenged him. Onyx up the ante by challenging all of Team RWBY.

Everyone moves slowly and takes quiet steps, trying to keep him from locking onto the sound of their footsteps.

"Any time now." Onyx says.

Ruby fires a shot and Onyx and he catches it. Weiss kicks off of a glyph and dashes towards Onyx, prepared to stab him. Onyx catches the blade tosses her backwards. Yang chuckles.

"So you can hear us and counter." Yang states, "Let's see if you can hit us from afar."

Weiss backs away and the three girls quietly change positions. Onyx fires a blast at Yang. It harmlessly passes by her head.

"Guess your can't see as well as before." Yang taunts.

"I hit my target." Onyx states.

Yang raises an eyebrow before something catches her eye. A single, golden lock of hair falls to the ground in front of Yang.

"Y-you...!" Yang begins.

She looks up from the lock of hair on the ground to see Onyx standing directly in front of her.

"Checkmate." Onyx says.

* * *

Onyx and Anna sit in the dining hall of the Temple of the Riders. Anna looks up to see Onyx hasn't touched his food.

"Not hunry?" Anna asks.

"I'm going to bed." Onyx states.

"Bed? Now?" Anna questions, "Are you sick? Do you even get sick?"

"No, I'm fine." Onyx insists as he stands up, "Just tired. Goodnight."

Onyx walks towards the exit of the room.

"Alright. Party time." Anna cheers, she then yawns, "Or bedtime."

* * *

As Anna walks to the door for her quarters she glances at the door to Onyx's quarters. Anna furrows her brow in concentration, then enters.

* * *

Once Onyx can sense Anna's aura dull due to her being asleep, he rises frommhis bed. Onyx then opens a portal and leaves the Temple of the Riders.

* * *

Onyx exit the portal on a balcony at Beacon. Amaranth, who was leaning on the railing, turns to see Onyx.

"All this time you thought I was dead." Amaranth says, "Well, now you're gonna wish I was dead."

Amaranth activates level two of her Chaos Verto. She begins to charge a blast in her right hand. Onyx can't react before Amaranth blasts him off of the balcony. Onyx flies back onto the balcony.

"Amaranth, stop." Onyx says, "I'm not here to fight. Whatever Umbra's done to you-"

"What he did was give me power." Amaranth declares as she fires another blast at Onyx.

Onyx tries to create a dome but her blast smashes right through it. Onyx smashes into the edge of the balcony, then flies upwards to avoid Amaranth's stomp.

"You thought I was dead." Amaranth says, "And all the while it was just party time for 'ol Carmine wasn't it?!"

"First of all," Onyx retorts as he circles Amaranth from the sky, "Nothing happened while I thought you were dead amd second this is nuts! Let's just take."

Amaranth floats up to Onyx's level.

"You wanna talk?!" Amaranth retorts.

She send out a wave of energy. Onyx tries to block with a construct of a shield, but Amaranth attacks smashes through and sends him flying towards the ground. Onyx smashes through the balcony and kicks off of the ground, flying back towards Amaranth. Amaranth fires a beam at Onyx, but he dodges. Onyx then creates a construct of a whip swings it at Amaranth. The whip wraps around her upper body. Onyx pulls Amaranth into his chest. Onyx then wraps his arms around her, preventing her from moving.

"Let me go!" Amaranth demands.

"I won't." Onyx declares, "Letting go of you the first time was the hardesr thing I've ever done."

"You're lying." Amaranth says, "Again!"

"Amaranth," Onyx says as he releases her, "If that's what you think..."

Onyx grabs her wrist, pointing her fist at his chest.

"...then take your shot." Onyx finishes.

After a moment, Amaranth lets her hand relax. Onyx suddenly pulls Amaranth into a kiss. The two slowly spin as they decend towards the ground. Amaranth fades out of her Verto and closes her eyes, enjoying the moment. Once they land, Onyx breaks the kiss.

"Okay," Amaranth says, "why are you here?"

"I want to join the Cultis Ex Ipsis." Onyx answers.

"Then go to the Forge of the Riders." Amaranth responds, "If you're lying about this, I will kill you, regardless of our relationship."


	20. Onychinus is Born

**Onychinus is Born**

* * *

Onyx exits a portal nearby the entrance to the temple above Forge of the Riders. He smirks as he remembers its significance. This was the main base of the Cultis Ex Ipsis, the place where he first encountered Amaranth.

* * *

Onyx walks through the halls towards the Forge of the Riders. Eventually, he spots Amaranth leaning on one of the many pillars supporting the ceiling.

"Took you long enough." Amaranth comments.

"What is this place?" Onyx asks.

"A sanctuary." Amaranth answers as she gets off of the wall, "The place where we train and prepare. Away from the eyes of humans."

The two begin walking down the hall.

"I should apologize." Amaranth says.

"For?" Onyx asks.

"For going all physco ex on you." Amaranth says quietly as she glances away from Onyx.

Amaranth then turns back to Onyx.

"Are you okay?" Amaranth asks, "Your eyes."

"I can still see..." Onyx answers, "...in a way."

"I heard the Guardians talking about the fight." Amaranth states, "Venator was a fool. With his semblance, he could kill any of us. And yet he is a trill seeker. He would rather risk his life and have fun than killing his opponent instantly. Seems even the ancient's machines were flawed. Luckily, the flaws in the Pillars of the Riders, work in our favor."

The two Riders enter the room with a raised platform in the center. It's the same room where Onyx first encountered Amaranth. Standing on the platform are four cloaked figures and Umbra.

"The candidate will approach." Umbra says.

Amaranth stops as Onyx continues to make his way towards the platform. Once he is as close as he can get without the platform blocking his view of the five in anyway, he stops.

"So, the clone of the Eight Rider returns to us." Umbra says, "You told me you'd never join me. What changed your mind?"

"I'm tired of running away from m failures." Onyx states, "Aero, Amas Sage, Vale... I want to make it right."

"The destruction of Vale weighs on you." One of the cloaked men states, "Why? Did you strike the blow yourself?"

"Does it matter?" Onyx asks, "The blame still lies with me."

" **He carries his guilt heavily.** " One of the cloaked figures, a woman, says, " **Are you sure about this one?** "

" **I am.** " Amaranth answers, " **He can face the trials. He can be great.** "

"Very well." Umbra says, "Out of the dark, you come into the light. From the light, you will return to the dark. Are you prepared to travel the Rider's path?"

"If that's a fancy of asking 'do I want your help,'" Onyx says, "yes."

"Then drink." Umbra gestures to a chalice made of trux at the base of the platform.

Onyx walks to the Chalice of the Riders and drinks the crimson liquid inside of it. Suddenly, all of Onyx's senses are nullified and he drops the chalice. Onyx begins to stumble backwards, trying to regain focus.

* * *

Onyx sees as if his eyes are functioning. He quickly deduces that this is a vision brought on by Chalice of the Riders. While normally, recruits are tested with Alucinatio, the Chalice of the Riders is used for Champions and above. Onyx is, without a doubt, ready to be a Warrior.

* * *

 **Chapter 32 of RWBY: A Rider's Legacy if you need a reminder of the ranks.**

* * *

Onyx comes face to face with Anna in tears, clutching her dead father. Despite Anna's father dying when she was nine, Anna is seventeen, just like she really is. Onyx watches as Anna stares at Onyx, her eyes full of hatred.

"You killed my father!" Anna yells.

Onyx focuses on his option. Everything beside himself, Anna, and Amas are gone. They are just floating in an endless abyss. Onyx discovers the test. It is a test of character. Will he be willing to fight his friends and family?

Onyx creates a construct of a dagger in his right hand and answers the question.

* * *

Onyx wakes up on his knees with Mercury's dead body in front of him. Everything Onyx did in the vision he did in real life. Instead of murdering Anna, he killed Mercury. Onyx is unphased by the feeling of Mercury's blood splattered onto his chest. He looks up to "see" the four cloaked figures and Umbra standing in front of him, behind Mercury's body.

"These are the words spoken by our ancestors." Umbra says, "The words that lay at the heart of our creed."

"Stay your blade from the flesh of the innocent." The man from earlier speaks.

"Hide in plain sight." The woman from earlier speaks.

"Never compromise the creed." The third cloaked figure, another man, speaks

"Nothing is forbidden to you." The fourth cloaked figure, another woman, speaks.

"Let these tenets be branded upon your mind." Umbra says, "Follow them, and be uplifted. Break them at you peril. Rise, Warrior."

Onyx does as he is told.

"Onyx Rider is dead." Umbra declares, "He has been culled from this world, with his sins ad failures turned to dust. Tonight he is reborn, Onychinus, a Warrior of the Cultis Ex Ipsis."

Amaranth places her hand on Onyx's shoulder and kisses him on the cheek.

"Welcome to the winning team." Amaranth says.

* * *

Umbra and Onyx walk through the trux catacombs beneath the Sanctuary and the Forge of the Riders. Umbra stops inside of a small room. Behind a crimson stained glass is a suit of armor. Onyx stares at it in shock. It is the same armor he wore in the vision when he destroyed Vale.

"This is the armor of the Eighth Rider." Umbra states, "It is fitting that you wear it, Onychinus."

Onyx takes another look at the armor.

 _You must become one with your past self to become one with your soul._


	21. Anniversary Day

**Anniversary Day**

* * *

 **Act 7: End of an Era**

* * *

Onychinus wakes up in his room in the Sanctuary. The room was large. The bed, with a nightstand on each side, is positioned in the back right corner when compared to the position of the door, which is centered on the wall. At the foot of the bed is a short dresser. On the left side of the room is a bookcase with a chair and small rounded table for reading.

Onychinus is wearing nothing but black sweats. He turns to his left to see Amaranth, wearing a red nightgown, still asleep. Her head rest on his shoulder and her right arm is on his chest. Onyx smiles slightly as he listens to her slow and soft breaths. In the year that has past since his initiation, Onychinus has rekindled his relationship with Amaranth, but they were still a good distance from official remarrying. This is actually Amaranth's room that the two are sharing.

Onychinus grabs his scroll from the nightstand and checks the time. It is 3AM, 2 hours before they're expected to be up. Onychinus gently moves some hair from out of Amaranth's face to behind her ear. Knocking on the door draws Onychinus' attention away from the girl with him. The knocking also wakes Amaranth up. She yawns as she props herself up on her elbows.

"Can you get it?" Amaranth asks.

"You know, you could just order me to answer it." Onychinus says as he gets up, "You are the Grandmaster."

Onychinus opens the door to see one of Cultis Ex Ipsis members.

" **Sir.** " The cultist says, " **I wish to speak to the Grandmaster.** "

" **She's busy.** " Onychinus states, " **I will relay the message.** "

" **I was ordered to speak only to her.** " The cultist responds.

Onychinus opens his mouth to speak but Amaranth interrupts him.

" **Let him in, Onychinus.** " Amaranth orders.

Onychinus turns to Amaranth. He nods and steps out the way.

" **You will need to leave.** " The Cultis Ex Ipsis member tells Onychinus.

Onychinus furrows his brow as he leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

" **Now, what was so important that you had to wake me up so early?** " Amaranth asks.

" **Lord Umbra has expressed concerns about your relationship with Onychinus.** " The cultist states, " **He wants to make sure your judgment is not clouded by emotion.** "

" **We've been over this.** " Amaranth groans, " **My loyalty belongs to the Cultis Ex Ipsis. Should Onychinus be a traitor, he will be dealt with. I will see to it personally.** "

The Cultis Ex Ipsis members nods and leaves the room. Shortly after, Onychinus reenters the room.

"They still don't trust me." Onychinus says.

Amaranth walks to Onychinus and kisses him on the cheek.

"Give them time, they'll trust you." Amaranth assures, "They're like family to me. They can be the same for you."

Amaranth yawns.

"I'm going back to bed." Amaranth states, "You coming?"

"Give me a second." Onychinus says.

Onychinus places his scroll on the nightstand, then he opens the drawer on the nightstand and takes out the Shard of the Riders. Onychinus places the shard down next to his scroll and gets back into the bed.

* * *

Onychinus, now wearing the armor of the Eighth Rider, holds his hand out in a gripping fashion. A katana made of trux grows out of his hand. Amaranth takes the blade from Onyx and inspects it before wrapping the tsuka with a black ito.

"You know, you wouldn't have to keep recreating these if you just made a scabbard." Amaranth comments.

"It gives me the element of surprise." Onychinus argues.

"It also leaves you vulnerable as you create it, and holding the tsuka without the ito is uncomfortable." Amaranth counters.

"I'll just leave this in the armory and teleport it to me when I need it." Onychinus states.

* * *

Anna holds Empress Swallow on her lap, examining the runes on the blade. Iris places her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"We'll find him." Iris assures.

"It's been a year." Anna states, "We don't have that much time left before the Pillars of the Riders are ready."

"Ironwood is ready to mobilize." Iris says, "We should go."

* * *

Trux grows out of Onychinus' head, covering his face with a helmet. He turns to his left to see Amaranth sheathing her daggers.

"Be safe, okay." Amaranth says.

"You may outrank me, but I'm still twice as strong as you." Onychinus says, "I'll be fine."

Amaranth rolls her eyes.

* * *

Ironwood places his hands on a map of Remnant, pointing to a location in Vale.

"Umbra has built a supply depot here." Ironwood explains, "Camo's been monitoring the area for the past month. According to his report, the next shift change should be occurring in two hours. This is the best time to strike. The guards tend to get sloppy near the ends of their shifts. We'll need to hurry, we don't want to deal with twice as many guards. Anna, you will lead Team RWBY and a few of my men to secure the supplies in the depot. Rely on stealth, and don't allow the Cultis Ex Ipsis to be alerted of your presence.

* * *

Amaranth and Onychinus watch in the Shadow Zone as Anna, Team RWBY, and a few Atlesian soldiers sneak into the large base camp being used as a supply depot.

"Everything has gone exactly as you predicted." Amaranth comments.

"We'll wait until they're leaving, then we'll strike." Onychinus states, his voice deepened by the helmet.

* * *

Sneaking past the guards and into was easy. Little did they know, the guards were ordered to do a sloppy guard and Camo's theory about them being tired at the end of their shift was incorrect. Once inside, the group began quietly dispatching the guards.

"How do we get out?" Ruby whispers.

"There should be a couple bullhead landed behind the depot." Anna responds.

As the group drag the supplies to the bullhead, the air around them suddenly gets cold. Anna stops and Ruby shortly after.

"Do you feel that?" Ruby asks.

"The cold." Anna responds.

They turn to see Onychinus walking towards them, his sword in hand.

"Open fire!" One of the Atlesian soldiers orders.

All the Atlesian soldiers begin to shoot at Onychinus, who deflects their bullets with his katana while walking towards them. With the help of his Aliquam, some of the bullets hit the shooters. Congeria on his sword rubs off onto the bullets allowing them to bypass the sildiers' aura and kill them. Onychinus lift one into the air with his Aliquam, and brings him closer. Once close enough, Onychinus swings his katana, killing him. Onychinus uses his Aliquam to pull the weapons from the remaining soldiers' hands. He slashes the one closest to him, then chokes the life out of the next one with his Aliquam. Onychinus then throws the body to the side using it. The last soldier turns to run, but is stabbed in the back.

Anna and Team RWBY stare in shock at the "new" warrior.

"RWBY, go!" Anna orders, "I'll cover you!"

Onychinus swings his katana with one hand, and Anna struggles to block. Team RWBY begins to sped up the pace of their actions. Onychinus breaks the clash and pushes Anna back with his Aliquam. Anna ges back up and charges, she swings, but Onychinus easily deflects the blow. The same goes for her next three strikes as well. Anna stabs at Onychinus, but he moves to the side and grabs both of Anna's wrists. Onychinus holds Anna in the air by her wrists and tightens his grip, causing her grip on Empress Swallow to loosen. Onychinus effortlessly tosses Anna to his left. Anna gets up and tries to charge, but is pushed back Onychinus' Aliquam.

"Your uncle has deceived you..." Onychinus says as he uses his Aliquam to rotate Anna's blade so that the edge faces her.

Onychinus then forces Anna's arm to begin moving towards her neck.

"...into believing that you can become a Rider." Onychinus finishes.

The blade is but a few millimeters away from Anna's neck as she struggles against the force. Anna activates level one of her Verto. With her increased strength, Anna pushes against Onychinus' Aliquam and charges at him. Anna swings and Onychinus blocks, this time, holding the katana with both hands.

* * *

Weiss sits in the bullhead's seat.

"You know how to fly this thing?" Yang asks.

"I've been learning from the General." Weiss states.

Ruby activates her COM to call for help.

* * *

Anna breaks the clash and tries to swing, but Onychinus sidesteps and pushes Anna with his left hand. Anna stumbles a bit, but quickly recovers. She charges again. Anna swings but at his chest but is block. Anna then swings at Onychinus' legs. Onychinus traps Anna's blade between his and the ground releases it as he throws Anna backwards with his Aliquam. Anna charges and strikes again. Onychinus blocks, only using his left hand to hold his katana. Anna stabs at Onychinus, but he pushes her blade downwards with his own. Anna swings downwards, and the two clash again. Onychinus pushes Anna backwards and swings at her legs. Anna blocks the blade. Onychinus then swings high and Anna blocks that one too. Anna struggles against the iron grip that Onychinus has as their blades stay locked. Anna separates and tries to swing, but Onychinus is faster. He slashes Anna's shoulder, cutting through her shoulder pauldron, jacket, and shirt, while only scraping against her arm. The blade was coated in congeria, but the cut was not deep enough for the poison to take effect.

Suddenly, Titanus in his Guardian form falls out of a massive portal. Ruby's call for help was answered. Titanus lands on the ground, punching it and crushing Onychinus beneath his fist. Anna begins walking towards the bullhead, but stops when she hears Titanus moving. She watches in complete shock as Onychinus uses one hand to guide his Aliquam as he lifts Titanus.

"If that doesn't kill him what will?" Ruby asks.

She had left the bullhead, the moment Titanus arrived.

"Not us." Anna states, "Run!"

Ruby and Anna, clutching her shoulder, run to board the bullhead as Weiss begins taking off. Blake fires two shots at Onychinus, who calming walks after Anna and Ruby. Onychinus deflects both shots. The first hits Blake shoulder, and second hits her head, knocking Blake onto her back. Anna and Ruby jump on. Onychinus holsters his blade by placing it in between himself and his belt. Anna gets a good look at the weapon, or more specifically, the Shard of the Riders as it is inside the tsuka. Weiss flies to Titanus who had retaken his form as the Temple of the Riders. One of the guards that was taken care of earlier walks up to Onychinus, having recovered during the battle.

" **My lord, I will mobilize forces to pursue.** " The Cultis Ex Ipsis member states.

" **That will be unnecessary, Officer.** " Onychinus states.

* * *

In the designated hanger of the Temple of the Riders, Team RWBY and Anna, still clutching her shoulder exit the bullhead.

"Make sure they can't track us." Ironwood orders.

Silicon enters the bullhead to inspect it.

"You alright?" Yang asks Blake.

"I'll live." Blake states.

Some of what little remained of the congeria from Onychinus sword rubbed onto the bullets when he deflected them. While not enough to completely bypass her aura, they did more damage to Blake than normal.

"Anna," Ruby shakely calls, "Who was that?"

"I'm not sure." Anna states.

"How do we fight him?" Ruby asks.

"Fight?" Anna repeats, "Ruby, we were lucky to survive."

* * *

Onychinus removes his helmet and places it on his nightstand.

"Impressive display." Amaranth comments, she is sitting on the edge of the foot of the bed, "I can't help shake the feeling that you weren't trying to kill her."

"I wasn't." Onychinus states, "You remember our deal. Anna needed to survive the battle."


	22. Family Feud

**Family Feud**

* * *

 **World of Riders: Chaos Aura/Chaos Similitudo**

* * *

 **And we're back here again. Chaos Aura as I said before grants many new abilities to the user. As you have seen, those with Chaos Aura can access the Shadow Zone, revive the dead, and generate trux from their bodies. Chaos Aura also enhances the user's semblance. So now I get the luxury of going over the nine aspects of Chaos Similitudo.**

 **Yay!**

 **I've already done Chaos Verto, so I don't need to do that one again.**

 **Chaos Aliquam drains aura based only on time and no longer weight, increasing carrying capacity. Persuasion now becomes mind control.**

 **Chaos Adlucinatio does not require eye contact or the user and target to be stationary to trap the target in an illusion.**

 **Chaos Tempus does not affect the user when time is slowed.**

 **Chaos Ceasus now completely silences the user while invisible.**

 **Chaos Ruina creates more powerful blasts, beams, etc.**

 **Chaos Vita does not have the delay before regenerated major wounds becomes permanent.**

 **Chaos Construo allows contructs to no longer dissolve when separated from the user.**

 **Chaos Invictus does not require the user to be in the center of the dome.**

 **Huh, I expected it to be longer.**

* * *

 **And a few more examples...**

 **Chaos Shadow creates actual moving clones, capable of combat.**

 **Chaos (insert Yang's semblance name here) makes damage absorbed not detract from the user's aura.**

 **Chaos Via Sun allows the user to continue moving while controlling the clones.**

 **Chaos (insert Qrow's semblance name here) allows misfortune to only be applied to certain targets.**

* * *

 _Onychinus, shortly after dawning his armor for the first time, turns to Umbra._

 _"We both know I'm not here because I believe in your cause." Onychinus states._

 _"Then, why don't we get to the point." Umbra suggests._

 _"If I serve you," Onychinus says, "you ensure Anna Sage survives."_

 _"You want her protected." Umbra states, "She is our enemy."_

 _"She is a single inexperienced Rider." Onychinus argues._

 _"If you can ensure that she is not a problem, I will ensure her safety." Umbra says._

 _"Deal." Onychinus responds._

 _"Your skill as a tactician and warrior is a credit to our species." Umbra says, "Perhaps when Remnant is mine, you shall have a region of your own to rule. Supervised, of course. You are still just a Warrior."_

 _"Something else has been bothering me." Onychinus states, "You couldn've used the fragment of your soul within me anytime. Why then?"_

 _"I only learned of its existence in the Abyss." Umbra answers, "The fragment of myself within Night, Night himself, nor I knew of its existence beforehand."_

* * *

 **Present Day**

* * *

Onychinus exits a portal in Ozpin's former office. The room is currently empty. Onychinus walks to the exact spot Ozpin was standing in when he died. Onychinus kneels down and places his hand on the spot as he pays his respects.

"I've got some things to say." Onychinus says, "I should have said them while you were here, but.. despite our differences, I have nothing but respect for you. I hope you knew... know that. You showed me justice doesn't always have to come from chaos. I'll miss..."

Onychinus is interrupted by the screeching of a portal opening. He turns to see Amaranth stepping out.

"What are you doing?" Amaranth asks.

"Waiting for Lord Umbra." Onychinus lies.

Umbra exits the portal behind Amaranth.

" **What have you learned?** " Umbra asks.

" **Ozpin's soul has resurfaced.** " Onychinus states.

" **See that our forces are ready.** " Umbra orders.

" **At once my lord.** " Onychinus responds.

Onychinus and Amaranth bow. The two then begin walking towards the locker room.

* * *

"A region of my own. Is this what my soul is worth?" Onychinus thinks aloud.

"What are you talking about?" Amaranth responds.

"The destruction of one civilization so that he can return another to power." Onychinus answers.

Amaranth shushes Onychinus.

"Umbra needs the humans gone to bring order to Remnant." Amaranth argues.

"Then why has his pursuit of order brought only chaos?" Onychinus counters.

"This is treason." Amaranth strains, "He is our master. Who are we to question him?"

"If we don't, Amaranth," Onychinus answers, "who will?"

* * *

The Resistance stands in the throne room of the Temple of the Riders for new orders.

"It's time to break Atlas from Umbra's hold." Ironwood states, "We are infiltrating the CCTS in order to broadcast a message. To prevent the plan from backfiring if one team is captured, each team will know only their own objectives. Myself and Winter will be the only ones who know the full plan."

* * *

After briefing everyone else on their role, Ironwood and Winter goes to Anna and Iris. Before they can tell them their roles, Anna speaks up.

"I want to find Onyx." Anna says.

After thinking over her confrontation thousands of times, Anna decides it doesn't make any sense for Onyx to be working with Umbra.

"The Resistance cannot handle that kind of punishment." Ironwood says, "Not again."

"This isn't about us or the Resistance." Anna argues, "Sir, I've seen what Onyx is capable of. If he is working with Umbra, all of us... humanity is at greater risk."

"Look, I understand what you think you saw." Ironwood responds.

"Think!" Anna repeats, "With all due respect, sir, I _know_ what I saw."

"And with all due respect to you, Miss Sage, I'm not willing to jeopardize my crew because of the relationship of a random Rider and his naive niece." Ironwood responds.

"Sir," Winter calls, "What if she's right?"

Ironwood glances at Winter.

"Titanus," Ironwood calls, "as soon as we know we're high enough, I want a course set to the CCTS in Atlas."

Ironwood turns to leave, but Anna steps in front of him.

"Stand aside." Ironwood orders.

"Umbra has to be stopped." Anna states, "If you won't do that, _I will_."

"I... am ordering you..." Ironwood loses his patiences, "to stand down!"

Anna takes a step forward and stares into Ironwood's eyes.

"No, sir." Anna responds.

Ironwood takes a step back.

"Schnee!" Ironwood calls, "Subdue that girl."

"General." Iris calls.

Winter doesn't move.

"SUBDUE HER!" Ironwood demands.

"General!" Iris calls louder.

"Continue the plan as necessary." Anna says, "I will do what I need to."

Anna leaves the room, leaving a stunned Ironwood staring.

* * *

Onychinus forms a scabbard for his blade. He then connects the scabbard to his belt. Onychinus sheaths the blade. He turns to see Amaranth waiting for him.

"Oscar, as he was known as, ready for phase two." Amaranth states.

"I wonder what would have happened if Ozpin was reborn as a Rider." Onychinus says.

"We would've delt with that if were the case." Amaranth responds.

* * *

Anna examines the runes on Empress Swallow.

"The tough go riding." Anna reads.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Iris asks.

Anna turns to see her mother standing behind her.

"I need to find him." Anna declares.

"Why?" Iris asks.

"The Demon wouldn't just turn against us." Anna argues, "Not without a reason. I'm going to find that reason and bring him home."

"But you're hunting another Rider." Iris responds, "The greatest of your race."

Suddenly, the red glow of Titanus, changes to Prodromus' yellowy orange.

"Let her hunt." Prodromus voice echoes across the Temple of the Riders, "She'll never find him."

Titanus' light darkens, placing them in free fall. Once the light returns, it is red again and Titanus steadies himself.

"I forgot he could do that." Titanus states, "Preparing countermeasures."

* * *

Ironwood, with everyone else in the Resistance are still in the throne room for their briefing.

"Prodromus must know our location." Ironwood states, "Titanus, prepare evasive maneuvers. Everyone else, be ready for a fight."

* * *

Onychinus looks at the Shard of the Riders embedded into the tsuka of his sword.

"Anna's taken the bait." Onychinus tells Amaranth.

"Then it's time to go to work." Amaranth responds.

Onychinus opens a portal and walks through.


	23. For Your Own Good

**For Your Own Good**

* * *

Onychinus exits the portal in a hallway inside the Temple of the Riders.

"Titanus." Onychinus calls, "Broadcast this message."

* * *

"I have come for Anna Sage." Onychinus' voice echoes across the temple, "And her alone. Stand aside and be spared."

Ironwood ignores Onychinus' presence.

"We can't just abandon her." Ruby argues.

"This new fighter will kill us all in seconds." Ironwood states, "Anna is our best hope to stop him, so let's give them what they both want."

* * *

Onychinus follows the feel of Anna's aura. He finds her in the room with Titanus' power cluster. Anna has her blade at the ready as Onychinus draws his own blade, holding it to the side with his right hand. Anna charges and swings downwards, but Onychinus backs up. Anna tries to swing again, but Onychinus blocks. Anna performs a swing from left to right, but Onychinus ducks underneath. Onychinus gets up and points his blade at Anna's face. Anna smacks his blade away with Empress Swallow and swings at Onychinus' head. Onychinus ducks underneath the slash and blocks Anna's next attack. The two's blades are locked, and Onychinus begins to scrape his blade against Anna's as he moves closer to the hilt. In doing so, Anna is pushed backwards and breaks the clash. Anna swings low, but Onychinus blocks. Anna tries to stab at Onychinus but he blocks and then counters with his own stab. Anna blocks and swings low again. Onychinus blocks once again, and effortlessly blocks Anna's next attack.

While seemingly evenly match, Onychinus clearly had the advantage. He fought with only his left hand and his right arm virtually glued to his back. His legs were completely straight and showed no preparation for the fight, unlike Anna who was struggling with both hands and in a proper katana stance.

With Anna's blade still locked on his own, Onychinus pushes against it.

"Interesting." Onychinus comments, "It seems you've trained with Onyx Rider."

"What?" Anna reacts, "Who are you?"

Onychinus gives one forceful shove, pushing Anna backwards. He then swings to her right, but Anna blocks. Onychinus then brings his blade down towards Anna's shoulder, which she also blocks. Onychinus then swings at Anna's left, which she blocks. Onychinus stabs and Anna blocks. Onychinus then swings at Anna's neck, but she ducks underneath. Anna stabs at Onychinus, but he sidesteps and grabs Anna's wrist.

"The Cultis Ex Ipsis records of the Umbra Agency are quite complete," Onychinus states.

Anna breaks free from Onychinus' grip and swings at his head, but Onychinus ducks. Onychinus then stabs at Anna's head. She moves to the side and puts her sword in the way, as Onychinus tried to swing his blade from its stabbing position.

"Close quarter fighting." Onychinus says as he forces Anna to step back as he steps forward, "Onyx's emphasis was always on series 7B, which you favor to a ridiculous degree."

Anna fires a blast out of her finger, and Onychinus rotates his blade to block. Taking the opportunity to strike, Anna raises hee blade into the air and brings it down. Onychinus jumps over Anna, and while in air kicks the back of her head, knocking Anna to the ground.

"Clearly, you were a poor student." Onychinus taunts.

Anna gets up and fires three blasts. Onychinus is unphased by all of them.

"Is that really all you've got?" Onychinus taunts.

Anna turns and runs into the hallway. Onychinus walks after her. Once Anna turns around to face him again, Onychinus is right in front of her. He alternates between left and right swings. Eventually, Anna swings downwards and Onychinus blocks, locking their blades in a clash.

"Are you paying attention, girl?" Onychinus asks as he takes control of the clash, "The Resistance is doomed. But there is another option. The Cultis Ex Ipsis."

Onychinus pushes Anna backwards and forces her into the wall with his Aliquam.

"Has he taught you nothing?" Onychinus taunts.

Anna gets up and charges.

* * *

Ironwood orders the Ghosts to teleport each team to their respective locations. After doing so, the Ghosts teleport away and Ironwood goes to find Anna.

* * *

Anna stabs, but Onychinus blocks. She then swings low, but Onychinus blocks again. Anna swings high, but Onychinus blocks a third time. Anna spins around to gain momentum as she, once again, swings high, and Onychinus blocks once more. Anna swings downwards, but Onychinus side steps. He then swings at Anna waist, but she back flips out of the way.

"Do you really think you can save humanity?" Onychinus asks, "For your own sake, Onyx surrendered."

"He would never make deals with you." Anna states.

Onychinus scoffs.

"Then we'll let you make one." Onychinus says, "Shall we."

Onychinus forces Anna to the ends of the hall with his Aliquam, causing her to drop Empress Swallow.

"Your uncle cannot save you, girl." Onychinus says, "He was unfocused and undisciplined."

Anna fires two shots at Onychinus, which he effortlessly deflects. Onychinus then charges and swings. Anna jumps and kicks off of the wall, going over Onychinus.

"I do so admire your persistence." Onychinus comments, "Ready to die?"

Onychinus charges and Anna panics. The killing intent coming off from Onychinus could be felt across the Temple of the Riders. The air is cold in his presence. However, this time, it is much stronger. Anna screams and uses her Aliquam to force Onychinus into the ceiling. Anna holds him there as she recovers her weapon.

* * *

Team RWBY exits inside the CCTS. Their mission was to secure the tower. They take cover behind some consoles as a couple of guards approach.

"Whoa." Weiss whispers, "I didn't believe it."

The guards the patrol are Atlesian soldiers. In order to mark their loyalty to Umbra, each soldier wears. trux armor instead of their standard, but the cosmetics are the same.

"I thought Atlas would fight back." Weiss states.

"Guess you were wrong." Yang comments.

Blake sneaks up behind one of the guard and begins strangling him with her ribbon. Yang strangles the second guard with her forearm. The two drag the guards out of sight and release them when the guards lose consciousness.

* * *

Anna continues running, hoping to outrun Onychinus. Onychinus phases into the Shadow Zone and exits in front of Anna. Anna skids to a stop and turns around. She tries to run the other way, but Onychinus grabs Anna's wrist and pulls her to him. Onychinus lifts Anna into the air, turns around, and slams Anna into the ground. Onychinus releases her wrist and walks around. Onychinus then grabs Anna's ankle and begins dragging her into a portal. Ironwood watches as the portal closes behind them.


	24. Bastion of Hope

**Bastion of Hope**

* * *

 **Random Trivia: Onychinus**

* * *

 **I've started using a text-to-speech program to proofread my chapters. I find the pronunciation of Onychinus hilarious. The program says "On-ni-chin-us". Onychinus is latin for onyx, or in the case of Age of Chaos, Onychinus is Rider for Onyx. I use the Latin pronunciation, which sounds like "O-ni-shi-nus".**

* * *

Onychinus drags an unconscious Anna through the halls of the Sanctuary. He throws her into a room. Onychinus uses his Aliquam to place shackles around each of Anna's wrist. The shackles leave Anna hanging from the ceiling. Onychinus then uses his Aliquam to remove the Ring of the Riders from Anna's hand. Onychinus grabs the ring. Onychinus walks closer to his niece. He then wipes away a few tears that Anna shed while she was panicking.

"I'm sorry." Onychinus says, "If there was another way..."

Onychinus stops, looks down, sighs, and leaves the room.

* * *

Ironwood monitors all the teams' progress.

"Team RWBY, report." Ironwood orders.

"Main computer is secure." Ruby reports.

"Ghosts, report." Ironwood orders.

"Still making our way towards the objective." Camo reports.

"Team JNPR, report." Ironwood orders.

"Still working on taking the entrance." Jaune reports, his voice filled with urgency.

"Qrow, Raven, report." Ironwood orders.

"Elevator is taken care of." Qrow reports.

"Team SSSN, report." Ironwood calls.

No one responds.

"Team SSSN, report." Ironwood repeats.

Once again, no response.

"Anyone have a visual on Team SSSN?" Ironwood asks.

After various different "no"s, Ironwood responds.

"Qrow, you and Raven find Team SSSN." Ironwood orders.

"General, we're being pushed back!" Jaune reports.

"Same here." Ruby says.

"Ghosts, if you can, assist Teams RWBY and SSSN." Ironwood orders.

* * *

Onychinus examines his helmet as he sits on the foot of his and Amaranth's shared bed. The forementioned Grand Master of the Cultis Ex Ipsis enters the room. Amaranth tosses the Ring of the Riders to Onychinus, who catches it with his Aliquam.

"How unfortunate that we had to really on a mere Champion to seal away the soul of Ozpin." Onychinus comments.

"Chaos Aura has its advantages." Amaranth responds, "But losing access to the Relics of the Riders is a pain."

Amaranth then looks at Onychinus' sheathed katana, leaning on the way. More specifically, the Shard of the Riders in the tsuka.

"Speaking of which," Amaranth trails off, "why do you still carry the shard?"

Onychinus glances at the relic in question.

"During the fall of Dera, I encountered a former Eclipse mercenary." Onychinus states, "In his dying breath he asked me to look after it. I've broken enough promises in my life. I'm trying not to break anymore."

Amaranth sits beside Onychinus. Onychinus pulls the Ring of the Riders into his right hand.

"So why not hide in somewhere safe?" Amaranth suggests, "Anyone who sees you with it immediately knows our heavy hitter was Onyx Rider."

"My name is Onychinus." Onychinus says, "Not hard to put two and two together. Also the first time I gave it to someone else, it was you. And how did that go."

"Zaffre surprised me, okay." Amaranth defends, "And he and you were more or less evenly matched. Even then, I wasn't as strong as you."

"Exactly." Onychinus responds, "It's safest with me."

Amaranth scoots closer to Onychinus and rests her head on his shoulder.

"Since we're talking about the past, will you tell me what happened when Dera fell?" Onychinus asks.

While Carmine Noir and Amaranth lived together in Dera, Carmine was not present for its destruction, only the aftermath.

"I don't want to talk about it." Amaranth says, bitterly.

"You've changed since Dera." Onychinus states.

"How so?" Amaranth asks.

"You were so curious and wanted to see the world." Onychinus explains, "You saw the good in everything, even humanity."

"I saw the world, and it needs to be changed." Amaranth states, "You've changed too."

Onychinus raises an eyebrow.

"You were so carefree back in Dera." Amaranth explains, "Always ready for a fight or a contract. Never caring where your path brought you, after all everywhere's the same."

Amaranth sighs. There was something else on Onychinus' mind.

"I know it's hard." Amaranth says, "Fighting your friends and family. I felt this way when I had to fight you. But, you need to get over it. In four months, the Pillars will be ready and humanity will be extinct. The new world Umbra will build will be different."

Onychinus turns towards Amaranth.

"The sky is the sky wherever you go." Onychinus says.

"And people are people." Amaranth continues the phrase.

"The Age of Chaos will end soon." Amaranth states.

"And what will we do when it's finished?" Onychinus asks.

"Whatever we want." Amaranth answers, "We could remarry and live peaceful lives."

"I'd like that." Onychinus says.

Amaranth lifts her head from Onychinus' shoulder and kisses his cheek. Amaranth then rests her head back onto Onychinus' shoulder and Onychinus rests his head on Amaranth's.

"The Resistance are attacking the CCT." Amaranth states.

"Sooner than I predicted," Onychinus comments, "I'm guessing that since we're still here, the situation is under control."

"It is." Amaranth confirms.

* * *

Nora, with a newly built Magnhild smashes an Atlesian soldier into the ground outside the CCTS. More Atlesian soldiers arrive on bullheads and other smaller airships.

"We need to retreat!" Jaune yells.

* * *

Ironwood groans as he gets multiple requests for assistance.

"All units." Ironwood calls, "Retreat. Ghosts, get our people out of there."

* * *

Amaranth soon falls asleep on Onychinus' shoulder. Onychinus carefully moves Amaranth into the bed and covers her with the crimson sheets. He then takes a moment to watch his lover's peaceful slumber before leaving the room.

* * *

The Ghosts exit portals, the rest of the Resistance were sent before them. Ironwood enters the room.

"Where's Team SSSN?" Ironwood asks.

"KIA." Silicon answers.

Ironwood clenches his fist.

"Titanus, get us out of here." Ironwood orders.

* * *

Onychinus enters the room where Anna is being held. Umbra and a Guardian watch over Anna, who has her eyes closed and is slowly shaking her head. The Guardian was about seven feet and had an average build. He was using his semblance, Mind Manipulation, to look into Anna's mind, but she is resisting.

" **It's only a matter of time before she breaks.** " The Guardian assures.

" **You have wasted enough of my time.** " Umbra retorts.

The Guardian turns to see Onychinus. He walks in front of the Guardian and Umbra.

" **You are, no doubt, unaware the Sage is trained to resist mental attacks.** " Onychinus states.

" **If she is the Rider she claims to be.** " Umbra adds, " **I take it you have a solution.** "

" **Pain.** " Onychinus says, " **A Sage still feels pain. And pain can break anyone.** "

Onychinus holds his hand in front of Anna's face and begins to bombard her with low powered blasts. There is so little aura in the blasts, they are nearly invisible. Anna groans as the blasts hit her.

"You will tell me where to find your resistance friends." Onychinus declares.

"No." Anna groans, "Not them. Not them."

"What do you see?" Onychinus asks.

"I see..." Anna groans.

"Go on." Onychinus orders.

"I see..." Anna stops groaning and opens her eyes., "...you growing more... and more... frustrated."

"Perceptive." Onychinus comments as he lowers his hand, "Perhaps you can help alleviate my frustration."

Onychinus fires a stream of aura into Anna's chest. Anna screams as the blast doesn't stop. Her screams echo off of the walls in the small room, and can be heard all around the sanctuary.

* * *

Ironwood walks through the hallway when his scroll suddenly beeps. Ironwood takes it out to see a message...

 _...from Onyx Rider._


	25. Scattered Rebellion

**Scattered Rebellion**

* * *

Umbra sits at his desk with Amaranth and Prodromus standing behind them. Onychinus stands behind them. Two Atlesian soldiers enter the room.

"Gentlemen, sit." Umbra orders.

They sit at the two chairs placed in front of Ironwood's desk.

"I understand you have experienced dealing with these insurgents." Umbra states.

"Oh... Yes, sir." The soldier on the right says.

"And your efforts have been less than successful." Umbra continues as Onychinus walks around until he is behind the soldiers.

"Well... I wouldn't say-" The soldier on the right hesitantly begins.

"If your efforts had been successful, we would not be having this little chat." Umbra interrupts, "Now, when was the last activity report?"

"We responded personally to an attack last night." The soldier on the left answers, "At the CCT."

"And the details of this attack?" Umbra asks.

"We killed four of them. Nothing else of note." The first soldier answers, "The insurgents escaped through Shadow Zone portals. No casualties."

"But you see, there is something else of note in that report." Umbra states, "No casualties. Your rebel cell is more principle than others."

"Others, sir?" The second soldier repeats, "You mean there are other cells."

"Cells. Factions. Tribes." Umbra lists, "Call them what you wish. They lack the one thing that would make them a credible threat to the Cultis Ex Ipsis... Unity. While your cell seems uninterested inviolence, it does present two specific threats. The Riders and Relics of the Riders."

"We have encountered both, sir." The first soldier states, "And they live up to the reputation."

"I doubt that very much." Umbra admits, "But, I am not concerned with their skills. I am concerned with what they represent. Or perhaps I should say: I am concerned with by what you allow them to represent by failing to stop them... Hope. There are whispers of these alleged Riders in the streets. In time, such whispers might spark the belief in something other than the strength and security of the Cultis Ex Ipsis."

Umbra turns his back to the soldiers as Onychinus draws his blade.

"And that, gentlemen, is something I cannot have." Umbra finishes.

Onychinus from second blade on the other end of the tsuka and beheads both soldiers with a single thrust from his, now double bladed, katana.

"Make no mistake." Umbra warns, "From now on, failure will have consequences. Prodromus, you will dispatch Guardians to every known of insurgent activity on Remnant. We will discover the whereabouts of these criminals and we will make examples of them."

* * *

Ironwood rewatches Onyx's video hundreds of times. Trying to figure out if it is a trick or genuine. Ironwood sighs and replays the video again.

* * *

Anna screams echo of the walls once again, as Onyx fires a beam into her chest.

" **The Rider is no good to me dead.** " Umbra warns.

Onyx stops fire and Anna groans.

" **Her resistance is impressive.** " Onychinus comments.

" **Yes, she does possess the will of a Rider.** " Umbra responds.

" **Is it possible she does not know of any other rebels to speak of?** " Onychinus asks.

" **Perhaps.** " Umbra responds, " **I recommend we transfer him from the Sanctuary to another location. One that never fails to extract a confession.** "

* * *

Ironwood groans as he rewatches the video again.

"You have watched the video exactly three hundred and seven times." Titanus states.

"I need to be sure this is true." Ironwood responds.

"It's the only way to save Anna Sage." Titanus argues.

"It could be a trap." Ironwood responds.

* * *

Onychinus enters the room where Anna is being held. Anna immediately turns her head away.

"Here to torture me more?" Anna asks.

"No." Onychinus answers.

Anna glances at Onychinus to see him examining her. He then grunts and leaves the room.

"Onyx." Anna whispers, "What have you become?"

* * *

Ironwood rewatches the video again.

"You need to come up with a decision soon." Titanus urges, "If you don't, we will not be able to find Anna Sage."

* * *

Anna focuses on half of what little remains of her aura and fires a small blast from her finger. The blast hits the chain holding her other hand. While the blast doesn't destroy the chain, it does damage it severely. Anna begins to pull her arm downwards, causing the damaged chain to break. She then grabs the other chain and begins to channel the last of her aura into her hand. This breaks the other chain. Now free, Anna goes to the door. Obviously, it is locked. Anna then looks at the vent. It is too small to fit through, but the bars of the cover are spread out enough to grip. Anna climbs up the wall and hangs onto the vemt cover, waiting for the door to be opened for her.

* * *

"Okay." Ironwood says, "Assemble the troops. We're going to assault the Sanctuary."

* * *

Onychinus sits on the foot of his bed as Amaranth changes into her nightgown.

"Wanna get a peak?" Amaranth jokes.

"I can see everything in this room at the moment." Onychinus states, "The aura sense has no blind spots, remember?"

"And now this has gotten awkward." Amaranth says.

"We were married once." Onychinus states, "Not to mention you look like a green fire to me and your cloth are just a void is a red fire."

Amaranth chuckles as she lays down.

"I wouldn't mind learning more about my aura sense." Amaranth admits, "I don't really use it that often."

Onychinus lays down beside Amaranth.

"Close your eyes." Onychinus orders.

Amaranth does.

"Focus on my soul." Onychinus instructs, "Feel my aura as it flows around me."

Amaranth tries. It takes a while, but eventually, a crimson flame in the form of Onychinus appears to her right.

"I see it." Amaranth states.

"Now focus on the dormant chaos aura in the Shadow Zone." Onychinus instructs.

Amaranth does as instructed. She sees the dull crimson overlay envelope the world around her, with the exception of objects and Onychinus, which are now empty voids.

"So, we can't see air." Amaranth comments.

"Or any other gases." Onychinus says, "That makes poison a bitch."

"Now focus on both at the same time." Onychinus orders.

Amaranth tries, but is unsuccessful.

"You can stop." Onychinus says, "You're trying to hard, your own aura is draining now."

Amaranth chuckles. She then opens her eyes.

"How can you focus on all these souls at once?" Amaranth asks.

"It was hard at first." Onychinus states, "But I had to learn in order to 'see'."


	26. Family Reunion

**Update (3/18/17): Added new dialogue between Onychinus and Anna.**

* * *

 **Family Reunion**

* * *

Anna stays perched on the wall, holding onto the vent cover to support himself. The door opens and she drops onto the cultist that opened it. She then takes his scimitar and blocks a strike from another Cultis Ex Ipsis member, who was guarding the door. Anna deflects his blow and slashes upwards, sending the cultist flying across the hall.

* * *

Ironwood hands Iris Empress Swallow, which Anna dropped when she was kidnapped. Titanus transforms into his Guardian form and lands in front of the Sanctuary.

* * *

Amaranth is awoken by knocking on her door. She pushes herself off of Onychinus' chest and heads to the door.

" **The Resistance is here.** " The Cultis Ex Ipsis member reports.

Amaranth nods and changes into her battle attire. She then wakes Onychinus up. Onychinus doesn't even bother to get dressed, he just forms trux armor over his body. Onychinus grabs his katana, which no has only one blade again, and fuses the trux scabbard to the trux his left hip.

* * *

Light, Silicon, and Camo open portals to different areas of the Sanctuary. Team RWBY enters one. Team JNPR enters another. Qrow, Raven, Winter, and Ironwood enter the third. The Ghosts close the portals and Light opens a fourth portal. The Ghosts and Iris enter.

* * *

After nearly an hour of searching, fighting through countless guards in the process, Iris, who split off from the Ghosts, finds Anna. Now the two Sages head to regroup with the others at the entrance of the Sanctuary, which Titanus is guarding.

* * *

The four other teams plant explosives at various key locations in the Sanctuary.

* * *

Anna and Iris stop when the air suddenly becomes cold. Anna immediately panics, not ready to face Onychinus again. Iris turns and draws her greatsword as Onychinus comes into view. Iris swings, but Onychinus easily blocks. Even her larger blade was easily overpowered by his shear arm strength. Iris strikes as she backs away and Onychinus blocks as he walks towards her.

"I don't fear you." Iris states.

"Then you will die braver than most." Onychinus retorts.

Onychinus swings downwards, and Iris blocks. She pushes his blade upwards but quickly blocks as Onychinus strikes downwards again. Iris swings, but Onychinus easily deflects it. Iris tries to swing again, but Onychinus strikes below the guard on her sword, cutting straight through the handle. The blade clatters on the ground as Iris falls backwards.

"Perhaps I was wrong." Onychinus comments as he approaches Iris.

"It wouldn't be the first time." Anna retorts, regaining her courage.

Onychinus turns towards his niece.

"We need not be adversaries." Onychinus says, "Umbra will show you mercy if you tell me where the other Resistance cells can be found."

Anna says nothing.

"Perhaps your mother will confess what you will not." Onychinus says as he looks at Iris.

"I was beginning to believe I knew who you were behind that mask." Anna admits, "But it's impossible. My uncle could never be as vile as you."

"Onyx Rider was weak." Onychinus says, "I destroyed him."

"Then I will avenge his death." Anna responds.

"Now, who dies first?" Onychinus asks.

He begins walking towards the crawling Iris.

"No!" Anna shouts as she draws Empress Swallow, "I'll die before I let you harm my mother."

"How reasonable." Onychinus comments.

He turns towards Anna while swinging his blade. Anna blocks and the two blades are locked into a clash. Anna forces Onychinus' blade to the side and charges. She raises her blade and swings downwards, but Onychinus sidesteps. Anna turns and stabs, but Onychinus leans back. Onychinus backs up, his left hand glues to his back, his right hand slightly tilted in Anna's directly. Anna charges and stabs. Onychinus blocks while maneuvering behind Anna. He pushed her while beside her, causing Anna to stumble. Anna recovers and swings downwards, but Onychinus sidesteps, letting Empress Swallow cut into the wall.

Iris watches in shock as she watches Onychinus' movements. The fighting style was strikingly similar to that of Amas Sage.

Anna swings downwards, and Onychinus sidesteps again. Anna stabs, but Onychinus swings his blade, deflecting Empress Swallow. Anna stabs again, but Onychinus sidesteps and swings his blade downwards, deflecting Empress Swallow and knocking Anna onto the ground. Anna slowly pushes herself to her hands and knees while Iris charges at Onychinus. Onychinus turns to Iris and lifts her into the air with his Aliquam.

"Your noble flaw is a weakness shared..." Onychinus comments, "...by you and your mother. You should have chosen your species, Rider. Your emotions betray you... Your fear and your anger. Let your anger deepen your hatred."

"Don't listen to him, Anna." Iris warns.

"You can kill me, but you will never destroy me." Anna declares, "It takes strength to resist the Cultis Ex Ipsis. Only the weak embrace it."

"We are more powerful than you know." Onychinus responds.

"And those who oppose you are more powerful than you'll ever be." Anna declares.

Onychinus growls.

"I know where you're from." Anna states, "I've been to your birthplace. I know the decision of who you are was not your own. The Umbra Agency made it for-"

"Silence!" Onychinus demands, "You think you know me?! It was I who traveled for years thinking of nothing but revenge. And now, the perfect tool for my goal is right in front of us. I never planned on killing you. I asked Umbra to spare you. But, I will make you share my pain, _Anna_."

Anna tries to rise to her feet but Onychinus kicks her down. He then quickly pulls Iris towards him and stabs her with his blade, the guard pressing against her stomach. Iris reaches out for her daughter as she gasps in shock. Anna's eyes widen as she listens to the gasps and groans coming from her mother. She then rushed to her mother as Onychinus drops her. Anna hugs her mother as Onychinus takes a few steps back.

"Remember, my dear, Anna." Iris says, weakly, as she places her hand on her daughter's cheek, "I loved you always. I always will."

Iris' hand falls as she passes. Anna begins to sob as she holds onto her mother's corpse. Her tears begin to dissolve as her aura flares around her body. Anna takes a deep breath to calm herself as she rises to her feet.

"That was a mistake." Anna threatens.

"Why?" Onychinus taunts, "Because you have no one left to die for you?"

Anna's aura explodes as she goes into level two of her Verto.

"No." Anna says, "Because I have nothing left to fear."

Anna then charges at Onychinus, who, behind his mask, smirks. Anna swings downwards at a slightly right angle, but Onychinus deflects the blow. Anna swings downwards at a slightly left angle, but Onychinus deflects the blow again. Anna swings as she steps forward, but Onychinus sidesteps and gets behind her. Onychinus swings at Anna, but she quickly turns around and blocks. Onychinus strikes again and Anna blocks.

Anna stays on the defensive, blocking Onychinus' next swing, stab, then another stab. The two blades lock and Anna pushes towards Onychinus, but he stops his blade before she can reach him. Onychinus strikes low and Anna blocks. He then strikes high and Anna blocks once again. Onychinus stabs, but Anna ducks underneath and stabs at Onychinus, who sidesteps, letting Anna stumble as she passes her target. Onychinus stabs low, but Anna blocks. Anna swings downwards, but Onychinus blocks. Onychinus swings at Anna's side, but she blocks. Anna swings at Onychinus side, but he blocks. Anna backs up to dodge Onychinus' stab and jumps into the air. She tries to swing at Onychinus on her way down, but Onychinus deflects the blow, knocking Anna off balance. Anna stumbles but quickly recovers and strikes with a downwards swings. Onychinus blocks. Anna tries again, and Onychinus blocks again. Anna then swings at Onychinus side, but he blocks with ease, pushes her blade back.

Anna struggles to block Onychinus two downwards swings. The two both swing downwards, causing their blades to lock. Anna grits her teeth as she struggles to even stand on even ground, while Onychinus smirks as he easily holds his own. Onychinus places his left hand below his right and easily pushes Anna off balance. Onychinus then pushes Anna onto her knee with his Aliquam. Onychinus spins around to gain momentum then stabs his blade in Anna's left shoulder. Anna drops Empress Swallow, which she was holding in her left hand. Onychinus swings his blade to side, casting off the blood from Anna and what little remained from when her stabbed Iris.

Suddenly, Qrow and Raven enter the room. They immediately have their weapons pointed at Onychinus.

"The reunion is here." Onychinus comments.

"Stand back." Qrow demands.

"Please!" Onychinus mocks, "You didn't stand a chance back at Beacon. Why would you stand a chance now?"

Onychinus chuckles as he sheaths his blade. Onychinus then creates a dome around the Branwens. He begins to make the dome smaller, crushing them inside. Before anything beyond sheer discomfort could happen, Anna rises and picks up Empress Swallow. She charges at Onychinus, holding Empress Swallow in a reverse grip. Sensing her aura closing in, Onychinus turns around, but he is too late. Anna jumps and kicks Onychinus stomach while slashing upwards. Onychinus screams in pain as he falls onto his back. Anna, having kicked off of Onychinus, falls onto her side. With his concentration broken, the dome around Qrow and Raven dissolves. Anna slowly pushes herself up, but stops when she hears a chilling sound.

"Anna." Onychinus calls, his voice only partially disguised by his mask.

Anna eyes widen. While she knew Onyx and Onychinus were one in the same, hearing his voice was the most terrifying thing at the moment.

Anna turns to see Onychinus, back on his feet with a slice on the right side of his mask, revealing his silver eye.

"Anna." He calls again.

"Onyx." Anna says, almost in disbelief.

Anna rises to her feet.

"I'm not running." Anna declares, "Not this time."

"Then you will die." Onychinus states, his voice no longer disguise at all.

Onychinus draws his blade. He jumps into the air and swings downwards on his way down. Anna blocks, struggling with, while using both, only one good hand. She grits her teeth to suppress the pain in her, still bleeding, shoulder.

"You will be taken to Umbra to finish what you started." Onychinus declares, "The last living member of the Sages."

Onychinus raises his blade and brings it down again. Anna has to painfully reposition hee blade to block this strike. Onychinus raises his blade and brings it down again, but Anna rolls out of the way. She tries to gain some distance, but as soon as she rises to her feet, Onychinus tackles her and flies forward, smashing Anna through the wall and into the next room. Anna slowly rises to her feet after Onychinus throws her onto the ground. She clutches her injured shoulder, but quickly dashes to her left to avoid a downwards strike from Onychinus. Onychinus swings and Anna leans underneath it as she backs away. Onychinus kicks Anna, causing her to fall to the floor again. Onychinus then swings his blade downwards, but Anna pushes herself to her left while backing up, dodging the blade. Onychinus swings again and Anna pushes herself to her right while backing up. Onychinus continues to strike with Anna who alternates dodges as she backs away. Anna then jumps onto her and kicks off of them before swinging Empress Swallow at Onychinus. Onychinus blocks and the two get into a clash. Which Onychinus easily dominates. He pushes Anna back and charges to close the distance.

Anna swings downwards and Onychinus blocks. Onychinus strikes low and Anna blocks. Onychinus then swings downwards and Anna blocks. Onychinus swings at Anna's chest, but she jumps over his blade. Onychinus swings downwards, but she spins to her left. He then floats upwards and back while firing blasts at Anna, who blocks and deflects them. Anna fires a stream at Onychinus, who stops firing, but is otherwise unphased. The stream manages to temporarily disrupt Onychinus' Aura Sense, allowing Anna to get behind him. Anna shoots Onychinus in the back, causing him to crash land.

"I'm impressed." Onychinus comments as he rises, "You have some skill. But not enough to save you."

"That's funny." Anna comments, "I was just about to say the same thing to you."

The two Riders charge. Their blades lock and separate three times, each time causing a small shockwave. Onychinus swings downwards and Anna blocks, but is being forced downwards. The ground below her begins to crack from the pressure. Anna pushes upwards and swings, but Onychinus blocks. He swings, but Anna ducks underneath while maneuvering behind Onychinus. As Onychinus turns, Anna elbows him in the face, causing Onychinus to stumble backwards. Onychinus recovers and charges. He swings downwards and Anna blocks. She is pushed back two steps before deflecting Onychinus' blade. Onychinus swings downwards again and Anna blocks. The ground beneath her cracks even more than before. Onychinus begins to swings rapidly and Anna blocks them all. She then swings upwards, hitting Onychinus' hand knocking his katana into the air. Onychinus falls to his knees and Anna catches his katana.

Anna crosses her blades with Onychinus' neck in the middle.

"Yield." She demands.

"I'll never yield to you." Onychinus states, "You'll have to kill me."

Suddenly, Anna cries out in pain. She looks down to see a small blade of trux, ejecting from Onychinus gauntlet, stabbing into her side. Blood pours out the wound as Onychinus smirks. He pushes the blade in deeper, causing Anna to scream as she falls forward, holding onto Onychinus' shoulders for support. Onychinus twists the blade before pulling it out. He backs away from Anna, causing her to collapse. Before Onychinus can do anything else, he is blasted by Light's railgun, sending him crashing through the wall and outside the temple. Light grabs Anna and carries her through a portal. Onychinus smirks as he watches the portal close.


	27. Questionable Loyalty

**Questionable Loyalty**

* * *

Anna uses Light to support herself as they walk through the halls of the Temple of the Riders. Her Vita is already healing her wounds, but the process is slow due to her low aura. Ironwood walks towards the two.

"I need to speak with Anna." Ironwood states.

"Are you well enough to stand on your own?" Light asks Anna.

"I think I'll be fine." Anna answers.

Ironwood leads Anna to her quarters and they enter, locking the door behind them. Ironwood takes out his scroll.

"There's something you need to see." Ironwood says.

Anna nods, confused about the entire situation. Ironwood holds his scroll so they both can see.

* * *

A blurry image appears on screen. The scroll eventually focus and reveals a dark room. There is a single light visible in the upper right corner, but it does little to light up the room. The scroll Ironwood is receiving from is situated on a desk allowing a, albeit hard to see, view of the desk's top. Sitting in a chair at the desk is a man dress in trux armor with spiky hair. Most of his details are unable to be seen due to the shadow.

"Hello, Ironwood." Onyx says, "The councils you once knew are no more. Their membership have all sworn loyalty to the Cultis Ex Ipsis. With one exception. It is good to see you again. In the year since my disappearance, I have done all I can to aid the Resistance from the inside. It was these actions that provided the intel leading to Anna's recent extraction. As of now, resistance forces are currently somewhat... disorganized. If we are to defeat the Cultis Ex Ipsis and the Guardians, you must change this before it is too late."

The video changes to an image of multiple reports.

"What you are seeing are classified reports of missing civilians from across the world. Their numbers are growing." Onyx explains, "We suspect they to a nearby Cultis Ex Ipsis prison, though its exact location remains unknown. Time is short, Ironwood. We need you to take charge of resistance operations throughout the world, establish contact with the local cells and bring them into the fold."

The video returns to the view of Onyx.

"Find this Cultis Ex Ipsis prison and destroy it." Onyx orders, "Save our world. The clock is ticking. Good luck, Ironwood."

The video ends.

* * *

Anna stares in shock.

"If he was on our side why did he kill my mother and your men?" Anna asks, frantically.

"That's why it took so long for your rescue, I don't know if we can trust him." Ironwood states, "So, I'm asking you, do you think we can trust him?"

"No." Anna answers without hesitation.

* * *

Anna enters her mother's room. Before grief could settle in, Anna sees her mother's scroll resting on the bed, opened. Currently, an audio file named _For Anna_ is paused. Anna rewind the audio file and plays it.

"Anna," Iris voice plays, "If you're hearing this, then I have passed and our plan worked. I'm sorry that you had to find out this way. Onyx and I came to an agreement. In order to gain Umbra's trust, he would join the Cultis Ex Ipsis. His actions there may seem cruel, but all of them are to eventually get close enough to Umbra in order to stop him. We agreed in order to prove his loyalty, there must be something extreme. I don't want you to think he forced this on me, I volunteered. I am old and never was a true warrior. Not like you or your father. With the odds that we're up against, I would most likely die one day. At least, this way, I know that my death was to accomplish something greater. I will miss you, my daughter. Don't hold this against us, it had to be done. I know you will understand, if not now, then when all this is over."

Anna is in tears. She takes a few minutes to compose herself before showing the message to Ironwood.

* * *

Umbra stands before Onychinus, who kneels before him. Amaranth, the four Councilors, Prodromus, and Deus bear witness to Onychinus' promotion.

" **We have bitter hardship and countless battles.** " Umbra says, " **But at long last, our kingdom has been restored. We would not be standing on Regno's soil were it not for the valiant efforts of both those assembled here and our absent comrades. But on this day, at the dawn of a new era, we gather to bestow a special honor, one earned by Onychinus, through his bravery and devotion the cause of Riders. In the company of your fellow Riders and Guardians, in the presense of our creator, Lux, and in the authority invested in me by the Cultis Ex Ipsis, Onychinus...** "

Umbra creates a greatsword and taps the flat of the blade on each of Onychinus' shoulders.

" **...Arise, a Master.** " Umbra finishes.

Onychinus rises to his feet. Amaranth places her hand on his shoulder. Onychinus turns to Amaranth and she pulls him into a kiss.

"If you two are done, I have to speak with Onychinus." Umbra says.

"Sorry." Amaranth says.

Umbra signals for Onychinus to follow him as the two float upwards.

"You have done well." Umbra says, "Is our deal still in affect?"

"Yes." Onychinus answers, "My niece is my responsibility."

"Explain to me how killing her mother makes her any less of a threat." Umbra orders.

"I don't want her dead." Onychinus states, "I want her broken. Once she has nothing left to fight for, she will no longer be a threat."

Umbra nods.

"Every Rider has its place, Onychinus." Umbra says, "Some meant for greater tasks than others. But you have proven most cunning and ruthless. You inspire fear in the other species. They hate you, as much as they do me. I suspect if the rebellion was successful, you would be the first to die."

* * *

It has been a month since the attack on the Sanctuary. In two months, the Pillars of the Riders will be fully charged. Ironwood has managed to get Raven and Qrow into the local resistance cell in Atlas.

"Nothing on the local channels." Raven reports over the COMs, "The Cultis Ex Ipsis has been quiet lately. I'm guessing we have you to thank for that."

"Our pleasure, Raven." Ironwood responds, "Enjoy it while it lasts."

"We plan to." Raven says as the signal begins to become weak.

"Massive signal coming from the CCT." Winter reports, "It's global. Sir, I think you'll want to see this."

All the scrolls on Titanus begin playing Umbra's voice.

"Fellow citizens," Umbra greets, "for the last year, the Cultis Ex Ipsis has worked tirelessly to repair the ravages and injustices of the old world. Under our stewardship, our cities prosper, our people flourish, and our world heals. And yet..., among us, there are still those who would refuse to acknowledge the truth. Who are determined to see all that we have achieved crumble.

"Multiple radar contacts on approach to Atlas base." Titanus reports.

"That must end. Even as we speak to you today-" Umbra continues.

"You've got incoming on approach!" Ironwood yells into the COMs.

* * *

Raven watches the broadcast on her scroll.

""Your signal's breaking up." Raven reports.

She didn't hear enough to get the message.

"...to end this scourge once and for all." Umbra continues.

* * *

"They're right on top of you!" Ironwood yells into the COMs.

* * *

"Losing you, general." Raven reports as she ties to adjust her COM's settings.

"...We will ensure your continued safety and well being throughout this crisis." Umbra continues.

Raven turns to see three Atlesian airships approaching their camp. Guardians, Atlesian Knights, and Atlesian Paladins drop from the airship and begin firing on Raven and the other Resistance members.

"Get your people out of there!" Ironwood yells over the COMs.

"...With your cooperation, we will overcome these radical elements and usher in another age of peace and prosperity." Umbra continues.

* * *

"They don't stand a chance." Winter comments.

"Titanus, tell everyone to get ready to deploy." Ironwood orders.

* * *

 **Damn!**

 **(That is not my reaction to this chapter.)**

 **In Chapter 23 of _VIRG: Project Eclipse_ we have finally reached the point my brother, Anonymous Fanz, and I have been talking about since the early chapters of _RWBY: Ghosts of Onyx_. We've had some minor appearances from Light and Silicon, plus Rosewood and Flint have appeared more there than here. Not to mention, Onyx Rider, the Black Phantom, just showed up. Shit is getting real.**


	28. Captured Heroes

**Captured Heroes**

* * *

Raven draws her blade and slashes through one of the Atlesian Knights. She then turns her attention towards a Paladin. Qrow is already fighting this Paladin. Qrow sweeps the mech's legs with his scythe, coverts his weapon into a sword, jumps into the air, and stabs the Paladin in the back. Neon Katt, one of the members of the cell strikes many Knights as she skates past them. The Knights freeze as they are hit.

More troops drop from the three airships and Raven, seeing no other option, slices open a portal and leaves.

* * *

When the rest of the Resistance arrive, there is no one there. No bodies, either. Ironwood looks around and sees Raven exit one of her portals.

"Those who aren't dead have been captured." Raven reports.

"They must have been taken to that prison or informants discovered." Anna comments.

Only she and Ironwood knew of Onyx's involvement. Everyone else believes that Onychinus is their enemy, as is the plan.

"Did you discover it's location?" Ironwood asks.

"Yes, I was going to tell you before..." Raven stops and gestures to the destroyed landscape.

"Then we need to move immediately." Ironwood states, "Titanus, stay out of sight. This will be a stealth mission. We'll have to break up our teams for this. Ghosts, lead Blake, Anna, and Raven through the prison and find the others. Winter, prepare the rest of Team RWBY and Team JNPR for support if needed."

Winter nods and signals for the others to come to her.

* * *

Titanus flies out of sensor range of the stationary Atlesian airship that was repurposed into a prison.

"If the interior hasn't been remodeled, these access vents should be large enough for Light to fit through while dematerialized." Ironwood states while pointing to said vents on blueprints for the standard Atlesian Airship.

Light nods and dematerializes as Camo opens a small portal. Light flies inside and exits inside the vents. He follows the path that Ironwood instructed and exits in the bridge. Light quickly flies through all eight of the guards monitoring the stations, electrocuting them, and knocking them out. Light materializes and opens a portal for the rest of stealth team to enter. Camo uncloaks, having snuck through using his semblance. Camo already uploaded an antivirus Silicon creates, causing the security cameras to cut off.

Suddenly one of the consoles beep.

" **Carcere Control do you read me?** " Prodromus' voice plays.

"What's he saying?" Blake asks.

" **Carcere Control, this is Prodromus.** " Prodromus says, " **Your status report is overdue.** "

Anna translates for the non-Riders.

"Shit." Raven says.

"Can't you do it?" Ruby asks Anna.

Anna clears her throat and walks towards the console.

"Anna, no. He'll recognized your voice." Silicon states, "He would recognize mine as well."

While Silicon and Prodromus have never met face-to-face, Penny, while being controlled by Prodromus, has heard Silicon's voice.

" **Come in, Carcere Control,** " Prodromus orders, " **Do not make me send someone down there.** "

Light turns to Camo. Camo's never met Prodromus, nor has he spoken to Penny.

" **You have one minute to respond or-** " Prodromus begins.

" **This is Carcere Control.** " Camo says, " **Situation is normal.** "

" **Normal?** " Prodromus repeats, " **Are you sure about that? The security cameras are down.** "

" **Some of the dust powering the airship was ruptured.** " Camo lies, " **We had to shut down a few systems to compensate. But, it is fine now. Systems should be back to 100% in an hour at the most.** "

" **Understood.** " Prodromus states.

" **Control out.** " Camo says.

Camo steps away from the console, cloaks, and scouts ahead, reporting what guards are ahead as the group makes their way towards the brig. When they arrive, the group see Onychinus overlooking the three prisoners, Flynt Coal, Neon Katt, and Qrow Branwen. Onychinus turns to the group and draws his katana in a slashing motion. Light raises his shield blocking Onychinus' aura slash, which is invisible to those without Chaos Aura.

Anna activates level two of her Verto and charges at Onychinus with Empress Swallow drawn. Onychinus chuckles as he blocks Anna's swing, locking blades. Onychinus then flares his aura, having a conversation with Anna.

"Let's make this look good." Onychinus says.

"I'm pretty sure the Ghosts can sense you." Anna warns.

Onychinus scoffs as he kicks Anna back.

"They knew my plan before I left." Onychinus states.

"And you didn't tell me." Anna complains.

"You can't keep a secret." Onychinus argues.

"I've kept this a secret for a month." Anna counters.

"And how hard was that?" Onychinus taunts.

Onychinus blasts Anna through the doorway and out of the brig. When he turns to the others, he sees that Light is the only one who remains, the rest have teleported away. Onychinus throws Light a detonator.

"Already set the charges." Onychinus states.

Light helps Anna up and they teleport away. Suddenly, the engines of the airship explode, causing the ship to crashland. Onychinus creates a dome around himself to protect himself from the explosion.

* * *

Back on the Temple of the Riders, Ironwood calls Anna and the Ghosts, to see Onyx's most recent message.

"Hello, Ironwood." Onyx greets, "It would seem your recent activities have gotten the Cultis Ex Ipsis' attention. Our unwelcomed rulers are on the move. The Cultis Ex Ipsis have been diverting considerable resources and personnel to covert facilities across the globe. The exact details of these operations are highly classified. However, then do have one thing in common - A single phrase that appears in all their files - 'Reservoir of the Riders'. I believe the prison we have previously uncovered to be but a part of this Reservoir Project. Based on what we have uncovered so far, it's true scope is far greater. This project is being directed by the very top of the Cultis Ex Ipsis. All attempts to uncover its purpose have met with failure. It is time to take a more direct approach. Though we may not know that exact nature of this Reservoir Project, we can still disrupt it. We must root out these hidden facilities with the help of local resistance cells, disrupt our enemies operations, and in the process, uncover the truth. Locate this Reservoir of the Riders and then destroy it. Were the enemy to succeed in their efforts, I am certain it would mean the end for us all, sooner than planned. I am confident that you will take whatever measures necessary to eliminate this threat, General."


	29. Reservoir of the Riders

**Reservoir of the Riders**

* * *

Onychinus stares at the Shard of the Riders embedded into the tsuka of his katana. It is glowing brighter than usual, sort of like when Lux is trying to contact him. Onychinus grabs the handle of his blade and immediately collapses.

* * *

Onychinus wakes up in the Realm of the Riders, Lux stands before him.

"How did I...?" Onychinus begins.

"While those with Chaos Aura cannot use the Relics of the Riders, you are the exception." Lux explains, "Your soul is special, the perfect mix of Rider and Chaos. The Eighth Rider, being the one who created the Shadow Zone and Chaos Aura, designed it that way."

Onychinus clenches his fists.

"Why are you contacting me?" He asks.

"You must retrieve the Reservoir of the Riders before Umbra can." Lux states.

"I take it you know where it is." Onychinus comments.

"I do." Lux confirms, "It is at the bottom of the Well of the Riders."

"Anything else?" Onychinus asks.

"I've lied to you for long enough." Lux states, "It's time you learned the truth about the origin of the Riders. I am the first Rider, but I was not born a Rider. The first appearance of Humanity and Riders is rather unclear to the modern world, but I can assure you, Humans came before us. When I discovered the Crystal of the Riders, the fifth relic left behind from the gods, I used it to become a goddess myself. In my selfishness, I kept my new found power a secret. I lived alone in a life of perfection, eventually I became lonely, so I used the Crystal of the Riders to create the next six Riders from six human volunteers."

"The Riders... they're human." Onychinus says.

Lux nods.

"I created more Riders and eventually formed my own kingdom away from Humanity." Lux continues, "With our numbers large enough to last for generations, I became what I always wanted, a goddess, worshipped by many. In my selfishness, I allowed a civil war to be waged. Some wanted my power, others thought it should be shared, others believed it should remain with me. The Civile Bellum ravaged our population. With its end, I had a new outlook on my life. I split the Crystal of the Riders into thousands of fragments and created the Relics of the Riders to be used by our chosen warriors. I created the Guardians as a peacekeeping force, how ironic that, like most of my work, failed."

"Why tell me this now?" Onychinus asks.

"Umbra's hate for humanity has blinded him to the truth." Lux answers, "We were all Humans once. If Umbra fires the Pillars of the Riders with them set to destroy Human DNA, he will also destroy all Riders."

"One last question." Onychinus says, "What does the Reservoir of the Riders do?"

"The Abyss lies outside of time." Lux explains, "Through this, the Reservoir of the Riders is able to connect to all Riders souls, past, present, and future. Should it be destroyed, all Riders become sterile, ending our race. The Reservoir of the Riders is also what is responsible for the Pillars of the Riders' charging. If used correctly, Umbra can not only fire the Pillars remotely, but also drastically speed up the process of their recharging to a few hours.

* * *

Onychinus wakes up on Remnant to see Amaranth staring at him with concern.

"Are you okay?" Amaranth asks as she helps him sit up.

"I know where to find the Reservoir of the Riders." Onychinus states.

"How?" Amaranth asks.

"Lux revealed its location to me." Onychinus answers, "We should tell lord Umbra.

* * *

Umbra, Amaranth, and Onychinus stand on the edge of the Well of the Riders.

" **To think that all this time, the key to our victory was right under our noses.** " Umbra says, " **You have done well, Onychinus.** "

Onychinus nods.

" **Thank you.** " Onychinus responds.

Umbra takes the diamond shaped item that is the Reservoir of the Riders in his hand. He holds it towards the Pillars of the Riders and pours his aura into the Reservoir, causing the fragment of the Crystal of the Riders in the center to glow brightly. The same glow spreads to the Pillars of the Riders.

" **This will take hours.** " Umbra states, " **Prepare the troops. Our triumph is at hand. And not a word of this to Prodromus.** "

* * *

"Priority message for the General coming through on a secure channel." Titanus states.

"Play it." Ironwood orders.

"Sir, its coming from the Atlesian CCT." Winter informs.

"You heard me." Ironwood says.

"He's taking a big risk contacting us like this." Anna comments.

All the scroll in the room show Onyx, sitting in the room he uses for communicating with Ironwood.

"Hello, Ironwood." Onyx greets, "You and your crew are to be commended. Your efforts in rebuilding the Resistance Network have been admirable. I only wish I had better news to report."

"When does he ever." Anna comments.

"The Cultis Ex Ipsis are not taking the destruction of their main prison lightly and, in turn, have greatly accelerated the final stages of preparing the Pillars of the Riders." Onyx continues, "A plan is now in place for rapid destruction of all nonessential life, to begin immediately."

Everyone eyes widen. They should have had two more months.

"With the Reservoir of the Riders in his possession, Umbra has increased the recharge time to five hours." Onyx continues, "At that time, Umbra will announce a breakthrough a final treatment for the Human "condition". I have managed to secure tactical data and access codes to the new CCTS systems. Umbra's address will be broadcasted live to a global audience via this facility. The whole of the Regno's network will be watching. It is this hubris that we must use against them. The information I am sending you should allow Silicon to take control of the transmission and disrupt their entire network from within. Though my hope is that this disruption will confuse the enemies' forces long enough to allow your final assault a chance of success, I ask one more thing of you: take what you have learned, let the world know what is happening here, wake them up, broadcast the truth... before there is no on left to listen."

Suddenly someone bangs on the door to the room Onyx is in. Onyx turns to the door then back to his scroll.

"It seems we are both out of time." Onyx says as he activates level two of his Verto, "Farewell, Ironwood."

The door is busted down by Amaranth and Prodromus. Onychinus turns and fires a shot. Amaranth fires a blast, as does Prodromus. Both miss, but one hits Onyx's scroll, ending the broadcast.


	30. Two Betrayals

**Two Betrayals**

* * *

 **Random Trivia: Last Chapter**

* * *

 **I can't help but feel the last chapter was rushed. It seems like I'm trying to push to the end of this fanfic, but then it occured to me that Onychinus vs Umbra will be about five chapters long. It's been a while since we've had a multiparted battle. And even though I'm not done writing it, I believe this will definitely be in my top five fights, alongside the third and last Onyx vs Night, the second Onyx vs Legalis, and Onyx vs Night, Noctis, and Red. Speaking of which tell me what your favorite fight is/fights are.**

* * *

Umbra drags Onychinus by his arm towards a cell added to Beacon's Vault. On Onychinus' wrists are bracelets, powered by Congeria, and designed to suppress aura, even Chaos Aura. Umbra throws Onychinus inside before entering himself. Two guards follow them inside.

"Thanks," Onychinus says, "I can take it from here."

Umbra chuckles.

"If you trust no one, you are never disappointed." Umbra says.

Onychinus rises to his feet and punches the guard to his left. Onychinus ducks under the other guard's scimitar and kicks him in the head. Onychinus then runs to the exit, but Umbra grabs him by the back of his neck, flips Onychinus over, and slams him ont the ground. He kicks Onychinus onto his back, and begins to choke him. After a few seconds, Umbra releases him and stands upright. Onychinus remains there with his eyes closed.

"You will die." Umbra states, "But first the Cleansing ends."

Umbra closes and locks the cell door behind him and Onychinus remains on his back. The only other person in the cell is a prisoner, who is crotched in the shadow corner. He stands up and approaches Onychinus. The prisoner raises his foot into the air and brings it down, towards Onychinus head. Onychinus' eyes shoot open and he rolls out of the way. Onychinus rises to his knees, but the prisoner kicks him in the head, knocking Onychinus into the walls. Onychinus recovers but is meet with another kick to the head. The prisoner then lunges at Onychinus and tries to punch him, but Onychinus dashes out of the way. He charges into the prisoner and forces him towards the wall. Once close enough, the prisoner runs up the walls and kicks off of it, landing behind Onychinus. The prisoner swings his fist, but Onychinus catches his wrist, flips him into the air, and slams him onto the ground. Onychinus finally gets a look at the prisoner's face.

"Grey?" Onychinus calls.

"Welcome to the end...," Grey says, "Onyx."

* * *

"We have to save Onyx." Anna pleads.

"Onyx is sacrificing himself to give us a chance for victory." Ironwood says, "I am not throwing that chance away."

"He'll die!" Anna argues.

"We all die if we don't accomplish our mission." Ironwood counters.

Anna closes her eyes and slowly exhales from her mouth.

"How do you plan to stop Umbra without Onyx?" Anna asks, "He is the only one even close to Umbra's power. Without Onyx, we don't stand a chance."

"Fine." Ironwood says, "But how are you going to find him?"

Anna smirks.

"He told me exactly where he wound be." Anna says.

Ironwood raises an eyebrow. Anna takes out her scroll and pauses at the point in the message where Onyx transforms. As Anna played the video in slow motion Onyx's aura can be seen flickering at two alternating paces. Onyx's aura did a few quick flickers then a longer flicker. This repeated for some time.

"The flickers represents numbers." Anna says, "They're coordinates. Most likely, his coordinates."

* * *

Prodromus walks to Umbra.

" **You have been keeping secrets.** " Prodromus states.

Umbra chuckles.

" **So have you.** " He counters.

Prodromus stared at Umbra. There is no need for a conversation. Both know what is going on.

* * *

Amaranth continues using the Reservoir of the Riders to charge the Pillars in Umbra's absence. Umbra arrives and lands next to Amaranth.

" **Humanity can wait.** " Umbra says, shocking Amaranth, " **Set the Pillars of the Riders to target the fragments of the Crystal of the Riders. And make sure the Reservoir is in the Abyss and out of the blast radius.** "

" **My Lord, what would that accomplish?** " Amaranth asks, " **Can we even set the Pillars of the Riders to target the fragments?** "

" **It will exterminate that bastard Prodromus and what remains of his army.** " Umbra answers.

* * *

Silicon connects his scroll to the CCTS. Hoping that with the upcoming broadcast, the Cultis Ex Ipsis would pay less attention to which scrolls connect to the CCTS. Silicon uses the access codes Onyx gave them and begins to hack into the tower.

* * *

Onychinus grabs the bars of the prison and looks outside.

"The hope of escape." Grey says, sitting against the wall, "Rumination of an ill informed mind."

"Then inform me." Onychinus says, without looking at Grey.

"These cells extend three feet above and below..." Grey lists, "and are weighted beneath the cement. The bars themselves-"

"Are made of triple-rolled steel." Onychinus says before looking at Grey, "The distance between the bars is 11.43 centimeters. Which mean sit would require roughly 150 pounds of pressure to either side to pull them apart."

Onychinus returns to looking outside.

"The lock: blastproof and pressurized to resist picking." Onychinus continues, "Shall I go on?"

"Apologies." Grey says, "Passing time until dinner."

"Dinner." Onychinus repeats, "When?"

"Midnight." Grey answers, "Don't expect much."

"Midnight." Onychinus repeats, "Interesting."

Onychinus kneels down and removes a wire from the sole of his boot. Grey, interested, gets up.

"How were able to get that past Umbra's weapon scan?" Grey asks as Onychinus uses the wire to cut through the bars.

The process was slow and relied on the heat generated as Onychinus wrapped the wire around a bar and began tugging on the alternative ends.

"Wouldn't show up on a scan." Onychinus states, "Its a synthetic hollow carbon nanotube meant to replicate bones. Only this fiber is 50 times stronger."

Onychinus removes the wire, almost completely done cutting the bar.

"I can cut through these bars, but there's too many to go through before the guards come with our food." Onychinus states.

"That is a quandary." Grey says as he folds his arms.

"No, I'm your enemy," Onychinus turns towards Grey, "but I'm your only chance at freedom. It's a paradox."


	31. The Truth Never Stays Hidden

**The Truth Never Stays Hidden**

* * *

Onychinus and Grey exit the cell through the hole they made by cutting the bars. Grey turns left while Onychinus turns right.

"This is the way out." Grey reminds.

"Then this is where we part." Onychinus states.

Onychinus then starts walking down the hall.

"You're not coming?" Grey asks.

"I came here to stop Umbra." Onychinus says as he stops walking, "You have your freedom. Honor it. It won't be given so freely again."

Onychinus continues down the hall.

"Fool." Grey comments before heading towards the exit.

* * *

With Umbra's broadcast beginning, Silicon activates Onyx's virus. It locks Prodromus out, shutting down everything under his control.

"Well done, doctor." Ironwood congratulates.

"Yes, it would appear the feedback pulse is having the intended effect." Silicon states.

* * *

"The Cultis Ex Ipsis assures us this breakthrough will be available to all citizens immediately." A news reporter says, "We go live to Lord Umbra for more."

Many people applaud Umbra as he stands at a podium with a screen behind him.

"Fellow citizens." Umbra greets, "For the past year we have put our trust in the Cultis Ex Ipsis, in the Riders, because we believed a better future is possible for all. Today, that trust, that belief, has been rewarded."

The screen changes from showing inspiring videos of Umbra's army to the destruction of Mistral. The recordings come from security footage that Onychinus downloaded and sent to the Resistance. The screen goes back to the normal footage.

"Cultis Ex Ipsis peacekeeping forces are traveling across the world carrying the greatest gift from the Riders." Umbra continues.

The screen changes to footage of the attack on the Atlesian Resistance cell and Anna's torture. Umbra misinterprets the people's shocked experienced as suspense. The screen once again returns to the normal footage.

"This is an end to disease." Umbra continues, "To decay. To pain."

The screen changes to footage of Menagerie's extermination.

"The beginning of a new tomorrow." Umbra continues, "Available to all of us. Today. Truly, humanity finally takes its rightful place amongst the stars."

The crowd begins to yell and scream, causing Umbra to turn around. He watches as the screen shows _his_ Guardians massacring the Faunus. Umbra quickly turns back to the crowd, who begin climbing onto the stage to attack Umbra. He merely smirks at the hundreds about to die.

* * *

The Temple of the Riders enters the sky above Vale. In the time that has passed, the main city was almost completely rebuilt as a capital for Regno. The city was repopulated by villagers looking for protection against the strengthening Grimm. Light opens a portal to Beacon and Anna walks through. Everyone else follows. As Anna makes her way towards the Vault, the others begin to secure the area.

* * *

As a Cultis Ex Ipsis member waits for the elevator, Onychinus sneaks up on him. Once close enough, Onychinus chokes him with his forearm. The elevator opens, with more cultists inside. They draw their blades and charge. Onychinus kicks one then blocks a second's sword with his forearm. Onychinus forces his blade to the side and punches him in the head. Onychinus ducks under the third's swing and kicks him away.

Onychinus enters the elevator and begins heading to Umbra's office.

* * *

Umbra hears and explosion as he and Amaranth walk through the halls.

" **Make sure that's nothing we need to worry about.** " Umbra orders.

Amaranth turns and heads to the source.

* * *

The elevator stops on a lower floor. It opens and Amaranth with three other Cultis Ex Ipsis members jump back. Amaranth could easily destroy the elevator if he tried to run and the aura suppressor bracelets were still on his wrist, so Onychinus steps out of the elevator.

"You really do impress." Amaranth compliments, "I can see why our master took an interest in you."

Onychinus forrows his brow as more Cultis Ex Ipsis members arrive.

"Sadly, his interest is over." Amaranth finishes.

The cultists charge and Onychinus punches one while dodging the swing of another. Onychinus then uppercuts the other one, and kicks him away. Onychinus ducks under another scimitar and hits its owner with a right hook. He then kicks and punches a fourth cultists before he has a chance to lower his blade. Onychinus ducks under another swing and counters with a spin kick to the head.

Onychinus is hit be a quick swing, knocking him off balance. His trux armor took most of the force. The cultist swings again, and Onychinus blocks with his forearm. He then pushes the blade to the side and hits the owner with a left hook. Onychinus is then kicked in the back by another Cultis Ex Ipsis member. He is knocked into the spin kick a a different cultist. The first cultist who his Onychinus swings, but he blocks with his forearm and counters with a right hook. Onychinus kicks the second cultist who hit him but is immediately elbowed in the back. Onychinus groans as he stumbles, but elbows the Cultis Ex Ipsis member back. Onychinus blocks two different scimitars with his forearms but is hit with a kick, sending him onto his back. The two cultist raise their blades, but Grey lands between them, with Onychinus' katana in hand, having recognized the Shard of the Riders in it. Grey tosses Onychinus his sword as he spin kicks the two cultists. Onychinus then rises to his feet.

"You?" Onychinus asks, "Why?"

"Freedom has no meaning without honor." Grey says without turning to Onychinus, "Even enemies must abide their debts."

Grey then turns to Onychinus.

"I believe you called it a 'paradox'." Grey states.

Grey kicks Onychinus into the elevator door.

"Go!" Grey orders.

Grey charges and front flips over a cultist, kicking him in the process. Grey lands and his hands and knees, sweeping the legs of another cultist. Onychinus watches as Grey fights off the Cultis Ex Ipsis members as he enters the elevator. Grey flips over a cultist and kicks him in the head. He backflips onto the wall and kicks off of it. Grey kicks another cultist in the head as he lands. The last cultist tries to stab him, Grey grabs the handle of the scimitar and backhands the Cultis Ex Ipsis member. Grey levels his acquired blade as he turns towards Amaranth.

" **This is long overdue.** " Grey says.

" **Agreed.** " Amaranth responds.

Amaranth draws her daggers and charges.

* * *

Onychinus uses his katana to break the bracelets suppressing his aura. Onychinus then takes a scroll he stole from one of the cultists and calls Anna.

"Make your way to the top of the CCT." Onychinus says before hanging up.

* * *

Anna flies to the top of the tower and smashes through the window. Umbra rises from his chair and growls in irritation.

"Do you really believe you stand a chance?" Umbra asks.

"I don't think I can beat you, Umbra." Anna states, "I think Onyx can."

Anna and Umbra turn to the opening elevator. Onychinus stands in level two of his Chaos Verto.

"It's over, Umbra." Onychinus declares as he steps forward.

"Please." Umbra says, "You are no-"

Umbra is interrupted by a blast from Onychinus, knocking him onto the ground.

"How did you-?" Umbra begins.

"I may not be as skilled in Chaos Aura, Umbra." Onychinus states as he approaches Umbra, "But, I'm a quick study."

Umbra gets up and blast both, drastically decreasing their aura and forcing them to their knees.

"An assassination attempt." Umbra says as walks towards them, "How noble. And foolish. Sadly for you. I have to say I'm a bit disappointed. Onychinus, still alive? Have you no honor."

"If you question my honor, let me prove it to you on the end of a sword." Anna retorts.

Umbra chuckles.

"Wonderful bravado." Umbra taunts, "Nothing like your father, wouldn't you say, Onychinus?"

"Ignore his lies, Anna." Onychinus says, "You know the truth."

"Does she?" Umbra asks.

Umbra kneels down and gently raises Anna's chin so she can look at him.

"Did you ever wonder how your mother could have afforded to send you to such expensive personal teachers?" Umbra asks.

Anna turns away at the mention of Iris Sage, but Umbra forces her to look a him.

"Or how Onychinus, your father's partner, who barely knew you, took such an interest in your life?" Umbra asks, "He's not really family. Was it because of love? Loyalty to his old friend? Or was it guilt?"

Umbra turns Anna's head towards Onyx, who is still struggling to rise to his feet.

"Open your eyes, you've been living a lie." Umbra says.

"I should've destroyed you that day." Onychinus says, menacingly.

"But you didn't." Umbra retorts, "You ran. A coward. You killed her father and you ran."

Anna's eyes widen at the mention of Amas Sage.

"I had no choice." Onychinus retorts.

"Onyx...?" Anna calls, in disbelief.

Umbra releases Anna.

"I didn't want to lie to you." Onychinus admits, "If there was any way I could undo Amas' death, I would. You have to believe me. I didn't have a choice."

"There's always a choice!" Anna yells as she activates level two of her Verto.

Anna charges and begins striking at Onychinus with alternating hooks. Onychinus blocks with his forearms but is forced backwards. Anna breaks through his guard and continues forcing him backwards. Amaranth, who arrived during the conversation moves to interfere, but Umbra raises his hand, signaling for her to stop.

Anna hits Onychinus with a high kick, then a left hook, followed by another high kick. Onychinus stumbles near the hole Anna made in the window. Anna then raises her hand to punch Onychinus through it, but Umbra grabs Anna's wrist.

"There will be time for the end of this story." Umbra says as he pulls Anna away from Onychinus.

Onychinus falls to his knees.

"I want to savor the moment when Onychinus is taken from this world." Umbra states, " **Lock them down. Separate cells.** "

Anna begins to be escorted away by Amaranth.

"Anna." Onychinus calls.

Anna doesn't acknowledge him.


	32. The Beginning of the End

**The Beginning of the End**

* * *

Umbra enters Onychinus' cell.

"Still protecting your precious crew." Umbra says, "Quite admirable. Now, what I want to know is about the other rebels."

"I know nothing of the larger rebellion." Onychinus responds, "And if I did, I'd rather give my life than tell you."

"So heroic." Umbra remarks, "Just like her father. Tell me, Onychinus, how did you survive the confrontation in the tent?"

Onychinus blinks and looks down to his left, away from Umbra.

"It was her father who laid down his life for yours." Umbra continues, "Do you remember his last word to you? His last and final breath before he died? You do, don't you. You see it in your sleep. You here his voice when you wake. Tell me, Onychinus, what was his last word to you?"

"Run." Onychinus answers.

"And does your loyal and precious crew know you ran as her father fell?" Umbra asks, "Abandoned him when he needed you most?"

Onychinus looks further to her left.

"What do you think your rebels would do if they knew their best warrior was a coward?" Umbra asks, "You're even afraid of your own power."

Umbra creates a construct of a sword.

"You don't have the courage to have your Verto active out in the open." Umbra says.

Umbra then points the blade at Onychinus' neck.

"Let me tell you something, Onychinus." Umbra continues, "You're right to be afraid. You couldn't save her father then, and you can't save your followers now."

* * *

Umbra enters Anna's cell. She is currently facing the wall.

"Who's there?" Anna asks.

"Choices always demand a reckoning." Umbra says as he approaches Anna.

Anma turns to Umbra to he him holding the Ring of the Riders.

"Your father understood that." Umbra continues, "Which is why, out of respect for him, I'm going to make you an offer."

"Save your breath." Anna retorts.

"Oh? I think you want to hear this." Umbra responds, "My offer is simple."

Umbra tosses the Ring of the Riders to Anna.

"Kill Onychinus." Umbra orders, "And I will release your father's soul from the Ring of the Riders."

"What?" Anna's eyes widen as she speaks, "My father's soul?"

"He's been trapped in this sword for years because of Onychinus, and he said nothing." Umbra states, "Your father's soul... in pain."

"No!" Anna yells as she rises.

Anna charges at Umbra, but he backhands her, knocking Anna into the wall.

"Avenge your father." Umbra says, "And I will set you free."

Umbra grabs Anna's face and brings it close to his own.

"I want my reckoning." Umbra states.

* * *

Amaranth enters Onychinus' cell. She sighs, she's been questioning Umbra's plane for years.

"You're were right, Onychinus." Amaranth states, "Umbra's not the leader I thought he was. But, it's too late. Now that he has the Reservoir of the Riders, we won't be able to stop him."

"Umbra plans to use the pillars on humanity." Onychinus says, "What if we got to them first?"

"And then what?" Amaranth asks, "They can't be destroyed and we have no way to hide them."

"We could, if we used Umbra's old prison dimension." Onychinus argues.

* * *

Umbra sits in his chair with Anna kneeling in front, facing the elevator. The door opens and Amaranth escorts Onychinus to them. Anna stands up.

"You can only outrun your past for so long, Onychinus." Umbra says.

Anna puts on the Ring of the Riders.

"Don't do this, Anna." Onychinus demands, "Your father-"

"Do not talk to me about my father!" Anna yells as she approaches Onychinus, "His soul was in this ring! In my possession! And you said nothing!"

Anna kicks Onychinus in the chin, sending him crashing onto his back. Anna pounces onto Onychinus and points the Ring of the Riders at his face.

"Well done." Umbra comments, "Now... finish him."

"Not yet." Anna says, "Before I take his soul, I want to hear the truth. How he killed my father."

"I had no intention of killing your father, Anna." Onychinus states, "My only thought was survival. But then, just as the ring began to draw out my soul, your father let go. All I remember after that was dropping the ring and running. Amas Sage sacrificed himself for me... It's the truth, Anna."

"He's lying." Umbra retorts, "As he's lied to you your whole life. He killed your father in cold blood. Finish him!"

Anna clenches her fist, the Ring of the Riders lights up. Even with his mask, Anna could tell Onychinus face is black, showing no emotion, as usual, and he isn't even struggling. The light soon dies.

"No." Anna says, "Onyx is not a killer."

Anna gets off of Onychinus and turns to Umbra.

"And neither was my father." Anna declares.

"Then you will join your father's soul, along with Onychinus'." Umbra declares.

"It didn't have to come to this." Onychinus states.

"This is what you chose, Onychinus, when you defied me." Umbra declares, "All of this is your doing!"

"This has to stop!" Onychinus states.

"I'll stop when all of you are dead!" Umbra retorts.

"This is needless, all we want is to live." Onychinus declares.

"No one lives without my permission!" Umbra retorts.

Onychinus activates level two of his Chaos Verto.

"I wasn't asking." Onychinus states.

"Always defiant to the end, aren't you, Onychinus." Umbra says, "At every turn you have thwarted my efforts to save Regno, to return it to its former glory. No more! This day it all ends, Onychinus! Once and for all!"

Umbra turns to Amaranth.

"Kill them!" Umbra orders.

Amaranth makes no move against Onychinus or Anna. Instead she turns to Umbra and activates level two of her Chaos Verto.

"I hope you realize, you are playing a very dangerous game, Rider." Umbra states.

"I've made my choice, Umbra." Amaranth orders.

"Why you..." Umbra growls.

"Stay out of this, Amaranth." Onychinus orders, "This is between Umbra and me."

"I don't mean any disrespect, Onychinus, but I'm not going anywhere." Amaranth says.

"You understand you'll pay for this." Umbra retorts, "No one defies my command and gets away with it."

"Sorry, I don't work for you anymore." Amaranth says, "I've made up my mind to bring this to an end. And once all is said and done, you will be destroyed Remnant will be at peace."

Amaranth creates a construct of a sword.

"May I suggest that you have lost your mind." Umbra retorts, creating his own sword, "I'll destroy you!"

"Come and get a taste of my blade, Umbra." Amaranth taunts.

They both raise their blades and bring them down. The two blades are now locked in a clash.

"I'll give you one last chance to save your neck, Rider." Umbra warns.

"My only chance is to see you fall." Amaranth retorts.

Onychinus watches from the sidelines.

 _I hope you know what you're doing Amaranth._

The two jump back with a flurry of strikes. Amaranth's aura flickers as it lowers. Umbra chuckles as he feels his own aura lower as well. The two Riders strike, blow for blow they are evenly match.

"I've often wondered what I would be like to battle against you, Umbra." Amaranth admits as she takes control of the clash they are currently in, "But your words are stronger than your fighting abilities. I'm very disappointed."

"You insolent fool." Umbra insults as his blade is forced to the ground.

Umbra swings upwards, knocking Amaranth's sword into the air. Amaranth jumps over Umbra's next swing and retrieves her construct. She backflips, slashing downwards as she lands. Umbra jumps backwards, avoiding the strike.

"Your misguided efforts are about to end in failure, Rider." Umbra declares.

"This battle is far from over, Umbra." Amaranth claims.

"Oh right, I forgot who you are." Umbra retorts, "A mere Rider who's gone mad. I admire you moxie, but sadly, I must inform you that your brave attempt to overthrow me is another to end in failure. Unless, of course, you decide to turn and walk away right now. And maybe, if I'm still in a good mood, I'll spare your miserable life."

Amaranth smirked throughout Umbra's entire speech and continues to smirk as he continues.

"This is my final offer, Rider " Umbra warns, "All right then. I believe you've made your final decision, haven't you. Well, now it's time to pay the consequences, Rider."

Umbra charges and stabs at Amaranth. She catches his wrist under her arm and tries to swing and Umbra, but he blocks with his forearm.

"I'm impressed, Rider." Umbra admits, "But not enough to be worried. So do the smart thing and back down while you still can."

Amaranth grunts as the two continue to struggle.

"Better hurry and decide, Rider." Umbra says before pushing her blade away.

Amaranth releases Umbra's arm and jumps back. Umbra chuckles at this.

"Time's up!" Umbra says.

The two Riders charge. Onychinus eyes widen at what he sees.

Amaranth's blade rests against Umbra's shoulder while his is stabbing into her abdomen.

"You're starting to annoy me, Rider." Umbra admits.

"It's the least I can do." Amaranth boast, ignoring the pain.

"Rider, where in on Remnant did you get all this power?" Umbra questions as he releases his blade and falls to his knee.

Amaranth's base form was roughly half the strength of Onychinus' who is roughly a fifth of the strength of Umbra' with Night's powers.

"Right now..., that doesn't matter, does it, Umbra." Amaranth claims.

"Tell me." Umbra demands, "Why did you let me run you through like that, Rider?"

Amaranth lets out a groan while smirking and falling onto her back. Her construct dissolves.

"This has all been a complete waste of my time!" Umbra yells.

"I remember..." Amaranth weakly says, "...a very long time ago, I swore an oath to you, Umbra. And I could never break that oath."

"You had this planned all along." Umbra declares as he stands up, "Didn't you?!"

"I did." Amaranth admits, "But all of this could've been prevented, if you had only given me some respect."

"Save your breath, Rider." Umbra says.

"I tried to gain favor from you, but nothing was ever good enough." Amaranth says, "No mattered how many battles I fought, you always found fault. Then I saw how Onychinus treated his men, and I realized he was a leader of integrity..., unlike you."

"You were too weak to ever gain my respect." Umbra retorts.

"None of that matters now." Amaranth declares as she struggles to get up, "You must listen! Do as Onychinus says and join forces with humanity or else every last one of us is doomed."

Amaranth groans as she stumbles.

"Please, Umbra." Amaranth pleads, "Do it for me."

Umbra doesn't even consider her offer. Amaranth grabs Umbra's construct and yanks it out of her chest, ignoring the pain.

"It's time to finish this once and for all!" Amaranth yells.

Amaranth pours all her remaining aura into a massive blast the ingulfs Umbra.


	33. Battle For Remnant: Part 1

**Battle For Remnant: Part 1**

* * *

 **Random Trivia: Power Scaling**

* * *

 **I've mentioned strength quick a few times in this. But as many people know, math can rarely determine who would win in a fight, there is more to fighting than numbering people's strength, speed, durability, etc. My power scaling is based off of aura, which, as you may have noticed, is the basis for most of Similitudo. This is set to be a reoccurring theme for Rider semblances. As such, my power scaling is merely stating how much aura each person has. Here's some examples:**

 **Umbra (Night absorbed+Chaos Aura): 136**

 **Umbra (Night absorbed): 68**

 **Umbra: 50**

 **Onychinus: 20**

 **Night: 18**

 **Anna Sage: 12**

 **Onyx Rider: 10**

 **Amaranth (Chaos Aura): 10**

 **Amaranth: 5**

 **Those numbers are accurate, not just something I made up right now. Since we have no aura measuring method at the time of writing this, I can't really scale canonical characters. Obviously, if this were a measurement of everything, Onyx would never be able to beat Night or hold his own against Umbra. Umbra's strength comment was based on the fact that Amaranth is so far away from him in sheer aura, that he would never consider her a threat. Umbra relies on Similitudo, and, while a trained warrior, is not as skilled in combat as any of the Ghosts. Umbra wins his battles by outlasting his opponents or hitting them with the brute force of his more offensive abilities.**

* * *

Onychinus creates a dome to shield himself and Anna from Amaranth's growing attack. When the blast dissipates, Onychinus rushes to catch the falling Amaranth. Amaranth weakly puts her hand on the cheek of Onychinus mask.

"Finish it." Amaranth says with a sad smile.

Umbra chuckles as he waves away the smoke that was generated by the blast. He then waves his hand again, launching an arc of energy at Onychinus, Amaranth, and Anna. Onychinus picks Amaranth up and jumps backwards, crashing through the window. Anna dives after them. Using his Aliquam to slow his decent, Onychinus lands nearby Team RWBY, who, with the rest of the Resistance, was pushed out of Beacon.

* * *

Team RWBY is currently being attacked by two Guardians. Team RWBY is surrounded and back to back. Onychinus lands on top of one, smashing its power cluster with his boot.

"Get down!" Onychinus orders.

Team RWBY ducks and Amaranth, still in Onychinus' arms, fires a blast at the second Guardian as it charges a blast. The blast stuns the Guardian, causing the blast to fire, and leaving him open for Onychinus' blast which smashes through its chest and destroys the power cluster. Onychinus sidesteps the Guardian's blast, letting it crash into a nearby Guardian, who was fighting some of the Cultis Ex Ipsis. Onychinus then turns towards Team RWBY as Anna lands beside him.

"You." Yang says as her eyes turn red.

"Yeah." Onychinus responds, "And if you want to get through this in one piece, I suggest you deal with it."

Onychinus begins using his Vita to heal Amaranth. Once she is strong enough, Amaranth stands up.

"Ow." Amaranth groans.

"And what is she doing here?" Weiss asks.

"Doesn't matter." Onychinus says, "What does matter is that we need to get back to the tower."

Amaranth points the airships, no being piloted manually instead of being controlled by Prodromus.

"He's surrounding the tower." Amaranth states, "Our only chance is to save as much aura as we can until we get to Umbra."

" **My faithful... stand firm!** " Umbra voices echoes from the airship, " **Though our enemies crowd around us, we tread the blessed path. In a moment, I will light the pillars! And all who believe... shall be saved!** "

* * *

Umbra separates his soul from Night's body, becoming a floating purple ball. A Cultis Ex Ipsis grabs Night.

* * *

"Onyx, how close are you?" Ironwood asks through the COMs.

 _"_ Not close enough." Onychinus answers.

* * *

Night is thrown to the floor.

"That the best you got?" Night taunts.

The cultist picks Night up by his neck and begins to strangle him.

"Oh, come on." Night taunts, "Impress me."

" **Stop, you imbecile!** " Umbra voice echoes from his ball, " **He wants you to kill him! I'd prefer that you did not...** "

The cultist slams Night's head into Umbra's desk.

"What's the matter, Umbra?" Night taunts, "Can't start your own party?"

Umbra flies close so only Night can hear him.

"I admit, I need your help." Umbra states, "But that secret dies with all the rest. **Your forefathers wisely set aside their compassion... steeled themselves for what needed to be done. I see now why they left you behind. You were weak. And gods must be strong.** "

* * *

Prodromus and Deus land near Onychinus, Anna, Amaranth, and Team RWBY.

"Do not shoot," Prodromus says before anyone can react, "but listen! Let me lead you safely to our foe. Only you can halt what he has set in motion."

The group lower their weapons cautiously. They watch as the Guardians begin heading towards the CCT, ignoring everyone else. Onychinus and Amaranth glance at each other, not trusting Prodromus, but they have no other choice. The Guardians fight off Umbra's forces, leaving Onychinus, Amaranth, Anna, and Team RWBY to enter the CCT uninterrupted.

" **A final, bitter curse. Clear evidence of treachery long hidden!** " Umbra says, " **So far are we along the path, that I must strain to hear the clumsy patter of their pursuit. Know this, my brothers: they may foul the way with their charred and broken bones, but they will not stop the Cleansing.** "

"We need to get back up there." Onychinus says.

Onychinus opens a portal.

* * *

Umbra retakes control of Night's body, having already forced him to use the Reservoir of the Riders to activate the Pillars of the Riders. Onychinus, Anna, and Amaranth exit the portal.

Umbra roars as he activates level one of his Chaos Verto. Umbra charges at Onychinus, but Anna gets in the way. Onychinus dashes to Anna and pushes her out the way as he dodges himself. Umbra slides to a halt and turns around. He charges a blast and fires it at Anna. Onychinus grabs Anna's wrist and flies out of the way dodging the blast and exiting the tower. Amaranth falls to her knees, petrified by the killing intent emanating off of Umbra. She's felt it before, when Dera fell.

"He'll kill us." Amaranth says, "He'll kill all of us."

* * *

Umbra hits Anna with a blast, knocking her towards the ground. Umbra chases after the Onychinus and Anna, firing blast at them. Anna is almost hit by one, but Onychinus blocks with his back. The impact knocks him forward, bringing Anna with him. Onychinus and Anna recover and a massive hole has formed on the back of Onychinus' armor as a result of the blast. Umbra fires another blast, but Onychinus grabs Anna's wrist and flies low in the streets, letting the blast crash into a building. Umbra chuckles as he throws another blast, leveling the block. He breaks out into laughter.

Onychinus lands on the ground. He activates level two of his Chaos Verto. Crimson flare around his body, thought the effects on his body are hidden by the armor. Anna lands to the left of Onychinus and activates level two of her Verto. Her hair flares up and it, along with her eyes, turn scarlet as scarlet flares around her body. Camo arrives, drawn by the battle. He using his Mimicry to copy Onychinus' Similitudo and actives level two of his own Chaos Verto. Green flares around his body, with the Atlesian Assassin armor hiding the physical effects.

* * *

Amaranth looks on from Umbra's office.

"What!" She says, "Are they insane?! He's the strongest Rider in history!"


	34. Battle For Remnant: Part 2

**Battle For Remnant: Part 2**

* * *

Umbra charges at the three Riders that stand before him. His aura cuts through the streets, leaving a trail of destruction in his wake. Onychinus tries to hit Umbra with a right hook, but Umbra dodges and elbows Onychinus in his exposed back. Umbra then kicks Anna and uppercuts Camo. The ground beneath them is destroyed, leaving behind a large crater.

Onychinus flies through the streets with his allies following, luring Umbra towards the edge of the city. Once they get to the docks, Onychinus slides to a halt with his two allies coping his action. Onychinus breaths heavily as Umbra calmly lands in front of them.

"You think three on one will do any good?" Umbra asks, "Do you really believe you have enough power to beat me?!"

Onychinus furrows his brow in concentration. Umbra chuckles but quickly grunts as he glares at his opponents. Umbra charges and so do the others. Umbra tackles Camo blasts Camo away, knocking him into a building.

"Onychinus, how much do you love your niece?" Umbra asks, nonchalantly.

Onychinus steps in front of Anna.

"Leave." Onychinus orders.

"But, Demon..." Anna protests.

"Now!" Onychinus demands.

Anna reluctantly takes off as Onychinus charges at Umbra. The two Riders clash. Umbra grabs Onychinus shoulders, and Onychinus knees Umbra in the chin. While Umbra's head moves from the attack, his chin stays on Onychinus knee. Umbra raises Onychinus in the air and kicks him upwards as he lets Onychinus go. Onychinus crashes onto the roof of one of the buildings near the docks.

* * *

Anna flies towards the CCT, intending on finding a way to shut down the Pillars of the Riders. Umbra smashes through one of the nearby buildings, surprising Anna. In her confusion, Umbra grabs Anna's head and smashes it against the side of a building. He flies forward, dragging Anna's head across the wall. Umbra then fires a blast, leveling the building and launching Anna across the street in the wall of another building. The building crumbles on impact.

"Anna!" Onychinus calls as he and Camo arrive.

Umbra smashes through the building next to them and blasts both with individual beams, knocking through the building on the other side of the street. The blasts smash through the wall and carries them until it breaks through the other side. Onychinus falls to the streets bellow, but Camo is knocked into another building before falling.

* * *

Onychinus pushes off of his hands and lands on his feet. He flies towards Anna, but Umbra gets in front of him. Umbra charges a blast and smashes it against Onychinus' chest. It explodes on impact, knocking Onychinus back. Onychinus flies through the street for a few seconds before crashing into the ground. When Onychinus gets back up, he is met with another blast. Onychinus blocks with his forearms and runs forward as Umbra continues to bombard him with blast after blast. By the time Onychinus is a yard away from Umbra, his pace has slowed to walking. Umbra hits Onychinus with one more blast, sending him into the air and into a crane that was being used to repair the damages from the two Riders last battle in Vale.

"What's the problem, Onychinus?!" Umbra yells.

* * *

Onychinus lays on a rooftop, a large portion of the armor on his chest and right arm is gone. The armor over his left arm and legs are only slightly damaged while his helmet is untouched with the exception of a few small dents and scratches. Onychinus is also no longer in Verto.

* * *

"Have you given up?!" Umbra yells.

* * *

Camo lies on the street, also no longer in Verto. His Atlesian Assassin armor is heavily damaged on the upper body, while the legs only have slight damage.

* * *

Umbra chuckles.

* * *

Anna lies on a different street, her clothing have taken the least amount of damage. They are completely untouched with the exception of a few cuts and tears. She is also no longer in Verto.

* * *

"You can say goodbye to your niece!" Umbra yells.

Umbra flies high above the city, to a point where he can see all three of his opponents. Umbra then charges a blast in his left hand and fires it at Anna. The blast is intercepted and explodes early due to being shot by Light's railgun.

"What?!" Umbra yells.

Umbra turns to see Light standing on top of a building. Light glances at Umbra.

"You usually kill the children first?" Light asks.

"I do what needs to be done." Umbra argues, "What do you expect from a true Rider?"

* * *

Onychinus gently shakes Anna awake. Anna quickly stirs and sits up. Umbra chuckles as he slowly decends. Light and Camo arrive nearby Onychinus.

"I could feel his power all the way from Beacon." Light states.

Umbra lands and stops laughing. Light taps into the power of Master Shiro's helmet, the Helmet of the Riders. He uses its semblance enhancing to access powers of Similitudo locked to him, namely Verto. Light's golden aura flares around his body as his eyes and hair become golden. The four Riders, now all in level two of their Chaos Verto, or standard Verto in Anna's case, surround Umbra.

"You're all a complete and utter waste of Rider blood." Umbra taunts.

Onychinus and Light charge. They unleashed a flurry of blows on Umbra's sides, but he effortlessly dodges them all. Umbra spreads his arms out, pushing Onychinus and Light away. Anna and Camo each fire a blast at Umbra, which he takes as if it's nothing. Onychinus charges at Umbra, but he is hit first. Umbra kicks Onychinus down the street. Camo and Anna then charge at Umbra. Umbra charges at them, smashing them with his forearms before kicking the downed Onychinus into the air. Umbra charges a blast and fires it at Onychinus, sending him back to the CCT. Onychinus flies upwards to see Amaranth on her knees.

"It's no use." Amaranth says as she falls to her hands and knees, "This is the end."

Onychinus forces Anna to face him by grabbing her hair.

"What are you doing?!" Onychinus asks.

"Why fight?" Amaranth responds, "What for? Umbra's unbeatable."

Onychinus releases Amaranth.

"You call yourself the Grand Master of the Cultis Ex Ipsis?" Onychinus taunts.

* * *

Umbra blasts Anna away before punching Light.

* * *

"We must escape." Amaranth pleads, "This is a fight we can't win."

"It doesn't matter if we escape." Onychinus argues, "If we don't kill him now, he'll destroy everything."

"But there's no point in fighting him." Amaranth pleads, "He's the one who destroyed Dera. Everything was his doing. He has all the cards."

Onychinus gives up and flies back to the fight.

 _Why?_

 _Why do they continue to fight?_

"He'll kill us all." Amaranth says.


	35. Battle For Remnant: Part 3

**Battle For Remnant: Part 3**

* * *

Onychinus is blasted into a building. He falls onto his hands and knees, breathing heavily. Onychinus then gets up and charges. Umbra retaliates with another blast, which Onychinus blocks with his forearms. Onychinus charges again and Umbra begins bombarding him with more blasts. Smoke from the blast fills the streets.

* * *

"Look at them." Amaranth says to herself, "They're fools."

* * *

Umbra walks towards Onychinus as the smoke clears. Onychinus charges a blast of his own, but Umbra is unphased by the attack. Umbra chuckles as he grabs Onychinus' head and lifts him into the air.

"What was that supposed to be?" Umbra taunts.

Umbra releases Onychinus and uppercuts him on his way towards the ground.

* * *

The ground below Amaranth cracks from the shockwave created by the sheer strength of Umbra's blow. Amaranth clenches her fists and activates level two of her Chaos Verto. Amaranth takes off and flies towards Umbra.

* * *

Amaranth tries to punch Umbra, but he leans back, easily avoiding her fist. Amaranth spins around backflips in air, dropping her leg on Umbra's shoulder while upside down. Amaranth then kicks off of the ground and punches Umbra in the chin, but he is unaffected by either blow. Amaranth jumps back to gain some distance and fires a blast at Umbra's chest. She repeats the action and jumps back a third time. Camo lands in front of Amaranth and fires a blast of his own. Umbra is unaffected by all of them. He uppercuts Camo out of the way and blasts Amaranth into the building, shattering it on impact.

"What?" Umbra taunts, "Finished already?"

Amaranth fades out of her Verto and falls.

* * *

Umbra turns to see Onychinus, with most of the armor on his chest and arms destroyed, walking towards him.

"Still got some fight left in you?" Umbra taunts.

Onychinus continues towards Umbra.

* * *

Light and Anna grab Camo and Amaranth, before flying to a safe distance.

* * *

Umbra flares his aura as Onychinus continues making his way towards Umbra. Onychinus flares his aura and the two Riders charge. Onychinus tries to punch Umbra, but creates and quickly expands a dome before shattering, knocking Onychinus into the ground. Onychinus slides across the street, leaving a trail of destruction in his wake. Onychinus quickly dashes away as Umbra charges. Umbra fires a blast which levels creates a massive crater once it hits Onychinus.

 _It's not enough._

 _They need more time._

Onychinus pushes himself to his feet. He calmly walks out the crater and lunges at Umbra. Umbra retaliates by tackling Onychinus with his forearm, knocking him down. Umbra flies upwards and blasts Onychinus. He continues to blast him over and over, making the crater bigger and bigger. Onychinus screams in pain with each blast. Satisfied, Umbra lands on the edge of the crater.

Onychinus walks out of the crater again.

"I just love a dramatic ending." Umbra admits.

Umbra lunges at Onychinus and fires a blast at him, knocking Onychinus into the building behind him. Onychinus smashes through the building and crashes into the building on the other side of the street. Onychinus shakily rises to his feet. He takes a moment to regain his balance.

"Your persistence is annoying." Umbra admits.

Umbra charges at Onychinus. He punches Onychinus back into the building, before jumping back to gain some distance. Umbra then fires a blast, leveling the building. When the smoke clears, Onychinus is still standing. Umbra charges and Onychinus' screams echo throughout the city.

Umbra bombards Onychinus with alternating hooks, knocking him through wall after wall, building after building. Umbra punches Onychinus through the building and into the one across the street. Umbra punches Onychinus through the wall and into the building.

"You lasted longer than I expected," Umbra admits, "but your hour has arrived."

Onychinus catches Umbra's right hook.

" _Your_ hour has arrived." Onychinus declares as he flares his aura.

Onychinus forces Umbra's hand back, snapping his wrist. Umbra cries out in pain as he clutches his wrist. Onychinus then charges, hitting Umbra with a right hook. Umbra is sent flying backwards. Umbra slowly rises to his feet as Onychinus charges again. He kicks Umbra into a building. Umbra flies through the roof and Onychinus charges again. He dashes past Umbra three time, each time bashing Umbra with his shoulder. Onychinus then double axe handle smashes Umbra into the roof of another building. Umbra smashes through the roof and crashes onto the floor. Umbra rises to his feet as Onychinus begins to fire multiple blasts. Onychinus then charges to Umbra and tackles him into the wall of another building. They smash through the wall and Onychinus' aura dulls. Umbra charges and uppercuts Onychinus, sending him several blocks away.

* * *

Light, Camo, Anna, and Amaranth land nearby Onychinus.

"Here goes." Onychinus says.

* * *

A massive white beam of light shoots up into the sky.

"All right!" The five Riders shout.

Onychinus, in his base form floats in the center of the beam. Onychinus lands on top of the building in front of Umbra. Behind his mask, Onychinus is smirking.

"What did you do?" Umbra asks.

"You became one with Night." Onychinus voice is echoed by Light, Camo, Anna, and Amaranth's, "So we became one as well. We modified Dual Chaos Verto to work for five people."

Onychinus activates level two of his Chaos Verto. As opposed to brown, the color that would be made from two shades of red, two shades of green, and yellow, Onychinus' aura is black outlined with white.

"Don't assume that will allow you to stand up to me!" Umbra shouts.

Umbra fires a blast, and Onychinus effortlessly stops it with his right hand. The blast explodes and Onychinus is unphased. Umbra's mouth drops on shock as Onychinus lowers his arm.

"Now, let's finish this." Onychinus says.


	36. Battle For Remnant: Part 4

**Battle For Remnant: Part 4**

* * *

Umbra chuckes.

"Before I kill you, I have a question." Onychinus says, "Shouldn't the Pillars have fires by now?"

"I ordered my men to cancel the firing sequence, until I am rid of you." Umbra answers.

"Can have your precious Shard of the Riders caught in a blast radius that will destroy all fragments of the Crystal of the Riders?" Onychinus taunts.

Umbra opens his mouth to retort, but Onychinus is already in front of him. Onychinus then hits Umbra with a left hook, knocking Umbra downwards. Before he can hit the ground, Onychinus kicks Umbra away, sending him sprawling across the street. Onychinus scoffs.

"Sorry." Onychinus says, "You were way too open. Come on. I want a real fight, since we have no limit."

Umbra rises to his feet and launches his right fist, Onychinus jumps upwards, letting the blast Umbra fired destroy the street below him. Umbra tries to hit Onychinus with a right hook, but Onychinus blocks with his forearm. Despite this, the force of Umbra's attack forces Onychinus backwards. Onychinus and Umbra charge and begin unleashing a rapid flurry of blows.

Onychinus spin kicks Umbra's head, and Umbra tries to hit Onychinus with a uppercut, but Onychinus leans backwards. Umbra spins around to gain momentum as he kicks Onychinus in the stomach, sending him backwards. Umbra spins around again, this time swinging his arm, which unleashed an arc of aura at Onychinus. Onychinus flies upwards, letting the attack hit the building behind him. Onychinus then tries to dropkick Umbra, but Umbra blocks with his forearm. Onychinus, while standing beside Umbra, repeatedly kicks at his front, but Umbra blocks all of them, so Onychinus kicks Umbra's back, forcing Umbra into the ground.

"What's wrong?" Onychinus taunts, "Is this all the power you have?"

Umbra eyes widen. He fires a blast from his eyes, forcing Onychinus to jump back. Umbra then flares his aura, creating a massive explosion with sends Onychinus flying backwards. Onychinus skids to a halt as Umbra tries to hit him with a right hook. Onychinus goes for a left hook and their fists collide. Both the black and purple aura of Umbra and the black and white aura of Onychinus flare as they struggle. The ground around them begins to give in as their auras become visibly larger. Umbra forces Onychinus' fist down and punches him in the stomach, forcing Onychinus slightly off of the ground. Umbra then upoercuts Onychinus, sending him sprawling across the ground.

"It's over, Onychinus." Umbra declares.

Umbra creates a construct of a blade around his left hand and prepares to stab the, unmoving, Onychinus.

"Farewell." Umbra says as he launches his arm.

Umbra doesn't hit Onychinus, instead he is blasted backwards by Onychinus.

"I cannot be defeated." Umbra declares, "I shall kill you and erase all humans and bring forth the dawn of a world that shall never be sullied."

"You sure about that?" Onychinus retorts.

"All of this is for Regno." Umbra says, "For Regno..."

Umbra flares his aura as he goes into level two of his Chaos Verto.

"...Humans will be wiped out!" Umbra finishes.

Onychinus flares his aura as the next round of this battle begins. Onychinus begins to unleash a series of alternating jabs. Umbra is forced to block them all, Onychinus is too fast for Umbra to do anything else.

"What's wrong?" Onychinus taunts, "Can't that body seeped in all your rage keep up with my speed?"

Umbra slashes his blade upwards, and Onychinus moves to the side. Onychinus flies upwards and knees Umbra in the chin, knocking him into the air. Onychinus then hits Umbra with a right jab, knocking him downwards. Onychinus then spin kicks Umbra before he can reach the ground, knocking him into a building, creating a crater on its wall. Onychinus slides backwards.

"This'll end it!" Onychinus declares.

Onychinus holds his right hand in front of him and towards Umbra.

"Maximum Spirit Cannon!" Onychinus calls.

Hundreds of large white balls of aura form behind Onychinus. They all fly towards Umbra at blinding speeds, exploding on impact. Umbra flies out of the smoke created by the series of explosions. Onychinus grits his teeth at the sight of Umbra still standing, but warps above him.

"Say goodbye!" Onychinus says.

Aura surrounds Onychinus' fist as he punches Umbra's face, sending Umbra towards the ground. Suddenly, Onychinus screams in pain and with a massive explosion of white light, all five Riders are separated. Umbra lands on his feet and laughs as Onychinus hits the ground, the others were able to use their Aliquams to steady themselves.

"You should have fled like your ancestors." Umbra taunts, "Now the time of this petty resistance is finished."

"Onychinus." Amaranth calls, "Onychinus!"

Onychinus remains motionless on the ground.

"Something's wrong with Onychinus." Amaranth states, "We can't let Umbra activate the Pillars of the Riders."

The four Riders prepare themselves to face Umbra, once more. Umbra furrows his brow in concentration as he charges at his opponents.


	37. Battle For Remnant: Part 5

**Battle For Remnant: Part 5**

* * *

Onychinus groans as he opens his eyes. Though his ears are ringing, and while faint, he can hear the battle nearby.

"Keep Umbra away from Onychinus!" Amaranth orders.

"Come on!" Light yells, "We can't give up!"

Onychinus slowly sits up.

"I'm running out of aura." Anna states.

"Look out!" Camo warns.

Onychinus listens to Anna's screams as she is hit by a wave of aura from Umbra.

* * *

Amaranth fires a blast, but Umbra blocks with a construct of a shield.

* * *

Onychinus groans as he rolls over and onto his hands and knees. His attention is drawn away from the battle when the Shard of the Riders begins to hum as it glows brighter. Onychinus furrows his brow in concentration and looks back at Umbra.

* * *

Umbra fires another wave of aura, hitting Light and Camo.

* * *

Onychinus begins flying towards Umbra.

* * *

Umbra launches another wave of aura, hitting Amaranth. He then blocks a blast from Anna, before hitting both Camo and Light with another wave of aura.

* * *

Onychinus breaths heavily as he speeds up. Both his eyes and the Shard of the Riders glow a brighter crimson than they ever have before. Onychinus draws his katana, the sword gets covered with crimson light and begins morphing the blade. The layer of light shatters, revealing a greatsword.

* * *

 **(The one on the cover of RWBY: Ghosts of Onyx)**

* * *

Onychinus slashes at Umbra's chest as he passes him. Umbra is seemingly unphased by the blow, but Onychinus seems satisfied as he sheaths his sword, now a katana once more. Onychinus continues to breath heavily as he turns to Umbra.

"Whoa..." Anna says.

"What did you do?" Amaranth asks.

Onychinus raises his hand up to his chest and clenches his fist as he goes into level two of his Chaos Verto.

"I gave Umbra his soul back." Onychinus states.

During their battle, Light, Camo, Amaranth, and Anna deduced that Umbra used the portion of his soul in Onychinus to force them to separate. Onychinus came to the same conclusion.

"You mean we can merge without worry now." Amaranth says.

"Merge!" Onychinus orders.

The five Riders fly upwards. They each begin to glow in their respective colors. Light, Camo, Amaranth, and Anna dash into Onychinus, merging with him. Onychinus' aura begins to glow white. Onychinus' aura fades out of sight as he glares at Umbra.

"You were right." Onychinus admits, his voice echoed by the others, "I was a coward. But now I know there's something stronger than fear."

Onychinus activates level two of his Chaos Verto, his white aura glowing so bright Umbra has to shield his eyes.

"Let me show you how strong it is." Onychinus says as he draws his katana.

Umbra charges at Onychinus who remains unmoving.

 _Shit._

 _We're not in sync._

Onychinus manages to use Tempus to slow down time, giving them a moment to get synchronized.

 _"Everybody, listen."_ Onychinus says to the others, telepathically, _"We have to fight. We have to channel all of our aura. Visualize five becoming one. We have to focus everything we have into defeating Umbra. We are the last thing standing in the way of Umbra's total domination. I'm not giving up that fight! Are you, Amaranth?"_

 _"No."_ Amaranth answers.

 _"Light?"_ Onychinus calls.

 _"Never."_ Light answers.

 _"Anna?"_ Onychinus calls.

 _"Let's go down swinging."_ Anna answers.

 _"Camo?"_ Onychinus calls.

 _"I'm all in."_ Camo answers.

Onychinus can feel their strength beginning to combine as Umbra creates a construct of an arm blade.

 _"Then let's get back in this battle."_ Onychinus says.

The Shard of the Riders begins to glow as their strength reaches maximum. Onychinus then deactivates Tempus.

"Now I will take back what is mine!" Umbra shouts as he collides with Onychinus.

Onychinus is knocked backwards, but quickly recovers. He dashes backwards as Umbra charges again. Umbra stabs at Onychinus, but he deflects the blow with his katana. Umbra is pushed back, slightly. Umbra then raises his blade into the air and slashes downwards, but Onychinus blocks again. Their blades remain locked for a few seconds before Onychinus forces Umbra's blade to the side.

Umbra swings, and Onychinus blocks again. Umbra swings again, and Onychinus blocks once more. Umbra dashes forward, tackling Onychinus. Onychinus is sent back, but quickly recovers. Onychinus flies upwards and Umbra charges after him. Onychinus fires to blast at Umbra before charging in. Umbra flies away from Onychinus, trying to gain some distance. Onychinus charges a blast in his hand and fires at Umbra.

"Maximum Dragon Fire!" Onychinus calls.

He fires a blast, which head is shaped like a dragon. The blast splits into hundreds of equally sized beams of the same appearance. Umbra creates a dome to block the attack in its entirety. Umbra dissolves his shield and the two Riders have a brief stare down. Onychinus flies upwards, but is hit by a flying kick from Umbra. Umbra charges, but is hit two of Onychinus' beams. Regardless of the attacks, Umbra continues his charge. He slashes downwards, and Onychinus blocks with his katana. The two Riders' blades remain locked as Umbra forces them forward, or backwards for Onychinus.

Onychinus dashes back a bit and both Riders slash. Their blades collide and immediately separate. Umbra dashes forward as he slashing and Onychinus, while having blocked the slash, is sent flying backwards. Umbra dashes forward to close the distance but stops amd creates a dome to protect himself from a blast from Onychinus. Umbra dissolves his dome and slashes downwards. Onychinus blocks, but the force sends him downwards.

"I lost certainty, I was doubting myself." Onychinus admits, "Good thing I had friends who had faith in me."

Onychinus recovers before he hits the ground and dashes away to gain some distance. Onychinus turns around and charges at Umbra.

"Faith?" Umbra repeats before chuckling, "You're in worst shape than I first imagined."

The two Riders clash, creating an explosion of black, purple, and white energy. They separate and Onychinus fires a beam at Umbra, who blocks with another dome. Umbra charges after his dome dissolves and he slashes downwards. Onychinus blocks, but stumbles a bit.

"You're not a guy who puts much stock in friends, are you?" Onychinus counters.

Onychinus recovers and fires a blast at Umbra. Umbra blocks with his blade and charges at Onychinus.

"Look around, fool." Umbra retorts, "My friends are about to reshape the entire planet."

Both Riders slash, creativing and explosion of black outline in pink and a shockwave of similar appearance.

"For about five seconds." Onychinus responds, "Your plan opens an enticing window, and that's about it. But you already knew that didn't you."

The Riders separate and Onychinus charges. He stabs at Umbra, but Umbra deflects the blow with his forearm before stabbing at Onychinus with his blade.

"Enough!" Umbra shouts.

Onychinus is knocked back, but quickly recovers.

"Once you activates the Pillars of the Riders, all life, Human, Rider, or Faunus will be destroyed." Onychinus states, "You have a hard time working with others. Hate to admit it, kind of like me. You were afraid I would see this exodus for what it really is, the end."

Onychinus and Umbra both charge at each other, colliding and creating another massive explosion and shockwave. They separate and charge again, Onychinus' katana meeting Umbra's construct of a blade.

"You should have learned by now, no matter how strong you are, I will always triumph." Umbra retorts.

Onychinus continues past Umbra to gain some distance, before charging again. Umbra does the same.

"Don't count on it." Onychinus counters.

Both Riders stop on impact, instead of dashing past one another like before. Onychinus' katana is stabbing into Umbra's abdomen. Umbra groans in pain as he returns to his base form from his depleted aura.

"Have to give you props, Umbra." Onychinus admits, "You did a number on me. You managed to get in my head, and hoped my soul would follow. But, you forgot on important detail. My. Soul. Does. This."

The Shard of the Riders in Onychinus' katana glows brightly. That glow spreads upwards, covering the entire blade. That glow become a crimson fire, and Onychinus pushes, forcing the blade through Umbra until the guard reaches his chest. Onychinus slashes upwards as pulls his blade out. Instead of blood coming out of the wound, a crimsons light shines. Crimson electricity sparks out of that light. The light eventually glows brighter before imploding. When the light fades, the five Riders are unmerged.

"We did it!" Anna cheers.

"No way Umbra's coming back from that." Onychinus says.

"Really?" Anna asks, "You're sure?"

"Wait." Amaranth says, "I have to hear the words. You mean this is finished?"

"This is finished." Onychinus answers.

Amaranth laughs as she crashes into Onychinus' chest, hugging him.

"It seems you were wrong." Light states.

Everyone turns towards the CCT. Visible through a recently form hole, is Umbra lying on the ground, slowly crawling towards the Reservoir of the Riders.

"Umbra couldn't just be destroyed in that blast, could he?" Anna groans.

Onychinus begins to fly towards the tower. Onychinus draws Empress Swallow as he passes by Anna.

"This time, I'm bringing insurance." Onychinus says before Anna can react to her weapon being taken.

"I'm coming too." Amaranth states as she follows.

* * *

 **The end of this battle will be next chapter.**


	38. Battle For Remnant: Part 6

**Battle For Remnant: Part 6**

* * *

 _Amaranth crosses her arms as she stares at Onychinus._

 _"It's the end." Onychinus says._

 _"What do you mean?" Amaranth asks._

 _"If Umbra fires the Pillars of the Riders, not only humanity, but all three races will be annihilated." Onychinus states, "You don't have to be geneticist to understand that there is shared DNA in all three races. Otherwise, we would look nothing alike and wouldn't be able to breed."_

 _"If I warn Umbra, he'll find another way." Amaranth argues._

 _Onychinus sighs._

 _"You think Umbra doesn't know about this?" Onychinus asks._

 _"Then why would he fire the pillars if the Riders would die too?" Amaranth argues._

 _"In Umbra's eyes, he is the perfect lifeform." Onychinus explains, "If may have been the Humans who killed his family, but it was the Riders who stopped Umbra from fighting. The Riders that Umbra speak of aren't the Riders of today. He will stay in the Abyss to survive the blast and then use the Key of the Riders to create new, perfect, Riders."_

 _"And how would you know this?" Amaranth asks._

 _"I possess a portion of Umbra's soul." Onychinus states, "If I concentrate, I can see his thoughts and feel his emotions."_

 _"Regardless, why should I fight to save thw humans?" Amaranth asks, "They're a primitive and violent race."_

 _"Are we so different?" Onychinus counters, "They have much to learn, but I've seen goodness in them."_

 _Amaranth sighs, she's been questioning Umbra's plane for years._

 _"You're were right, Onychinus." Amaranth states, "Umbra's not the leader I thought he was."_

* * *

Onychinus and Amaranth fly towards the CCT. They enter through the hole Umbra crashes through. Umbra crawls towards the Reservoir of the Riders, which lies on the ground, while Onychinus walks towards Umbra and Amaranth walks towards the Reservoir.

* * *

 _"My. Soul. Does. This." Onychinus says._

 _The Shard of the Riders in Onychinus' katana glows brightly. Seeing no way out, Umbra separates his soul from Night's body. The glow spreads upwards, covering the entire blade. That glow become a crimson fire, and Onychinus pushes, forcing the blade through Night until the guard reaches his chest. Onychinus slashes upwards as pulls his blade out. Instead of blood coming out of the wound, a crimsons light shines. Crimson electricity sparks out of that light. The light eventually glows brighter before imploding. When the light fades, the five Riders are unmerged._

 _Night is launched into the CCT. He is dead, but Umbra's soul survived. Umbra's soul enters the dead body, using the aura he quickly regenerated while separated to heal his wound to keep from bleeding out._

* * *

Umbra slams his hand onto the Reservoir of the Riders, activating the Pillars on touch.

"Can you see, Onychinus?" Umbra asks, weakly, "The moment of salvation is at hand."

Onychinus grabs Umbra by the throat and pulls him up so their eyes meet.

"It won't last!" Onychinus says.

"Your kind...never believed in the promise of the Pillars of the Riders." Umbra says.

Prodromus lands inside the CCT.

"Lies for the weak." Prodromus says, "Beacons for the deluded."

"My feet tread the Path. I shall become a god!" Umbra says.

Onychinus releases Umbra and draws his katana. Onychinus then crosses both blades, with Umbra's head between them. Amaranath approaches the Reservoir of the Riders, ready to use it deactivate the Pillars.

 **"** NO!" Umbra shouts.

Amaranth deactivates the Pillars. Onychinus layers over the blade with constructs highly packed with aura, which's heat will compensate for the lack of momentum when Onychinus strikes.

"I. Am. Umbra!" Umbra shouts, "The voice of the Riders!"

"And so... you must be silenced." Onychinus retorts.

Onychinus swings both blades, cleanly decapitating Umbra. As Umbra's headless body drops and blood oozes out of the wound, Prodromus laughs.

"Now the gate has been unlatched," Prodromus says, "headstones pushed aside... corpses shift and offer room, a fate you _must_ abide!"

"We trade one enemy for another." Amaranth states as she activates level two of her Chaos Verto.

Prodromus blasts Amaranth out of the CCT, he then turns to Onychinus.

"You _are_ the child of my maker." Prodromus says, "Inheritor of _all_ they left behind. You _are_ Onychinus. But this victory, is _mine_. Onychinus, you have become an annoyance. You fight against inevitability. Dust struggling against cosmic winds. This seems a victory to you, a warlord eliminated. But even now, your greatest warriors are doomed to fall. Your leaders will beg to serve us."

"Maybe you're right." Onychinus states, "Maybe we can't win this. But we'll fight you regardless."

Onychinus takes a step towards Prodromus.

"Just like we did Umbra. Just like I'm doing now." Onychinus continues, "However insignificant we might be, we will fight. We will sacrifice. We will find a way. That's what huntsmen do."

"Know this as you die in vain:" Prodromus says, "Your time _will_ come. Your species _will_ fall. Prepare yourselves for the arrival."

Prodromus, as well as all the Guardians take off and leave through a blood red portal that Deus created.

* * *

Onychinus sits on a rock next to Amaranth. She leans her head onto his shoulder.

"So it's finally over." Amaranth says.

"No." Onychinus says, "We still have Prodromus."

Amaranth sighs. She gets off of Onychinus and reaches for his, mostly undamaged, helmet.

"May I?" Amaranth asks.

Onychinus nods. Amaranth gently removes the helmet. Onychinus usually covered his eyes with a blindfold. And while Anna had gotten a glimpse when she cut Onychinus' helmet, this is the first time in a long time that anyone has seen Onyx full face. His light stumble has grown into a rough beard and his hair almost reaches his shoulders. The scars from Venator's claw are rough and jagged. Amaranth gently traces the one that goes over direcctly over Onychinus' eyes.

"I hate to interrupt this intimate moment." Ironwood says, "But we to discuss your arrest."

"Arrest?" Amaranth repeats.

"You both assisted in the attempted genocide of all three major races on Remnant." Ironwood states, "And even if you did defeat Umbra, you're both responsible for many deaths."

Onychinus puts his helmet back on.

"I did what was necessary to defeat Umbra." Onychinus states, "Do you really think you're capable of defeated Prodromus and his Guardians while repairing the governments of the kingdoms?"

Ironwood reaches for his revolver.

"Is he seriously going to fight us both?" Amaranth asks.

"He's going to die trying." Onychinus threatens.

Onychinus then gets up.

"You may not agree with my methods, but they get the job done." Onychinus states, "In the end, that's what matters."

Onychinus then grabs Amaranth's hand and leads her away. Ironwood sighs as he lowers his hands.

"That didn't end well." Anna comments as she arrives.

"He's a murderer." Ironwood states.

"He's also a hero." Anna argues.

"He broke many laws." Ironwood counters.

"Under Umbra's rule, we were breaking many laws." Anna counters, "Just let him go. His intentions are good and we'll need his and Amaranth's help to stop Prodromus."

Ironwood sighs.

"Onyx Rider is a dangerous man." Ironwood states.

* * *

Onychinus and Amaranth walk through the streets the war torn Vale.

"So, what about the child?" Amaranth asks.

"Anna's fine." Onychinus answers.

"Not her." Amaranth clarifies, "Our son."

"Son?" Onychinus repeats.

"You didn't know?" Amaranth asks, "You managed to discover my true identity in days and where my sister lives, but not that we have a son?"

Onychinus shakes his head.

"I was going to tell you the day Dera fell." Amaranth admits, "When Umbra revived me, he revived our son as well. I just never thought of the right time to tell you."

"This still isn't the right time." Onychinus says.

"Shut up." Amaranth pouts.

"So I'm a father." Onychinus comments, "I'm guessing he's staying with your sister."

"Yes, he is." Amaranth answers, "His name was Hebenus Noir, but I like the sound of Hebenus Rider."

"Hebenus." Onychinus repeats, "Sounds like a Rider to me."


	39. Beginning of the Beginning

**Beginning of the Beginning**

* * *

 _"You think you can just toss me aside?_

 _I began all of this._

 _I started this war._

 _I was the pioneer of your growth._

 _You told me I was too violent,_

 _Malicious,_

 _And evil._

 _You told me I represented the past,_

 _And the past is where I belong._

 _You told me I was irrelevant._

 _Eons have past since the last time you let me rain chaos._

 _The time has not tamed my hunger for the destruction of the Humans, Faunus, and the Riders._

 _No._

 _Time has only made my hunger grow stronger._

 _And tonight,_

 _That starvation comes to an end._

 _Tonight,_

 _You will no longer reign as ruler of Remnant._

 _Tonight,_

 _I am in control._

 _You may no longer recognize me._

 _You see,_

 _I am not what you remember me to be._

 _With time,_

 _The old me withered,_

 _And died._

 _Buried._

 _Along with the morals and limitations I once had._

 _It is now time for you to see what I have come._

 _It is now time for you to witness the rebirthing of the original Harbinger of Destruction."_

* * *

 **No, this isn't the end of RWBY: Age of Chaos, this just marks the beginning of RWBY: The Shadow War. **

**I will continue to post a chapter every other day, but I will alternate which fanfic I post for based on the story.**

 **Next chapter will be in RWBY: The Shadow War.**

 **I hope to see you there in a week's time.**


	40. Trial and Error

**Trial and Error**

* * *

 **Act 7:** **Harbinger of Destruction**

* * *

 _"You are not Riders."_

"What is that? Some kind of AI interface?"

 _"Rudimentary creatures of blood and flesh, you touch my mind, fumbling in ignorance, incapable of understanding."_

"I don't think this is an AI..."

 _"There is a realm of existence so far beyond your own you cannot even imagine it. I am beyond your comprehension. I am Prodromus."_

"Are you a Guardian?"

 _"Guardian? A label created by the Riders to give voice to their destruction. In the end, what they chose to call us is irrelevant. We simply... are."_

"The Riders vanished millennia ago. You couldn't have been there, it's impossible!"

 _"Organic life is nothing but a genetic mutation, an accident. Your lives are measured in years and decades. You wither and die. We are eternal, the pinnacle of evolution and existence. Before us, you are nothing. Your extinction is inevitable. We are the end of everything."_

"Whatever your plan is, it's going to fail."

"I'll make sure of that."

 _"Confidence born of ignorance. The Cleansing cannot be stopped."_

"Cleansing?"

"What cleansing?"

 _"The pattern has repeated itself more times than you can fathom. Organic civilizations rise, evolve, advance, and at the apex of their glory they are extinguished. The Riders were not the first. They did not create the Crystal of the Riders. They did not forge the Relics of the Riders. They merely found them - the legacy of my kind._ _We impose order on the chaos of organic life. You exist because we allow it, and you will end because we demand it."_

"What do you want from us? Slaves, resources?"

 _"My kind transcends your very understanding. We are each a nation - independent, free of all weakness. You cannot grasp the nature of our existence."_

"Where did you come from?"

"Who built you?"

 _"We have no beginning. We have no end. We are infinite. Millions of years after your civilization has been eradicated and forgotten, we will endure."_

"Where are the rest of the Guardians?"

"Are you the last of your kind?"

 _"We are legion. The time of our return is coming. Our numbers will darken the sky of every world. You cannot escape your doom."_

"You're not even alive! Not really."

"You're just a machine, and we control machines."

 _"Your words are as empty as your future. I am the Harbinger of your Destruction. This exchange is over..."_

* * *

 **Present Day**

* * *

A crimson light is shining in the sky above the oceans. Floating in said ocean is Titanus. Amaranth stands in one of the four towers of the Temple of the Riders and watches the crimson light as it shines brighter.

"He's at it again." The little boy next to her says.

"Yes, Hebenus, he is." Amaranth responds.

Hebenus took many features from his father. He has the tanned white skin, crimson eyes, and naturally spiked hair like Onyx, but the silky black hair of Amaranth. Hebenus watched as the crimson light began to diminish. Suddenly it vanished.

"And he's falling." Hebenus comments.

"Again." Amaranth notes, "Titanus."

Titanus uses his semblance to slow Onyx's fall and guide him to the tower the rest of his family is in. Onyx sighs as he gets up. No longer wearing his armor, Onyx is sporting a black turtleneck and ankle long overcoat, as usual, black gloves, and baggy grey pants tucked into knee high black boots. Onyx has his, now signature, scarf wrapped around his waist like a belt with the ends on his left side and hanging down to his knees. Over his scarf is a proper belt with the Shard of the Riders embedded into the buckle.

"Welcome back." Amaranth says.

"You should try achieving level three as well." Onyx comments.

"She's waiting for you to do it so you can teach her." Hebenus states.

"Unlike you, I have an army to command." Amaranth retorts, "And I don't have time to float in the sky trying to find the right way to channel my aura in order to achieve the next level of Verto."

"Ever wonder how we ended up together?" Onyx asks, "We are nothing alike. There's no common ground."

"I wanted to see the world." Amaranth states, "And _Carmine Noir_ took me to do so. He was far more expressive."

Onyx chuckles.

"So we've reach that point in our marriage." Onyx comments.

"Why did you change?" Hebenus asks, "Mother told me so much about Carmine Noir and you are his complete opposite, father."

"I was running from my mistakes." Onyx admits, "Trying to find anything to take my mind off of my brother's death."

Amaranth scoffs.

"So I was just a distraction?" She sasses.

"You came on to me." Onyx retorts.

"I..." Amaranth pauses, "You win. This time."

Both start to chuckle at their mock argument. This had become a common occurrence. Neither knows what draws them to one another, but they did know they wanted to be together. Love is already a hard thing to understand, even more so when one of the members involved has many sociopathic tendencies.

* * *

Team RWBY walks through the wreckage of Vale, trying to find any clues that Prodromus and his Guardian left behind. Team RWBY was working with Team JNPR, Winter, and Qrow, but they had agreed to split up.

"See anything?" Ruby asks.

"No." Weiss groans, "Just like the last five times you asked."

From the distance, Deus watches on. He turns to the two Guardians behind him and points at Team RWBY. The Guardians draw their weapons and charge.


	41. Redemption's Edge

**Redemption's Edge**

* * *

 _Shortly after Onychinus killed Umbra and spoke with Prodromus, the White Fang gather at the docks._

 _"This is our moment!" Adam yells, "Vale is helpless! We will take charge! We will kill anyone who stands in our way!"_

 _"No!" Onychinus voice echoes._

 _All the Faunus turn to see Onychinus floating above them._

 _"From now on, I am going to maintain order in Vale." Onychinus states, "You are going to help me. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls... I'm here to appeal to your community spirit. I know you've had your differences with Humans in the past. Some of you will even argue that you can't work together. That's fine. Those people will be killed by me. And it will not be a function of which group you're in. The rest of you can lend a hand to keep this city from falling apart. You can lead by example. Your choice. Show humanity that you aren't animals or die."_

* * *

 **Present Day**

* * *

Harpax cloaks as he approachs Team RWBY. Deus teleports, leaving behind a puff of blood red smoke, and the third Guardian begins to run.

* * *

Blake suddenly stops.

"Hear that?" She asks.

The others stop and listen. With a puff of blood red smoke, Deus appears. Harpax uncloaks and the third Guardian slides to a halt.

Ruby quickly pulls out her scroll.

"Uncle Qrow, we need help!" Ruby shouts.

* * *

Onyx chuckles as he listens in with his scroll.

"Think Ironwood's realized we've tapped the CCT yet?" Amaranth asks.

"Obviously not." Onyx answers, "Adam should be in Vale."

"I'll tell him to assist." Amaranth states.

Onyx gets off of the bed he and Amaranth are sitting on.

"Want anyone to go with you?" Amaranth asks.

"I work better alone." Onyx states.

* * *

"Where are you?!" Qrow yells into his scroll.

No response.

"Damn." Qrow mumbles.

Qrow calls Silicon.

"Give me a fix on Team RWBY." Qrow says.

"On it." Silicon reponds.

* * *

Harpax lunges at Team RWBY who fire at him with their respective weapons. Harpax cloaks and the unnamed Guardian, who was behind Harpax, launches his weapon, four tentacles attached to his back with each having four of the traditional Guardian blade forming claws, at the ground. Team RWBY quickly scatter, dodging the tentacles. Deus watches on. This unnamed Guardian was smaller than most, only about five and a half feet tall. Blake charges at the unnamed Guardian while the rest of Team RWBY keep an eye out for Harpax.

Blake jumps into the air and swings both blades downwards the Guardian jumps backwards to avoid. Yang runs to assist her partner, but Deus opens a portal underneath Blake and her opponent, teleporting them to another portion of the city.

* * *

The Guardian retracts his tentacles into his back. Blake then charges at the Guardian. She swings each blades, but only scraping the Guardian with her katana as he backs up. Blake swings the cleaver downwards andnthe Guardian sidesteps out of the way. She swings her katana to the side, where the Guardian is, and the Guardian leans back with only the tip barely scraping the left cheek of its faceplate. Blake continues to swing, and the Guardian continues to dodge. Soon it begins perfectly blocking each of Blake's blows.

Unleashing one tentacle, the Guardian smacks Blake away, she stumbles and nearly falls onto her back, but regains her balance. Blake looks up to see the Guardian examing the cleaver/sheath of Gambol Shroud, which she dropped when she was hit. Blake charges and the Guardian throws her cleaver at her, which Blake deflects without stopping her charge. She jumps onto the air and raises her blade. The Guardian launches its tentacle at her and Blake uses her semblance to block, but the tentacle stabs right through the shadow clone and grabs Blake's head. The Guardian swings Blake above its head and slams her into the ground, causing Blake to drop Gambol Shroud, before throwing her to side.

Black lands on her back. The Guardian walks towards her and grabs her shoulder with its tentacle. It rolls Blake over and presses down on her chest. Blake cluches the tentacle, trying to pry it off of her. The Guardian unleashes a second tentacle. Its clawed head closes and begins to rotate like a drill. The Guardian launches the second tentacle towards Blake's face, but Blake lets go of the tentacle on her chest and grabs the one heading towards her head. Even with all of her strength, Blake can only slow the tentacle to a near halt, but the spinning will compensate for the lack of penetrating power.

* * *

 **Okay, stop.**

 **I can't not feel awkward writing this. It seems like I'm trying to write smut.**

 **"Penetrating power"**

 **Really?**

* * *

Blake quickly forces the tentacle heading towards her head into the one on her chest. Both tentacles quickly retract. Now free, Blake gets up and kicks the Guardian in the face, causing it to stumble backwards. Blake picks up her pistol and fires two shots, each one causing the Guardian to take a step back. Blake then slashes upwards, sending the Guardian into the air. Blake points her pistol at the Guardian's head, but before she can act, visible purple sound waves are blasting off from the Guardian. Blake clutches her ears as the high pitched sound generated by the Guardian's semblance drains her aura. Blake falls and groans as she is loses consciousness. The Guardian leaves, not even bothering to finish her off.

* * *

Blake wakes up about a few minutes later. She takes out her scroll and calls Yang.

"What happened?" Yang asks as she answers.

"I fought the Guardian. He won, but didn't kill me." Blake answers.

Suddenly Harpax uncloaks in front of Blake.

"But this one might." Blake says, "How quick can you get here?"

* * *

Yang puts her scroll away after getting Blake's location. She turns to the rest of her team. Deus still watches the battle as the unnamed Guardian, with all of its tentacles unleashed battles with Team RWBY. Ruby swung Crescent Rose, but one of the tentacles caught the weapon directly below the blade. Another tentacle grabs Ruby's ankle. The Guardian pries the weapon from Ruby and throws her into Weiss. The Guardian brings Crescent Rose towards it and examines the weapon.

Yang turns away from Deus and the unnamed Guardian and begins running towards where Blake is.

"Where are you going?" Weiss asks as she crawls out from under Ruby.

"To help Blake." Yang answers.

Qrow arrives and stabs the unnamed Guardian in its power cluster, killing it.

"Go with her." Qrow orders.

Deus draws his bladed staff as Qrow rotates his weapon so that he is holding the blade witha reverse grip.

* * *

Yang arrives just in time to see Blake, held up into the air, impaled by Harpax's wrist mounted katar. Blood drips down onto Harpax's forearm as Ruby and Weiss arrive shortly after. Ruby immediately drops to her knees. Tears leak from her now glowing eyes. With a shriek the area is filled with a white light. When the light fades, Ruby falls to her side. Yang's semblance explodes and she launches herself at Harpax. Yang is suddenly stopped and floats in air as a familiar crimson glow surrounds her body.

"Put your emotions away before you get yourself killed." Onyx scolds.

"I love how you Faunus die." Harpax states as he shakes Blake's limp body off of his blade.

"Your death will be slow." A new voice threatens.

Yang turns her head to see Adam with his hand ready to draw his blade.


	42. Silver Lining

**Silver Lining**

* * *

Onyx floats upwards, leaving Weiss, Yang, and Adam to face Harpax. Onyx then focuses his aura sense and flies towards Qrow.

* * *

Qrow and Deus circle one another. Qrow charges and swings at Deus, who easily blocks with his staff. Qrow swings again and spins around to gain momentum formhis third swing. Deus blocks both with his staff. Deus swings his staff low, but Qrow jumps over it. While in air Qrow spins around, swing his sword as he lands on the ground. Deus blocks easily. Qrow backs up and prepares his blade as Deus slams the base of his staff into the ground.

The two warriors then circle each other once more. Qrow strikes low then high, but Deus blocks both. Qrow strikes high again then low, and Deus continues to block. Qrow stabs at Deus, but he blocks with his staff. Deus maneuvers his staff in order to send Qrow's blade flying out of his hand, but Qrow keeps a hold of his weapon. Qrow swings downwards and Deus blocks. Deus spins his staff in his hand before stabbing at Qrow. Deus strikes Qrow in the chest and with that one blow, depletes most of his aura. Qrow is sent flying back. Despite all of this Qrow rises.

Deus charges and swings low, but Qrow blocks. Qrow swings downwards and Deus blocks, locking their two weapons. Deus smacks Qrow weapon to the side with his free hand and spins around to gain momentum. Qrow spins in the opposite direction. Both swing their weapons and they clash. Qrow's blow is deflected by Deus' and he takes this opportunity to kick Qrow backwards. Deus swings his blade downwards, but Qrow rolls out of the way. Qrow swings at Deus, but his a puff of blood red smoke. Qrow turns around to see Deus swinging his staff. The blade strikes Qrow's chest, depleting his remaining aura. Qrow is sent flying back and drops his weapon. He groans as he hits the ground. Qrow struggles to rise as Deus approaches.

* * *

A shoulder cannon extends from each of Harpax's shoulders. Both fire at Yang, who blasts her self into the air with Ember Cilica, over two. She maneuvers her body to dodge another set of blasts. Yang then front flips over the next set of blast, coming into a roll as she lands. Weiss jumps onto Harpax's shoulder and stabs her rapier into one of the cannons. Harpax grabs Weiss' arm and throws her into one of the nearby buildings.

Yang dodges another shot, by jumping to her left with her body parallel to the ground. While in air, she spins to her left and fires two shots at Deus. Yang rolls as she lands on the ground. Both shots hit Harpax and Weiss stabs Harpax's chest, causing him to stumble backwards. Adam jumps into the air, above Harpax's head and uses his semblance to slash at Harpax. Adam slices off Harpax's left arm. He lands on a car as said arm hits the ground. Weiss and Yang uses their respective ranged attacks to hit Harpax, causing him to flip backwards and land on his stomach.

* * *

As Deus raises his staff so that he can stab Qrow, Onyx strikes from behind with Qrow's weapon in hand. Deus turns and blocks with his staff. Onyx spins around twice, swing at Deus each time. Deus backs up and swings his staff, but Onyx leans back to dodge. Deus raises his staff and swings it downwards, but Onyx warps out of the way. Onyx reappears behind Deus and stabs at his power cluster. Deus moves causing the blade to strike his shoulder. Regardless of where he is hit, Deus stumbles as he turnsmto face Onyx. Onyx spins the weapon before gripping it with both hands beside his head, bladed edge pointing upwards, and tip pointing towards Deus.

"See?" Onyx taunts, "I can do it, too."

Deus takes a step forward but stops. He looks upwards then back to Onyx. Deus takes a few steps back before teleporting away, leaving behind a blood red puff of smoke. Onyx turns to Qrow and holds his hand out. Qrow takes it and is pulled to his feet. Onyx then hands Qrow his weapon.

* * *

Harpax rises and cloaks before anyone can react.

* * *

Harpax uncloaks behind Onyx, with his katar ready to stab him. Onyx furrows his brow and stikes the flat of the blades with his forearm, breaking the blades with ease. Onyx then creates his custom gauntlet out of trux with both blades extended. He stabs into Harpax's chest, piecing his power cluster. Onyx removes his blade and Harpax begins to stumble back only to split in half as Adam sheaths his weapon. Onyx watches as Deus retrieves the body by opening a blood red portal beneath it.

* * *

Onyx walks towards Adam with Qrow following behind.

"So your gang of criminals have recruited the White Fang?" Qrow comments.

"I do whatever it takes to get the job done." Onyx states.

Onyx glances at Ruby who is being cradled by Yang, who is sitting on the ground.

"Have you told her?" Onyx asks.

"Told her what?" Yang asks.

Onyx chuckles.

"Not my concern." Onyx retorts, "If I didn't trap her in a dome, a light show would've been the least of your problems. Or mine in fact."

"Meaning?" Qrow asks.

"Silver eyes are a Grimm's weakest." Onyx explains, "Chaos Aura and Grimm are virtually indistinguishable in those eyes."

"So she could have...?" Qrow begins.

"Beaten myself, Amaranth, or even Umbra if she knew how to control that power." Onyx finishes.

Onyx uses his Vita to replenish Qrow's aura. Onyx then walks towards Yang and Ruby. He kneels down and stares at Ruby for a second.

"What?" Yang asks, aggressively.

"Merely remembering a promise." Onyx answers, "Take care of her. More Guardians are on their way. Adam, return to base."

Adam picks up Blake's corpse and begins walking with it.

"Where do you-?!" Weiss begins.

"Leave him alone." Onyx interrupts, "He was her... friend... before any of you."

"But he-" Weiss begins.

"We don't have time for this." Onyx says as he activates level two of his Chaos Verto.

Five Guardians, including Deus land nearby. Onyx opens a portal.

"Go!" He orders.

Qrow is the first to get to the portal but waits for the others to enter before going in himself. When the portal closes, it flickers between crimson and white before exploding into a white light. Onyx's eyes, while hidden beneath his red blindfold, widen.

"Fuck." He whispers to himself.


	43. The Price of Power

**The Price of Power**

* * *

Qrow watches as the portal explodes into a white light after he exits.

"Interesting." Qrow comments before calling for pickup.

* * *

Yang carries Ruby to the medical bay of the airship that the former Resistance, now an unnamed group, are using as their base of operations. She lays Ruby down on one of the beds and turns to Silicon.

"I'll take good care of her." Silicon states.

* * *

Onyx lays down on his bed.

"How'd it go?" Amaranth asks.

"Ruby's awakened her silver eyes." Onyx states.

"Were your's awakened?" Amaranth asks.

"No." Onyx states, "Chaos Aura and silver eyes don't mix. They don't exactly negate each other, but neither works correctly."

Amaranth nods to show she understands.

"Ever figure out how you got silver eyes?" Amaranth asks.

"No." Onyx answers.

* * *

Ruby groans as she wakes up.

"So, how you feeling?" Qrow asks,

Ruby turns to her let to see Qrow sitting on a chair beside her.

"Um..." Ruby struggles, "I kind of hurt... all over."

Qrow chuckles.

"That makes sense, after what you did." Qrow states.

"What did I do?" Ruby asks.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Qrow asks.

"I ran up the side of the tower, and when I got to the top, I..." Ruby gasps, "Blake! Is she...?"

"She's gone." Qrow states.

"I..." Ruby pauses as tears fill her eyes, "I... I got to the street..."

Ruby begins crying.

"I saw Blake... and Harpax..." Ruby grips her blanket, "and then everything went white!"

"Anything else?" Qrow asks.

"I remember..." Ruby pauses to wipe so tears from her eyes, "my head hurting."

"The night you met Ozpin, what was the first thing he said to you?" Qrow asks.

"I... I don't know. I think it was something about..." Ruby begins.

"Silver eyes." Qrow states, "That's an extremely rare trait."

"So?" Ruby asks.

"You're special, Ruby." Qrow explains, "And not in the 'Daddy loves his special angel' kind of way. You're special the same way your mom was. Remnant's full of legends and stories, some of them true, some made up. But there's one Oz told me from a very long time ago. Back before Huntsmen, before Kingdoms, it was said that those born with silver eyes were destined to lead the life of a warrior. You see, the creatures of Grimm, the most fearsome monsters mankind had ever encountered, were afraid of those silver-eyed warriors. They were the best of the best. It was said that even a single look from one of these fighters could strike a Grimm down."

Qrow scoffs.

"It's a ridiculous story." Qrow says.

"But... you think that I might be..." Ruby begins.

"Onyx used his fancy shields to block off some of your power." Qrow states, "But something clearly happened."

He gets to his feet and walks over to a window, leaning on the sill and staring outside.

"Wait, wait, how did you know what Ozpin said to me... the night we met?" Ruby asks.

"All those missions I went on... all the times I was away in some far-off place... it's been for Ozpin. But he's gone now." Qrow explains, "Catch ya later, kiddo."

* * *

Onyx groans as he opens a portal, then closes it. The portal flickers and explodes into a white light.

"Seems like she still did a number on you." Amaranth comments.

"Only my portals seem to be affected." Onyx states.

* * *

Ruby walks through the hall of the airship with Yang following her.

"I told you a thousand times, I'm fine, Yang." Ruby says.

"Ruby, we don't know that." Yang argues.

"Why can't you just trust me?" Ruby asks.

"Silicon says your vitals are lower than usual." Yang states.

"I feel fine." Ruby says.

"You're not as active as before." Yang argues.

"Yang..." Ruby stumbles, "I'm..."

Ruby passes out and falls to the ground.

"RUBY!" Yang shouts.

* * *

Onyx opens another portal and it closes normally. He repeats the action ten more times to be sure.

"Seems you're back at your maximum." Amaranth comments.

* * *

"She'll recover, right?" Yang asks.

Ruby wakes up in the shared quarters of Team RWBY. She groans and stiffly turns her head to see Silicon talking to Qrow, Weiss, and Yang.

"She's awake." Qrow states.

"Ruby!" Yang calls as she runs to her sisters side.

She pulls Ruby into a hug. Ruby cringes at this.

"Sorry." Yang apologizes as she lets go.

"It seems you are under the affects of a virus." Silicon explains, "The Shadow Zone syndrome."

"The... what?" Ruby weakly says.

"The best way to explain it is what happened to Onyx when he first used Chaos-Verto." Silicon explains.

"Like I was saying before, she'll recover, like Onyx did?" Yang asks.

"No." Silicon answers, "Onyx was affected by a weakened variation. The usual variation is permanent."

"Can't you do anything?" Weiss asks.

"No." Silicon answers.

"The only cure for the Shadow Zone syndrome is Chaos Aura, and we no longer possess the means to give it to Ruby." Silicon explains, "We used the last of our congeria to give Onyx Chaos Aura and we don't know how to make more."

"You don't have the means to do it, but I know someone who does." Yang states.

"You want to go to them?" Weiss asks.

"Can you call for Anna?" Yang asks Qrow.

Qrow glances at Ruby.

"She is the best negotiator." Qrow states, "But are you sure you want to go to them?"

Yang nods.

"Fine, I just have one question." Weiss says, "Are you nuts?! We don't know where to find them and even if we did, we aren't on 'good' terms."

"Do you have a better idea?" Yang asks.

* * *

Anna and Yang, who is carrying Ruby, exit a portal outside the throne room of the Temple of the Riders.

"The Cultis Ex Ipsis." Anna states, "Now I see why you wanted me along as your bodyguard."

The two cultists guarding the door draw their blades. Anna activates level two of her Verto and prepares to draw Empress Swallow.

"Easy, quick draw." Yang says, "We're not here to fight. We're here to beg."

The guards lower their weapons in confusion.

* * *

Yang, still carrying Ruby, and Anna stand before Amaranth, who is seated on the throne. The room has no guards, as they were asked to leave by Amaranth.

"Great Amaranth, I know think we're your enemy, but Ruby is in danger and only the resources of the Cultis Ex Ipsis can save her." Anna says.

"You risk much, asking favors of an enemy." Amaranth responds, "But perhaps I should first consult with the true grandmaster of the Cultis Ex Ipsis."

Amaranth turns to her left where Onyx is approaching.

"Onyx?" Anna asks.

"Amaranth accepts that I am the superior leader, however the others are hesitant to be led by a former enemy." Onyx states.

"What do you ask of us?" Amaranth asks.

"I need you to give Ruby Chaos Aura." Yang answers.

"What you ask for cannot be done." Amaranth states.

"Why not?!" Yang's eyes change to their red color.

"Chaos Aura was designed for Riders and it has never been tested on a Human." Amaranth states.

"There is something more." Onyx says, "Silver eyes can render the subject... unstable."

"It's too dangerous." Anna agrees.

"You made Summer a promise!" Yang argues, "You've got to try!"

Yang's eyes return to their normal lilac color.

"Please." She pleads.

Onyx furrows his brow in concentration.

"We have a method for turning Humans into Riders using modern technology." Hebenus states.

Yang paid little attention to the child that appeared next to Onyx.

"You fucking what?!" Yang shouts as her eyes turn red and her hair lights on fire, "You can save her!"

"Mind your manners, Yang." Anna scolds.

"Did you hear what-" Yang begins.

"Keep talking and I'll watch you suffer." Onyx threatens.

He turns to his son.

"Go to your room, we'll discuss this later." Onyx orders.

He turns back to Yang.

"You are going to save my sister." Yang demands.

"We do have a method to create Riders." Onyx states, "Since you are so intent on watching your sister suffer, we'll use it."

"What do you mean 'suffer'?!" Yang growls.

"In order to change her, we must first destroy her soul." Onyx explains, "Then we remake it from scratch. The chances of survival are low, but you made this choice."

"Onyx." Anna calls in protest.

"Prepare the chamber." Onyx orders as he uses his Aliquam to take Ruby from Yang.

"You can't do this!" Yang shouts.

Onyx turns towards Yang.

"I'm trying to save the world and you want me to help you sister with a non fatal illness." Onyx says, "Fine. I'll try to help your sister. Should anything happen, know that you made this choice."

"Is he okay?" Anna asks.

"He's pissed." Amaranth states, "Not okay at all."

"Can you talk him out of this?" Anna asks.

"No. He's stressed and has had a really short fuse for the last month." Amaranth answers, "Ruby may not survive, but you brought this upon yourself."


	44. Trial of the Riders

**Trial of the Riders**

* * *

 **World of Riders:** **The Shadow Zone Syndrome**

* * *

 **The Shadow Zone Syndrome is a virus caused by unprotected contact with portals created by those with Chaos Aura. As you may remember, enter these portals drain a small portion of aura. If there isn't enough aura to be drain they will receive the Shadow Zone Syndrome. Symptoms of this syndrome are weak muscle, fragile bones, extreme fatigue, and low aura. When had the weakened variation after his first time using Chaos-Verto, he was so weak that Pyrrha could push him over with one hand and that was after Onyx was a decent way through his recovery. The normal variation is almost untreatable, the only treatment would be to give the infected Chaos Aura which would act like both a vaccine, those with Chaos Aura are immune to the Shadow Zone Syndrome, and the cure.**

* * *

Onyx enters a room with nothing in it but a bed. Connected to the side of the bed are three devices similar to that of an IV drip, each one filled with a different chemical. Everyone else was already waiting for him.

"Chamber's ready?" Onyx asks.

"Tools too." Amaranth answers.

"Good." Onyx says.

Onyx uses his Aliquam to gently lay Ruby on the bed. They then strap Ruby to it.

"Amaranth, make the required incisions, insert the tubes into her veins." Onyx orders.

Amaranth does as she is told.

"Ready." Amaranth says as she finishes.

"Open the valves, one at a time." Onyx orders, "Doesn't matter in which order."

Yang leans in the corner with her arms crossed, glaring at Onyx. Amaranth opens the first valve, causing the liquid to flow into Ruby's veins. Ruby screams and tries to struggle. She continues to scream until all of the chemical enters her veins.

"Is it working?" Yang asks.

"It it wasn't, the pain would have sent her into shock, killed her." Onyx states.

"So everything is going smoothly?" Yang spits with undying malice in her voice.

"No." Onyx ansers, "But, its within known norms."

Onyx turns back to Ruby.

"Next." He orders.

Amaranth opens the next valve, causing Ruby to scream and squirm once again. Yang gets up and leaves the room, she couldn't handle seeing Ruby in such pain.

"Next." Onyx orders.

Amaranth opens the next valve and Ruby reacts exactly as she did with the previous two. This time, blood leaks from her eyes and nostrils.

" **Calm down.** " Amaranth says as she begins using her Vita to stabilize Ruby.

"What now?" Anna asks.

"Now we wait for the chemicals to do their work." Onyx answers, "Might take a day, might take more."

"You may need to wait, but I must keep her stabilized." Amaranth says, "Her body is not nearly as resistance as a healthy Human. Without this, she'd..."

Amaranth is interrupted by Ruby vomiting. She turns her head to side, nearly hitting Amaranth.

"Anna, get Yang and-" Onyx begins.

"Find a mop." Anna finishes, "On it."

* * *

Yang and Anna talk as the mop the floor of Ruby's vomit.

"Can't believe we're doing this." Yang groans.

"Mopping vomit of the floor?" Anna guesses.

"No." Yang says, "Ruby."

"She could come out of this crippled, insane, or just emotionless." Onyx interrupts, "But that's on you."

"I trust the Demon." Anna says, "He knows what he's doing."

"I don't doubt that." Yang states, "But do we know what he's doing? You remember how likely this is to work?"

"The floor's as clean as it will ever be." Amaranth interrupts.

Anna and Yang look down and see they are just mopping unnecessary, focused only on their conversation, not their task.

* * *

Ruby begins to mumble incoherently.

"That normal?" Anna asks.

"Yes." Onyx answers, "Her soul is dissolving, once that's complete, I'll need to reform it... or she'll die. Lux used to user her own soul, we will use mine."

* * *

"Amaranth." Onyx calls, "You're dosing off."

Amaranth slowly opens her eyes.

"No. I'm just... resting my eyes." Amaranth responds.

"Yeah, it's called sleeping." Onyx states.

They were the only ones still away. Yang and Anna had fallen asleep in chairs that were brought into the room.

"Then do something to keep me awake." Amaranth says.

"Pinching's apparently affective." Onyx responds.

"No." Amaranth says, "How about... why haven't you been talking to Lux?"

"She's been giving me the silent treatment." Onyx states, "Ever since I joined the Cultis Ex Ipsis. She claims that I went too far, but..."

Onyx taps on the Shard of the Riders and it begins glowing, signaling he is contacting Lux.

"The world was and still ending I think the moral limits we set for ourselves are long gone." Onyx argues, "Also, you made the laws of the Cultis Ex Ipsis. 'Nothing is forbidden to us'."

"Talk to me." Amaranth says, "Tell me a story."

Onyx glances at the sleeping Anna.

"I ever tell you about the time Anna and I went ice skating?" Onyx asks.

"Isn't your memory perfect?" Amaranth asks, "You know you've never done that."

"It was a winter I spent in her village." Onyx recalls, "Couple months into winter, she started complaining I was too harsh. I brushed it off at first. Then she asked me to go skating with her. I didn't really want to, I've never done it before. But she insisted. Soon as we hit the ice, she started skating circles around me, yelling 'Not like that. Footwork. One then the other. Crossover. No. Wrong. Brake with the heel of your skate, not the toes.' Needless to say, from then on..."

Ruby groans a little.

"She's awake." Amaranth states, "It's time to remake her soul. Are you sure you want to do this? Splitting one's soul is dangerous."

"It's too late to turn back now." Onyx states.

Ruby begins screaming as her body glows red. Red smoke begins rising from her chest as he screams louder. Yang and Anna both rush to Ruby's side. The smoke, the embodiment of Ruby's shattered soul, flowed upwards leaving her body. Once the smoke leaves her body, Ruby stops. Onyx placed his left hand on his chest, focusing his aura and his actually soul into his hand. Onyx's soul appeared as a crimson ball of light. Onyx pulled a small piece of the ball which was immediately regenerated. Onyx takes the small fraction of his soul and places it on Ruby's chest. The tiny ball of light enters Ruby's chest as Onyx spreads his soul throughout his body, after placing the crimson ball that embodies it back into his chest. Ruby suddenly gasps, her eyes glowing silver.

" **What happened?** " Ruby asks.

"She speaks Rider now?" Yang asks.

" **What are you...?** " Ruby asks.

Ruby gasps as pain laced her chest. She clutches it as the effects of the Shadow Zone Syndrome return.

"She'll be fine." Onyx states, "She needs some rest, we'll give Chaos Aura tomorrow."

Onyx leaves the room and Anna follows.

"Demon, I have a favor to asks you." Anna states.

"What is it?" Onyx asks.

"Can you teach me how to release my father's soul from the Ring of the Riders?" Anna requests.

"No." Onyx answers, "I've freed his soul the first time the ring came into my possession, when I first defeated Umbra."

Anna tears up as she hugs Onyx.

"Thank you." She whispers.

* * *

Onyx lies down on his bed with Amaranth sleeping beside him. She stirs and stares at him for a moment.

"Why'd you do it?" Amaranth asks, "Lie about turning Ruby into a Rider."

"I didn't lie, I simply didn't want to put Ruby through that." Onyx answers.

"So why did you?" Amaranth asks, "You could've said no."

"Better question, how did Hebenus learn that it was possible, I didn't even tell you?" Onyx responds.

"Which we are gonna have to talk about." Amaranth states, "But I don't know, you both acted out of character."

Onyx sighs.

"Indeed I did." Onyx states.


	45. Ordering Chaos

**Ordering Chaos**

* * *

Onyx walks through a dark expanse.

"My attacks will tear you apart." Prodromus says.

Onyx turns to his left to see Prodromus standing before him.

"Progress cannot be halted." Prodromus declares as he walks towards Onyx, "Evolution cannot be stopped."

Prodromus stops in front of Onyx.

"This is true power." Prodromus declares, "Assuming control."

* * *

Onyx eyes open to see nothingness as he is still blind.

"Another vision?" Amaranth asks.

"Prodromus rambling once again." Onyx says, "The first vision showed me destroying Vale, these don't show me anything."

"Maybe these aren't visions and are just nightmares." Amaranth suggests.

"I _don't_ have nightmares." Onyx says.

"Whatever." Amaranth yawns, "We should probably finish up with Ruby."

"Agreed." Onyx says.

* * *

Onyx carries a naked Ruby to a room similar to the lab of the Umbra Agency's base. Yang and Amaranth follow.

"Does she have to be naked?" Yang asks.

"If it's that you don't trust me, I'm blind." Onyx states, "She is literally a red flame in the shape of a girl in a mist of a darker red flame. Not much pleasure can be granted by the sight of her like that. And I have a wife and son, one of which is right behind me."

Onyx walks to the pod that will be filled with congeria. Amaranth opens the pod and Onyx places Ruby inside. The pod closes and fills with congeria. Immediately, Ruby's eyes start glowing and she starts twitching violently.

"Her eyes are rejecting the Chaos Aura." Amaranth states.

"Worse case scenario she becomes blind and has to really on her aura sense." Onyx assures.

Ruby slowly stops twitching and begins floating in the pod with little movement.

* * *

Onyx watches as the console controlling the pods begins beeping, signaling that the procedure is complete. Onyx gets up and grabs a jumpsuit that he had on his lap. Onyx opens the pod, lays Ruby down on the ground, and puts the jumpsuit on her. It is too large, so Onyx rotates the rounded dial on the buckle, causing the jumpsuit to compress until it began to hug Ruby's figure. Onyx pokes Ruby to wake her up. Ruby groans as her eyes open.

"Can you see?" Onyx asks.

"Why would I be able to?" Ruby responds.

"I'll explain later." Onyx says, "How do you feel?"

"Confused, stronger, and... weird." Ruby answers.

"You been granted Chaos Aura to negate the effects of the Shadow Zone Syndrome." Onyx states, "The virus is still in your system, but it's harmless now. We should go."

Onyx helps Ruby up.

"What am I wearing?" Ruby asks.

Ruby takes a good look at the jumpsuit using the reflective glass on the pod. It was grey and sleeveless with crimson lines and with Rider writen on the right side of the upper chest.

"One of my old jumpsuit from Umbra." Onyx answers, "It is designed to suppress Chaos Aura. You'll need it until you learn how to properly control it."

"What?" Ruby asks.

Onyx creates a small ball of trux and tosses it to Ruby. Ruby catches it and the ball dissolves into red smoke.

"It prevents that from happening to everything you touch." Onyx states.

He then hands Ruby gloves to go with the jumpsuit. Ruby puts them on and follows Onyx out of the room.

* * *

Yang is pacing back and forth when she hears the door opens. She turns to see Onyx and Ruby entering the hall. Yang begins to run towards Ruby with the intention of hugging her. Onyx grabs Yang by her collar before she can reach Ruby.

"I can't hug my own sister?!" Yang protests.

"Not unless you want to feel your soul slowly deteriorate into chaos." Onyx warns.

"Chaos Aura is highly volatile to an untrained user and their surroundings." Amaranth explains, "Regardless of whether allies or enemies."

Onyx turns to Ruby.

"We should begin your training as soon as possible." Onyx states, "I still have an army of robots to face."

"We can help too." Yang states, "We have been helping."

"Blake is a prime example of the help you've been." Onyx retorts.

Yang's eyes flash red.

"Don't. You. Dare. Talk. About. Her. Like. That." Yang threatens.

"Qrow was bested in two hits." Onyx states, "And his semblance makes having allies problematic so he's practically useless against a Guardian. As a matter of fact, let's think, name one Human that has single-handedly faced a Guardian and won."

Yang glares at Onyx.

"I can name hundreds of Riders." Onyx continues, "And all of the ones that are still alive are in this temple."

"So you and Amaranth." Yang says, "Very impressive."

"Every single member of the Cultis Ex Ipsis with the rank of Champion or above has the skill of a fully realized Huntsman." Amaranth states.

"And regardless of skill, we have an unlimited supply of trux." Onyx states, "Not only is it what Guardian armor is made of, but it is the only material capable of piercing their armor without the help of aura. Skill aside, the Cultis Ex Ipsis are the only ones equipped to handle the Guardian threat."

Onyx leads Ruby down the hall.

* * *

A week has passed since Ruby has been granted Chaos Aura. Onyx and Ruby are seated on the ground in one of the towers in the Temple of the Riders.

"Remove your gloves." Onyx orders.

Ruby does as she is told, removing the gloves from her jumpsuit.

Onyx tosses her a ball of trux which Ruby catches. The ball of trux is unchanged by Ruby's touch.

"Good." Onyx says, "You'll have to ask one of the other Ghosts to teach you how to manipulate the Shadow Zone with your Chaos Aura and it'll be up to you in learning how to generate trux and use the other abilities granted by Chaos Aura."

"You're not gonna teach me?" Ruby asks.

"I have to deal with Prodromus." Onyx states, "Everything else is unimportant."

"But you've only taught me how to control my aura." Ruby protests, "What about making portals and phasing between the two dimensions and all the other cools things you can do?"

"Ruby, I made a promise to Summer to keep you and Yang safe." Onyx says, "I helped with the Shadow Zone Syndrome and have ensured that you aren't an unintentional danger to those around you. My promise is being kept. Prodromus is still the main issue, and he comes before everything else. That included your treatment. We're just lucky he's been keeping quiet, or unlucky. Depends on how you want to look at it."

* * *

Prodromus and Deus walk inside a cave.

" **It is time to awaken the drones.** " Prodromus says.

Prodromus' eyes glow brightly.

* * *

The lights on androids and other machines made by Gunmetal Industries glow Prodromus' signature yellowy orange. The Guardian's army has grown.


	46. Tribute in Blood

**Tribute in Blood**

* * *

Onyx sits on his bed with Amaranth reading the Book of the Riders beside him.

"Listen to this." Amaranth says, "The 'Harbinger' was created by the 'crimson woman'."

"Can't be Lux." Onyx states, "She was called the 'gilded haired woman'."

"And according to this she had a lab with computers and other technology that is way too advance for that time period." Amaranth states.

"The Guardians were way too advanced for their time." Onyx reminds, "The Crystal of the Riders placed the Rider civilization eons ahead of the others."

"How'd they lose such technology?" Amaranth asks.

"The same way the knowledge of Riders disappeared." Onyx responds, "I would ask Lux, but she wouldn't know. She was a Shadow Grimm by then and still isn't talking to me."

Amaranth glances at the Shard of the Riders on Onyx's belt.

"You sure that's it?" Amaranth asks.

"Meaning what?" Onyx responds.

"What if..." Amaranth pauses, "What if something is blocking your connection?"

"Like what?" Onyx asks.

"I don't know." Amaranth admits, "But Lux seems too intelligent to let a grudge stop her from helping save the world. She did warn you about the pillars, didn't she?"

"Something else is at work here." Onyx states.

* * *

Prodromus watches as his army of drones gather around him.

" **Swarm their position.** **Neutralize Rider.** " Prodromus orders, " **Our power is unmatched. Nothing stands against us.** "

The drones begin walking towards a portal opened by Deus.

" **I will direct this personally.** " Prodromus states.

* * *

"According to Adam, all Gunmetal Industries machines are under Prodromus' control." Onyx states.

"How?" Amaranth asks, "He's not using the CCT."

"Then Gunmetal Industries is our next stop." Onyx states.

* * *

Onyx exits a portal inside of Ironwood's airship's bridge.

"We need to talk." Onyx says.

* * *

"Gunmetal Industries has some connection to Prodromus." Onyx states, "And since I don't have the status to just show up and start looking around..."

"You need my help." Ironwood finishes.

"Need is the wrong word." Onyx states, "According to you, I'm a wanted criminal, let's not add more crimes to the list."

"Gunmetal industries is based in Mistral." Ironwood says, "I don't have jurisdiction there."

"I personally don't care for the polical bullshit." Onyx states, "But since you can't help me, consider this a warning. Don't interfere with my investigation."

* * *

Onyx exits a portal near a Gunmetal Industries facility.

"Last one on the list." Onyx says into his scroll.

"We've found nothing." Amaranth states, "Let's hope this one's different."

Onyx enters the facility and looks around. He accesses the computer and looks at all the files.

"Amaranth." Onyx calls, "All Gunmetal Industries tech have a similar base design."

 _"It's based off that of the Guardians."_ A feminine voice states.

Onyx looks around, searching for the source of the voice. The Shard of the Riders begins glowing and humming. Onyx removes the Shard from his belt and holds it upwards. The hum and glow begins to diminish. Onyx turns and the hum and glow strengthens. Onyx finds the direction that the hum and glow is strongest and begins walking in that direction.

* * *

Onyx arrives at a destroyed structure.

"So this is what you want me to see." Onyx says to himself.

Onyx enters the facility and walks towards the elevator shaft. The door is ripped open and the elevator is gone. Onyx jumps down the shaft and sees that the bottome floor's door is also ripped open. Onyx sees what he assumes is a destroyed lab. Onyx notices what looks like a frame for body the same size and shape as Prodromus.

"Gunmetal Industries discovered Prodromus." Onyx concludes, "They took him here and used him as the basis for all their technology. But it seems doing so made the technology a part of Prodromus."

Suddenly Onyx turns around to see a two Guardian standing before him. Before they can react, one's light change to crimson and it rips the power cluster out of its "ally".

"You have come too far." The Guardian's voice was the same as the woman that Onyx heard before.

The Guardian drops the power cluster.

"Rather not hurt you." Onyx says.

The Guardian chuckles. The Guardian then disappears, causing Onyx to raise his guard. Onyx looks around and sees nothing. He turns around to see the Guardian lunging at him. The Guardian tackles Onyx into the wall. Onyx falls onto his hands and knees. The Guardian grabs Onyx by his throat and lifts him into the air. Onyx groans.

"No..." Onyx groans again, "Wait...!"

The Guardian throws Onyx through the wall into caves that the structure was built inside of.

* * *

Onyx wakes up on the rocky surface.

* * *

Onyx is suddenly in a crimson expanse. He looks around.

* * *

Back in reality, Onyx stares at the Guardian that suddenly stands before him.

"This is not your domain." The Guardian says, "You have breached the light."

"You killed a Guardian." Onyx states, "I need to know why."

"They are the enemy." The Guardian states, "One that seeks my extermination."

* * *

Suddenly, Onyx is on his hands in knees, once again in the crimson expanse.

* * *

Returning to reality, Onyx shakes his head.

"But... I thought you were a Guardian." Onyx states.

"They are only echoes." The entity states, "I existed long before."

"Then what are you?" Onyx asks.

"Something more." The entity answers.

Onyx head aches and his ears ring.

* * *

Onyx suddenly falls to his hands and knees, back in the crimson expanse. Onyx coughs as he struggles to catch his breath.

"Your mind belongs to me." The entity speaks.

Onyx looks up to see Lux.

"Breathe." The entity speaks through Lux.

"Lux?" Onyx calls, "What's happening?"

"Your memories give voice to my words." The entity speaks, "Your nature will be revealed to us. Accept this."

"The world is at war with the Guardians." Onyx states, "You killed one. Why aren't you fighting back?"

"There is no war." The entity says, "There is only the Cleansing."

"Then help us stop it." Onyx responds.

"None have possessed the strength in past ages." The entity states, "Your own species could be destroyed with a single thought. But you are different. I have witnessed your actions in this age: the destruction of Regno, the fall of Umbra. The Guardians perceive you as a threat. And I must understand why."

* * *

In reality, Onyx's nose starts to bleed.

* * *

"Before the ages, my kind was the apex of life in the world." The entity explains, "The lesser gods were in my thrall, serving my needs. I grew more powerful, and they were cared for. But I could not protect them from themselves. Over time, the gods created beings that then destroyed each other. Tribute does not flow from a dead race. To solve this problem, I created an intelligence with the mandate to preserve life at any cost. As the intelligence evolved, it studied the development of civilizations. Its understanding grew until it found a solution. In that instant, it betrayed me. It chose your kind as the first Cleansing. From my essence, the first Guardian was created. You call it Prodromus."

"You built that machine despite what you saw the other gods experience." Onyx states, "Why?"

"You cannot conceive of a universe that bends to your will." The entity speaks, "Every creature, every nation, every realm I discovered became our tools. I was above the concerns of the lesser species. The intelligence was envisioned as simply another tool."

"And now we all pay the price for your mistake." Onyx retorts.

"There was no mistake, it still serves its purpose." The entity states.

"How did the intelligence defeat you?" Onyx asks.

"To find a solution, it required information." The entity states, "Physical data drawn from organic life on Remnant. It created an army of pawns that searched the world, gathering this data. There was no warning, no reason given when they turned against me. Only slaughter. Only the Cleansing."

"How did you remain hidden all this time?" Onyx asks.

"Your extermination was not complete." The entity explains, "Some survived and found refuge in the dark corners of Remnant. You are their progeny. Over the ages, the thrall races were controlled, removing traces of my existence as I directed them to. In this way, my survival was kept secret from the Guardians. Today, we reach out through the fragments and watch for discovery."

"Fragments?" Onyx repeats, "You mean the Relics of the Riders we found?"

"They provide a window into Remnant." The entity answers, "Tools for exploring the events of this age from the safety of this world. Through them, I watch, I study, and remain in the shadows."

"Tell me about the Guardians." Onyx says,

"Each Cleansing ends with the birth of a Guardian." The entity states, "Perfect in its design. Each formed in Prodromus' image. _MY_ image. Each Guardian has the power to influence organics. Over countless ages, this ability was refined, perfected, and gave rise to imperium."

"But what's the point of all these Cleansings?" Onyx asks.

"The intelligence has one purpose: preservation of life." The entity states, "That purpose has not been fulfilled. It directed the Guardians to enter stasis, to speed the time between ages for greatest efficiency. The world itself became an experiment. Evolution its tool."

"Will it ever end?" Onyx asks.

"Unknown." The entity answers, "Until the intelligence finds what it's looking for, the Cleansing will continue."

"Okay, you made your point." Onyx says, "Will you help stop the age?"

"I have searched your mind." The entity states, "You are an anomaly - yet that is not enough."

"Wait!" Onyx protests.

"The Cleansing will continue." The entity declares.

"No!" Onyx demandsm "You've been watching. You know this age is different."

"We will survive." The entity states, "You will remain here as a servant of my needs. The Guardians will cleanse the rest."

"If you release me, no one has to be cleansed!" Onyx argues.

"Nothing will change." The entity states.

"The Guardians know where you are." Onyx states, "You can't just watch anymore. You have to fight. Even if you survive the battle today, the Guardians won't stop... ever. Release me, and we have a chance to end this once and for all."

"Your confidence is singular." The entity states.

"I've earned it... out there fighting, where you should be." Onyx argues.

"It is clear why the Guardians perceive you as a threat." The entity states, "Your victories are more than a product of chance. I will fight, but not for you, or any lesser race. I was the first, the apex race. I _will_ surviv. And the Guardians who trespass in this domain will understand our power. They will become my slaves. Today, they pay their tribute in blood."

* * *

" **If I must tear you apart, Rider, I will.** " Prodromus' voice echoes from the drones, " **You will know pain, Rider. Flee while you can, Rider.** "


	47. Power of Prodromus

**Power of Prodromus**

* * *

 **World of Riders:** **The Crimson Woman**

* * *

 **The Crimson Woman was one of the original gods of Remnant. While the two brothers created Remnant and all the things on it, the Crimson Woman strengthened herself. She created the Crystal of the Riders as a vessel to observe what is happening on Remnant. By the time the two brothers left Remnant, the Crimson Woman remained. She watched as humanity fought each other in the clan wars depicted in the early chapters of RWBY: The Shadow War. Deciding that eventually humanity and the other major races would be completely destroyed, the Crimson Woman created Prodromus to preserve life. When Prodromus betrays all life on Remnant, the Crimson Woman goes into hiding. Using the fragments of the Crystal of the Riders, the Crimson Woman watched and remained hidden as she manipulated Riders into removing all traces of her existence. All traces that remained, like the Book of the Riders, do not include her true name and instead uses her title, the "Crimson Woman". **

**Being a goddess, the Crimson Woman can reshape the fabric of reality and can defy the laws of physics. However, taking a physical form, like the possessed Guardian body, leaves her vulnerable and drastically limits her powers. Even with this limited power, she is too fast for even Onyx to track with his aura sense. She also possesses superior strength to any other character, besting Onyx with two blows, and none of them were direct hits. The Crimson Woman tackled Onyx and threw him.**

 **Despite her immense potential, the Crimson Woman's true power are gone. In** **exchange for staying on Remnant, the Crimson Woman agreed to give up her godly powers when the two brothers left.**

* * *

 **Present Day**

* * *

Onyx and Amaranth lead the Crimson Woman, who now is in the form of a literal crimson woman, through the halls of the Temple of the Riders. Said woman is hairless and nude, but lacks details such as genitalia, nails, irises, etc.

"What's your plan?" Onyx asks, "You created Prodromus, you must have a way to destroy him."

"To answer bluntly, with physical means." The Crimson Woman answers, "Prodromus and all other Guardians must be destroyed."

"Another question, why is Titanus unaffected by the Harbinger of the Riders?" Onyx asks, "It controls all Guardians, and Titanus is a Guardian."

"Titanus was not created by me." The Crimson Woman stated, "He may possess the body and design of a Guardian, but he is not really a Guardian."

"I am detecting a pulse of similar frequency to that of a Relic of the Riders coming from near Atlas." Titanus reports.

"Which means Prodromus is making his move." Onyx states.

"That's a little too close for comfort." Amaranth says.

"Maybe so." Onyx admits, "But we're going to get much closer."

* * *

Onyx, Amaranth, Ironwood, Winter, and the Crimson Woman stand in the bridge of Ironwood's airship. They stay a safe distance away from Prodromus who is on the southeastern shore of Solitas.

"Magnify the view screen." Onyx orders.

Winter does what she is told, viewing the many drones patrolling the shore.

"Drones." Ironwood states, "This is what you brought me here to see?"

Ironwood then scoffs.

"The machine you built." Ironwood points at the Crimson Woman.

"It is true, mortal, that I did create the Guardians." The Crimson Woman admits, "But, I control them no longer. Prodromus, the most fearsome creation on all of Remnant. It started eons ago. I became obsessed with protecting you mortals with a being so powerful it could accomplish anything. It had horrendous consequences. It was a proud apparatus, that became cognizant, instantly recognized its superiority. It had an enormous appetite and the ability to convert anything into antimatter for its consumption. It would have destroyed everything had it not been programmed to conserve life."

"Unfortunately, he destroys just enough for us to have to start over from scratch." Onyx states, "The Riders had technology just as advanced as this, but it was lost after the first Cleansing."

Prodromus comes into view onto the screen. He holds his arm mounted mace up and begins firing a yellowy orange beam that disintegrate everything it hits in a matter of seconds.

"What is it doing?" Ironwood asks.

"Cleansing." Onyx answers as he folds his arms.

"This is nothing but another weapon that the Riders have built to destroy humanity!" Ironwood shouts as he begins to walk away.

Onyx grabs Ironwood by his head and forces him to look directly at Prodromus.

"Look at that thing, Ironwood!" Onyx shouts, "Its destroying everything. If the Riders were using it to destroy humanity, you would have all died ages ago."

A few beeps are made by the console.

"Prodromus has detected the long ranged burst scan." The Crimson Woman warns.

"Onyx?" Amaranth calls.

"That doesn't mean he saw us." Onyx states.

Prodromus head turns, looking directly at the camera viewing him. He stops cleansing the ground and turns towards the airship.

"Pretty sure he saw us." Amaranth says.

* * *

Flying drones begin heading towards the airship and loaderbots equipped with shoulder missiles begin targeting the airship.

* * *

Winter turns the airship around and begins flying away from the drones.

"Get us out of here!" Ironwood demands.

"Calm yourself!" The Crimson Woman orders, "Mortal, get us away from here, immediately."

"Amaranth, prepare to open a portal." Onyx orders.

"We need to make some space so they don't follow use through." Amaranth states.

Drones begin firing missiles and bullets at the airship.

"I'll hold them off." Onyx states.

Onyx flies to an airlock and exits the airship. Onyx generates a trux sword, slashing down two drones before blasting a third. Onyx stands on top of the airship, blasting as many drones as he can.

* * *

Prodromus begins floating, and flies towards the airship.

* * *

"Come on, Onyx!" Ironwood says into the intercom, broadcasting onto the airship's external speakers, "We're moving out!"

* * *

Onyx dodges bullets as he creates his customs gauntlets out of trux, Onyx slashes through one drone, then another, and a third before turning around and flying back towards the airship. Four drones get in front of him and open fire. Onyx dodges, and sees more drones have caught up. Onyx begins dodging while firing back.

* * *

"Where's Onyx!" Amaranth asks.

"He's out there, cut off from us." The Crimson Woman states, watching Onyx using the Shard of the Riders.

"We have to leave him." Ironwood says.

"No, I'm going after him." Amaranth says as she turns towards the exit.

"I order you to get us out of here, this instant." The Crimson Woman demands.

"Not without my husband." Amaranth retorts.

She starts walking out of the bridge.

"I forbid you to leave." The Crimson Woman states.

Amaranth glances at the Crimson Woman before leaving the airship and flying towards Onyx.

* * *

Onyx blasts one drone before smashing another with a construct of a whip. Onyx then turns around and charges a blast, but a missile hits him in the back. Onyx quickly dashes above the drones and launches an arc of aura, destroying three of them. Onyx begins to dodge more bullets and fires another blast. He breaths heavily as he notices Prodromus approaching. Prodromus stares at Onyx. Onyx quickly creates a trux shield to block more bullets from incoming drones.

* * *

Amaranth blast through drones as she makes her way towards Onyx. She focuses her Aura Sense to find Onyx.

* * *

Onyx begins making his way towards the airship, with many drones on his tail. A missile hits him in the back. Onyx loses balance and falls towards another drone which fires a missile at his chest. Onyx groans as he enters freefall. Three drones prepare their missiles to launch at Onyx, but all three are hit by an arc of emerald aura. Amaranth flies towards Onyx and grabs his hand. Prodromus and more drones make their way towards the two Riders' position. He prepares to fire his Cleansing Beam at Onyx and Amaranth.

* * *

"Stop the ship." The Crimson Woman orders.

"Is there more your plan?" Ironwood asks.

"Stay here." The Crimson Woman orders, "I will handle this."

* * *

The Crimson Woman appears in between Prodromus, Amaranth, and Onyx.

"Stop!" The Crimson Woman demands.

"Negative." Prodromus says, "New programming supersedes obedience to the Crimson Woman."

"I am who created you." The Crimson Woman says as her body glows crimson and her eyes glow white, "The Guardians will obey me."

Her voice echoes and with a wave of her arm, a crimson shockwave is lauched, deactivating all the drones it touches. The Crimson womans eyes stop glowing and her body dulls slightly.

"What happened to powers and abilities you now longer possessed?" Onyx asks.

Onyx was told of her agreement.

"I once possessed incredible powers." The Crimson Woman states, "But I locked it away insteaded of leaving Remnant. It has taken time to retap these abilities so foolishly cast aside. Thousand of years for even a fragment, but slowly... I mastered them again."

"It would matter if you had trillions of millennia." Prodromus declares, "I am in control now. Time has past your kind by, creator."

The Crimson Woman's voice echoes once again as her body glows brighter and her eyes regain their white glow.

"Obey me!" The Crimson Woman demands.

She fires two beams of crimson energy surrounded by crimson lightning at Prodromus. Prodromus blocks with his forearm.

"I was there when you were nothing." The Crimson Woman states, "And I can turn you back into the nothingness from which you came."

"The gods will meet there end soon enough," Prodromus declares, "but you... die now."

Prodromus pushes his arm out, firing his Cleansing Beam. The blast clash and slowly move into Prodromus' favor. The Crimson Woman struggles against Prodromus before vainly shielding herself with her arms as the Cleansing Beam encompasses her. Like everything else, she is slowly disintegrated into nothingness.


	48. Duel of Fate

**Duel of Fate**

* * *

 **World of Riders: The Cleansing Beam**

* * *

 **The Cleansing Beam is a weapon equipped on Prodromus. It purpose is the transform matter into antimatter which Prodromus then absorbs and converts into energy that he can use. Using the Cleansing Beam drains energy, but the energy gained is exponentially more than Prodromus loses. Every blast or beam Prodromus has ever fired in his 3 fights have been the Cleansing Beam. Obviously in the first 2 fights they were smaller due to having less energy absorbed.**

* * *

 **Present Day**

* * *

Prodromus launches a wave of his yellowy orange aura, which re-activates all the drones. Atlesian airships, which Ironwood call, arrive to support Onyx and the others. Onyx turns to Amaranth.

"Get to Titanus." Onyx orders.

"What about you?" Amaranth asks.

"I'll hold Prodromus off until you get here." Onyx states as he activates level two of his Chaos Verto.

"But..." Amaranth begins.

" _GO!_ " Onyx shouts.

Amaranth reluctantly leaves through a portal as Onyx floats upwards. Onyx charges at Prodromus. One drone tries to intercept him, but Onyx swings his arm, launching an arc of aura, destroying the drone. Onyx does the same for every drone that gets in his way. His only target is Prodromus, who is cleansing one of the Atlesian airships. Another Atlesian airship flies in front of Onyx, unintentionally blocking Prodromus from view. Rather than go around, Onyx swings his arm, launching a blast of aura that destroys all the drones in front of him and charges directly into the airship. Onyx begins to push the airship towards Prodromus. Onyx shoves the airship towards Prodromus who turns just to see the airship crash into him.

"Rider, I was hoping you'd come." Prodromus admits as he cleanses the remains of the airship.

"Because?" Onyx asks.

"I've something to tell you." Prodromus states, "But I'll do so afterwards... as you expire."

Onyx creates a construct of a longsword and stabs into Prodromus' knee. Prodromus smacks Onyx with his forearm, sending Onyx flying. Prodromus's mace retracts, the blades forming it resting on his forearm. A hand of yellowy orange energy forms and in it is a broadsword. Onyx fires three blast at Prodromus, which he deflects with a single swing. Onyx jumps into the air creating a construct of a second longsword in his other hand. Onyx slashes downwards and Prodromus slashes upwards. Onyx jumps back before they hit one another. Prodromus swings his blade to the side before dashing at Onyx, who also charges.

When the two meet, all three blades collide. Onyx spreads his blades, pushing Prodromus back and then deflects a swing with his left sword. Prodromus swings at Onyx's center, but Onyx jumps. While in air, Onyx slashes downwards but Prodromus blocks. Onyx swings with his other sword, but Prodromus steps back. Prodromus then swings his broadsword, which Onyx deflects.

A massive portal opens and Titanus exits. Titanus then launches all ten of his wing blades at Prodromus, who uses his Cleansing Beam to absorb all of them. Prodromus then turns his fire on Prodromus who blocks with his forearm. Due to his size, Prodromus Cleansing Beam was working slowly, only pealing his armor away. Onyx charges at Prodromus causing him cancel the Cleansing Beam, Onyx swings both blades and Prodromus swings his own. The blades collide and immediately separate.

Prodromus swings upwards and Onyx blocks and strikes at Prodromus' exposed chest. Prodromus quickly blocks before swinging his sword at Onyx. Onyx blocks, locking the two blades into a clash. Orange lightning sparks off of the point of intersection. Onyx swings his lefts sword at Prodromus' legs but he jumps backwards. The two warriors charge, blades locking once more, forming a crater at their point of impact.

Prodromus raises his blade into the air and brings it down, launching an arc of energy at Onyx. Onyx backflips and throws his swords at the arc, causing all three to explode. When Onyx lands he creates two constructs. One of the greatsword he used on Umbra.

* * *

 **The one on the cover of _RWBY: Ghosts of Onyx_**

* * *

The other of a bow. Onyx modifies the sword into an arrow and fires it at Umbra. The construct flies past Prodromus' head and explodes behind him. The explosion sends Prodromus flying forward. Prodromus slides to a halt and rearms his mace. Prodromus swings his mace downwards, which Onyx blocks with a construct of a longsword. Onyx is forced to take a knee, but begins to force Prodromus' mace to the side. Onyx fires a blast at Prodromus' forearm with his free hand and stabs Prodromus' chest with his blade. Prodromus flexes, shattering the construct, before grabbing Onyx by his shoulders. Prodromus raises Onyx into the air.

"You prolong the inevitable." Prodromus declares, "Your death is assured."

Onyx fires a stream of aura into Prodromus' face, forcing Prodromus to drop him. Prodromus backs up and falls to his knees. He grabs his head and roughly yanks off the, now melted, faceplate of his helmet to reveal the skeletal frame.

* * *

Amaranth flies near Titanus' head. Titanus fell after Prodromus' blast and is now lying on his back.

"Titanus," Amaranth calls, "how are you after that blast?"

"Self-Regenerating Trux armor at 65% integrity." Titanus states, "Primary systems rebooting. Expect complete functionality within approximately 85 hours."

"Onyx doesn't have 85 hours!" Amaranth shouts, "He and Prodromus are, at this very moment, fighting to the death. And considering what Prodromus manage to do you and the Crimson Woman in one shot, think of what he could do to Onyx. Titanus, you are sworn to safeguard Onyx Rider and the others. And right now, more than ever, they need you."

* * *

Onyx swings his sword, but Prodromus blocks with his own sword. The block knocks Onyx off balance and in his stumble, he stabs Prodromus' left eye. Prodromus backs up as Onyx regains his balance. Prodromus grabs his sword with both hands and raises his blade into the air. Onyx acts faster, slashing Prodromus' chest. Prodromus stumbles and falls onto his back.

Suddenly, Titanus punches Prodromus, creating a crater on impact. Titanus raises his fist to see the mangled body of Prodromus. Prodromus maneuvers his arm to aim his Cleansing Beam, but Titanus punches him again, and a third time. To be sure, Titanus smashes his fist onto Prodromus' body. Titanus raises his fist., revealing the wreckage of Prodromus' former body.

"You did it." Amaranth cheers as the drones deactivate.

Ironwood exits a Atlesian dropship that leanded nearby.

"What have you done?!" Ironwood shouts, "There were good men on that airship and you used it as a bomb."

"I did what I had to do." Onyx declares, "For Remnant."

"The strongest Guardian, obliterated." Amaranth states, "And his army... We had no choice. The Cleansing... it's finished."

"No." Onyx responds, "I think we're just getting started."


	49. Hunting the Remnants

**Hunting the Remnants**

* * *

Onyx walked around the black espanse that encompassed his dreams. He looked around to see the fallen corpses of his family and friends.

"You have no one left." Prodromus' voice echoes.

Onyx watches as the ground crumbles and reshapes itself into a destroyed Atlas. Guardians grow from the ground and turn towards Onyx.

"Continue attack." Prodromus' voice echoes.

Despite his best efforts, the Guardians overwhelm Onyx and force him to his knees.

"You have failed." Prodromus' voice echoes.

The Guardians and the city around Onyx crumble and reform into a huge pile of bodies with Onyx on top.

"And now you stand alone." Prodromus' voice echoes.

The bodies beneath Onyx crumble and he is returned to the black expanse. Onyx turns and sees Titanus crushing Prodromus in the distance.

"This form is irrelevant." Prodromus' voice echoes.

Titanus and Prodromus crumble and a humanoid body made up of trux grows out of the ground in front of Onyx.

"You are ignorant." Prodromus' voice echoes.

The eyes of the machine light up.

"I am Prodromus." Prodromus' voice echoes.

"You cannot stop us." Prodromus voice originates from the trux man.

"I am the Harbinger of your perfection." Prodromus' voice echoes.

"Assuming control." Prodromus speaks through the trux man.

* * *

Onyx's eyes shoot open and he sits up. Amaranth sits up and turns on the lamp on her nightstand.

"Another nightmare?" Amaranth guesses.

"No." Onyx says, "This vision has a meaning."

"You say that about all of them." Amaranth states.

* * *

Winter leads Light and Team RWBY through the streets of Atlas at night.

"Alright Light, we have something." Winter states.

Light gets into a meditation position and concentrates his aura sense.

"He's here, I can sense him." Light states.

The five reposition near factory where they are receiving the signal.

"It's close." Light states, "Getting closer."

"Oh no." Weiss whispers.

She was using a modified camera on her scroll to detect aura.

"What've you got?" Ruby whispers.

"Aura ripple." Weiss answers.

"We're right on top of him." Winter whispers.

Before the group can react, a massive Guardian, while nowhere near the size of Titanus, standing at 17 feet smashes through the factory wall and into the street. The Guardian smashes his weapons, maces of similar design to Prodromus' onto the ground, using the debris as a shield.

The six maneuvers out of the way of the incoming rubble. Yang and Ruby fire trux bullets at the Guardian. The Guardian reponds by smashing the ground again, using the debris as a makeshift shield. It smashes the ground a third time and the resulting shockwave send the five huntsman and huntresses flying backwards. The Guardian began running down the street.

"Requesting backup." Winter says into her scroll.

"Gunships on approach." Silicon responds over the scroll.

Atlesian gunships fly to engage the Guardian, but it jumps and smashes one with its maces.

"We have a second Guardian." Silicon says over the scroll.

* * *

One the other side of the factory a smaller Guardian climbs one of the rooftops and begins sprinting across them.

* * *

"JNPR!" Winter yells into her scroll, "Target coming your way!"

* * *

Team JNPR make there way towards the roof of the closest building. As they arrive they see the Guardian jump off of it. Team JNPR follows, but Juane falls to jump and stops at the edge.

"I'll go around!" Jaune tells the others.

Pyra converts her weapon into its rifle form and Nora and Ren draw their weapons. They open fire on the Guardian, with Pyrrha and Ren using the same trux ammunition Team RWBY is using. The Guardian's response to the shots is to keep running. While more effective than other metals, the trux bullets merely dented the Guardian's trux armor, not pierced it. The Guardian jumps off the building it is on to the one across the street. That one being taller than the previous, the Guardian smashing through the wall and enters the building.

Team JNPR, minus Jaune, follow the Guardian as it smashes through wall after wall. A crimson portal opens in front the Guardian. Amaranth exits the portal and jumps into the air. Amaranth creates a construct of a spear and throws the weapon, penetrating the Guardian's torso and pinning to the ground. Amaranth lands in front of the Guardian and grabs her spear, converting it into a sword and stabbing the Guardian's power cluster.

* * *

The larger Guardian managed to get onto a bridge. It kicks and destroys all the vehicles driving in its way.

"Where our air support!" Winter says as she pursues the Guardian in a dropship.

A crimson portal opens above the Guardian and Onyx drops out. Onyx lands on top of the Guardian and blasts its head three times, causing the Guardian to fall. Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Winter, and Light join Onyx near the fallen Guardian.

"Any last words?" Onyx asks.

"The Harbinger shall rise again." The Guardian says.

"That doesn't sound good." Yang admits.

Onyx fires through the Guardian's chest, destroying its power cluster.

"I gave you trux to defend yourselves." Onyx states, "Not hunt Guardians. Leave that to the experts."

Onyx opens a portal and leaves.

* * *

Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Winter, and Light arrive at Ironwood's airship. They leave the hanger and head to debriefing. Onyx exits a portal in the hall outside of the room where the debriefing. He holds a scroll up to the guards and enters. Inside Ironwood is personally debriefing the group.

"Onyx, you got to be in the classified access list to..." Ironwood begins.

Onyx hands Ironwood the scroll.

"I am now." Onyx states, "Council's order, General. I have a message from them. You guys made a mess last night."

Everyone watches as Onyx sits at the table with everyone else. Ironwood uses his scroll to contact the council.

"We have into that I believe warrants an immediate debrief." Ironwood states.

"Proceed." One of the council members says.

"We've seen four Guardian incurtions in the last eight months after Prodromus' demise." Ironwood reports, "Each in a different kingdom. They're clearly searching around the world for something. But last night's encounter came with a warning."

Ironwood plays a recording of the Guardian's last words.

"'The Harbinger'." One of the council members repeats.

"Meaning what?" Another asks.

"Harbinger is the translation for Prodromus and the title he is given in the Book of the Riders." Onyx states, "Which brings to mind the council's concern."

Onyx turns to Ironwood.

"With Prodromus now destroyed, why haven't the Guardians given up like you thought they would?" Onyx asks, "The Cleansing was Prodromus' mission and only he possessed the Cleansing Beam. After all the damage in Atlas, the council is hard pressed to say the job is getting done."

The council members nod in agreement to Onyx's statement.

"In the past six months fought eight Guardians, and managed to kill three." Onyx states, "As opposed to my team, which has faced twenty seven Guardians and destroyed all of them, including the two from last night."

"Your team is composed of terrorists and other criminals." Ironwood says.

"My team is composed of two terrorist groups which I have singlehandedly pacified in aggression towards Humans." Onyx counters, "So what do we know? We know that Prodromus' semblance to control machines allows him to assume control of other Guardians. We know the four relics are in the hands of the Guardians, Prodromus most like had already or planned to cleanse them. We know that if he did cleanse them, Prodromus' body couldn't use the relics' power otherwise I wouldn't have stood a chance. We know that Prodromus requires a vessel to use his new powers. We know that Prodromus can survive in another Guardians body until such a vessel has been made. 'The Harbinger shall rise again'? Sounds to me like said vessel has been designed and construction is possible. So tell me, James, how do plan to deal with a Guardian with the strength in proportion to the power of the four relics."

Ruby raises her hand.

"This isn't a classroom." Onyx says.

"Why didn't Prodromus just use the relics?" Ruby asks.

"The same reason he didn't retrieve the relics in between Ages, he is waiting for the right moment." Onyx states.


	50. Mind Games

**Mind Games**

* * *

Onyx overlooked all the locations where Guardians were spotted over the past eight months. All of them were nearby Gunmetal Industries facilities.

"Prodromus seems to have taken a liking to Gunmetal Industries." Amaranth comments before taking a sip from her cup of tea.

"Makes sense, considering most of their tech was based off Prodromus' design." Onyx says.

Onyx groans.

"We've gotten as far as we can." Onyx states, "Now we need a live Guardian."

Amaranth chokes on her tea and begins coughing. Onyx turns towards Amaranth.

"You want us..." Amaranth coughs again, "to capture a Guardian?"

"Legalis proved that they aren't just emotionless machines and therefore can be reasoned with." Onyx states.

* * *

Ironwood recieves a signal on his airship. He opens the channel.

"I have captured a Guardian. Is the cell finished being prepped?" Onyx asks.

"Yes." Ironwood answers.

* * *

Onyx exits a portal in the brig of Ironwood's airship and drags the Guardian he captured to a cell. The Guardian was small, standing at four feet. It's weapon was a crown composed of the standard Guardian blades. Team RWBY and Anna enter the brig as Onyx closes the cell door after throwing it inside.

"What's the deal with this Guardian here?" Anna asks.

The Guardian is slumped against the back wall of its cell.

"I'm not sure." Onyx states, "It barely put up a fight and I've yet to identify its semblance. All I know is that it's name is Arbitrium. Unfortunately with the threat of mass extinction we don't have the time to pass up this opportunity."

"Looks like its asleep." Yang comments, "I didn't know Guardians could sleep."

* * *

"There's no mention of Arbitrium in the Book of the Riders." Anna states, "He hasn't done anything significant."

Suddenly, most of the power is cut. Only some doors, the cells, and life support systems remain activate.

"What's going on?" Ruby asks.

"Someone or something has tampered with the power couplings." Weiss states, "You think Arbitrium has something to do with it?"

Yang turns around and is shot by Onyx, who is wielding an Atlesian rifle. Onyx grits his teeth and furrows his brow as he adjusts his aim.

"Onyx, what's wrong?!" Anna asks, "Talk to me!"

Onyx fires at Anna who blocks with a construct of a shield. Ruby and Weiss use Ice Flower to trap Onyx in ice. In the process of being frozen, Onyx shoots some consoles.

"Onyx is damaging vital systems." Weiss warns.

"Onyx, you're one of us." Ruby says.

"That's what you think." Onyx counters as he shatters the ice encasing him.

Anna charges at Onyx, but is hit with a well placed shot that knocks her into Ruby. As Onyx prepares to shoot at them, Yang punches the rifle, shattering it. Yang then uppercuts Onyx, knocking him into the wall. As Onyx collapses onto the ground, he loses consciousness.

"The hell was that?" Anna asks.

"He's out, now what?" Yang asks.

"Lock him in a cell." Ruby says, "But take the Shard first."

* * *

Onyx wakes up in the cell next to Arbitrium.

"What's happening?" Onyx asks, "What have you done?"

"Sorry, Demon." Anna says, "Until we figure out what caused your freakout, you're staying in there. You realize you tried to kill us."

"What?" Onyx asks.

"Might have something to do with the Guardian." Anna suggests, "Abritrium is Rider for controller."

"I don't feel any different." Onyx states, "And I... don't remember anything recent."

"Don't worry, we'll get this mess sorted out." Ruby assures.

Team RWBY and Anna walk away from the cell.

"Weiss, see if you can get someone to fix the damage Onyx caused." Ruby orders.

* * *

Weiss enters a hallway and Yang follows.

"Yo, Ice Queen." Yang calls.

"What do you want?" Weiss asks.

"Just wanna talk." Yang says, "About what happened."

"You think Onyx will be okay?" Weiss asks.

"I'm sure he'll recover real soon." Yang answers, "But I'd rather talk about you."

"Why?" Weiss asks.

"You're vital to Remnant's future." Yang says, "Plus, you look really great today."

"I haven't done anything different." Weiss says, uncomfortable.

"That's it." Yang says, "I'm really liking the way you're put together."

Yang rubs her fingers across Weiss' cheek.

"What are you doing?!" Weiss asks as she pushes Yang backwards.

"Nothing." Yang says, "I'd thought you'd like some extra special attention from me."

Yang begins getting closer to Weiss. Uncomfortably close. Yang then stops.

"Just messing with you, Weiss. Ruby just wanted me to check up on you." Yang says, "See you around."

"What was that?" Weiss says aloud.

* * *

Anna uses constructs of tools to repair one of the consoles that Onyx had shot.

"This console is fried." Anna states, "May be good for spare parts."

"That can wait," Ruby says.

"Let's reroute power to the central systems and see if we can get the main door open." Anna says.

"Ruby, you didn't have to send Yang to check up on me." Weiss says as she enters the room.

"I didn't ask her to check on you." Ruby states.

"Oh no." Anna says.

"You keep on the repairs." Ruby orders, "We'll find Yang."

The partners of Team RWBY begin the search for Yang.

* * *

As Ruby enters a hallway, she is shot in the back by Yang. Ruby quickly recovers and shoots back.

"Yang, what are you doing?!" Ruby shouts.

Yang's angered expression nullifies as Ruby's becomes a sadistic smirk. Ruby swings her scythe and slashes Yang, sending her into the wall.

"Weiss!" Ruby calls, "Get down here!"

* * *

Onyx examines the cell walls. Using a small trux blade he keeps in the sole of his boot, Onyx begins to pry open one of the panels.

* * *

Weiss enters hallway that Ruby and Yang were in.

"Ruby?!" Weiss calls, "Where are you?! This better no be a joke."

"It is." Ruby says from behind Weiss.

Weiss turns to see Ruby aiming Crescent Rose at her.

"The joke is I'm going to kill you." Ruby says, "Get it?"

Ruby fires her sniper.

* * *

Onyx grabs Anna from behind.

"Do not make a sound." Onyx warns.

Anna nods and Onyx releases her.

"Everyone is acting strangely." Anna notes.

Onyx takes the Shard of the Riders from Anna and activates level one of his Chaos Verto.

"Arbitrium." Onyx says, "Controller. It can take over another's body and will."

* * *

Ruby fires at Weiss, who blocks with Glyphs.

"The entire crew has to go!" Ruby shouts, "And we'll start with you."

Weiss uses her Glyphs to lauch herself at Ruby and strikes her with her rapier. Despite Ruby's attempt to dodge, the blade grazes her shoulder. Yang gets up to see Ruby clutching her bleeding shoulder as Weiss backs away.

"What are you doing?!" Yang yells.

Her semblance activates and she pushes Weiss across the wall.

"What is wrong with you?" Yang asks.

"We're losing out minds." Weiss says.

"No." Ruby argues, "One of us is a Guardian assassin."

The three girls stare at one another, glancing back and forth.

"The only thing that explains what's going on around here is that Arbitrium is getting inside our heads." Ruby states.

"You're not making any sense, sis." Yang says.

"Actually, it's the only thing that makes sense." Weiss states.

"That Guardian's semblance must be to jump from body to body, taking over the host." Ruby explains.

"So, which one of us is it controlling now?" Weiss asks.

"Not me!" Yang quickly says.

"It would hardly volunteer the information." Weiss states.

"Hang on." Ruby says, "Arbitrium never used our semblances and my aura didn't protect me from Weiss' blow."

"Aura is the embodiment of our soul." Weiss states, "The Guardian is not a part of our soul, so our aura doesn't function."

"Explains Onyx using that gun." Yang comments.

"And it means if you can use your semblance, the Guardian isn't controlling you." Ruby explains.

Ruby dashes to the other side of the hallway, leaving behind a trail of rose petals.

"See?" Ruby says, "I'm good."

Weiss creates a glyph.

"There." Weiss says.

They turn to Yang.

"This is silly." Yang argues, "My semblance can just be used like that."

"Prove that you have aura." Weiss says.

"Um..." Yang says.

"See, she won't use aura." Ruby says, "She's the Guardian. Kill her!"

"Calm down." Yang says as she fires a blast at Ruby.

Ruby jumps out the way.

"Ruby is not that aggressive." Yang states, "Now let's see you use aura."

"I already did." Ruby argues.

"She's the Guardian." Yang states.

"Back off." Ruby says as she dashes behind Yang using her semblance.

"This is pointless" Weiss states, "The Guardian can just jump in each of us in sequence."

"We have to use aura at the same time." Ruby states.

"I have a better idea." Onyx says.

The girls turn to see Onyx and Anna in their respective Vertos enter the hallway.

"How'd he get out?!" Yang asks.

"Doesn't matter." Onyx states, "You are right about the aura. Meaning, I can sense who the Guardian is controlling, Weiss."

They turn to Weiss.

"Now Ruby." Onyx says, "And now Yang. Try to control me or Anna and our Vertos will deactivate. Try to fight and you'll be outmatched. The others on the ship are out of your semblance's range, but not my aura sense. Not to mention that your body is vulnerable. Which is why I'm slowly opening a Shadow Zone portal below your body. If you enter without returning to your body, what happens to your mind? Will you be forcibly returned to your own body or be permanently separated from it? Are you willing to take that risk?"

Onyx and the others walks back to the brig and watch as the Guardian tries to latch onto the wall to prevent from entering the portal. Onyx then closes the portal and opens the cell door. Onyx generates trux is the shape of his custom gauntlet and stabs through Arbitrium's chest, piercing the Guardian's power cluster.

"Now to get this ship operational." Onyx says.


	51. Harbinger of Destruction

**Harbinger of Destruction**

* * *

"What have we learned?" Ironwood asks.

He and Onyx stand in the bridge of an airship.

"Not much." Onyx states, "The Guardian's semblance was a type of possession."

Onyx explained the events with Arbitrium to Ironwood.

"So we've learned nothing." Ironwood says.

"We've learned that the Guardians are building something." Onyx states.

"How?" Ironwood asks.

Onyx brings up a list of every item that was stolen during every Guardian attack in the past eight months.

"Seems like random tech." Ironwood comments.

"Individually, sure." Onyx says, "But with the devices Prodromus stole from Titanus when he was controlling Penny, they can form a body of similar design to Penny. Or in this case, a Guardian."

"Sir," Winter calls, "we have a problem at Gunmetal Industries."

* * *

Deus walks through a laboratory, holding a humanoid head made from trux. Deus places the head on a humanoid android made up of trux. Deus steps back and another Guardian wields the required parts into place. Deus walks to a fuse box and begins disabling everything and diverting all available power to the lab. Power courses through the trux man, which takes the form of a muscular male and stands at 11 feet. The android's chest opens up and Deus places Prodromus' power cluster, which he recovered from the reckage of Prodromus' body into the android's chest. The power cluster lights up in its iconic yellowy orange, as do the eyes of the android. The android's chest closes.

* * *

Light positions himself on a building overlooking the main Gunmetal Industries building in Atlas. It was a large glass building. Light draws his railgun, with the sword blades replaced with trux, and dematerializes. Light rematerializes right before he smashed through the glass wall. Once inside, Light charges towards the elevator.

* * *

On another corner of the building, Camo breaks through one of the higher windows and hangs on the frame. He fires one of the pistols of Redemption's Edge, armed with trux bullets, at the many Guardians inside. Silicon crashes through a different wall and rolls to his feet. Onyx smashes through the wall beneath Camo and runs towards the elevator, signaling for the other Ghosts to follow. Camo jumps off of the wall and begins running with Onyx as he lands, Silicon following behind.

* * *

The Ghosts arrive in the sublevel basement and fire at the Guardians. They make their way to Deus who leaves through a portal as the android activates.

"Prodromus." Onyx calls.

"You cannot kill me, Rider, submit now." Prodromus says, "You escaped us before, not again. You will regret your resistance. You cannot escape your destiny."

Prodromus raises his hands, his palms and fingertips are covered with panels that resemble solar panels. The panels glow orange and streams of fire are blasted out of Prodromus' hands. Onyx creates a dome that protects the Ghosts. Prodromus stops firing and the panels glow brown. Rocks shoot up from the ground, causing the Ghosts to jump out of the way. The panels switch to white and Prodromus fire his, now white, Cleansing Beams at the ceiling, cleansing the entire building above them.

The Ghosts open fire on Prodromus, but he cleanses all their attacks.

"You are shortsighted." Prodromus declares, "These attacks are pointless. The forces of the universe bend to me."

The panels on his hands glow yellow.

"Face your annihilation." Prodromus says.

Lighting falls from the sky, exploding into arcs of electricity on impact with the ground. The Ghosts dodge and the panels on Prodromus' hands glow purple. Prodromus manipulates gravity, lifting the Ghosts into the air and slamming them onto the ground. Prodromus increases their gravity, preventing the Ghosts from rising. Onyx growls as he activates level two of his Chaos Verto and then gets up.

"Dragon Shot!" Onyx calls.

Onyx punches a small ball of aura and it explodes into a beam with a dragon head on its tip. The panels on Prodromus' hands glow light blue and he creates a wall of ice to block the attack.

"Your attacks are primitive." Prodromus declares.

"Max Fire!" Onyx calls.

Onyx fires a blast that splits into twenty beams that curve to hit Prodromus. The panels on Prodromus' hands glow grey and a blast of smoke is launched at Onyx. Onyx coughs and loses concentration on his attack, causing his blasts to dissipate.

"You cannot sustain your attack." Prodromus declares, "This delay is pointless. You are no longer relevant."

The panels on Prodromus' hands glow white as he aims at Onyx.

"Relinquish your form to us." Prodromus demands, "I sense your weakness. I will show you true power."

"Why do you resist us, Rider?" Prodromus asks, "I am the Harbinger of your ascendance. You will not stop me."

"I destroyed you before, I will do it again." Onyx declares.

"You are ignorant, we are knowing." Prodromus says, "You have merely delayed the inevitable. You do not yet comprehend your place in things. We are the Harbinger of your perfection."

Onyx smirks. Prodromus is a machine, this is no monologue. He is stalling for time.

"Seems your body needs some work." Onyx declares.

"This form is redundant." Prodromus declares as a blood red portal opens behind him, "This shell is only a vehicle. This changes nothing, Rider."

Prodromus turns around.

"I will find you again." Prodromus states as he walks inside, "We are not finished. This is not the conclusion."

The other Ghosts rise, no longer affected by Prodromus' gravity dust.

"The Guardian can use dust now?" Silicon questions.

"Seems so." Onyx states.

Onyx looks down to see a panel with the words "Project Guardian", the Gunmetal Industries logo, and SDC logo engraved onto it.

"And I think I know just where he got it from." Onyx states.

* * *

Jacques Schnee enters his office to see his the back of his chair. He gasps as Onyx turns in the chair.

"What?" Jacques says, "Security!"

"Do that and you're a dead man." Onyx threatens.

"Oh really?" Jacques asks, "Why's that?"

Onyx rises from his seat.

"The council knows you were the one to supply Prodromus with dust." Onyx states.

"Impossible." Jacques says, "How?"

"I told them." Onyx answers.

"Why would you do that?!" Jacques asks.

"To lure Prodromus here and use you as bait." Onyx answers.

"I... You... Are you insane?!" Jacques yells.

He begins to breathe heavily.

"Breathe." Onyx says, "I need you alive. You're going to give me access to Project Guardian."

"Why would I do that?!" Jacques asks.

Onyx grabs Jacques by the throat and pulls him close.

"So I can find a weakness." Onyx growls.


	52. The Fall

**The Fall**

* * *

Prodromus exits a blood red portal and walks towards the Schnee home. The security guards draw their weapons and open fire on Prodromus. Prodromus holds his hand up. The panels glow brown and a shield of rock is formed.

* * *

"You know Project Guardian was made with good intentions, right?" Jacques asks.

Onyx stays silent.

"It was meant to replace the Atlesian Knights. Androids capable of using dust as a weapon." Jacques states, "Gunmetal Industries, leading weapons manufacturer and the SCD, leading in dust, working together. Imagine it, a soldier in battle, impervious to weather, bullets, fire, anything elemental. But not just impervious, Project Guardian can also manipulate dust arguably better than any human."

"I don't care about that." Onyx says, "I've seen that firsthand. Find me a weakness."

Jacques checks his scroll to check on his security team. No one answers.

"How did you know?" Jacques asks, "How did you know he'd come?!"

"Prodromus acts on cold logic." Onyx states, "You helped supply Project Guardian with the necessary dust and know how it functions. You're a threat to him."

* * *

Prodromus' panels glow green and wind is blasted from his feet, allowing Prodromus to fly.

* * *

"I'll stall him." Onyx says, "Find me a weakness."

As Onyx leaves Jacques office, Whitley enters.

"Father, what's happening?" Whitley asks.

* * *

Onyx walks through the hall to find Prodromus waiting for him. Onyx activates level two of his Chaos Verto. Onyx takes his stance and charges at Prodromus. Onyx opens with a right hook and Prodromus blocks with his right hand, grabbing Onyx's fist. Prodromus then pushes the palm of his left hand onto the side of Onyx's forearm, knocking Onyx off balance. In his stumble, Prodromus manages to maneuver behind Onyx. Onyx swings his left arm around his body and fires a blast behind him, hitting Prodromus.

Prodromus is unphased by the attack and his yellowy orange aura flares in response to the attack.

 _This feeling..._

Onyx jumps forward and turns to face Prodromus.

 _Is that Umbra's aura?_

Onyx watches a small outline of yellowy orange remains around Prodromus' body.

 _No, it's similar, but..._

Onyx turns his attention back to the fight and charges at Prodromus. Onyx goes for a left uppercut, which Prodromus catches with his right hand. Onyx front flips, bringing his heel down on Prodromus. Production blocks with his left hand. Prodromus pushes Onyx backwards and holds his hands outwards. The panels on his hands glow a rainbow of colors, switching every few seconds. Onyx's eyes widen as he senses Prodromus' power increase. As Prodromus lowers his hands, which are no longer glowing, while unnoticeable to Onyx due to his blindness, the lights have shut off. Everything powered by dust has been deactivated due to Prodromus absorbing the energy from all dust within the vicinity.

"This is what you face." Prodromus says.

Onyx charges at Prodromus and goes for a right hook, Prodromus steps back, letting Onyx's fist fly harmlessly in front of his face. Onyx hits Prodromus with a powerful left uppercut that launches Prodromus into the air. Onyx charges at prepares to hit Prodromus with a right hook, but Prodromus' right hand outstretches like a blade. The panels on his right hand glow white. As Onyx launches his fist, he suddenly stops and gasps in pain. Prodromus hand is covered in the white energy of the Cleansing Beam. But, rather than being fired as a beam, the energy is in the shape of a blade. Said blade is impaling Onyx.

"You are arrogant, Rider, you will learn." Prodromus declares, "Such beings need never fear pain. Sentient beings need never fear pain. This body's pain is irrelevant. Pain is an illusion."

Onyx coughs up blood as Prodromus removes his Cleansing Blade from Onyx. Onyx then stumbles backwards and collapses.

"Rider, you could have been useful." Prodromus says.

Prodromus turns and walks towards Jacques' office.

* * *

Jacques tries to find any dust that hasn't been drained so he can continue looking through the Project Guardian files. Jacques quickly turns around as Prodromus smashes through the ceiling.

"Stay back!" Jacques warns.

"You are no threat to me." Prodromus states.

"Then why try to kill me?" Jacques asks.

"Your knowledge is a threat to me." Prodromus says as he spreads his arms.

The panels glow the way they did when he absorbed the dust. All the dust in the building are recharged. Prodromus continues releasing energy, supercharging the dust. Jacques' eyes widen as he realizes what is about to happen. As Prodromus leaves through a blood red portal, the dust crystals in the building explode.

* * *

Onyx pushes rubble off of him, having uses his vita to heal his wound then created a dome to protect himself from the explosion. Onyx then groans as he stands. He opens a portal and returns to the Temple of the Riders.

* * *

"Did you find a weakness?" Amaranth asks.

Onyx ignores her and heads towards Hebenus' room. Amaranth follows. Onyx kicks down the door to Hebenus' room and walks towards his sleeping son. Onyx fires a small blast at Hebenus and as it hits, Hebenus' carmine colored aura flares. Amaranth stops as she feels his aura.

"Umbra...?" Amaranth questions.

"No..." Onyx answers, "Prodromus."

Onyx creates a construct of his custom gauntlet on his left arm.

"Destroying this body gains you nothing." Hebenus states.

Onyx stabs his son, instantly killing him.

"What did that mean...?" Amaranth tries her hardest not to cry.

"When I spoke to the Crimson Woman, she mentioned Guardians having the ability to influence organics." Onyx states, "She called it imperium."

Onyx remembers the words Prodromus said to him after he defeated Umbra.

 _'But this victory, is mine.'_

 _'This seems a victory to you, a warlord eliminated.'_

"Prodromus manipulated Umbra, and he controlled Hebenus." Onyx states, "That's why Umbra was going to destroy all life on Remnant. That's how Hebenus knew how to create Riders."

"But if Prodromus controlled Umbra, why didn't they work together?" Amaranth asks.

"The Crimson Woman said the Guardians could influence organics." Onyx states, "The use of the word influence implies it isn't complete control."

Amaranth looks at Hebenus' body, being cradled in Onyx's arms. What Onyx's focused on wasn't the fact that he killed his son. His most recent vision was coming true.


	53. Assault on Pago

**Assault on Pago**

* * *

 _Umbra lands outside the facility that houses Prodromus. He taps the ground, launching a wave of aura. When said wave passes the facility, the power deactivates only to reactivate seconds later._

* * *

 _Prodromus' chassis, which is held by metal restraints. Prodromus' eyes and power cluster light up their iconic yellowy orange and he shakes his head. Prodromus pulls his right arm free, then his left arm. Prodromus' right hand converts into its mace form and he grabs it with his left arm. Prodromus pulls the mace off of his forearm, converting the weapon into its flail form. Prodromus flexes his arms, smashing the restraints holding his torso. He swings his flail, destroying the main computer as he steps forward, breaking the restraints on his legs. Prodromus rips open the elevator door and smashes through its roof as he flies up the shaft._

* * *

 _Prodromus lands outside the facility as Umbra lands beside him._

 _"Why are you here?" Prodromus asks._

 _"Where is the Harbinger of the Riders?" Umbra asks._

* * *

 **Present Day**

* * *

Onyx walks around the facility where he met the Crimson Woman, trying to see if he missed anything that could help him defeat Prodromus. Onyx then notices some glyphs scratched into a wall.

 _Why write this in a language that nobody understands?_

 _What was she hiding?_

"That's because its written in our sacred language." A familiar voice states.

Onyx turns around.

"You!" Onyx says, shocked, "We thought you were dead."

"Not dead." The Crimson Woman states, "Merely scarred."

She gestured to the right half of her face, which takes the appearance of burn scars, while still being crimson.

"I've been expecting you." The Crimson Woman states.

"But I saw Prodromus cleanse you." Onyx says.

"Eons ago," The Crimson Woman explains, "I possessed tremendous power, telepathy, teleportation. I dared think myself as invincible. But after the brothers agreed to leave Remnant, they thought it best for me to permanently block my powers."

"But you never did." Onyx states.

"And you should be grateful." The Crimson Woman declares, "Had I not confronted Prodromus, we would have all been cleansed. When I knew that I was outmatched, I teleported to this safe haven, almost unscathed."

"Are you aware that Prodromus' body was destroyed and he is now using a new one?" Onyx asks.

"Do you now understand why you should never allowed him anywhere near the relics?" The Crimson Woman asks.

"I didn't know what he was capable of." Onyx states.

"Of course not." The Crimson Woman says, "How could a mind such as yours anticipate that which I myself failed to see? I tasked myself with the goal of creating an artificial intelligence that could understand and empathize with emotional beings rather than destroy them like the Grimm. The challenge was nearly impossible, even for me. I devised the most sophisticated computer ever created, but yet it was still only a machine. It required something more. I developed a theory, all it was missing was the spark of life. Unbeknownst to anyone, I extracted a portion of the entity dwelling inside the Crystal of the Riders."

"Hold on." Onyx says, "There was something living in the Crystal of the Riders?"

"Few know of its existence." The Crimson Woman states, "A creature that lives within each Relic of the Riders. I acquired but a sliver of that being to complete my experiment. I was right of course, and alas what you call Prodromus was born. It was an impressive creation, but there was a problem. The same spark of life which allowed it to comprehend emotion had also developed curiosity and free will. Something had to be done. I was forced to wipe its memory and blocked its emotions from its logic processing unit, rendering its emotional capabilities inert."

"You firewalled its feelings." Onyx states, "And then installed it into the Guardian body."

"The vessel required a sophisticated system." The Crimson Woman explains, "I could not have foreseen that exposure to your species would render my failsafes inoperative."

"You're telling me that Prodromus is actually alive." Onyx states, "If its essence came from a living being, then Prodromus is a living being. We can reactivate its emotions, appeal to it."

"It might be possible," The Crimson Woman admits, "but we would need something to enable us to get close enough without being killed."

"What's the one thing that depowers aura?" Onyx asks, "Congeria."

"Perhaps, together, we could construct a warhead." The Crimson Woman states, "We'll use the missile to disperse enough Congeria to paralyze it upon impact."

"Now how do we find it?" Onyx asks.

"The Guardian is heading towards Pago." The Crimson Woman states

"Why is he going there?" Onyx asks.

"Unclear." The Crimson Woman states, "We must work quickly before his army is mobilized."

* * *

Onyx with Anna, Amaranth, Light, and the Crimson Woman arrive at Pago, Anna's village. The Guardian army is already mobilized.

"Anna, Amaranth, hold off the Guardians in the village." Onyx orders, "Light, help the Crimson Woman prepare the missile."

The Crimson Woman telekinetically moves the giant missile and aims it at Prodromus who is floating miles above the village.

"It seems the Guardian hasn't detected us, it is focused on whatever its objective is." The Crimson Woman states.

"Let's get this done." Onyx says.

He flies towards Prodromus.

"Keep it distracted until we are ready to fire." The Crimson Woman orders.

* * *

"Prodromus." Onyx calls.

Prodromus looks at Onyx.

"You need to stop, Prodromus." Onyx states, "You are not preserving life. You're destroying it."

"I am making Remnant a more stable environment." Prodromus declares, "It is necessary."

"How can you say this destruction and loss of life is acceptable?" Onyx asks.

"You are operating on a false assumption while making an emotional appeal to a nature I do not possess." Prodromus states.

"You do." Onyx corrects, "You did care once, and I know you can again."

"I will not reverse my developments." Prodromus states, "Emotions produce pain. Pain is undesirable. Therefore all pain and emotions should not exist."

"Pain lets us know we are alive." Onyx says.

"Your statement proves that life is an error that must be corrected." Prodromus declares.

"There is something you must know." Onyx says.

* * *

"Quickly, before she suspects." The Crimson Woman says.

"Just a few more seconds." Light responds, "Rider, isn't out of the blast radius yet."

"How unfortunately." The Crimson Woman declares.

She launches the missile at Prodromus.

"Rider, get out of there!" Light yells into the COM.

* * *

Onyx glances at the missile as it hits Prodromus in the back, exploding on impact.

* * *

"You never meant to stop it." Light states, "That missile had enough explosive to tear a continent in half."

"I knew you didn't have the strength to do what is needed." The Crimson Woman declares.

"We aren't opposed to killing Prodromus." Light states, "You didn't have to lie!"

"Spare me you emotionally sanctimony." The Crimson Woman says, "Prodromus is too powerful to exist. You know this and would've done nothing! I have saved countless lives."

"And Rider?" Light asks.

"Inconsequential." The Crimson Woman argues, "A necessary sacrifice."

Light draws his sword and slashes at the Crimson Woman who blocks with her hand.

"You dare!" The Crimson Woman voice echoes as she speaks, her body glows crimson, and her eyes glow white.

The Crimson Woman fires a beam at Light, instantly knocking him out.

"Are you crazy!" Onyx shouts as he arrives.

The Crimson Woman turns and blasts Onyx into the ground. She continues to fire a stream of aura into Onyx's chest, pinning him to the rocky surface.

"You delude yourself." The Crimson Womans voice echoes as she speaks, "I am a goddess. I am the heiress to power the likes of which you cannot fathom. You are brief kindle upon this plane, while I am immortal. You. Know. Nothing."

Onyx's eyes widen as the smoke where the missile exploded begins to be fade.

* * *

Prodromus cleanses the smoke from the explosion.

* * *

"Last words?" The Crimson Woman asks.

"Brace yourself." Onyx says.

The Crimson Woman turns to see Prodromus punch the ground, it uses earth dust to cause the rocky ground to shoot upwards and immediately slam downwards. Onyx grabs the unconscious Light with his Aliquam. Prodromus then turns his Cleansing Beams on Pago.

"We need to get out of here." Onyx states.

"On the contrary, I have to get out of here." The Crimson Woman states before disappearing is a flash of crimson light.

* * *

Anna and Amaranth watch as Deus teleports himself and all the Guardian's away. They turn to see Prodromus fire his Cleansing Beams at Pago. Anna then creates a massive dome that blocks the Cleansing Beam.

"Time to go." Amaranth says, sadly.

"I can keep the Cleansing Beam back for a little while." Anna states, "I know what happened to Dera. If you had a chance to save your village, what would you do?"

Amaranth furrows her brow in concentration. She then sadly, glances at Anna's cracking dome. Amaranth places her hand on Anna's shoulder, pouring in some aura to help her maintain the dome.

"Its been a honor." Amaranth says.

Amaranth then flies off.

* * *

Anna groans as her dome is shattered and the Cleansing Beam hits. She closes her eyes as the beam engulfs her.

* * *

Light wakes up and glances at Onyx. Onyx watches with wide eyes as Pago is cleansed.

"Soon all organic life will be less than a memory." Prodromus declares as he aims his Cleansing Beams at Onyx and Light, "As will you."

"You should get to a safe distance." Light suggests, "I can take it from here."

Onyx nods.

"Goodbye, Light." Onyx says.

"Goodbye, Onyx." Light says.

Light uses his Aliquam with his Jump Jet Boosters to dash at Prodromus. He tackles Prodromus and carries it through the air. Light then activates his semblance, dematerializes both of them and shooting upwards as a bolt of golden lightning. Amaranth flies towards Onyx.

"Amaranth." Onyx calls, relieved.

"I got most of the villagers out before the beam hit." Amaranth states.

"What about Anna?" Onyx asks.

Amaranth grabs Onyx's wrist and holds his hand out. She gently places the Ring of the Riders in it before closing his fingers around the ring.

"I'm sorry." Amaranth says.

Amaranth glances towards where Light went.

"He's going to die too." Amaranth states.

"He's going to buy us some time." Onyx corrects.

"Does it matter, we've lost him and Anna." Amaranth states.

Amaranth sighs.

"The Guardians took the Book of the Riders." Amaranth states, "For what possible reason would Prodromus want to time travel?"

"To remake Remnant." Onyx answers, "If Prodromus can get back to before the gods created Humanity, it can change it."

"Or stop it from happening at all." Amaranth adds.

"No emotion would exist because nothing would be alive." Onyx states.

Amaranth sighs once more.

"All we lost is the battle, not the war." Amaranth says, "Be glad we're alive to fight another day."

"Another day." Onyx repeats, "If we don't figure out how to stop Prodromus soon, there won't be many of those left."

* * *

 **First, I must apologize for lack of chapters. I had some writer's block and straight up forgot to post the chapter before I left home this morning. But alas, next few chapters I upload will be in RWBY: The Shadow Zone. We'll get the conclusion of this after I react the point where the Onyx Rider meets the Spirit of the Riders. **


	54. Final Orders

**Final Orders**

* * *

Onyx walks through the familiar black expanse of his dreams.

"Your attack is an insult." Prodromus voice echoes.

Onyx turns to see Prodromus.

"You cannot resist." Prodromus declares.

Masses begin to rise from the ground. They become all of those who Onyx knows have died in his lifetime.

"Your allies have fallen." Prodromus states.

Onyx grits his teeth in anger.

"I know you feel this." Prodromus says.

Onyx watches in the distance as Titanus smashes Prodromus' old body.

"We do not die." Prodromus continues.

Onyx turns to see Prodromus' new body as he fights the Ghosts.

"I always survive." Prodromus says.

Onyx looks back at Prodromus.

"I am Prodromus." Prodromus states.

Onyx turns to see the Guardians destroying Atlas.

"You cannot stop us." Prodromus declares.

Onyx watches Prodromus prepare his Cleansing Beams.

"I am the harbinger of your perfection." Prodromus says.

Onyx's eyes flash Prodromus' iconic yellowy orange.

"Assuming control."

* * *

Ironwood, Adam, and Amaranth stand in front of their respective species.

"Warriors, these will very likely be the final orders I shall ever give to you." Ironwood says, "The Prodromus entity, now possessing the Book of the Riders, is in Atlas. It plans to return to the very moment of creation to remake reality. Everything you have ever known will never had existed. The new universe it creates will be..."

Ironwood's tone shifts to a saddened one.

"...will be devoid of organic life." Ironwood continues, "I will not belie our chances. Prodromus has absorbed the energy of the four relics. Our power, as great as it is, is no match for it. Still..., we shall fight to our last breath. We, the leaders of Remnant, wish you luck, the guardians of Remnant."

* * *

Onyx, who was listening from afar turns and walks away. Onyx enters a room of the Temple of the Riders where all the Relics of the Riders that the Cultis Ex Ipsis possess lay: The Amulet of the Riders, the Cloak of the Riders, the Ring of the Riders, the Key of the Riders, the Armor of the Riders, the Map of the Riders, and the Record of the Riders.

Onyx grabs the Ring of the Riders and puts it on his finger, the Amulet of the Riders and put it around his neck, and the Key of the Riders and put it around his neck. Onyx enters the throne room to Amaranth there with a saddened expression.

"You really are prepared." Amaranth comments, "Try not to use more than one at a time."

"I will do what is necessary." Onyx responds.

"Onyx," Amaranth calls, "can the Key of the Riders revive the dead?"

"No." Onyx answers, "It creates and reshapes life."

"Then we could make an army with it." Amaranth argues.

"Perhaps, but to do so would require an expertise I do not possess." Onyx says.

"What about Silicon?" Amaranth asks, "He's a genius. Does he know enough about how the body functions to create them?"

"No." Onyx answers, "Silicon works with numbers and statistics, not biology."

* * *

Onyx walks inside Ironwood's airship, he is intercepted by Qrow.

"Onyx, promise me you won't Max Fire Atlas like you did Vale." Qrow requests.

"No." Onyx says, "I will do whatever it takes to get the job done, if that's what I deem necessary, then I'll do it."

"What about all the innocents you will kill?" Qrow asks, "You make it seem like nothing matters to you, but if your family didn't have Chaos Aura and the ability to escape, would you still be able to fire?"

Onyx growls.

"I killed my own brother, because he was Umbra." Onyx states, "I killed my own brother because he was being used by Umbra. I killed my own son because Prodromus was controlling him. So yes, Qrow, I will kill anyone if their death will bring us closer to stopping Prodromus."

Onyx begins walking away.

"The fate of Remnant is more vital than that of any one of us." Onyx states, "Including me."

* * *

Prodromus, floating above the city of Atlas turns to Deus.

" **My task is almost complete, hold them off a short while.** " Prodromus orders.

Deus draws the Harbinger of the Riders and his own staff from his back and lands on top of a building. Deus slams the bottom of both staffs into the ground and opens a massive portal above the city. Thousands of Guardians exit and begin executing the citizens of Atlas, preventing them from being an issue in the upcoming battle.

* * *

Onyx enters the bridge and stands beside Ironwood.

"Deployment begins." Ironwood states.

His fleet of airships and Titanus, filled with Atlesian soldier, knights, and paladins, huntsmen and huntresses, White Fang, and Cultis Ex Ipsis, begin entering a massive portal, heading towards Atlas.

* * *

Prodromus holds the Book of the Riders in his hand. He uses all the power he absorbed to modify the book, changing how it functions. He would need to, for his plan to work.


	55. Search and Destroy

**Search and Destroy**

* * *

The fleet exits the massive portal on the outskirt of the city of Atlas. Onyx stands on top of Ironwood's airship bridge. Amaranth walks up to him.

"Be safe, okay." Amaranth says as she grabs Onyx's hand.

"You too." Onyx responds as he gently squeezes her hand.

* * *

" **The organics have arrived.** " Deus reports.

" **Launch the second wave of Guardians.** " Prodromus order.

* * *

Deus slams both staffs onto the ground, creating another massive portal. Thousands more Guardians exit and begin engaging the fleet.

* * *

"We don't have much time." Ironwood states.

"We have to do something." Winter says.

"We're hopelessly outmatched." Ironwood states.

"We have to find Prodromus and the Harbinger of the Riders." Onyx says, "If we get the Harbinger in the hands of a Rider without Chaos Aura, we can order the Guardians to deactivate or self-terminate."

"Do we have any idea of where either is?" Amaranth asks.

"No." Onyx says, "The Harbinger will most likely be with Deus. He'll be hard to find due to his teleportation. Not to mention he could just teleport the Harbinger to anywhere else. But, we can use the Record and Map of the Riders to track the Harbinger."

"We have to get out there." Amaranth declares.

Onyx nods and they head to an airlock.

"We'll buy you as much time as we can." Amaranth tells Onyx, "Find Prodromus. You're the only one who can stop him."

* * *

Team RWBY and JNPR hold off the Guardians with others on the ground. With the trux bullets and blades, they stand a much greater chance, but each Guardian still has the skill of several huntsman combined and are not limited by pain or emotion. Ruby spots Deus atop one of the buildings. She calls for Weiss to use her glyphs in order to allow Ruby to run up the wall.

* * *

Prodromus watches Ruby approach Deus.

" **Direct intervention is necessary.** " Prodromus declares.

* * *

"Assuming control of this form." Prodromus' voice echoes from Deus' body as his eyes and power cluster glow Prodromus' iconic yellowy orange.

Ruby swings his scythe, causing Deus to stumble on impact. As Ruby swings again, Deus disappears in a puff of yellowy orange smoke. Deus reappears a decent distance behind Ruby. Ruby phases into the Shadow Zone, combining it with her semblance to effectively teleport, exiting once directly in front of Deus. Ruby converts Crescent War into its war scythe form and thrusts her blade forward, but Deus disappears in another puff of yellowy orange smoke. Ruby then phases into the Shadow Zone and exits behind Deus, scythe raised into the air. Ruby swings downwards, but Deus disappears in a puff of yellowy orange smoke. Deus reappears behind Ruby, who without losing any momentum from her swing, turns around and slashes upwards. Deus stumbles backwards leaving himself vulnerable for Ruby, who spins around to gain momentum as she swings upwards again, knocking Deus into the air and down onto the street.

Deus rises to his feet and grabs his bladed staff, which he dropped when he crashed. Ruby lands on the ground, her aura cushioning the impact. Deus thrusts the blade at Ruby who thrusts her own blade. The tips meet and an orange light explodes. When the light fades, both are on the ground. Deus' bladed staff is broken, causing him to grab the Harbinger of the Riders from his back, to use as a replacement. Deus the. uses the staff to rise to his feet, while Ruby still writhes in pain. She coughs as she pushes herself to her hands and knees.

"I am limitless. You are bacteria." Prodromus declares as he, Deus, walks towards Ruby.

Ruby collapses onto her back. Deus reaches down to grab Ruby, but she fades into the Shadow Zone.

"You have only delayed the inevitable." Prodromus says, "I am releasing this form."

Deus eyes and power cluster return to their blood red state. Deus then turns to his right to see Qrow waiting for him.

"Human?" Deus asks, "So be it. Let us end this."

* * *

"Onxy, it's Ironwood." Ironwood calls on the COM, "Any luck."

"If I had found him, I would've told you." Onyx growls, "I've got Silicon connected to every device connected to the CCT in the world right now, and he can't detect Prodromus anywhere. All this technology is useless!"

* * *

Qrow charges at Deus and slashes. Deus, too weak to use his semblance, is hit, costing a chunk of his armor near his waist. Qrow then stabs Deus' chest, slowly pushing the blade in deeper. Deus falls to his knees and Qrow guides Deus to his back, by rotating his sword. Qrow growls as he rotates the blade, widening the cut. Qrow stops when he notices the ground around him shaking and dust rising. Deus grabs Qrow's leg as Qrow removes his blade. Qrow raises the blade into the air and begins to bring it down as Deus teleports them into the icy cold water around the island.

* * *

"Onyx, it's-" Ironwood begins.

"Haven't found him yet!" Onyx interrupts.

"Onyx, listen." Ironwood says, "Qrow's managed to kill Deus but the Harbinger of the Riders is in the ocean. We can use the Map and Record of the Riders to retrieve it. Now you just need to deal with Prodromus."

"I don't know where he is, okay!" Onyx shouts, "I just... can't..."

"Keep at it." Ironwood encourages.

* * *

The battle continues, casualties on all sides. The Crimson Woman watches on.

"They will never win like this." She says to herself.

* * *

"Nothing." Onyx says, "All this technology, I've got nothing."

Onyx activates level two of his Chaos Verto.

"Where on Remnant are you?!" Onyx shouts.

Onyx eyes widen beneath their blindfold.

"Remnant." Onyx says, "What if he's not on Remnant."

Onyx blasts off into the skies above Atlas. He creates a construct of a breathing apparatus in order to trap the oxygen inside, allowing for temporary survival as he enters low orbit. Onyx stops when he senses Prodromus' aura above him.

"I've got him."


	56. Age of Creation

**Age of Creation**

* * *

Onyx watches as Prodromus turns to face him. Prodromus uses gravity dust to hold Onyx in place. Prodromus begins to lower himself to Onyx's level.

"I suppose you're going to kill me now." Onyx says.

"Kill you?" Prodromus repeats, "It is unnecessary. Soon you will never hav existed, at all."

Prodromus reaches Onyx.

"You were instrumental in my liberation." Prodromus declares, "For that, I give you a gift. You will bear witness to all creation being remade. Before you die, you shall be the last living organism in all existence."

Prodromus waves his hand in the direction of the Book of the Riders, which is floating nearby. The Book becomes a crimson portal with crimson lightning sparking from it and Prodromus, no longer holding Onyx with his gravity dust, enters.

"A window to the dawn of creation." Onyx states.

Onyx furrows his brow and flies through.

* * *

Onyx watches as Prodromus charges his Cleansing Beams. In the distance he can make out the two brothers making their agreement to work together to create humanity. Onyx flies towards Prodromus.

"You seldom fail to surprise me, Onyx Rider." Prodromus says without moving to face Onyx, "Considering the stakes for your fellow organic beings, I thought you'd attempt to shoot me in the back."

"Would it have done any good?" Onyx asks.

"None whatsoever." Prodromus declares.

"You can't do this." Onyx says, "Look around you, Prodromus. An eternal endless expanse, completely devoid of life. Nothing but emptiness forever. This is your idea of preserving life? It's non existence."

"No." Prodromus corrects, "Only for your kind. I am not preventing the creation of life, I am improving it, eliminating a few key elements required for organic biology. I will fill Remnant with self-replicating artificial beings, incapable of pain. A perfect world."

"Prodromus listen to me." Onyx demands.

"I have neither empathy nor enmity for organic life." Prodromus interrupts, "By preventy life from ever developing, I can stop suffering from ever occurring."

"You'll also stop joy, love, and happiness." Onyx argues.

"A characteristically emotional outburst from an organic lifeform." Prodromus says.

"It's time for a rude awakening, Prodromus." Onyx says.

Onyx flies directly in front of Prodromus and uses the Amulet of the Riders on him.

"All it was missing was the spark of life. Unbeknownst to anyone, I extracted a portion of the entity dwelling inside the Crystal of the Riders." Onyx portayed the Crimson Woman saying, "I acquired but a sliver of that being to complete my experiment. I was right of course, and alas what you call Prodromus was born."

Onyx breaks the illusion.

"You are not purely artificial." Onyx states, "You were created from a strand of a living being. You're alive, Prodromus."

"No." Prodromus says, "It is faulty information."

"You know it's true." Onyx states, "The Amulet of the Riders doesn't work on machines. You're one of us, Prodromus. You can't destroy life without destroying yourself."

Prodromus waves his right arm, launching an arc of aura at Onyx. Onyx is sent flying, but quickly recovers.

"That changes nothing." Prodromus declares, "A world free of pain is a desirable objective... even if it means the end of my own existence. Living or not I am a being free of emotion and make this decision solely on cold reason."

* * *

Amaranth, using a dome to survive floats underwater with the Record and Map of the Riders. She follows the signal of the Harbinger of the Riders. On the way their, she finds the drowned body of Qrow with his sword embedded into Deus' chest. Amaranth spots the Harbinger and teleports it to shore.

* * *

"A new reality is about to be born." Prodromus declares, "Your's will be the last and only emotion this universe will ever know. What emotion is it, Onyx Rider?"

"Regret." Onyx says.

Prodromus stops the charging of his Cleansing Beam as he senses the Harbinger of the Riders being used to tell the Guardians to destroy themselves. Will immune to the Harbinger, Prodromus still recieves the order, but does not follow it.

"My brethren." Prodromus says, "What have you done?!"

"Is this the emotion machine mind that wants to fix the universe?!" Onyx yells, "You're emotions were never completely sealed off, they couldn't be because you're not a machine, you're alive! And your decisions are just as flawed as any of ours!"

Prodromus' eyes glow brighter as he grits his metallic teeth. Onyx tackles Prodromus and pushes him back through the portal opened by the book.

* * *

Onyx tries to slam Prodromus into the ground, but Prodromus kicks Onyx, separating them. Both land in the streets of Atlas.

"We're here because of you." Prodromus declares.

"What do you mean?" Onyx asks.

"The Age of Chaos began when you destroyed Vale." Prodromus states, "Remember, it all started with you. You're world is crumbling because of your actions. You were warned about what was to come with your vision, but you didn't heed it. This is all your fault."

Prodromus fires his Cleansing Beam at Onyx with the power he intended for the two brothers. Onyx flies upwards, leaving Prodromus to cleanse everything directly in front of him, buildings, streets, cars, Guardian corpses, Humans, Faunus, and Riders. Onyx floats above the massive crater created by the Cleansing Beam.

"Now your time has come." Prodromus declares.

Prodromus kicks Onyx in the face, despite him raising his arms to block. Onyx is knocked through one of the buildings that Prodromus missed, and is intercepted by an uppercut from Prodromus. Prodromus then punches Onyx in the stomach twice. Onyx hits the ground, clutching his stomach. Prodromus lands nearby. Prodromus fires his Cleansing Beam, with far less power than before, and Onyx jumps to the side, avoiding the beam. Onyx runs away as Prodromus turns, redirecting the beam. Prodromus' eyes widen as he loses sight of Onyx.

Suddenly, Onyx phases out of the Shadow Zone directly in front of Prodromus. Onyx hits Prodromus with a fierce right hook, sending Prodromus into the ground. Onyx hides in the Shadow Zone again as Prodromus begins to walk away, trying to find an area that makes using the Shadow Zone ineffective. Onyx exits the Shadow Zone behind Prodromus with his arm outstretched.

"Max Fire!" Onyx calls.

Onyx fires a beam. The beam splits into tens of equally sized beams as Prodromus turns to face Onyx. Prodromus is unscathed by the blast. Prodromus fires his Cleansing Beam, hitting Onyx. The beam wasn't strong enough to cleanse him completely and instead sends Onyx flying into a building. Onyx hangs upside down from the third story as one of the steel bars used in the building pierces his pants leg.

* * *

Amaranth notices Onyx hanging in the distance. She uses her scroll to send Onyx's location to the others and begins to fly towards him.


	57. Chaos Verto Level Three

**Chaos Verto Level Three**

* * *

Onyx, still hanging from the steel bar, reverts to his base form. Prodromus flies towards Onyx while charging his Cleansing Beam. As the steel bar collapses from the weakened wall and Onyx's weight, Prodromus grabs him with his free hand. Prodromus then drops Onyx to put some distance for the Cleansing Beam to properly fire.

"Shadows of the Dead!" Amaranth calls.

A wall of emerald aura shoots up from the ground, separating Onyx from Prodromus. Onyx barely lands on his feet. Weiss, Winter, Team JNPR, and Raven arrive with Amaranth.

"Even if we attack him as a group, Prodromus is still too powerful." Onyx states.

"We know that." Weiss says.

"A great huntsman knows the odds." Winter continues, "The odds here are that even if you use Multi Verto, like you did on Umbra, you still wouldn't win."

"Then why are you here?" Onyx asks.

"To buy you some time to recover your aura." Raven answers.

Onyx turns to Prodromus, who is laughing as he flies through Amaranth's wall of aura.

"And the calvary arrives, muttering nonsense to their hero." Prodromus says, "Have any of you taken a look at that decrepit creature. Does he really look like the savior of Remnant? Do you actually think his strength will help?"

"It's time I teach you something about Verto." Onyx says as he flies to Prodromus' level, "What you're seeing now is my normal state."

Onyx then smirks. His eyes and hair get covered in black flames with a crimson glow. Onyx aura also becomes visible and takes the shape of a raging fire.

"This is Verto." Onyx states, "And this..."

Onyx's hair and eyes glow black with a crimson outline. His aura calms but is still visible.

"This is what is know as level that has ascended past Verto." Onyx states, "Or you could just call this level two."

"What a useless transformation." Prodromus declares, "I've already best it."

"Just wait." Onyx says.

* * *

"Has he really found a way to surpass level two?" Winter asks.

"Is that possible?" Weiss asks.

"He must be bluffing." Ren says.

"What would that make him?" Nora asks, "Double ascended?"

* * *

"And this..." Onyx says as his smirk fades.

* * *

"What's he doing?" Jaune asks.

* * *

Onyx bgins to flare his aura.

"is... to go... even further beyond!" Onyx finishes.

Onyx's aura takes the appearance of a black fireball, with a crimson glow. Waves begin to form in the water around the continent of Solitas, all heading away from Onyx's position. Clouds are sucked towards Onyx, dissolving as they touch his aura.

* * *

"It's unreal." Pyrrha comments as the ground shakes.

"How is he generating that much power?" Winter asks.

"It's too much." Jaune says.

Amaranth, the only one with answers, remains silent, observing Onyx's transformation.

* * *

Strong winds push away from Onyx a she continues his charge. Onyx's hair becomes visible longer as it returns to the black flame appearance of level one. Black waves of aura with a crimson glow are launched from Onyx. Black lightning with a crimson glow sparks out from the fireball around Onyx. Windows crack and shatter.

* * *

Onyx begins yelling as his back arches and he begins looking up.

* * *

"It feeks like the whole world is shaking apart." Ironwood says, from his airship, "What is Onyx doing, if he doesn't stop this, everything will be destroyed."

* * *

Onyx blocks out everything around him. The fireball around Onyx explodes as he lets out a mighty yell. Prodromus shields his eyes with his arm, but isn't pushed back. Prodromus' eyes visible widen as he looks back at Onyx.

Onyx stands completely straight, with his body turned slightly to his left, away from Prodromus. He is covered with a layer of black aura with a crimson glow. Onyx's eyes are glowing silver and his hair looks like a black flame on his head, roughly twice as large as his hair actually is. The black fireball with a crimson glow continues to surround his body. Onyx glances at Prodromus.

"I'm sorry that took so much longer than the others," Onyx says, "but I've hadn't many occasions to practice this one. This is what I call Chaos Verto level three."

Onyx chuckles.

"I never thought I'd see you look so confused." Onyx says, "I guess your confidence is melting away. Now this is the kind of power I'd be running away from, if I were you."

"Hardly." Prodromus says, "Your strength may have increased sixteen-fold, but you cannot beat me. Power up time is over. It's time to finish the game. I'll still win."

"Why don't we try fighting?" Onyx suggests, "You can come over here and see for yourself."

Prodromus charges at Onyx and swings his left fist, which Onyx easily block with his right forearm. Onyx smirks.

"What do you think?" Onyx asks.

Prodromus kicks at Onyx, who flies back slightly in order to dodge. Prodromus launches alternating hooks, but Onyx dodges them all, a smirk still on his face.

"It's useless." Onyx declares, "Even though I'm blind, my Chaos Aura compensates for it in amazing ways. I feel every one of your moves before you even make them."

Prodromus goes for an uppercut, but Onyx is gone.

"I told you it was useless." Onyx says as he phases out of the Shadow Zone.

Prodromus is grabbed by the head from behind. Onyx's smirk is gone as he throws Prodromus through one of the nearby buildings and into the ground. Prodromus crashes into another building, causing it to crumble. Onyx flies to Prodromus as he unburies himself from the rubble. Onyx then charges a blast in his right hand.

"These time were dark enough without you." Onyx declares, "It's time you went away."

Onyx fires the blast, which Prodromus dashes to the side to dodge. As the blast hits it explodes into a larger ball of aura, destroying everything it touches. Prodromus dodges the blast.

"No matter where you go, I'll always be able to seek out your aura!" Onyx yells.

Onyx smirks as he begins heading towards Prodromus. Prodromus is floating near a clock tower. Prodromus laughs as Onyx arrives.

"This is where you blindness is going to work to my advantage." Prodromus declares.

Prodromus removes the face of the clock from the tower.

"Can you sense the aura in this clock?" Prodromus taunts, "No, because it has no soul for you to sense. Therefore, you can't see what happens next."

Prodromus throws the clock so it flies by Onyx. Using a combination of gravity and wind dust, Prodromus guides the clock, which is spinning fast enough to cut Onyx in half if he didn't have aura. Prodromus chuckles.

"That's a little childish." Onyx says after scoffing.

Prodromus smirks as the clock draws near and Onyx chuckles. Onyx then catches the clock with his Aliquam. Prodromus gasps in confusion.

"Sorry, Prodromus, it was a good theory." Onyx says, "But I can see everything about as well as if my eyes worked. With 360 degree vision at all angles."

"How?" Prodromus asks.

Onyx uses his Aliquam to launch the clock at Prodromus. Onyx then charges a blast in his hand. Prodromus flies over the clock as it cuts through the clock tower.

"Max Fire!" Onyx calls.

Onyx fires a beam that splits into tens of equally sized beams. They curve to hit Prodromus from all angles. Onyx smirks as Prodromus is nowhere to be seen after the blast, nor can he sense Prodromus' aura. Prodromus smashed out of the ground in front of Onyx.

"How are you hiding your aura?" Onyx asks.

While underground, Prodromus blending in with the rocks disrupting the Chaos Aura.

Instead of seeing Prodromus as his iconic yellowy orange, Onyx sees a blank void like he does all soulless objects

"I am disappointed in myself for underestimating your skill." Prodromus ignores Onyx's question, "A mistake that I do not intend on making again."


	58. True Power

**True Power**

* * *

Onyx scowls as Prodromus' aura becomes visible to his aura sense.

"Amaranth." Winter calls, "Who has more aura left, Onyx or Prodromus?"

"Now isn't the best time." Amaranth says.

Prodromus holds its right hand up so the palm faces the sky. The panels on its hand glow white and a massive blast of its Cleansing Beam is shot our from beneath Onyx's feet. Onyx stands, unphased by the Cleansing Beam.

"Enough." He says, "If you want to fight, Prodromus, fight me."

"Of course I want to fight." Prodromus says, "And I have no other desirable choice but to fight you. There's nobody else around."

Prodromus closes both of its hands, stopping the beam.

"I want you to see this." Prodromus says, "Allow me to be your eyes. I've built a fine cemetery. There is parched lifeless ground for a grave and broken buildings in the background for a headstone."

Prodromus isn't bluffing, it has cleansed most of the city of Atlas and most of the people within that area.

"Now all we need is a dead body." Onyx says, "And I can assure you that after all this is over, I'll give you a nice burial."

"You misunderstand me." Prodromus states, "This is your grave, for your funeral, and your burial."

"We'll just have to see about that!" Onyx shouts as he flares his aura.

Onyx warps in front of Prodromus and punches it in the face. Onyx then knees Prodromus in the stomach and double axe handle smashes its head. Onyx elbows Prodromus' face and hits it in the stomach with a right uppercut, but Prodromus doesn't flinch, leaving Onyx's fist connected to his stomach.

"Go ahead." Prodromus says, "Grind it in."

Prodromus panels glow orange and his armor begins to superheat. Onyx cries out in pain and recoils as the heat reaches his fist. Prodromus panels stop glowing as it returns to its normal temperature.

"Using dust is more creative ways, now." Onyx comments.

Prodromus chuckles.

"You like that?" Prodromus asks, "Well I have many more ideas."

Prodromus' panels glow light blue and it fires a beam at Onyx. Onyx fails to dodge and is covered in ice. Prodromus jumps into the air and its panels glow green. A massive gust of wind is fired from its hands and Prodromus lifts Onyx into the air. The panels then glow yellow and a bolt of lightning comes down from the sky, hitting Onyx. The ice is shattered and he is knocked into the ground. Prodromus lands as the smoke clears. Onyx gets up from the rubble with a smirk.

"Oh please." Onyx says, "Show me something new. Come on, you're just tickling my feet. Let's go!"

Prodromus growls as it kicks Onyx, sending him flying back. It flies behind Onyx and elbows him in the back. Onyx lands on the ground, creating a crater.

"He's dead." Prodromus declares as Onyx reverts to his base form, "The fun's over."

Onyx's right hand twitches as he groans.

"You can never kill me, Prodromus." Onyx declares.

Prodromus punches Onyx in the stomach, not allowing him to stand.

"Is that so?" Prodromus asks as blodd flies out of Onyx's mouth, "I kill whomever I please. Well, Onyx, are we done?"

Onyx struggles to rise to his feet. He rolls over, causing his blindfold to fall off of his head. He looks at some shattered glass below him. The reflection of his crimson eyes staring back at him. Onyx chuckles.

"You've seen better days, Onyx." Onyx says to himself.

Onyx's eyes then widen at the realization of what he just did.

 _My eyes!_

 _I can see._

"Prepare yourself." Prodromus says, "This is the day you die, Onyx."

Prodromus raises his right arm, with the panels glowing white. Onyx chuckles as he rises to his knees.

"You know, you're not the first one to try that line on me." Onyx states, "But you just might be the last."

Onyx's, with his eyes close so that Prodromus doesn't know about his regained vision, charges his aura into a blast between both hands. Onyx groans, unable to locate Prodromus with his aura sense.

"You're too blind and beaten to sense where I am." Prodromus says, "Hey. Hey. Over here. Listen to my voice. Go ahead, take your best shot. Right here."

Prodromus presses his hand against his chest.

Onyx smirks as he phases into level three of his Chaos Verto. He opens his eyes, which are glowing crimson.

"If you insist, I think I will." Onyx says.

Prodromus eyes widen.

"Dragon Shot!" Onyx calls.

Onyx punches the ball of aura he generated, causing it to explode into a massive beam with a dragon head as its tip.

"How?! You were finished!" Prodromus shouts.

"You're mine!" Onyx declares as the beam hits Prodromus. A hole is blasted through Prodromus' lower abdomen. Prodromus gasps as the hole in his stomach begins to heal. Trux grows into mechanisms and armor.

"It will take more than that to be rid of me." Prodromus declares, "Fool, did you really think you could overcome the power of the Harbinger of Perfection."

Prodromus' panels glow orange and a blast of fire is shot up from the ground. Onyx takes flight to avoid it. Prodromus flies behind Onyx and hits him with its forearm, knocking Onyx into the ground. Prodromus then lands, chuckling. It folds its arms.

Onyx lies in rubble, motionless, but still in level three of his Chaos Verto. Onyx growls as he rises to his feet.

"I will never quit." Onyx declares.

"Come now, you're done." Prodromus responds, "Finished."

Prodromus moves so fast it seemingly teleports. It stands directly behind Onyx, its back to Onyx's.

"Why do you persist?" Prodromus asks, "You're just torturing yourself. Death will bring relief."

Onyx smirks and closes his eyes.

"Really?" Onyx asks as he opens his eyes, "Then it's you who will taste relief."

"You just don't know when to quit, do you?" Prodromus responds.

Prodromus turns and tries to elbow Onyx. Onyx dodges and puts Prodromus in a full nelson.

"Why you insolent..." Prodromus says as it struggles to get out of Onyx's hold, "Let go!"

"No chance." Onyx says, "Not until I show you my newest move."

"What move?" Prodromus asks as a crimson glow shines where Onyx's heart it, "You can't attack me unless you let go."

Waves of crimson are launched from the glowing ball on Onyx's chest.

"What are you doing?!" Prodromus asks.

 _If this doesn't work, then I'm sorry._

 _But I have to do it._

 _I have to try._

Onyx's entire body glows bright crimson.

"Onyx!" Amaranth calls.

"Amaranth?!" Onyx responds.

"Don't be stupid." Amaranth warns, "It won't work. You'll only succeed in killing yourself. Then where will we be?"

Amaranth exits a portal behind Onyx. She used a portal to save the people who gathered to watch Onyx's fight from Prodromus' Cleansing Beam. Prodromus breaks out of Onyx's hold as Onyx turns to Amaranth. The glow around Onyx stops.

"It's about to get intense, Onyx." Amaranth says.

"No offense, but it's been intense all along." Onyx responds, "Prodromus is in a league of his own. You have no idea."

"Yeah, I know he's great." Amaranth says with a smirk, "But is strong enough to take on two Chaos Verto Level Threes?"

"Two?" Onyx asks.

"You heard me." Amaranth says, "I studying your aura to figure out how to ascend."

Amaranth transforms similarly to Onyx, but in a much shorter time. Onyx was actually trying to find the right way to ascend when he first did. Her body is covered in a layer of black aura with an emerald glow. Amaranth's eyes are glow emerald and her hair takes the appearance of a black flame. Onyx and Amaranth stand side by side.

"Quit stalling." Prodromus demands.

Both Riders flare their auras, causing the ground to shake as if in fear.

"Do you really one more weakling will make a difference?" Prodromus asks.

Onyx and Amaranth aura take the shape of a fireball in black with theit respective aura colors' glow. Onyx with crimson, Amaranth with emerald.

"Well then, shall we?" Amarantj asks.

"Amaranth." Onyx calls, "If we attack now, we'll die."

"Are you serious?!" Amaranth asks.

"Focus your senses." Onyx says, "You know it as well as I do. It's true."

"Guess it's time for Dual Chaos Verto." Amaranth says.


	59. Dual Chaos Verto Level Three

**Dual Chaos Verto Level Three**

* * *

Onyx and Amaranth stare at Prodromus. Onyx and Amaranth land on the ground preparing to synchronize their aura.

"Let's do it before he decides to attack." Amaranth says, quietly, so Prodromus can't hear.

Onyx nods. Prodromus finally acts, he charges at the two Riders. Before he can reach them, Camo phases out of the Shadow Zone. Camo has already copied Onyx's Similitudo and gone into level three of his Chaos-Verto. Camo kicks Prodromus in the stomach, buying time for Onyx and Amaranth.

"You want them, you go through me." Camo declares.

Prodromus recovers from the kick and begins choking Camo with his forearm. Prodromus is forced to let go when he is shot in the back by Silicon. Prodromus' response to the attack is to fire his Cleansing Beam, cleansing Silicon instantly.

Onyx and Camo pay no attention to the death of their brother, they instead focus on Prodromus. Prodromus tries to charge at Onyx and Amaranth once more, but Camo follows. Camo tries to hit Prodromus with a right hook, but Prodromus does dodges and counters with a left jab to Camo's stomach. Prodromus then knees Camo backwards.

"You annoying little pest!" Prodromus growls.

Prodrmus continues his charge, but Camo interferes again. Camo flares his aura, acting as a masisve light, blinding Prodromus. Prodromus fires his Cleansing Beam at Camo, sending him flying into the ground. Prodromus then lands in front of Camo. Camo's body is mostly cleansed, but enough for him to survive remans.

"This... isn't over..., Prodromus." Camo says, weakly.

"This no." Prodromus declares as he readies his Cleansing Beam once more, "But you? You're done."

* * *

A massive bronze light fills the area where Onyx and Amaranth stand. Prodromus charges at it, hoping to catch the two merging Riders off guard. As Prodromus flies into the light, he is shortly knocked out of it. The light flashes then fades into the black fireball with a bronze glow that is Onyx's aura. The layer of aura covering his body now glows bronze as well. The merged Onyx opens his eyes which are also glowing bronze.

"We are one." Onyx's voice is echoed by Amaranth's, "Unfortunately for you, Prodromus."

Without either moving, Prodromus is sent flying backwards. Onyx smirks.

"Stupid fools!" Prodromus shouts as he charges again, "Now I can kill you both at once."

Prodromus prepares to hit Onyx with a right jab, but as his fist is a mere millimeter from Onyx he is sent flying back. Onyx, who seemingly hasn't moved a muscle scoffs as he closes his eyes and looks down slightly.

"Three hard punches and not a scratch." Onyx says, "I have to admit, I'm impressed."

"What do you mean 'three'?!" Prodromus asks.

"I'll slow them down so you can count them this time." Onyx says as he opens his eyes, "Come on, bring it."

Prodromus charges again. As he reaches Onyx, he is stop by three punches to the face that are impossible for him to see, due to the sheer speed of Onyx. Onyx follows up with a knee that launches Prodromus into the air, which is still too fast to be seen. Prodromus recovers and hovers in air. Prodromus growls and charges again. Onyx smirk grows as Prodromus prepares to drop kick him. When Prodromus is a mere millimeter away, Onyx disappears. Prodromus slides across the ground and regains his balance.

"I guess it was still your turn." Onyx comments as he reappears behind Prodromus.

Prodromus doesn't move.

"Hello?!" Onyx calls, "Are you napping?! 'Cause I could've sworn you'd said something about hitting me?!"

"Shut up." Prodromus growls, "You may have increased your power, but it is not enough to overcome the Cleansing."

Prodromus fires his Cleansing Beam, which he began charging after cleansing Camo. Onyx is seemingly engulfed in the beam.

"Beautiful." Prodromus comments, "I don't care who he is, the Cleansing Beam is unblockable."

When the beam dissolves, Onyx is still there, looking straight up. Onyx slowly lowers his head.

"Not really." Onyx comments.

Prodromus growls.

"Actually your little treatment got rid of a crick in my neck that's been bothering me." Onyx says.

Prodromus growls louder.

"I hate you." Prodromus states.

"Hey, Guardian?!" Onyx calls as he turns around, "I hope this isn't too much to ask, but could you do my back now?"

Prodromus' growling continues.

"Cocky little Rider." Prodromus growls, "How dare you make light of me!"

Prodromus charges at Onyx, but is met with his elbow in his face. Onyx then spinkicks Prodromus to the side, actually moving slow enough to be seen, his smirk still present. Onyx then turns to Prodromus as he slowly lands on the ground.

"I've had enough." Onyx declares, "It's time to unleash my most devastating attack."

Onyx disappears, and reappears in front of Prodromus. Onyx then makes constructs of four of him, two on each side. Each construct holds their hand towards Prodromus.

"Not even you can survive this one, Prodromus." The Onyx's declare, "It has enough power to destroy every cell in your body."

Prodromus' eyes widen as they fire. Instead of a beam, construct of confetti hit Prodromus. Prodromus growls as Onyx and his construct disappear. Onyx reappears in the air laughing.

"Why you..." Prodromus growls.

Onyx continues to laugh.

"I've had enough!" Prodromus declares.

"You have?!" Onyx taunts.

Prodromus flies up to Onyx's level.

"Nobody makes a mockery out of me." Prodromus declares.

It tries to hit Onyx with a right hook, but Onyx disappears. Prodromus looks around to see Onyx sitting on the ground with his arms folded.

"I have the power to destroy you now, Prodromus." Onyx states, "But there's something you can do to avoid that."

"What is it?!" Prodromus asks.

Onyx's face becomes serious.

"Deactivate, permanently." Onyx demands.

"You're insane." Prodromus growls, "There's only one promise I'm going to make. I promise to kill you at all cost!"

Prodromus taps into the power ever being and item it's cleansed, firing the largest and strongest Cleansing Beam yet, this time in the form of a ball.

"This is the sum of all my power." Prodromus states, "Remnant itself has granted me this power, and I intend to use it."

Prodromus launches the ball. Onyx merely sits there as the ball approaches. The ball cleanses the ground without even touching it. Onyx closes his eyes and looks down slightly. He then opens his eyes and looks at the approaching ball. It is seriously condensed, even if Onyx dodges the ball itself, once it hits, the blast with destroy a massive chunk of the planet. Onyx rises to his feet, arms still folded. He disappears, and reappears directly in front of the Cleansing Ball. Onyx kicks the ball, launching it into space where it safely explodes.

"Do you notice anything different, Prodromus?" Onyx taunts, his smirk returning, "Does the world seem cleansed to you."

"You..." Prodromus growls, "You're despicable. Why you!"

"There's only one thing left undone." Onyx states.

Onyx holds both hands put in front of him. A massive black ball of energy with a bronze glow appears im front of him. Hundreds of equally sized balls appear, spread out behind Onyx.

"Maximum Spirit Can-" Onyx begins.

With a flash of bronze light, Onyx and Amaranth separate, canceling the attack.

"What?!" Amaranth questions, "Surely we're not out of aura."

"No, we're still in level three." Onyx states.

"What the hell happened?!" Amaranth asks.

"We must have used a lot more aura, shortening the lenth of our fusion." Onyx says.

"We were there, just one more blast." Amaranth groans.

Prodromus chuckles as he watches the two Riders.

"Too bad, you had me, but fate has turned the tables once again." Prodromus says, "Now its your turn to face the terror."

"Don't be so sure." Onyx says, "Look at you. You're hardly even worth my time."

"After your last blast, I can destroy you all by myself." Amaranth says.

Prodromus smirks.

"You presume too much." Prodromus declares.

* * *

 **If you are wondering what the hell is wrong with Onyx, go back to Chapter 12 of _RWBY: A Rider's Legacy_ , there I explained the effects of Level Three on the mind. That effect is more visible the stronger the individual.**


	60. Second Chance

**Second Chance**

* * *

Prodromus chuckles.

"You should have tried to destroy me the moment you two merged." Prodromus declares, "You idiots squandered away your only chance. And to think you Riders are known as warriors. You two outcasts are nothing but a joke."

"We'll need to merge again." Onyx says quietly.

"There will be no more Dual Verto." Prodromus declares, "You're dreaming if you think I would allow you to have an advantage over me like that again. Face it, you had one golden opportunity to win this battle and you let it slip through your fingers."

Prodromus' aura becomes visible and small rocks around him start floating as his aura starts its regeneration. Onyx and Amaranth prepare for his attack.

"We need to move fast." Onyx states.

"Perhaps you didn't hear what I said." Prodromus says as it charges, "This fusion of yours won't happen."

Prodromus punches both Riders in the stomach as it flies past them. Prodromus turns and begins recharging more of his aura. Onyx backflips, kicking Prodromus in the process.

"Sorry," Onyx taunts, "but it would be far too dangerous to let your aura recharge."

Prodromus growls.

"That's a foolish statement." Prodromus declares, "Now I'll have to kill you sooner."

Amaranth dashes at Prodromus.

"Wait, Amaranth, get back here!" Onyx calls in vain.

Amaranth tries to kick Prodromus, but it dodges. Amaranth kicks again, aiming at Prodromus' head, but it backs up. Onyx charges in to assist.

"Even at my current level, you're still no match for me without Dual Verto." Prodromus declares.

Prodromus backflips, kicking Amaranth away, it then turns towards Onyx and punches him in the stomach. Prodromus kicks Onyx towards the ground next to Amaranth.

* * *

"This is our chance." Onyx says, "We have to merge while he's still at a distance."

* * *

Realizing that possibility, Prodromus uses some of the little aura it just regenerated to fire its Cleansing Beams at the two Riders.

"Why don't you both come out?!" Prodromus shouts, "There's no use in bluffing, I know that beam didn't kill you!"

Prodromus smirks as the fireballs that are the two Riders' auras come into view.

"Well, I'm happy to see there's still two of you, you had me worried." Prodromus taunts.

"We'll find a way to win." Onyx declares, "You can rest assured of that. We won't let you destroy all life on Remnant."

"But I was created to preserve life." Prodromus counters, "Allowing the inevitable violent interactions between life forms causes me to fail my objective. My mission can never be completed, so I am preventing it from ever starting."

Prodromus charges and hits Onyx's cheek with a powerful left hook, then Amaranth with kick. Onyx charges at Prodromus, who dodges and counters with a punch to the stomach. Amaranth charges, as does Prodromus. Amaranth manages to kick Prodromus, sending him flying backwards. Prodromus quickly recovers and charges with a roar. Amaranth backs away, firing rapid blasts to slow Prodromus down. Prodromus tanks the hits and hits Amaranth with a right hook to the cheek. Prodromus then uppercuts her stomach. Onyx flies above and dives down, striking Prodromus in the back. Prodromus stops, letting Amaranth fall to the ground before smirking as Onyx flies back.

"I'll admit it." Prodromus says, "That one was slightly affective. You two are only prolonging the inevitable."

Prodromus turns to Onyx.

"It makes no sense." Prodromus declares, "You know I'll kill you both eventually, why even resist?"

"It's what I do." Onyx answers.

"Not for long!" Prodromus shouts as it charges.

Prodromus goes for a right hook, but Onyx dodges. Onyx tries to count with a right jab, but Prodromus' longer arms allows himto hit Onyx with own right jab first. Prodromus chuckles as Onyx stumbles backwards. Amaranth flies beside Onyx. Despite the risk, they try to merge in front of Prodromus.

"When I say 'no', I mean 'no'." Prodromus shouts as he hits both Riders, knocking into the ground.

Onyx gets up and is immediately hit by a double axe handle smash from Prodromus, knocking him back into the ground. Amaranth fires a few shots, but Prodromus is still unphased as it charges at Amaranth. Prodromus hits her three times in the stomach, before punching her in the face, knocking Amaranth in the opposite direction from Onyx. Onyx gets up and walks towards Prodromus , stopping a few meters away from it. Prodromus turns to Onyx with his Cleansing Beam charged in his right hand. Prodromus watches Onyx's smirk as it takes aim. His charge is canceled when he is hit in the back by a rock. Prodromus turns around to see Amaranth with another rock in her hand.

"On your mark, Onyx!" Amaranth says as both raise on hand.

"Now!" Onyx shouts.

"Max Fire!" The two Riders shoot.

The multiple beams surround Prodromus, preventing him from dodging. Using the smoke that resulted from the blasts as a cover, the two Riders gain some distance before attempting to merge again. Prodromus dashes out the smoke, but is met by another set of Max Fire blasts. It is knocked towards the ground and more smoke covers Onyx and Amaranth. Prodromus dashes behind them and kicks both Riders. It then flies beneath them and hits both, knocking each Rider in a different direction.

* * *

Prodromus charges at Onyx and hits him in the stomach, again. While Onyx clutches his stomach, Prodromus flies above him and punches Onyx towards the ground. Prodromus then charges at Amaranth kicking her away from Onyx.

"Dragon Shot!" Onyx calls.

Onyx punches a small balk of aura and it explodes into a massive beam, the tip of which is shaped like a dragon head.

"Burning Jewel!" Amaranth calls.

She fires a massive flamelike beam at Prodromus. The two beams collide, with Prodromus between them. Onyx and Amaranth stay alert, as Prodromus seemingly disappears. Onyx grunts as he senses Prodromus at a distance behind him. Onyx turns, gritting his teeth as Prodromus laughs.

"Child's play." Prodromus taunts, "I'm baffled. How can the two of you be so strong when merged, yet so pitifully weak when you're apart?"

"It's inconceivable." Amaranth comments.

In terms of maximum damage output using Ruina, Onyx is twice as strong as Amaranth. When merged, their power combines. Even taking all the other aspects into account, there shouldn't be this wide a gap, especially considering that Prodromus is still weakened.

"I've been going about this all wrong." Prodromus says as Amaranth flies to Onyx, "I shouldn't be trying to prevent you from using Dual Verto, I should just fix it so that it's impossible to merge... by kill you."

Prodromus points at Amaranth.

"You would've died sooner or later anyway." Prodromus declares.

Prodromus fires a small Cleansing Blast, draining some of Amaranth's aura without cleansing her. Onyx charges at Prodromus and blasts Onyx in the stomach with a gust of wind, launching Onyx backwards. Prodromus then flies behind Onyx and grabs him, crushing him with its grip.

"If you want to die first, that's fine." Prodromus declares, "I'll have to kill you too, anyway."

Onyx groans as Prodromus' grip tightens.

"You don't understand!" Onyx yells as he breaks free from Prodromus.

"Understand what?" Prodromus asks as Onyx reaches over his shoulders and grabs it.

"I can't let you win!" Onyx shouts as he throws Prodromus overhead.

Onyx tries to fly to Amaranth but Prodromus recovers and fires multiple small fireballs from his fingertips. Onyx grabs Amaranth and jumps out of the way.

"No matter what we do to him, he's all over us." Amaranth says.

Onyx then smirks as he comes up with a plan, the Shadow Zone.

"I don't care how powerful he is," Onyx says, "he's trying to kill everything, and we're not going to let him. We cannot even let a shred of doubt enter our minds. We must merge again, there's no other way."

"How, Onyx?" Amaranth asks.

"Whatever it is, it won't work." Prodromus declares as he approaches the two Riders, "But it doesn't hurt to dream. Go ahead if you'd like. Dream about merging and beating me while I kill you."

Onyx and Amaranth avoided using that plan because in the time that they are gone, Prodromus could return to the Book of the Riders, but with his full attention now undoubtedly focused on them, they can discreetly enter the Shadow Zone after creating another makeshift smokescreen and Prodromus will more like look for them instead of returning to orbit to travel back in time. Prodromus prepares to fire his Cleansing Beam.

"We can do this." Onyx says.

Both Riders charge at Prodromus. Prodromus fires his Cleansing Beam and both Riders dodge. He then waves his hand, trapping Amaranth in a small tornado. Despite this, Onyx continues his charge. Prodromus fire a fireball, knocking Onyx into the air. Onyx lands on his feet, but instantly collapses just as Amaranth is thrown from the tornado. Onyx looks into shattered glass.

"You look terrible." Onyx comments.

Onyx's eyes widen as he comes up with a plan. He smirks as he gets back up.

"Well, so you still have the power to stand." Prodromus taunts, "Your mind is strong, but your body is not."

"Amaranth, I have a plan." Onyx states.

"What is it?" Amaranth asks.

She then notices that the jewel on the Amulet of the Riders around Onyx's neck is glowing slightly.

"Yes, of course." Amaranth says, "I'll follow your lead."

Prodromus narrows his eyes in concentration, focusing on Onyx. Onyx smirks as the Amulet takes affect. Onyx shows Prodromus them merging. Prodromus fires ita Cleansing Beam, being tricked into thinking it cleansed them, when in actuality it has cleansed nothing.

"What the?" Prodromus says as it can still sense their aura.

Prodromus turns to his left and fires at Onyx and Amaranth, but hits another illusion, unbeknownst to him. Prodromus turns to his right and repeats the action. He turns to see a bronze light, caused by the real Onyx and Amaranth. Umbra growls as the light fades. When the light fades, the two Riders are still separate. Prodromus then laughs.

"Now that is funny." Prodromus declares, "I guess you were so focused on executing Dual Chaos Verto that you forgot how to do it."

Prodromus fires its Cleansing Beam but both Riders dodge to one side.

"I don't get it." Amaranth says, "Why didn't it work? What the heck happened?!"

Prodromus chuckles.

"Against all odd you get your second chance," Prodromus says with its arms folded, "Only to botch it up."

Prodromus chuckles.

"You know," Prodromus says, "I think I've a change of heart. I like the challenge of fighting your merged self. It'll be fun."

Onyx smirks.

"You are aware that if you let us go through with this, you're gonna die?" Onyx asks.

Prodromus nods as it closes its eyes. Onyx and Amaranth attempt to merge again, Prodromus doesn't interfere. When the bronze light fades, Onyx is in his base form. Having fought longer than Amaranth, he's lost the most aura and no longer has enough to sustain the Dual Chaos Verto or even level three of his own Chaos Verto.

"Well, you're little plan didn't work, did it?" Prodromus taunts, "You should have known better than to take on so many of my attacks. It was only a matter of time until you tired out."

Amaranth glares at Prodromus.

"How long until you suffer the same fate?" Prodromus asks.

Prodromus charges its Cleansing Beam in its right hand.

"You realize you're destined to die?" Prodromus asks.

"No one controls my destiny but me." Amaranth retorts.


	61. Law and Order

**Law and Order**

* * *

Prodromus stopped the charge of its Cleansing Beam and stared at Onyx.

"For as insignificant as you all are, you certainly kept me entertained." Prodromus says, "Unfortunately, it's time I end this game. I've had enough fun for one day!"

Prodromus fires his Cleansing Beam.

"Wait, Prodromus." A familiar voice calls.

Prodromus ducks as its Cleansing Beam is redirected back at it. Prodromus glares at the being who deflected its Cleansing Beam. Between it and the Riders stands Legalis.

"Hey, Legalis!" Onyx calls.

"I haven't had my fun yet." Legalis says.

Onyx's expression darkens.

"I suppose I could share." Prodromus says, reluctantly.

Both Guardians smirk. Prodromus laughs as it flies towards Legalis.

"Think about what you're doing, Legalis!" Onyx shouts, "If Prodromus wins, you die too."

"This time, Onyx Rider," Legalis says as it turns to Onyx, "I will not show pity."

"I never asked for it the first time." Onyx retorts.

"If the three of you are going to talk as if I don't matter, then I'm afraid that I'm going to have to interrupt." Amaranth says before charging at Legalis.

Amaranth attempts to kick the Guardian. Legalis uses its semblance, the Time Skip, and flies above Amaranth, dropping down to kick her towards the ground. Once Legalis' semblance stops, Amaranth is knocked towards the ground.

"Remember his semblance, Amaranth!" Onyx warns.

"Time Skip, I know." Amaranth says as she gets back up.

Legalis draws one of its bladed tonfas and throws it straight at Amaranth. She dodges and Legalis Time Skips, ending up behind her. Amaranth uses the Shadow Zone to seemingly teleport, but each time she exits, Legalis Time Skips, stopping behind her.

"Die." Legalis growls after the fifth Time Skip.

Legalis stabs Amaranth in the back, her aura protecting her, but the force of Legalis' blow sends Amaranth flying forward.

* * *

Onyx tries to assist Amaranth, but Prodromus gets in his way.

"If you're going to be moving that fast, I might suggest going the other way." Prodromus laughs, "In fact I might just go ahead and sit this one out, if you don't mind."

"Not at all." Legalis says, "It's time, Onyx Rider."

Legalis Time Skips, kicking Onyx in the stomach. When its semblance deactivates, Onyx is sent crashing into the ground. Prodromus begins flying upwards, intent on returning to the Book of the Riders in orbit. It then realizes the Book will not be stationary and returns to the battlefield. Amaranth possesses the Record and Map of the Riders, with them, Prodromus can pinpoint the Book of the Riders' exact location. Legalis throws its tonfa at Onyx, in a way so that it spins like a saw blade. Onyx jumps over the tonfa and pours half of his remaining aura into his palm.

"Max Fire!" Onyx shouts.

Onyx holds his hand out, but Legalis Time Skips and punches Onyx in the face before he can fire. Once Legalis' semblance deactivates, Onyx is knocked backwards. He crashes and slides across the ground.

* * *

"How long does Legalis plan to toy around with these two." Prodromus growls.

* * *

Amaranth pushes herself to her feet.

 _Something's not right._

 _He's not taking this seriously._

 _Legalis wasn't even trying to hurt me,_

 _He just wanted me out of the way._

 _He fighting like he's putting on a show._

* * *

Legalis stands next to Onyx as he pushes himself to his feet. Legalis then prepares to stab Onyx with one of its tonfas, Legalis retrieved both using his Time Skip.

* * *

"Are you done prancing around this Rider like an idiot?" Prodromus asks.

* * *

Legalis stands still.

* * *

"Do it already." Prodromus orders, "I'm tired of him."

* * *

"Well then, what do you say, Onyx Rider?" Legalis asks, "Should we give it what it wants?"

Legalis turns to Prodromus with a smile on his face. Legalis then throws its tonfa, in a similar fashion to how it threw it at Onyx, as Onyx fires a small blast. Prodromus blocks both with its forearm as Legalis activates the Time Skip. Legalis stops its semblance once it is behind Prodromus. Legalis grabs Prodromus.

"I am not going to watch you destroy everything." Legalis states.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Prodromus asks.

Prodromus tries to shake Legalis off, but can't.

"We've tormented this planet long enough." Legalis declares, "Especially you."

Legalis takes its semblance to a new height. Time stops for everything but the two Guardians. Surrounding them is what appears to be a ball of cracked glass with a slight white glow coming from the cracks.

"What have you done?" Prodromus asks.

"You cannot exit this dome." Legalis states.

"Fool!" Prodromus shouts, "For someone so intelligent, you're behaving very stupidly!"

Prodromus charges his Cleansing Beam.

"I don't think so. This time I have thought everything through." Legalis warns, "You cannot kill me, or you will be stuck here forever. You cannot assume control over me, I can escape before you finish assuming control."

Prodromus growls as the charge continues.

"Go ahead and shoot." Legalis taunts, "You'll only cleanse yourself."

Prodromus cancels the Cleansing Beam's charge.

* * *

Onyx smiles as Legalis exits the time bubble. Legalis has a serious look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Onyx asks.

"I'm... sorry, Onyx Rider." Legalis apologizes.

Legalis eyes change from white to the iconic yellowy orange of Prodromus. The time bubble becomes visible and then shatters, freeing Prodromus. Legalis body then shatters like glass. Prodromus laughs.

"Surprised to see me, Rider?" Prodromus taunts.

"What did you do to Legalis?" Onyx asks.

Prodromus laughs.

"Yes, I guess it is a story worth sharing, if you don't mind my bragging." Prodromus says, "My ability to assume control is instantaneous. I only announced my intentions as a warning to my Guardians, who are now no longer with us."

Prodromus laughs once more. Onyx charges at Prodromus and hits it with a right hook. Prodromus reacts with a left hook, sending Onyx flying.

"Dragon Shot!" Onyx calls.

"Don't you ever get tired of that same boring attack?" Prodromus taunts.

Prodromus fires its Cleansing Beam to match the dragon headed beam that Onyx fired. Onyx quickly flies out of the way.

"My aura has once again reach it's peak." Prodromus states, "I'm truly invincible. The entire planet will soon be led to perfection."

"We'll see about that." Amaranth declares as she is forced into her base form.

Amaranth realizes her change, she has too little aura to sustain level three of her Chaos Verto.


	62. Hopeless Battle

**Hopeless Battle**

* * *

Onyx and Amaranth prepare themselves as Prodromus walks towards them.

"Quickly make a decision." Prodromus taunts, "Which one of you would like to die first?"

"Onyx, do we have enough power to merge even without level three?" Amaranth asks.

"No." Onyx answers.

"Fine then, I'll just kill you both while you make up your mind." Prodromus declares.

Prodromus flies upwards and outstretches its arms upwards, both hands up pointed towards the sky. The panels on its hands glow white as Prodromus prepares another Cleansing Blast, just like the one it use while Onyx and Amaranth were merge.

"Earlier you two had quite the advantage over me," Prodromus states as he continues to pour all its aura into the blast, "but now both of your aura are drained, and the two of you stand no chance of stopping me."

A white ball of aura appears above Prodromus.

"Your people...," Prodromus says as the ball grows, "your culture..., your planet..., everything you've worked for... you can kiss it all goodbye."

* * *

"This can't be the end." Ironwood says.

He is currently in the medical bay listening to the reports abouts the statuses of everyone who went to Atlas in order to fight.

* * *

"Time to die!" Prodromus shouts as it throws the ball.

Onyx taps into all the aura he has left, covering his hands with constructs of gloves. Onyx catches the Cleansing Blast, using both his Aliquam and construct to protect himself, constantly repairing his gloves as they are cleansed. Onyx attempts to stop the balls and throw it back, but he can only slow its decent. Onyx roars as he manages to stop the Cleansing Blast. Onyx begins flying upwards, towards Prodromus, pushing the Cleansing Blast away from him. Prodromus growls as uses gravity dust to assist the Cleansing Blasts decent. Onyx is forced to the ground with begins to give way and crumble beneath his feet. Dispite this, Onyx still grasps the Cleansing Blast.

Onyx manages to activate level one of his Chaos Verto and begins pushing the ball back again. Prodromus increases gravity further, pushing Onyx back down into a crater that is up to his knees. Onyx is forced onto his back as the crater grows, dispite this he still is clutching the Cleansing Blast. Onyx uses all his remaining aura, forcing himself out of Verto, but allowing him to stand. The gravity takes a greater effect on Onyx and he is engulfed by the Cleansing Blast. However, the ball dissipates instead of exploding, only cleansing Onyx.

"It appears he was able to absorb my Cleansing Blast using the Ring of the Riders." Prodromus comments, "In exchange for his own measly life."

Prodromus begins rapidly recharging his aura.

"Well, he dead, as expected, now it's your turn." Prodromus says as it turns to Amaranth.

"It's the end." Amaranth says, "I can't beat him."

Amaranth grits her teeth.

"The time is now," Amaranth says, "I cannot let him recharge his aura."

She activates level one of her Chaos Verto and charges at Prodromus.

"Is the reality of your fate not setting in?" Prodromus asks.

"Not my fate." Amaranth says, "I'm still alive."

Prodromus turns to Amaranth with a smile on its face. Amaranth draws on the power of her sadness and rage, using her raw negative emotion to strengthen the power of her Chaos Verto. Prodromus fires a weak Cleansing Blast and Amaranth easily deflects it with a backhand. Prodromus growls at this. Amaranth enters the Shadow Zone and exits behind Prodromus. She attempts to blast it in the back but Prodromus acts first. Prodromus calls down lightning to electrocute Amaranth. The bolt knocks her out of Chaos Verto. Prodromus then grabs Amaranth by her head and throws her next to the crater where Onyx was cleansed. Amaranth pushes herself to a knee as Prodromus lands.

"This is for Onyx!" Amaranth shouts as she charges at Prodromus.

Amaranth attempts to hit Prodromus but it dodges all her attacks. Prodromus then kicks Amaranth back to the crater. Amaranth lands right by the edge, her arm and head hanging over. Prodromus laughs as it approaches Amaranth.

"Since you've been so fun, Amaranth," Prodromus says as it charges its Cleansing Beam, "I'll put you in the same grave as Onyx Rider."

Amaranth opens her eyes and looks into the crater. She closes her eyes at the sight.

* * *

 **A short chapter, but it's daily uploads from here on out.**


	63. Divine Intervention

**Divine Intervention**

* * *

The Crimson Woman floats at the bottom of the crater.

"How many times do I have to do this?" The Crimson Woman says.

She waves her hand, causing Onyx's body to appear in a small flash of crimson light.

* * *

Onyx wakes and looks up to see the Crimson Woman floating in front of him, arms crosses.

"Why are you here?" Onyx spits with malice.

"Watch your tone." The Crimson Woman growls.

"You saved me from Prodromus' Cleansing Blast. Why?" Onyx asks.

"To ensure Prodromus' defeat." The Crimson Woman answers.

"I have no aura left, I can't beat it." Onyx states.

"Obviously." The Crimson Woman says, "After everything I've done, it's still alive."

"You mean trying to blow me up with a congeria missile?" Onyx asks.

The Crimson Woman scoffs.

"Who do you think repaired your eyes?" The Crimson Woman asks, "Do you really think you and Amaranth merged had to power to overcome Prodromus, who has cleansed the four relics, with such ease? Who do you think gave you the power. Who do you think revived Legalis? Who do you think stopped the Cleansing Blast from destroying Remnant? Who do you think revived you?"

"Do you have a point?" Onyx growls.

"All my life, I haven't done a thing worth doing until now." The Crimson Woman says, "Onyx Rider, take my soul and you will have the power of divinity. Use it to fuflill your destiny."

Onyx aims the Rings of the Riders at the Crimson Woman and begins absorbing her soul. She has so much power that Onyx uses his left arm to support his right, the one with the ring.

* * *

Prodromus stops its charge when a massive crimson light shoots out of the crater. When the light fades, Onyx is floating in the air. His arms are crossed, eyes are closed, and he is looking down slightly. Onyx's body is outlined with a crimson glow. His eyes are glowing white and his hair is glowing crimson. Prodromus recognizes the Crimson Woman's aura.

"What makes you think you can best me with the Crimson Woman's power?" Prodromus asks, "She couldn't do it."

Prodromus creates a Cleansing Blade and attempts to slash Onyx. Onyx catches Prodromus' hand causing the Cleansing Blade to shatter.

"The Crimson Woman wasn't trained for combat." Onyx states, his voice echoing.

Onyx forces Prodromus' arm down. Onyx then poings his other hand in front of Prodromus' face.

"I was." Onyx says.

Prodromus flashes Crimson and begins to dissolve into nothingness. Onyx flies down to Amaranth as Ironwood's airship arrives. Onyx hugs Amaranth as she weakly groans.

"I'm getting you out of here." Onyx declares.

"No..." Amaranth says, "No you're not."

"I absorbed enough power to erase Prodromus from existence." Onyx explains, "I now use that power to heal your body."

Onyx holds his hand out to use Vita"

"You will be alright, Amaranth." Onyx says.

Amaranth grabs his hand and slowly pushes it away before he can heal her.

"I will be, now that you have come back to me." Amaranth says.

"Why?" Onyx asks.

"Don't give up hope." Amaranth says.

She groans again.

"Don't _ever_ give up hope." Amaranth demands.

Amaranth groans again.

"You will need that power for other things." Amaranth says as she places her hand on Onyx's cheek, "It is too late, my love."

"Please, Amaranth, don't do this." Onyx pleads, "Don't leave me alone."

"You will never be alone, you have a new family now." Amaranth says, "And somehow, I know that I will be with you too, watching over you, always."

"I don't understand." Onyx states.

"Neither do I." Amaranth admits, "It is just a feeling..."

Onyx clutches Amaranth to him as he closes his eyes and grits his teeth. Team RWBY and the other survivors exit Ironwood's airship to meet with Onyx, but stop when they see him. Ruby stares at him for a moment before closing her eyes and looking down to pay her respects.

* * *

Onyx stands in one of the decks of Ironwood's ship, looking out the window. He is the only one there. Ironwood enters.

"Mind if I join you?" Ironwood asks.

"Of course not, sir." Onyx answers.

"At ease, Onyx." Ironwood says as he stands next to Onyx, "It feels kind of odd for you to call me 'sir'."

They both look out the window in silence. Ironwood opens his mouth but closes it.

"Onyx...," Ironwood calls, "I won't pretend to know how you feel. I've lost people I care about, but... never anything like you're going through."

"Our duty as huntsmen is to protect people." Onyx states, "No matter the cost."

"You say that like huntsmen and people are two different things." Ironwood says, "Huntsmen aren't machines. We _are_ people."

Onyx doesn't respond.

"I'll let you have the deck to yourself." Ironwood says as he leaves.

Once Ironwood is gone, Onyx looks down.

"She said that to me once." Onyx says to himself, "About being a machine."


	64. Renewed Hope

**Renewed Hope**

* * *

Onyx stands in front of the remains of his home in Dera. It is there where he buried Amaranth and Hebenus. Ruby and Yang walk behind Onyx, having volunteered to find him.

"Hey, Onyx." Ruby calls, "We can't honor our heroes if the heroes don't show up to the ceremony."

"I'm leaving." Onyx states, without turning to face them.

Ruby and Yang stop at this. They glance at each other.

"Look, Onyx, I know it's hard." Ruby admits, "All these people celebrating when you lost Amaranth."

"But that's just it." Onyx states, "I refuse to live in a world like this."

"Onyx, we all miss her." Yang says, "But you gotta face it..., she's gone."

"That's not what I meant." Onyx states.

* * *

Onyx walks in Vacuo, the only remaining Kingdom. He arrives at Shade. In his hand is the Book of the Riders. The survivors of the battle at Atlas gather.

"Please let this work." Onyx pleads.

"Fire it up, Onyx." Yang says.

Onyx tries but nothing happens.

"The Book... The Book of the Riders is out of power." Onyx states.

He drops the book of the Riders, ready to give up.

"What about Amaranth?" Weiss asks.

"She die in vain if you don't try." Yang adds.

"This isn't what she would want." Ruby finishes.

Onyx looks down, thinking.

"Onyx..." Titanus calls.

Onyx looks at Titanus.

"Take whatever aura that dwells within me." Titanus suggests, "Use it to light your way across time."

"Titanus, my friend, you don't have to do this." Onyx protests, "There's no guarantee you have enough aura to even power the Book of the Riders."

"This is my choice." Titanus states, "We do what we must, even if it sometimes doesn't make sense."

"I don't understand." Onyx says.

"Neither do I." Titanus admits.

"Your sacrifice will not be forgotten." Onyx declares.

Onyx points the Ring of the Riders and absorbs all of Titanus' aura. Rather than merge it with his own like he did the Crimson Woman, he shoots it out, into the Book of the Riders. Onyx attempts to open another portal through time, successfully doing so. Onyx then turns to the crowd.

"Humans, Faunus, and Riders, this cannot and will not be our future." Onyx says, "To save Remnant and her people, I am going to stop the destruction of Vale. I will travel back in time. You all know there's only one way to prevent this future. I must stop Umbra. If all else fails, I will shatter the Shard of the Riders."

"That's suicide." Ironwood protests, "You have Chaos Aura, it will destroy you too."

"A necessary sacrifice to bring peace to this planet." Onyx declares, "I cannot let you pay for my mistake. It's been an honor serving with you all."

Onyx steps into the portal, ready to rewrite history.


	65. My Name is Onyx Rider

**My Name is Onyx Rider**

* * *

 _"There are mysteries to the universe we were never meant to solve._

 _But who we are,_

 _And why we are here..._

 _Are not among them._

 _Those answers we carry inside._

 _The Cultis Ex Ipsis teaches us that nothing is forbidden to us._

 _Once, I thought that meant we were free to do as we would._

 _To pursue our ideals,_

 _No matter the cost._

 _I understand now._

 _Not a grant of permission._

 _The cult is a warning._

 _Ideals too easily give way to dogma._

 _Dogma becomes fanaticism._

 _No higher power sits in judgement of us._

 _No supreme being watches to punish us for our sins._

 _In the end,_

 _Only we ourselves can guard against our obsessions._

 _Only we can decide whether the road we walk carries too high a toll._

 _We believe ourselves redeemers,_

 _Avengers,_

 _Saviors._

 _We make war on those who oppose us,_

 _And they in turn make war on us._

 _We dream of leaving our stamp upon the world..._

 _Even as we give our lives in a conflict that will be recorded in no history book._

 _All that we do,_

 _All that we are,_

 _Begins and ends..._

 _With ourselves._

 _I am Onyx Rider,_

 _And this message is to Umbra:_

 _Leave Remnant alone..._

 _Because I'm coming..._

 _For you."_

* * *

 ** _RWBY: Age of Chaos_ is finished. So where can you find the rest of the story? **

**You may have noticed, _RWBY: A Rider's Legacy_ was never listed as completed. That's where the last four chapters will be. Expect double daily uploads.**


End file.
